


The Bitch Club

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redemption seeking Slayer released from prison.  An upset Wiccan decides to drown her sorrows.  Two different worlds collide, sparks fly, and an unlikely romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Everything happened as is up to Tabula Rasa… After that it veers off into K-K's never-never land. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Definitely no money being made. All characters belong to Joss Whedon and ME. I own nothing except whatever characters I may make up for this story. I just like to play with them - I promise to put them back after I’m done!! Like I have a friggin' choice. Assholes, don't let me keep the sexy, super-hero women.

Faith watches the blonde across the bar. The woman seems somewhat familiar, like she'd seen her before but not being able to place her, Faith dismisses it and continues to watch her down another drink.

Having been released from jail for good behavior and some help from the Watcher's Council, Faith had made her way back to Sunnydale. She'd finally called Buffy a couple days after getting in, to let her know she was here, and not wanting to cause trouble, but figured the Hellmouth deserved to have the slayers here to defend it. 

Buffy had told her in no uncertain terms to stay away from her and her friends. Shaking her head at the remembrance, Faith had finally contacted the Watcher's Council again, asking them where else they might need her, since she was persona-non-grata here in good ol' Sunnydale. 

When they'd said to stay put and try and help out without hopefully causing anymore tension, Faith had sighed, but done as asked. They were giving her a monthly stipend that paid for her food and monthly bills, thankful she didn't have to worry about rent, since her condo was still hers and in working order. Though she was working as a bouncer here at one of the lesser known bars, figuring Buffy and the gang would never come here, even if they knew it existed.

The Bitch Club was definitely not a mainstream bar by any definition and not well known. It catered to a more... select group of women, and that was one of the reasons Faith's interest had been piqued by the blonde at the bar. She definitely did not look like a person that would frequent this type of place. 

Frowning and going on her toes, Faith notices one of the regulars heading towards the blonde. Watching intently as 'Zane' as she liked to be called practically runs her hands all over the woman while whispering something in the blonde’s ear at the same time. Watching as the blonde shakes her head and reaches for another drink, Faith growls softly as Zane grabs the blonde by the hair, jerking her head back. 

Before she realizes it, Faith's across the bar and has Zane dangling from her hands. "Leave, now." Faith snarls in her face, watching the woman turn deathly pale and nod her head quickly. Faith was paid well to make sure the customers weren't bothered that didn't want to be bothered and that any 'unsavory' types were kept out, meaning the vampires and demons. All the regulars knew better than to cross her, or they'd end up waking up the next day with more than a hangover making their heads pound. 

Tara purses her lips as she narrows her gaze on the brown-haired woman that had saved her from the overzealous Dominatrix. Blinking to try and bring the woman into focus, Tara tilts her head, smirking as something clicks. "Well, this is kinda different." Tara slurs, even as she grabs her glass, downing another shot of whiskey. "Comin' to the rescue instead of tellin' me I can't speak worth a damn." Tara nods her head to the bartender for another shot. "Thought you were more into the threatenin' end of things than the savin' end, Faith."

Faith turns in shock to the woman, her eyes looking at the blonde again, as her words circle around in her head, finally realizing that the skinny blonde woman was the young stuttering woman... Tara, yeah, Tara, that had been at the Bronze with Red when she was inhabiting Buffy's body in one of her worst ideas.

"Yeah, well, people change." Faith huskily states, looking at Ginny, the bartender and shaking her head to giving the blonde any more to drink. 

"Got that right." Tara nods her head hard in agreement. "People that supposedly love you fuck up your mind, like Hell Gods didn't fuckin' scatter shit around enough. People you consider your family don't want you to come ‘round no more, after all, the girlfriend rapin' your mind ain't nothin'. Phhhttt... What're a few memories here and there, right?" Tara's words slur more even as she slowly starts to slide off the bar stool.

"Oh, shit." Faith groans, capturing the blonde as she passes out. Looking up at Ginny, she shakes her head. "How much did she drink?"

"See that bottle?" Ginny points to a half drank bottle of Jack Daniel’s Black Label.

"She drank half of it?" Faith shakes her head at the woman drinking half a bottle of whiskey straight.

"No. She drank half that bottle and almost a full bottle before that." Ginny winces as Faith growls at her. "Don't say it. I know I shouldn't have served her, but she said she'd get a cab home, that she didn't own a car anyways."

"Fuck." Faith groans, lifting Tara and moving her to an empty booth, settling the Wiccan as comfortably as she can. "Where's Dan?"

"In the office." Ginny answers quietly. Curious as to the unusual display from their normally keep to herself, bad ass bouncer.

"Keep an eye on her, and make sure nobody fucks with her, or I'll kick their ass and yours." Faith warns, her eyes glittering with anger before she turns and strides towards the office.

***

“Dan, I got a…” Faith blinks and unconsciously looks towards where Tara is, though not being able to see the blonde. “Someone I know, that is in a seriously fucked up state. She’s down for the count right now, and I’d like to get her outta here.” 

Danielle looks up from where she’s doing the numbers for the week, somewhat surprised at Faith’s words. The woman never having admitted or even acted like, she had any friends. Faith had come across as the quintessential loner that didn’t need or want anyone. Remembering when the ex-con had helped out one night when some… unusual people had tried to cause problems, prompting her to hire the woman on the spot. Faith had been working with them for almost two months, and other than the dark-haired woman telling her that people didn’t much care for her, and that she was an ex-con with murder on her rap sheet, that’s about all she knew of the woman. 

Setting down the pen, Danielle leans back in her chair and clasps her hands over her stomach as she considers the brunette for a few minutes. Something about the woman had made her decide to trust her and hire her back then, and she hadn’t regretted the move. Their problems in the bar had dropped to almost nothing and they were actually making more money than before, not counting the furnishings that they didn’t have to replace on an almost nightly basis. Of course the beautiful dark-haired bouncer was a good portion of the draw, quite a few women, both bottoms and tops had tried their wiles on Faith, with no luck. 

Danielle had thought that maybe Faith wasn’t interested in the fairer sex, but she’d caught the bouncer checking out quite a few women at different times, and though Faith may not be strictly lesbian, she obviously wasn’t above playing in the pool, per se. Looking up at the clock, Danielle notices it’s almost one o’clock and that they were only going to be open for another hour. “Is Lane still here?”

“Yeah, we had a pretty full place, so she was stickin’ around just in case.” Faith replies quietly.

Danielle gathers the paperwork, placing it in her desk before locking it to follow the bouncer out of her office. “Be careful, and I’ll see you on Tuesday.” Danielle curiously follows the dark-haired woman, to see who she cared about enough to make sure she got home with her own personal body guard. Looking over the unconscious blonde, Danielle quirks an eyebrow, wondering what it was about the blonde that Faith sees as the woman gently shifts her out of the booth and places her carefully over her shoulder before looking at her.

“Thanks, Dan. And thanks for the few days off, gives me a chance to take care of a few things around town.” Faith quirks her lip, usually doing patrols after the bar closes, knowing Buffy will normally do patrols earlier, but wanting to try and get down in the warehouse district and the docks, knowing Buffy normally didn’t get to that side of town, and there was some rumblings of some heavy hitters coming into that area. 

“Be careful.” Danielle looks pointedly at the woman, though they never discussed it, Danielle was aware of the creepy crawly happenings in Sunnydale, and with Faith around, the weird happenings didn’t seem to happen near as much around the bar, like they used to.

“I will.” Faith nods as she strides out of the bar without a glance back, one arm wrapped around Tara’s thighs to make sure the woman doesn’t shift, while Faith silently prays that Tara doesn’t decide to get sick on her.

***

Faith sighs quietly, remembering she was out of coffee and was going to stop on the way home from work tonight to pick up a can. Unconsciously patting Tara on the butt, Faith smirks and shrugs her shoulders. “Still can, Jackson ain’t gonna fuckin’ care if I carry a woman into the store, probably won’t even fuckin’ blink with some of the shit he sees.” Faith chuckles and turns at the next corner to put her by the corner store that was a couple blocks from her condo.

Nodding her head to Jackson behind the counter as the man buzzes her into the store, she heads to the right aisle, grabbing a large can of dark roast coffee before grabbing a couple bags of those small powdered donuts for breakfast. Carrying the items up to the counter, she sets them down and pulls some money out of her pocket. 

“Hey, Faith. Does that have a scanner code?” Jackson smirks as he rings up the coffee and donuts, pointing the scanner gun at Tara’s ass afterwards.

“Probably couldn’t afford it, if it did.” Faith chuckles and winks at the slightly older guy as she hands him a twenty. 

“She okay?” Jackson questions seriously as he gets Faith’s change, before bagging her items.

“Yeah. Her and Jack D got intimately acquainted tonight. And I honestly don’t think this is something she’s used to.” Faith allows a small smile to cross her face. “She’s gonna be hurtin’ come the mornin’.”

“Try and shove some aspirin and a glass of water down her throat. That usually helps me if I take it the night before.” Jackson offers chuckling.

“Thanks, Jax. I’ll see if I can get her to take it. I’m just hopin’ she ain’t gonna puke all over.” Faith frowns as she heads towards the door. “Take care. See ya’ later.”

“You, too, Faith.” Jackson calls out as he buzzes the woman out of the store, chuckling quietly about how there was no telling what Faith would look like when she came into the store. Or, now, possibly have dangling over her shoulder.

***

Faith takes the elevator out of deference for the woman still thrown over her shoulder, thinking the blonde probably wouldn’t appreciate the bouncing she would receive when Faith took the steps three at a time up the five flights.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, Faith quickly strides to her small kitchen table, placing the bag on it, before making her way to the bed, stepping up onto the dais, and gently easing Tara onto the bed. Sighing quietly, Faith shakes her head at the woman, before going back to the kitchen to get a large glass of water and four aspirins. 

Setting the items down on the nightstand, Faith quickly unties the army boots, smirking at the sight before pulling them and the woman’s socks off. Looking up at the cargo pants Tara’s wearing, Faith tilts her head. “They ain’t gonna be comfortable to sleep in, but is she gonna be with it enough to even notice?” Faith sighs quietly, before reaching up to unbutton and unzip the pants, gently easing them down the woman, frowning as she distinctly remembers the woman having curves before. Plus the room in the pants makes Faith growl quietly at the weight the woman had obviously lost.

Placing the cargo pants over the back of a chair, she shrugs as she works on lifting the woman’s top up. “In for a penny, in for a pound.” Finishing stripping the woman of her underwear, Faith digs around for one of her oversized t-shirts. Finding one, Faith gently eases it onto the woman, before sitting down beside her, gently patting her on the cheek. “Hey, Blondie! I want ya’ to take these aspirin and water, can you come back enough to do that?” Getting a soft grunt and a light snore as an answer, Faith rolls her eyes. Maneuvering the woman and pillows around, she props her up and grabs the glass of water, placing it to her lips and tilting it so the liquid hits her lips, smiling as Tara reflexively swallows. Reaching over with her free hand, Faith grabs the pills and pulls open Tara’s lips, popping one of the aspirins into the woman’s mouth before tipping the glass to her lips again. “Swallow the pill. It might help ya’ in the mornin’.” Faith explains to the unconscious woman, hoping she understands. Getting a mumbled response even as Tara’s throat works, Faith opens the woman’s mouth, seeing the pill was gone, she pops another one in, chuckling quietly as she slowly works on Tara taking the pills and drinking the majority of the water. 

Lifting the woman up and cradling her against her with one arm, Faith pulls down the covers and settles her in the bed, covering her gently. “Yeah, if they could see the bad assed, murdering slayer now, huh?” Faith grumbles quietly, sighing softly down at the woman that had seemed so innocent and sweet when she had been such a bitch to her their one previous meeting. Nodding her head to the fact that Tara had every right to be pissy to her, Faith heads to the refrigerator pulling out a beer. Tossing the cap into the trash, she plops down on the couch and turns the television on, turning it down so it isn’t as loud before taking off her shoes and socks to get more comfortable. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, Faith drinks her beer and flips through the television stations, not really paying attention to what’s playing as she thinks about what the blonde had said that night, wondering what the hell was going on around here for there to be such a change, and who the hell fucked with Tara. Wondering silently if Red would do something like that, or if someone else had.

***

Tara groans quietly as she turns over in the bed, frowning at the feel of the firm mattress, compared to the somewhat broken down mattress of her dorm room. Inhaling, she realizes that the pillowcase doesn’t smell like her pillow, but more of an earthy, somewhat spicy smell to it. Wincing as a shot of pain goes through her head Tara whimpers and lifts a hand to her forehead trying to remember what the hell she’d done the night before.

Slowly memories come back to her. She’d run into Dawn out with a couple of her school friends, and the teen had pretty much shunned her. After having been out of the Summers’ residence for almost four months, Tara had hoped the girl had forgiven her by now and possibly understood why she had to move out, but that obviously hadn’t been the case. 

Feeling upset and hurt, Tara had remembered the gay woman’s club that some people had been talking about at one of those gay/lesbian mixers. Deciding to give it a shot, Tara had arrived early, and after realizing it was an S&M club, she’d decided to say to hell with it and stayed. Sitting up on a bar stool, she had spent the majority of the night getting royally drunk off her ass. 

Slowly dragging her hand down her face, she takes inventory of her body, thankful when she doesn’t feel any soreness or anything else odd, other than her aching head and questionable stomach. Licking her dry lips, Tara slowly tries to drag one eyelid open, whimpering and closing it shut again as a streak of pain goes through her head. 

Deciding to continue lying here for a little while, Tara tries to remember what happened after she’d pretty much drank herself into a stupor, vaguely remembering some woman hitting on her briefly before someone had come to her rescue. Rubbing her fingers gently over her eyes, Tara tries to remember what happened after that, having a gut feeling that she hadn’t been exactly nice to the person that had saved her, but for the life of her, she can’t remember what she had said or done. Feeling a dip in the bed, Tara cautiously pulls her hands down and tries to open her eyes again.

“Maybe ya’ should try some more aspirin and water.” Faith offers quietly, having heard the quiet groans and whimpers coming from the Wiccan. “I don’t think opening your eyes is a good thing right now.” Faith quirks her lip as a bloodshot blue eye tries to focus in on her, before the eyelid slides closed back over it. “Here’s four more aspirin.” Faith places the items in the woman’s hand. “I have a glass of water here, with a straw in it for you to take ‘em. After that, if you get to that point, maybe a trip to the bathroom and a shower or bath might help ya’ out some more. I got ice for your head if ya’ want it, also.” 

Tara whimpers at the soft, husky voice talking quietly to her, easing the pills into her mouth and wrapping her lips around the straw that’s placed between her lips, sucking down the life giving fluid, her body feeling dehydrated.

“Want more water? And do you think you can handle it with some ice in it?” Faith questions after the blonde sucks down the glass.

“Please.” Tara croaks out the word quietly, whimpering as she raises her hand to her head again. 

“Want ice for your head, while I’m up?” Faith heads into the kitchen area, opening the freezer to gently place some ice in the glass, allowing a small smile to cross her face at the woman who grunts out a quiet yes to her question. Grabbing a dish towel, Faith grabs a couple handfuls of ice and wraps it up in the towel, before refilling the glass with water and heading back to Tara. “Water or ice first?”

“Water, please.” Tara mumbles sipping quickly on the water after the straw is placed between her lips again, licking her lips after she finishes the glass, starting to feel slightly less dehydrated. Sighing quietly as a towel is gently placed on her forehead, Tara feels the person get up again and the water running as the glass is refilled. Silently wondering who her benefactor is, Tara tries to open her eyes again, whimpering and closing them as the pain intensifies. 

“Might be best to keep ‘em closed for a while yet.” Faith offers as she gently eases down, helping the woman. When she stops at about halfway through the glass, Faith tilts her head. “That all ya’ want for now?”

“Yes, thank you.” Tara places a hand on the ice, shifting it slightly. “Thank you for your help.”

“Yeah, well, it’s the least I could do. I’m tryin’ to work on my karmic balance shit.” Faith admits. “Will the smell of coffee brewing upset your stomach? I could really use a caffeine fix about now.”

“Go ahead. Don’t worry about me.” Tara waves her hand, surprised when she comes into contact with warm skin, realizing she’s touching the woman’s upper arm. Gently squeezing the arm, Tara tries a small smile. “Thank you, anyway, whoever you are.”

Faith snorts softly. “Yeah, well, when you figure out who I am this time around, I don’t know if you’ll be happy, pissed or ready to fuckin’ run away.”

Tara frowns at the woman’s wording, really curious now as to who it is, the abrupt tones of the woman’s accent ringing a bell in her head, unfortunately the hangover wasn’t letting her connect the dots. 

“Try and go back to sleep.” Faith pats Tara gently on the shoulder before standing and heading towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

“I should probably go home.” Tara mumbles, trying once again to open her eyes, whimpering as the sunlight makes her head hurt.

“It’s Saturday and nine in the mornin’. You got someone waitin’ on ya’? Or somewhere you gotta be?” Faith questions softly as she opens the can of coffee.

“No. No one waiting and nowhere to be.” Tara admits, relaxing back into the bed, laying her arm over her eyes listening to the quiet sounds coming from the woman as she thinks about what the woman had said. 

“I don’t know what your stomach feels like, and I ain’t a cook, but I do have some powdered donuts I picked up last night on the way home. Food might help out, if ya’ think you can handle it.” Faith offers quietly as she waits for the coffee to brew, inhaling the rich, dark aroma, thinking nothing like an extremely strong cup of black coffee in the morning to get the motor revving. 

Tara whimpers as her stomach gurgles, not knowing if she can handle donuts or not quite yet. 

“Yeah, well, waitin’ might be a good thing for right now.” Faith chuckles as she fills her large mug, turning to sit down at the table, sipping on the coffee as she looks across the room at the blonde lying in her bed. Thankful the woman hadn’t gotten sick. Opening one of the bags of donuts, Faith slowly works her way through the bag and the cup of coffee. Watching curiously as the woman starts to shift on the bed. “Need somethin’?”

“Unfortunately, the bathroom.” Tara mumbles, frowning as she shifts to sit up in the bed, her head thumping harder. Carefully feeling around, she swings her legs to the edge of the bed, surprised when she feels warm hands taking the towel from her hands and helping her to stand. Cracking her eyes open again, they come into contact with warm brown eyes looking at her curiously. With the contact the comments she’d made to the dark-haired slayer the night before come flowing back, making Tara groan loudly. 

“Come on, I’ll help ya’ to the bathroom.” Faith offers as the blue eyes are hidden again. Wrapping an arm around Tara’s waist, Faith finally just eases her up into her arms and carries her to the bathroom, having seen the flicker of recognition in the blood shot eyes before they’d been closed to her. 

Tara relaxes into the strong arms carrying her effortlessly to the bathroom, able to get enough of a ‘feel’ for the dark-haired slayer to realize the woman had changed a lot from the angry at the world woman that had been here before. 

Setting Tara down on her feet, Faith keeps her hands on the woman’s waist to steady her. “Do ya’ want to take a shower while you’re in here, or do you just want to use the facilities and come back out?”

Tara raises a hand to settle on Faith’s shoulders to help steady her. “If I fall in the tub and crack my head open, just throw me out with the trash, okay?”

“Nah. Can’t do that, they’re startin’ to question all the bodies in the dumpsters around my buildin’.” Faith jokes quietly, watching as a half smile crosses the blonde’s face. Noticing Tara’s a little more steady Faith eases her hands away from her waist. “I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Tara nods, and opens her eyes again, keeping them narrowed, thankful that the pain isn’t quite as bad as before as she watches the woman walk out of the bathroom. Finally realizing she is wearing a shirt that she knows she wasn’t wearing the night before Tara looks down at herself, blushing lightly in realization that the slayer had obviously stripped her and placed the t-shirt on her. 

“Here. If ya’ need anythin’ else, let me know.” Faith sets down a couple clean towels, wash cloth, a new deodorant and toothbrush. “There’s shower gel and shampoo and shit in the shower.” Faith backs out of the room and shuts the door behind her, leaving a slightly bewildered Tara in the room alone.

Tara stares at the closed door, before her eyes land back on the items the slayer had gathered for her. Slowly pulling off the t-shirt, Tara has to chuckle at the incongruity of the woman that the Scooby’s had talked about, compared to the woman being extremely nice, considerate and hospitable. “Thanks, Faith.” Tara calls out softly having a feeling the woman would probably hear her, before she uses the bathroom and starts the shower.

***

Faith listens intently to the woman in her bathroom, making sure she doesn’t fall and hurt herself as she finishes off the pot of coffee and decides to make another pot while eating half the other bag of donuts. 

Tilting her head as she hears the shower shut off, Faith sips on her coffee contemplatively, wondering what had happened in the two years she’d been in jail. Obviously whatever she thought had gone on between Red and the blonde either was over with or never really got started. Shaking her head, Faith grumbles quietly under her breath. “Ain’t none of my business no how. If they are together, aren’t together, never were.” Faith shrugs as she downs the rest of her coffee and stands to re-fill her mug, walking over to the sliding glass doors, opening them to step out and walk to the edge, leaning against the wall surrounding the small balcony.

Tara slowly dries her hair with a towel, feeling about seventy-five percent better. Looking at her blood shot eyes in the mirror, Tara groans quietly. “Whatever possessed me to get drunk… and on whiskey at that?” Tara slowly shakes her head, the item in question still throbbing before she reaches for a hair brush, silently debating before going ahead and using it. Finishing brushing her teeth and putting on deodorant, Tara cleans up after herself and puts on the t-shirt she’d been dressed in. Looking down at the t-shirt ending prematurely mid-thigh wondering what, if anything, the slayer had thought when she’d stripped her. “Yeah, right, Tara. Looking at your scrawny assed bag of bones is gonna turn anyone on, especially someone like her.” Tara snorts in self-disgust as she steps out of the bathroom. 

Faith smiles as she hears Tara come out of the bathroom and cautiously make her way through her apartment. When she feels the woman stop at the doorway to the balcony, Faith cocks her head but doesn’t turn around. “There’s coffee, orange juice, water, milk and the donuts. You’re more than welcome to any and all of ‘em. If ya’ just wanna crawl back into bed and see if a few more hours of sleep might help, you can do that, too.” 

Tara leans against the frame, tilting her head and closing her eyes to the sun warming her body. “Why are you being nice to me? I wasn’t exactly pleasant to you last night.”

Faith shrugs, sipping her coffee. “I figured I had it comin’. I wasn’t exactly nice to you the first time we met, either.” 

“Does the rest of the group know you’re in town?” Tara questions softly.

“B does. I called her to let her know after I got here a couple months ago.” Faith answers quietly.

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer’s admittance. “You’ve been in town for a couple of months?”

“Yeah. The Council decided it was best for me to stick around here, instead of sendin’ me somewhere else. Got a feelin’ somethin’ big is gonna go down, and that’s why they’re wantin’ me here even though B don’t.” Faith runs a hand through her hair as she finishes the coffee, slowly turning to look at the blonde. “I didn’t escape, they paroled me.” Faith explains, seeing the confusion on Tara’s face.

“I figured that.” Tara blinks as she stares at the brunette, having her faculties in better working order she searches the brown eyes seeing calmness in the depths that wasn’t there before. “You’ve changed.”

“Yeah.” Faith nods her head, her eyes becoming distant. “Spendin’ a couple years in a maximum security prison’ll do that to a person.” Faith shrugs, thinking about the shrinks she’d talked to, the Council had sent in one of their people to deal with her, so she could talk without worrying about slipping up about demons and the like. The two years dealing with them had been an eye opening experience on both sides.

Tara feels her body trying to drag down again, slowly easing her eyes open she looks at the slayer staring intently at her. “Do you mind...?” Tara trails off, waving her hand around.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll probably be ordering somethin’ to be delivered for lunch in a couple hours, so if ya’ think you can handle somethin’ to eat, better put your two cents in now.” Faith’s lips quirk slightly.

Tara unconsciously holds her stomach that had flipped somewhat at the thought of food. “Not just yet.” Tara shakes her head, watching curiously as the slayer’s lips turn up into a fuller smile, showing a hint of dimples. 

“Go lay back down. I’ll fill up your glass with water.” Faith offers quietly, watching as Tara nods her head and cautiously makes her way back to the bed, smirking at the sight of the woman crawling under the covers and pulling them over her head. 

“Thank you for obviously protecting me and making sure I was safe, Faith.” Tara murmurs quietly, pulling a pillow to her chest as she slowly falls asleep.

Faith stops from where she was picking up the glass, staring down at the lump of covers that is the blonde, slightly shocked at being thanked, not remembering ever being thanked before for something she did. Blinking a couple times, Faith turns around and steps off the dais to fill up the glass, replacing it on the nightstand before stepping back out onto the balcony, sitting in the lawn chair and propping her feet up on the wall as she thinks about the woman asleep in her bed.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara slowly wakes to a quiet scraping noise. Carefully lifting her eyelids, she sighs in relief as she can look without sharp pains going through her head. Rolling over onto her back, she cautiously stretches, groaning quietly as she feels a hundred percent better. Just a low throbbing in her head and that she can definitely deal with. Looking curiously around the apartment, she doesn’t see her benefactor anywhere, but she tilts her head as she continues to listen to the scraping noise, figuring it’s coming from the balcony. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she smiles at the sight of a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt lying on the end of the bed. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabs them and quickly strips off the top she’d been sleeping in and putting the fresh items on. Quickly making the bed, she notices it has to be late afternoon from the angle the suns at. Gently stepping out onto the balcony, she smiles at the sight of the slayer being covered in wood slivers as she sharpens stakes.

“Feel better?” Faith glances up at the smiling blonde, stopping at the surprising sight of the twinkling eyes and unreserved smile.

“Much better. Thank you, Faith. Can I do something to pay you back for your hospitality?” Tara questions softly as Faith goes back to sharpening her stakes.

“Nah. We’re good, Blondie.” Faith shakes her head, tossing the stake into a box, before grabbing another piece of wood. “There’s a couple slices of pizza left in there, if ya’ want. I can’t cook, and pretty much just pick up to go shit, along with the occasional soups and stuff that I can nuke.” Faith explains as she points over her shoulder towards the table with the pizza box sitting on it.

Tara’s eyes shift to the box, before coming back to consider the slayer. Running a hand through her somewhat tangled hair, Tara sighs quietly, turning her gaze out at the low hanging sun. “What time is it?”

“Probably around four or four thirty.” Faith glances curiously at the woman, seeing the contemplative look on the blonde’s face. 

“Does your stove work?” Tara questions softly, turning to look at the slayer. At the slayer’s cautious nod, Tara smiles softly. “Are you going to be here for a few hours yet?”

“Yeah. I was planning on heading out around eight tonight to hit the warehouses and shit, see what’s going on down at the business district.” Faith blinks as Tara frowns heavily at her words.

Tara looks away from the slayer, knowing she’d overheard Buffy once mentioning that she didn’t go to the warehouses unless she had back up. There were too many places for the demons to hide and surround a person, and it was the quickest way to end up being a dead slayer, again. Tara’s jaw clenches at the thought that Faith obviously was going to go down there by herself. “Is it okay if I come back?” Tara turns to look back at the slayer.

Faith shrugs, and turns back to her stakes. “Do what ya’ want.” Faith mumbles, wondering why the blonde’s words made a shot of happiness shoot through her. 

Tara stares for a few minutes at the slayer, before sighing softly. Gathering her dirty clothes, Tara heads to the bathroom to brush her hair and take care of the necessities as she plans out what she’s going to do.

***

Toting a couple grocery bags, along with her backpack, Tara juggles the bags and knocks quickly on the door to the slayer’s apartment. Having done a quick inventory before leaving the apartment, Tara picked up a couple additional items from her dorm room before coming back. 

Faith looks up in surprise at the knock on her door, the first time that’s happened since she came back. Cautiously opening the door, she stares in stunned surprise as the blonde woman steps in and heads straight towards her kitchen. Slowly shutting the door, Faith turns back to watch as the woman sets the bags down on her table before pulling off her backpack and setting it in a chair.

“Do you like Mexican food?” Tara questions over her shoulder as she starts pulling items out of her bags.

“Yeah.” Faith watches curiously as items start going in the refrigerator while other items are put on the small counter beside the stove. Curiously working her way closer, she watches as the woman pulls out a fanny pack from her backpack, setting it aside before grabbing out cookware and utensils. 

“Do you like it spicy?” Tara glances up, smiling at the curious look in the slayer’s eyes, before pulling out some spices from the zippered portion of her backpack. One thing she cooks in her electric skillet is stuffing for burritos. 

“The spicier the better.” Faith’s eyes shift to watch as the woman organizes everything to her liking before putting a large skillet on her stove, turning the flame up before opening and putting what must be at least three or four pounds of hamburger meat in the skillet, separating it with a fork in one hand while sprinkling a small amount of seasoning over it with the other.

“I cheated and bought the pre-made burrito shells, but maybe if you like this, I’ll make it more authentic for next time.” Tara offers quietly as she sets down the fork. Grabbing up the vegetables to rinse and start chopping, slicing and dicing to go on the burritos, tossing them into containers and putting them in the refrigerator in between browning the seasoned hamburger meat.

Faith stares silently at the woman, shocked at how easily and quickly the woman goes from one thing to the other as she cooks and cleans up after herself. As she drains the grease from the hamburger mixture into a cup and places the meat back on low heat, pouring more seasonings in it along with a little bit of water, Faith leans against the counter and crosses her arms, staring more at the woman, instead of what she’s doing. “Why’d ya’ do this?”

Tara glances up at the slayer before shrugging her shoulders and continuing with the other odds and ends she needs to do for their dinner. “I thought you might appreciate a halfway nutritious dinner, instead of take out. Plus I wanted to thank you for what you did for me.” Tara admits quietly as she starts pulling items out of the refrigerator and placing them on the table.

Faith frowns heavily as she thinks about the woman thanking her, and wanting to do something for her, the concept somewhat alien to the slayer with everything that’s happened to her in the past. Not knowing what to do or say, Faith grunts quietly.

Tara gives the meat mixture one final stir, before turning the stove off. Pressing the button on the microwave to warm a couple tortillas, Tara places the meat on the table on a towel. Turning back to the microwave, Tara pulls out the burrito shells, tossing two of them on one plate and the third on another. Setting her plate aside, she glances over at Faith. “Is there anything you don’t like that I chopped up here?” Tara questions softly.

Faith blinks and looks at the items and slowly shakes her head, watching as Tara fills the large shells and expertly flips up an end and closes them, placing the plate in front of a chair before fixing her own burrito. Faith cautiously sits down at the table, picking up the fork, figuring the over-stuffed burrito shells wouldn’t do well with being picked up. Watching curiously as Tara pours some salsa over top of her burritos and slides it towards her. Sniffing the obviously homemade salsa, Faith smiles at the hot smell of peppers, spooning a small amount on a bite of her burrito testing it before grinning hugely and pouring more onto her burritos and digging into the spicy burritos enjoying them immensely.

Tara watches the slayer as Faith practically inhales the burritos, licking her lips and eyeing the meat on the table. Grinning crookedly as the slayer scrapes up what little bit of mixture was left on her plate with her fork, Tara holds out her hand. 

Faith looks at Tara’s hand and then looks into laughing blue eyes. “What?”

“Give me your plate, Faith. I’ll make you a couple more.” Tara chuckles quietly as Faith smiles and hands her the plate. Taking a deep breath at the sight of the beautiful dimples flashing at her, Tara blinks to get her mind off the woman. Standing up and throwing a couple more shells in the microwave, Tara runs a hand gently over her forehead listening as Faith slides her chair back.

“Do ya’ want some more to drink?” Faith questions quietly as she grabs a couple more sodas out of the refrigerator.

“Some more water would be good.” Tara pulls out the shells and turns back to the table, quickly fixing the burritos for the slayer, watching as Faith sits back down bouncing in her seat slightly.

“Thank you.” Faith murmurs as she accepts the plate, licking her lips as she pours some more salsa on the burritos, frowning as she realizes she’s about wiped out the jar. Looking up at Tara, she starts to open her mouth, but shuts it as Tara shakes her head and smiles at her.

“It’s okay, Faith. I have a couple more jars left at the dorm. I was… am the only one that eats it.” Tara settles back into her chair and slowly goes back to finish her burrito.

Faith bites her bottom lip, tapping her fork on one of the burritos as she considers the woman. “Can I ask ya’ somethin’ that really ain’t none of my business?”

Tara has to smile at the woman’s phrasing. “Go ahead, Faith.”

Faith taps her foot against the floor as she looks at the blonde. “I thought you and Red had a thing goin’ on when I first met ya’.”

Tara looks away for a moment, as she thinks about that time, before slowly nodding her head. “We were… sort of dating.”

“Nobody knew.” Faith makes the statement, realizing as she thinks about that time, that the way Red had acted surprised when she’d seen ‘Buffy’ at the Bronze that she obviously wasn’t expecting her best friend to be there. 

“No. No one knew.” Tara shakes her head gently.

“How long?” Faith slowly cuts a section of her burrito as she watches the emotions crossing the Wiccan’s face. 

“Before the rest of the group knew?” Tara clarifies, and as Faith nods, Tara chuckles quietly. “Altogether a couple months… after you about a month.” Tara watches as Faith frowns. “You were the first person that knew.” 

Faith rolls her eyes. “The rest of the group ain’t real quick on the uptake, obviously.” 

“We didn’t…” Tara frowns as she thinks about it. “For the longest time we didn’t really interact with Willow’s friends.”

Faith purses her lips at the telling words, wondering if the blonde knew how much she let slip with that simple statement. “So, eventually you did interact with ‘em?”

Tara smiles sadly and slowly nods her head. “Pretty much up until about four months ago.”

Faith stares at the woman, realizing that the blonde and Red had been together for roughly two years. “What happened?”

Tara turns away, and runs a hand over her eyebrows debating on what to say, or how much to tell the slayer.

“Never mind. Like I mentioned, I ain’t got no right to know, anyway.” Faith backs off, frowning at the way the woman had seemed to pull away emotionally. 

Tara sighs quietly, looking back at the woman who’s eating her burritos and studying them intently, more than simple burritos deserve. “She did something I couldn’t forgive her for, and I moved out. We had moved into Buffy’s home to help take care of Dawn after Buffy had…” Tara trails off, still hating to think about the time the slayer had been dead, and how hurt, angry and lost everyone had been.

Faith nibbles on her bottom lip as she considers questioning the woman further, but finally decides to leave it alone, taking a different tact. “You know, most of the group would be warnin’ ya’ to get the hell away from me, don’t ya’?”

“Yes.” Tara answers simply watching as the slayer finishes the last bite of her burritos. 

“I was a bitch to ya’ the first time we met, and yet you fixed me dinner and are sittin’ across from me like I’m a regular person, or somethin’.” Faith leans back in her chair, sipping her soda, watching as a surprisingly sexy half grin crosses the woman’s face.

“Well, you might have been a bitch to me the first time we met, but you’ve been the complete opposite this time around. Plus, I was the bitch this time.” Tara frowns at the remembrance. “I’m sorry, Faith. I would blame it on the alcohol, but it was just me being in a pissy mood. Anyway, I’m a grown up, and I think I can choose who I want to spend time with without the rest of the group telling me what I can and cannot do.”

“Yeah, you rattled off a few things.” Faith murmurs softly, looking down into her can of soda. 

“I didn’t exactly leave under the best of circumstances.” Tara looks at the meat left, figuring there’s probably enough left for two burritos, spread thin, or one very full burrito. “Do you want another burrito?”

Faith unconsciously licks her lips as she looks at the food. “Nah, why don’t ya’ take it home. You can have it for lunch tomorrow.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “I don’t have room in my little refrigerator for this stuff, Faith. So, either I’m leaving it with you or I can fix you some more.”

Faith scratches her head, thinking what’s left would probably go down good after patrol tonight. Standing up, Faith starts placing the lids on the containers. “I think I’ll save it for later. It was good, Blondie. I miss having real food instead of pizza, Chinese and fuckin’ burgers all the time.”

Tara starts placing the items in the refrigerator, smiling as Faith takes the meat mixture and places it in a container, handing it to her, before placing their dirty dishes in the sink, running hot water over them as she squirts dish detergent under the running water. “I know how to cook quite a few things.”

“Don’t tease me, Blondie. I’ll kidnap your ass and chain ya’ up in here to have ya’ cook for me.” Faith’s eyes twinkle as she looks at the blonde, though she tries to keep a straight face. 

“You could ask me to come over and cook instead, you know. I enjoy cooking, and other than an electric skillet, a microwave and a two burner hot-plate, I don’t get much of a chance at the dorm.” Tara grins crookedly as she dries the dishes and puts them away as Faith washes them. 

“Why would ya’ wanna come over here?” Faith frowns slightly, wondering why the blonde woman would be willing to spend time with her. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Other than the somewhat bumpy start, I’ve come to the conclusion that you can be a very nice woman… when you want to be.” Tara qualifies, winking at the slayer as Faith stares at her.

Shaking her head, Faith laughs at the woman’s comment. “You’re gonna be bad for my rep, woman. I’m a bad assed, murderin’ slayer. I hang out with you they’ll think I’ve gone soft.”

Tara frowns and looks down at herself. “Why would anyone think that?” 

Faith guffaws loudly as she looks at the serious woman. “Look in the fuckin’ mirror, Blondie. You’ve got little Miss Innocent down pat. People look at you and see an Angel… they look at me, they see the reincarnate of the Devil.”

“Then people need to learn to look below the surface and see what’s really there.” Tara whispers softly, looking into soulful brown eyes, seeing old hurts and pain in the slayer, but also seeing the calmness and the… acceptance to her life. “Do you feel like company on patrol tonight? I’ve come prepared.” Tara unconsciously tilts her head towards the fanny pack hanging over her chair. 

Faith blinks at the quick change of subject. “You ain’t gonna go with me on patrol, Blondie. I ain’t gonna be responsible for you gettin’ killed.”

“I can take care of myself, Faith.” Tara quirks an eyebrow up at the disbelieving slayer. Tilting her head, Tara allows a small smile to cross her face. “Did you ever learn how they found out you had switched bodies with Buffy?”

Faith shrugs and finishes washing the skillet. “I figured B finally talked Tweed into realizing that I’d done a switch.”

“She was trying… extremely hard at the time. But I was the one that detected it.” Tara points out quietly. 

Faith frowns as she thinks about that time. “I thought the way everythin’ happened that B and you hadn’t met before that night.”

“We hadn’t.” Tara smirks at the confusion on the slayer’s face. “I’m a Wiccan, Faith. Or a witch, as the case may be, but I prefer the term Wiccan. Your essence in Buffy’s body was all disjointed and not fitting properly. Like a square peg in a round hole.” Tara explains watching as the confusion becomes understanding.

“Yeah, well being able to see that somethin’ don’t fit right is a lot different from dealing with the fuckin’ demons on the Hellmouth, Blondie.” Faith points out, her gaze narrowed. 

“Levitate.” Tara whispers, staring at the knife she’d just finished drying, floating it to the slayer. “Imagine that being a stake.” Tara sends it flying across the room to the dart board she’d noticed earlier, watching as Faith spins around to watch as the tip of the knife becomes imbedded into the bulls-eye of the dart board. 

Faith stares in stunned surprise at the knife vibrating in her dartboard, before she turns her gaze on Tara. “Can ya’ do other things, too?” Faith hoarsely questions, frowning heavily as Tara nods her head as she looks at her seriously. Running a hand through her hair, she sighs quietly. “I’d appreciate the help.” Faith finally whispers, knowing she’ll have a better chance of making it out of the warehouses alive with someone helping her out. 

“Thank you.” Tara nods to the slayer, keeping the smile off her face as she heads to the dart board, pulling the knife out before heading back to the kitchen area to finish putting up the cleaned dishes. 

Faith silently hopes that she doesn’t regret letting the woman go with her. Knowing in her heart that if the rest of the group finds out that Tara had gotten hurt while with the ‘Dark Slayer’, that she could kiss her ass goodbye, whether she was to blame for it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m fine, Faith.” Tara finally growls at the slayer as the woman tries to practically carry her back to her apartment. Rolling her eyes at the thought between the two of them, they had taken out one master vampire and about ten minions, for her to twist her ankle as they were leaving the warehouse.

“You shouldn’t be walkin’ on it.” Faith grumbles, frowning as Tara limps on their way back to her apartment, it being closer than the dorm. 

“Well, you damn well ain’t carrying me!” Tara smacks at the slayer’s hands again as she tries to pick her up.

“Ain’t the first time.” Faith growls back at the Wiccan as she finally just scoops her up in her arms and strides towards her apartment.

“FAITH, DAMN IT!” Tara yells, smacking the slayer hard on the shoulder, whimpering as she pulls her hand back, cradling it against her chest. “Damn, that hurt.” 

“Don’t fuckin’ hit me, then.” Faith smirks at the woman, her eyes twinkling. “I gotta stop and get somethin’ to eat tomorrow for breakfast.” Faith admits as she walks through the parking lot to the little market she usually hits on the way home. 

“You are NOT carrying me in there like this.” Tara pinches the slayer on the arm.

Faith smirks, and shrugs her shoulders. “I stopped in last night with ya’ slung over my shoulder, I could do it that way again, if ya’ want?” Faith nods to Jackson as he buzzes them in.

Jackson chuckles as he looks at Faith carrying a blonde who’s turning beet red. “Hey, this one’s conscious!”

“Same one, Jax.” Faith smirks at the man as she heads towards the donuts again. 

“Don’t recognize her from that angle, only got to see her ass last time.” Jackson leans on the counter, smirking as the blonde turns a deeper burgundy color. “How’s your head?”

“Fine.” Tara grumbles quietly, before continuing to the slayer as the woman juggles her gently. “Put the fucking donuts down, Faith. Then put me down and get one of those hand carriers.” Tara smacks the slayer gently on the back of the head. “Now, Faith!”

“Bossy bitch, ain’t ya’?” Faith grumbles, dropping the chocolate coated donuts she had grabbed. Setting Tara down gently on her feet, watching as the Wiccan gets her balance before hobbling towards the refrigerated sections. Growling quietly, Faith grabs one of the hand carriers, before groaning quietly at Tara’s next words.

“Grab two.” Tara smirks as she hears a loud growl and the slayer stomping towards her. As Faith comes up beside her, Tara puts a gallon of milk and a gallon of orange juice in one of the carriers before hobbling down to grab a couple dozen eggs setting them in the other carrier before tossing a couple packages of bacon and sausage in the cart. Hobbling down the aisle she grabs Crisco, baking soda and flour, thinking about what else she might need. Pursing her lips she looks down the aisles, smiling as she sees raspberry jam, placing it in the carrier before working her way to the front of the small store, smiling at the clerk who’s laughing quietly at them. “I think that’s all we need, right now.” Tara smiles at the guy, her eyes twinkling merrily as Faith grumbles beside her as she sets the items on the counter. 

“Still don’t see no bar code.” Jackson smirks as he points the gun at Tara.

“Leave her ass here. Didn’t know she was gonna be such a fuckin’ pain when I decided to make sure nothin’ happened to her.” Faith growls quietly, starting to dig for money, snarling at Tara when the woman stops her.

“I’m buying.” Tara pulls her hand away from Faith’s hand, ignoring the snarling woman as she pulls cash out of her pocket, handing the man the cash. “Thank you.” Tara smiles engagingly at the man, quirking an eyebrow as Faith growls even louder. Turning her eyes to the teeth bared slayer, Tara smirks. “Have you had your rabies shots?”

Faith snaps at the woman, before taking the bagged items to carry them to her apartment. “Ain’t a fuckin’ charity case.”

“Good, when we go shopping at the actual grocery store tomorrow, you can buy everything we need to stock your cupboards, refrigerator and freezer. Then pay for the cab ride back to the apartment.” Tara winks at Jackson as she accepts her change before hobbling after the slayer.

“God damn it.” Faith sighs heavily, her shoulders dropping as she sees Tara limping behind her in the windows reflection. Hunching down part way, Faith looks over her shoulder. “Hop on, T-Bear. I’ll give ya’ a lift back to the apartment.” Faith narrows her eyes dangerously as Tara opens her mouth to argue.

Tara snaps her mouth shut, seeing the seriousness in the dark-haired slayer’s eyes. Knowing she’s pushed the woman more than she should have, Tara finally nods in acceptance and wraps her arms around the slayer’s neck and as the slightly taller slayer stands completely upright, she wraps her legs around her waist. “Want me to hold a couple of those bags?”

“No.” Faith heads out of the store, ignoring the laughter coming from Jax figuring she’ll get his ass back at a later date. 

Tara keeps quiet on the walk back to Faith’s apartment, trying to keep the smile that’s fighting to cross her face at bay. As Faith walks into the elevator and punches the number five, Tara leans her head against Faith’s head. “I’ve had more fun today than I’ve had in quite a few months, thank you.”

Faith rolls her eyes at the woman’s comment, stepping out of the elevator she strides to her apartment. “You ain’t fuckin’ right in the head. Being around me most of the day, fightin’ vampires and gettin’ hurt is fun?” 

“Hmmm. Yep.” Tara admits, nodding her head, smiling as Faith snorts. 

Faith walks to the couch, stopping and looking at Tara. “Settle down, I’ll get ice and a wrap for your ankle. I don’t think ya’ broke it, since you’re able to get around on it, but I’ll look at it to be on the safe side.”

Tara smiles thankfully at the slayer before easing down off the woman’s back, sitting down on the couch, she leans down and unties her boots, watching as Faith heads to the kitchen and places the items in the refrigerator before cracking ice cube trays and placing the ice on a clean tea towel. Chuckling quietly as Faith closes the towel and bangs it down hard on the counter before coming back to her. 

Faith sits down on the coffee table after shifting it back a little, gently easing the woman’s foot up and loosening the laces to gently ease the boot off, jerking her eyes up as a sharp inhale of pain comes from the witch.

“Sorry, the boot was keeping the ankle from swelling.” Tara winces as the boot comes the rest of the way off. 

“Yeah, now it’s gonna swell up like a damn balloon.” Faith mutters, gently pulling off the sock, frowning at the bruising already showing. “Maybe ya’ did more damage to it, than I thought.”

“No. I bruise easily.” Tara admits quietly. Tara’s eyes widen slightly as the slayer settles her foot in her lap even as her fingers gently probe the ankle. 

“I’ll have ta’ check it again after the swellin’ goes down, but I don’t feel anything outta whack.” Faith admits before easing the ice onto the ankle. “We’ll ice it down for a while then I’ll wrap it and ice it down again after this melts.” 

Tara swallows as she looks at the woman who seems comfortable just sitting on the coffee table holding ice on her swollen ankle. Looking intently over the dirty streaks across the slayer’s face and the light bruising along one jaw to a slight cut over her left eye, Tara leans forward and brushes a fingertip over the bruised jaw. “You could use some ice yourself, Faith. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and ice your jaw down?”

Faith looks into blue eyes, having stilled completely at the soft touch on her face. Becoming confused at the look in the blue eyes, Faith slowly nods and eases out from under Tara’s leg, reaching to grab one of the couch pillows and setting it under Tara’s ankle, propping the item up on the coffee table.

Tara watches as Faith heads towards the bathroom without saying anything. Closing her eyes, Tara relaxes back into the couch, inhaling deeply to calm her suddenly pounding heart. Not knowing what had possessed her to touch the slayer like that, but part of her happy she had. Silently wondering at the obvious confusion having come back from the slayer’s brown eyes, not understanding what confused the slayer. Silently thinking about the woman, what she knows of her from the short time they’ve been around each other and from what everyone else had said about her. Remembering pretty much all Willow would say is that Faith was a ‘cleavagy, murdering, slut bomb’, while other comments from the rest of the crew led Tara to believe that Faith was strictly out for herself and her own personal pleasure. No regard for anyone else, though everything that she’s seen is showing her just the opposite. 

Hearing the bathroom door open, Tara opens her eyes to look towards the slayer, inhaling deeply at the sight of the naked woman striding through her apartment to her dresser. Turning her gaze back up to the ceiling, Tara can’t shake the sight of the obviously strong, muscular body striding across the room, full round breasts topped with dark brown nipples down a well defined abdomen to a small trimmed triangle of hair at the slayer’s apex. 

Faith quirks her lip at the woman’s inhaled breath before pulling on a pair of tight sweat shorts and a tank top. Kneeling down beside the bed, Faith pulls out the large first aid kit and grabs out a wrap for Tara’s ankle before closing it back and sliding it under the bed. Standing, she tilts her head at the slightly flushed blonde’s face, a soft exhale coming from between her own lips as she smells the woman’s arousal. 

Tara’s eyes snap open as warm hands gently lift her leg. Watching as Faith moves the pillow and sits back down on the coffee table, Tara clenches her teeth as the woman seems to press her foot gently between her legs, almost on purpose. 

Faith holds Tara’s foot between her legs as she tosses the soggy towel across the room into the kitchen sink, before running her fingers over the Wiccan’s ankle and foot. Gently lifting the foot, she raises her eyes to look into Tara’s blue eyes. “Let me know if this hurts more than it should.”

Tara nods, watching as Faith gently rotates her ankle, a slight tenderness in the ankle along with tightness from the swelling that had thankfully lessened somewhat. “Just a little tender, and of course, still swollen.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as Faith grunts quietly.

Faith sets the Wiccan’s foot back in her lap, grabbing the wrap. Carefully wrapping the foot, Faith looks at Tara after she finishes, continuing to hold her foot in her hand, her thumb unconsciously stroking over the ball of Tara’s foot. “What did Red do that made ya’ have to leave her?” Faith finally questions, silently wondering exactly what Willow had done to make Tara leave.

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip, not able to break the eye contact with the dark-haired slayer. “She did a spell on me that took away a memory of an argument we had. After I brought up that I knew what she had done, she promised to not do any magic for a week… less than twelve hours later she did another memory spell, that time it backfired and wiped everyone’s memories.” Tara explains quietly, anger flaring in her eyes at the remembrance.

Faith runs a hand through her hair at the explanation of what the woman had done. “Why the fuck would she do somethin’ like that? I mean, I ain’t the fuckin’ brightest person by any stretch of the imagination, but you don’t do shit like that to someone you supposedly love.”

Tara chuckles sadly. “That’s what I thought, also. Unfortunately Willow’s first reaction to something that isn’t going her way is to try and fix it with Magic. And truthfully… I don’t know how many times she might have performed the spell.”

Faith’s eyes flare with anger at the thought. “Why the hell would…” Faith tears her gaze away from the sad blue eyes, staring at the wall behind the Wiccan. “You said somethin’ about Hell Gods fuckin’ with your head?”

Tara takes a deep breath, slowly relaxing back against the couch. “I can give you the Reader’s Digest version, or, if you want, I can fill you in on what’s happened the last two years?” Tara offers softly.

Faith turns her gaze back to Tara, studying the woman intently for a few long minutes. “It’s gonna take a while, ain’t it?” 

“Yes.” Tara smiles sadly and cocks her head as she looks at the dark-haired slayer. 

Faith gently lifts Tara’s leg and re-situates it on the coffee table with the pillow under it. “Do ya’ mind if I get somethin’ to eat and drink? And would ya’ like somethin’?” 

“Some juice would be good.” Tara smiles as Faith quickly strides to the kitchen, filling a glass with ice and orange juice, finishing what the woman had left of the juice from the other gallon in the refrigerator. 

“Sure ya’ don’t want somethin’ to eat? I’m gonna fix up what’s left of that stuff ya’ made.” Faith hands Tara the glass, hesitating for a moment to watch the woman.

“This is fine, Faith. Thank you. If you want me to put your burritos together, I can. There’s only enough meat left for one really large burrito, or two smaller burritos.” Tara admits quietly.

“I’ll spread it out over two. I think there’s enough toppin’s left for two.” Faith finally turns around to walk back to the refrigerator, pulling the items out. 

“Can I ask what you’ve been doing since you’ve been back?” Tara questions curiously.

Faith shrugs as she throws the meat in the microwave to heat up. “Ain’t much ta’ tell. I’ve been doing patrols, working at the club as a bouncer and been tryin’ to stay outta the way of the group.” 

“And you’ve been eating take-out for the last two months?” Tara frowns heavily at the thought.

“Yeah. I pick up lunchmeat and cans of soup to have occasionally, but it’s usually easier to just order a pizza or pick up somethin’ while I’m out.” Faith shrugs, as she tosses the ingredients on the burrito shells, trying to fold them like Tara did, frowning at the shells. Sighing, she dumps the rest of the sauce over the top and sets the jar in the sink, grabs a fork, tossing it on her plate before grabbing a couple sodas out of the refrigerator and coming out to the couch, settling in the opposite corner, setting the sodas between her legs, popping the tab on one before digging into the burritos.

Tara watches as Faith practically inhales the two burritos. Chewing on her bottom lip, Tara finally puts voice to what had been rolling around in her head. “I miss not having a stove to cook on, and just living off what I can microwave, fix on the two burners and in my electric skillet. Plus the small refrigerator and the fact that I’m cooking for myself.” Tara shrugs before finally continuing. “From the sounds of things, you would enjoy some home cooked meals. If you’re willing to have your apartment invaded frequently, we could split the cost of the food and I’ll cook for both of us.” 

Faith slowly finishes drinking the last of her soda, before turning her head and looking at the witch. Leaning forward, she sets the plate and empty soda cans on the coffee table. “I’m not a nice person, T-bear. I think you’re under the impression I might be.”

“No, Faith. I’m under no impressions.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. 

“I killed, T-bear! I’m a fuckin’ murderer.” Faith’s eyes narrow as Tara just nods in understanding. 

“Yes, Faith. I understand. I also understand that you’ve paid your debt for what you did.” Tara points out quietly. 

“What is it? Ya’ wanna fuck or somethin’? A little romp on the rough side to get over Red?” Faith snarls in anger, knowing that she would never have a chance with someone sweet and good like Tara so she lashes out at the woman in her anger.

Tara pales at the slayer’s words and anger even as she leans in and smacks the slayer hard, her hand print bright red on the slayer’s cheek as the two women stare at each other for long, quiet minutes. Clenching her jaw, feeling the tears trying to come to her eyes, Tara turns and pulls her sock and boot back on, leaving the boot loose, since she wouldn’t be able to tie it properly anyway. “Goodbye, Faith.” Tara murmurs quietly, grabbing her backpack and fanny pack up before leaving the apartment without a backwards glance. 

Faith watches the witch leave, her hands clenched even as she feels the heat coming from her cheek, the quiet click of the door shutting gently echoing in her head. “FUCK!” Faith screams, slamming her hand down onto the coffee table, making it splinter apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith leans against a tree in the middle of the quad at the college campus. Arms crossed over her chest, she waits patiently as she looks for Tara to come out of her dorm on her way to the Science building. It had taken a week before she had started to look for the woman, knowing she was in college, but never being able to find her. Faith frowns heavily as she thinks about when she’d caught glimpses of Red, but never of Tara. Finally breaking down after a week of looking for her, she’d gone to the admittance office, talked and flirted with the employee there until she’d finally been able to talk the woman out of Tara’s class schedule and dorm information. 

Now, having been watching Tara for a couple weeks, Faith sighs quietly. Not knowing what to do or say to the woman that had offered her friendship. The woman willing to overlook the shit she’d done and take her at face value as to the woman she is now. And she in turn had bit the hand reaching out and offering her something she’d never had. 

***

Tara slowly approaches the slayer from the back, having noticed a week ago that she had acquired a shadow. Silently wondering how long the slayer had been following her, and honestly why she was following her. Coming to a stop a couple yards behind Faith, Tara hugs her books to her chest as she stares at the strong back of the woman. “You’re asking to be seen coming here like this. Willow does go to college here, also.” Tara points out quietly, watching as Faith stiffens before she slowly turns around.

“Yeah, I saw Red a couple times.” Faith admits, looking over the woman, frowning at the sight, noticing that if possible Tara looks like she had lost even more weight, with dark circles under her eyes. Not getting close enough before, afraid of being caught, Faith hadn’t been able to see the changes. Running a shaky hand through her hair, Faith looks into sad blue eyes, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her heart at the sight. “Damn it, T-Bear. I didn’t fuckin’ mean it. You were being all nice and shit to me, and I ain’t fuckin’ used to it. Whenever anyone’s been nice to me in the past, they just wanted to get in my fuckin’ pants or wanted somethin’ else. All I’m used to is fuckin’ and slayin’.”

Tara stares at the slayer, seeing the honesty of the woman’s words in her eyes, feeling her heart get heavy at the thought the woman had never actually known someone that cared for her, for her. Just wanted her because she was beautiful and a notch on their belt, or because she was the ‘slayer’, no wonder the woman didn’t know any better from when she’d come to Sunnydale originally. “What do you want, Faith?” Tara finally questions, Faith’s brown eyes showing her pain.

“In general or in more of a you and me way?” Faith tries a small smile, that doesn’t quite appear. 

“Either, both. Whichever you’re willing to tell me about. I know you’ve been on campus for the last week, but I wonder if you’ve been following me for longer than that?” Tara half questions.

“I been more or less followin’ ya’ for a couple weeks.” Faith admits quietly. “The first week I just ignored things then the next week I tried to find ya’. But it seemed like I was never in the right place at the right time. Saw Red, but not you.” Faith shoves her hands in her pockets as she leans against the tree again. 

Tara hugs her books even tighter against her chest as she looks down at the ground so she won’t stare at the dark-haired slayer, the woman’s presence enough to make anyone take notice just like the beauty of the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman. Sighing quietly, she shifts uncomfortably as she realizes Faith never answered the original question of what she wanted. “Umm. I need to go to class.” Tara finally whispers, turning to head towards the Science building.

Faith’s shoulders drop, having a feeling she’d fucked up again. Yanking her hands out of her pockets, she trots after the blonde, not caring who might see her, she has as much right as anyone else to be here and honestly she was sick and tired of hiding. Gently putting a hand on Tara’s shoulder, she pulls the woman to a stop, turning her to face her. “I’m sorry, Tara. I almost literally bit the hand that was feeding me, like a damn wild dog. I ain’t got a fuckin’ excuse and I’m sorry. Can we maybe try this again? Please?” Faith whispers the last word softly, reaching out to gently brush Tara’s hair away from her cheek, surprised when the Wiccan presses into her hand. Stepping closer to the woman, Faith urges the witch to lift her chin to look at her. “Are you okay, Tara?”

Tara slowly shakes her head, feeling the tears fall from her eyes. 

“Oh, fuck.” Faith mumbles, pulling the Wiccan’s books from her, dropping them on the ground and wrapping her arms around the crying woman. “What’s happened?”

“W-willow’s wanting to get b-back together.” Tara shakes and wraps her arms around Faith’s waist, hugging the woman tightly.

Faith unconsciously stiffens, before making her body relax again. “Do you want to get back together with her?” Faith gently strokes a hand through the blonde’s hair.

“No.” Tara answers softly.

“Then don’t.” Faith answers quickly and decisively, frowning as a quiet snort comes from Tara. 

“Saying no to Willow won’t necessarily be the end of it, Faith. She c-could make me, if she really wanted to.” Tara admits her greatest fear, closing her eyes tightly in realization as she makes the admittance out loud and to herself for the first time.

Faith growls angrily, fire flaming to life in her eyes as she shakes her head vehemently. “Ain’t no fuckin’ way. If you’re talkin’ about magic, can’t you do up some kinda talisman, or somethin’ that will negate her magic?”

Tara smiles sadly and brushes her cheek against the strong shoulder. “I could, but the items I need are expensive, and I don’t have the money for them, Faith.” 

“Fuck the money.” Faith snarls, easing back to stare into shocked blue eyes. Moving both her hands to cup Tara’s cheeks, Faith looks intently into blue eyes. “We’re gonna go get whatever the fuck ya’ need right now. No if ands or buts about it, understand me?” As Tara nods her head numbly at her, Faith allows a small smile to cross her face. Leaning in, Faith brushes her lips gently over Tara’s. “Then we’re gonna get some food in you, because I have a feeling you ain’t ate much since I was a bitch to you… again.”

Tara’s lips quiver as she tries to smile even as the tears start to fall again. Surprised and heartened as the slayer gently wipes her tears away before she grabs her book bag from the ground. Following the slayer’s lead as Faith heads towards her dorm, surprising her when she heads straight to her door. Unlocking it, Tara watches as Faith drops her books on her desk.

“Do ya’ need anything magical wise from here?” Faith questions as she looks around the dorm room.

Tara nods and walks over to her book shelf, pulling out two books, watching as Faith heads to her closet, frowning in confusion as the woman pulls down a couple pairs of her pants, tossing them on the bed before moving to her dresser and pulling out underwear and a few shirts, putting them on the bed also. “What are you doing?”

“You’re staying with me. It’s Friday and next week’s Spring Break. We’ll come back for more of your shit later, if ya’ want.” Faith states calmly as she grabs a paper bag with handles out of the closet, tossing the clothes in the bag. “Anythin’ else ya’ gonna need?”

Tara dumbly shakes her head, letting the slayer lead her out of her dorm room, her strong arm wrapped around her waist and her warm body pressing gently against her side as the woman urges her out of the dorm and towards town. As they draw closer to the Magic Box, Tara stops and shakes her head. “Faith, Anya knows who you are, and there’s a good chance Buffy might be there.”

“Yeah, and?” Faith raises an eyebrow at the woman. 

“You’ve been steering clear of them for over three months…” Tara starts, before trailing off as Faith raises her other eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah, and that’s three fuckin’ months too many. I ain’t fuckin’ rollin’ over for anyone again. Someone recently told me I paid my debts, and I have as much right as anyone else to shop in whatever fuckin’ shop I wanna.” Faith growls quietly, knowing that if there is any chance of anything happening with the Wiccan, she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, be hid away. Not after Tara had told her the way Red had treated her, like she was ashamed of her, or being with a woman. “Come on. Let’s get what ya’ need for your spell.” Faith finally calms down, her tones soft as she gently squeezes Tara’s waist, urging her towards the Magic Box again.

Tara can’t help the smile that crosses her face at the slayer’s words. Straightening more, Tara walks beside the slayer occasionally sneaking a look at the woman as they draw closer to the shop, having a gut feeling that the slayer was doing this more for her, than herself. As Faith opens the door to the Magic Box, allowing her to precede her in, Tara hesitates for a second in front of the slayer before brushing her lips softly over her cheek. “Thank you, Faith.”

Faith bites her lip watching Tara walk into the shop. Taking a deep breath, Faith slowly follows her in.

***

Anya looks up as the bell rings, frowning slightly as the two people hesitate in the doorway, getting ready to complain about the air conditioning being let out, Anya blinks as Tara followed by the evil slayer, Faith comes in. “Tara, you are welcome here. But evil bitch is not welcome. She tried to kill my Xander and almost everyone else.”

“If she isn’t welcome, then neither am I.” Tara snaps at the woman, turning on her heel, nodding her head towards the front door as she grabs Faith’s arm.

Anya blinks in surprise at Tara’s answer. Never expecting the woman to say that, honestly thinking she would give in. “Wait!” Anya calls out quickly as Tara reaches for the door handle. 

Tara slowly turns to stare at the ex-vengeance demon. “Tell me something, Anya. How many people did you kill while you were a vengeance demon? How many people did you torture? Maim? Hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands? And yet everyone can overlook that. But a woman that was treated like shit accidentally kills a man, and then when she feels like she has no other choice but to side with evil because no one understands or helps, she does what she’s asked to do and she’s a murderer, an evil bitch. I wish just once, once! Wish that everyone would get off their fucking high horses out of this group and admit we’re all human and we all screw up. Now, I need these items.” Tara strides to the counter, flipping open her magical text and pulling out the list of ingredients, having wanted to do the spell, but not having the money. Handing the list silently to Anya, Tara stares into the woman’s brown eyes silently daring her to make any more comments.

Anya swallows and accepts the list. Seeing the fire in Tara’s eyes, along with the emotional smack the woman had given her with her words, admitting to herself that Tara has a more than valid point. Slowly nodding her head in understanding, Anya looks down at the list and starts to gather the items Tara wants.

Faith blinks in surprise and shock as Tara stands up for her and defends her. Slowly following Tara to the counter, she turns her eyes to the door to the training room, her eyes narrowed as Buffy steps out, knowing the slayer had heard what was said.

Buffy runs the towel over her face as she looks from Faith’s narrowed gaze to Tara who’s turning towards her, silently daring her to say or do something. Somewhat shocked at the Wiccan standing up for Faith, but realizing in a roundabout way that Tara always does see the good in people, and is willing to give them a chance. Wondering if she, herself, would ever be able to take a page out of the Wiccan’s book and give someone a second or third chance. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Tara.” Buffy comments quietly. 

“Yeah, and phones work both ways, don’t they, B?” Faith growls quietly, unconsciously shifting closer to Tara and slightly in front of her. “How many times since Blondie here moved outta your house, have you called her up to see how she was doin’? Then tell me how many time’s ya’ called her up when you needed her for somethin’.” 

Buffy snaps her eyes towards the dark-haired slayer, baring her teeth at the woman, ready to let her have it, when Tara steps between them, not even realizing that they all had moved to where there was a very short distance between them.

“Truth hurts, Buffy. In the last five months I’ve heard from you a total of eight times. How many times have I called you or Dawnie trying to see if you want to get together and do something? Dawn won’t talk or even look at me. And you’ve always got something planned. And you know I can tell you exactly what those eight times you contacted me were for. I know we were never close, but I was hoping that there might be friendship there besides the acquaintance type thing, something other than Willow in common. Obviously I was wrong.” Tara talks softly, having stepped between the two women, her back to Faith, unconsciously pushing back into the slayer. Seeing a flicker of pain in Buffy’s eyes, Tara bites her lip knowing that the slayer really couldn’t help what’s happened since she was brought back from being dead, and she was dealing with her own problems. The last time Tara had any contact with Buffy was when the slayer had broken down in her lap. Unconsciously reaching out to grasp the slayer’s forearm, Tara waits until Buffy’s hazel eyes lift to look into her eyes. “I’m not blaming you, sweetie. Things happened that were out of our control. If you need me, I’ll be here for you, okay? But I won’t let anyone do or say something against Faith when she’s trying to do things right this time. Give her a chance. Everyone deserves to be forgiven.” Tara whispers softly, staring into Buffy’s eyes seeing the silent acknowledgement of what she’s saying. 

“What about Wills?” Buffy whispers quietly, not in anger but just a soft question. “She deserves to be forgiven, doesn’t she?”

“In time, perhaps. But I’ll never forget, Buffy. And I honestly can never be with her again. Willow and I are finished as a couple. I can’t ever trust her, and I have to have that with the person I’m with. I value that more than you can know.” Tara explains quietly, her eyes sad. “I would rather have someone argue and yell at me, calling me names than lie to me, or… change my perception of things.” Tara hesitates before changing the last words. Gently stroking her hand over Buffy’s arm Tara smiles. “Given time, I’m hoping that we can work on being friends… all of us.”

Buffy looks down and slowly nods, patting Tara’s hand. Looking back up, she looks into guarded brown eyes. “I’m not even going to ask how you two came to be here together.”

Tara blushes darkly and looks down. “Let’s just say that a bar, me and a serious amount of alcohol was not a good combination. And a knight in shining…” Tara looks over her shoulder to look into narrowed brown eyes, chuckling quietly. “Knight in tight leather saved my drunken ass from becoming someone’s butt monkey.” 

“Tara!” Buffy’s eyes widen at the woman’s comments, never having remembered the woman drinking. Turning her gaze back to Faith, Buffy stares at the woman for a few long minutes, seeing the answer to her silent question, frowning heavily at the thought of Tara possibly being hurt. “You need a keeper, Tara.” Buffy gruffly comments.

“I don’t think you have to worry about me doing that again.” Tara shakes her head, grinning crookedly at the blonde slayer. “Are we okay?” Tara finally questions softly.

Buffy nods her head, surprised when Tara leans in and hugs her tightly. “Yeah, we’re okay, Tara. I’m sorry I’ve been out of the loop. I’ll try to be better, okay?”

“Okay. But I really do understand, Buffy.” Tara hugs Buffy even tighter. “How are things doing with you?” Tara shifts back to look questioningly at the slayer. 

Buffy shrugs and smiles half-heartedly. “Day by day. Just taking it day by day.”

“If you need me…” Tara offers again, smiling as Buffy nods and smiles a little more genuinely at her.

Faith places a hand on Tara’s hip, squeezing gently before shifting to the counter and raising an eyebrow as she grabs a pen and a piece of paper, silently asking Anya if she can use them. At the quick nod, Faith smiles at the woman, before scrawling her phone number across the paper. “If ya’ can’t get ahold of her at the dorm, try my place.” Faith comments quietly, turning to hand the number to Buffy. “I’m tryin’ to work out a deal for T-bear to come over and cook for me and her, with me buyin’ everythin’.” Faith quirks her lip slightly.

“I might have to come over for dinner occasionally.” Buffy offers the olive branch, accepting the piece of paper, gently folding it to hold in her hand. 

“We might like that.” Faith nods her head to the blonde slayer in acceptance. 

Buffy smiles at the slayer. “I need to change and head home, getting to be time for me to head to work.” 

Tara smiles as the slayer heads back to the training room, turning to look at Faith. “Thank you, sweetie.” Tara grasps the slayer’s hand, gently squeezing it.

“I didn’t do nothin’.” Faith looks down, slightly embarrassed. “You got everythin’ on T-Bear’s list?” Faith looks at Anya, quirking her eyebrow at the quiet shopkeeper.

“Yes, I do. Is there anything else you ladies need?” Anya feels unnerved by the brown eyes staring her down. 

“That’s all, thank you, Anya.” Tara rubs a hand over her face feeling tired and worn out. 

Faith pulls out the cash from her pocket, waiting for the woman to give her the total.

Anya rings the items up, placing them in a bag. “The total is $215.38. I gave you a discount, Tara, because we are friends… I hope.” Anya whispers the last frowning slightly at the thought of losing the one woman that she actually does consider her friend. Knowing she wasn’t any better than the rest by not checking on the witch, silently admitting that Tara doesn’t look like she’s well.

“We are, Anya.” Tara smiles at the woman, knowing that Anya felt bad, especially when the items she ordered should have cost over $300.

Faith grunts quietly as she pulls off the bills, handing the cash to Anya. 

“Your change is $4.62. Thank you and please come again.” Anya smiles happily as she hands over the change, watching as Faith and Tara leave the shop.

“Did she actually give ya’ a deal?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow as they head down the street.

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “Yes, she did. It would have normally cost over $300. And for her to give that much of a discount, she was feeling very guilty. She NEVER gives a discount like that. The most she would give on an order like that would be maybe $30 off.” Tara winks at the slayer. “I don’t expect you to pay for these, Faith. I’ll pay you back. I had a little over $100 saved for them already, which is yours.”

“Nah. Keep your money, T-Bear.” Faith gently guides Tara towards the little Italian restaurant that has large servings. “Feel like Italian?”

Tara sighs quietly, knowing that Faith isn’t going to let her argue the point. “Italian’s fine.” Tara stops at the door, turning to look at Faith for a few minutes. “What do you want, Faith?”

Faith furrows her brows and looks down. Knowing that the Wiccan isn’t asking her as in a ‘now’ thing. “Let’s go in, we can talk while we wait for lunch.” Faith huskily urges, following the Wiccan into the restaurant after she nods her head silently.


	5. Chapter 5

The two women sit across from each other in a small booth, sipping on their sodas after the waitress took their orders. Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks at the slayer, seeing that the woman is obviously having an internal debate with herself she doesn’t say anything and waits for the woman to speak on her own.

Faith taps her fingers on the table as she thinks about what to say to Tara, and how much to tell the woman. Frowning heavily as she thinks about how Tara obviously prized truth and honesty above anything. Looking up at the Wiccan who’s staring into her soda, Faith sighs quietly. “I don’t know what to say.” Faith finally starts, watching as Tara’s head lifts and serious blue eyes make contact with hers. 

“Say whatever you want, Faith.” Tara offers softly.

Faith rubs a hand roughly over the back of her neck, before slouching back into the seat. “I ain’t ever really had a friend, T-Bear. And I ain’t ever had anything more than quick fucks. My ma was a drunken, drugged out whore. I ain’t real sure that she ever really realized I was there, tell ya’ the truth. Don’t know who my father was… probably one of her John’s.” Faith shrugs as she looks down at the table. “I started runnin’ with one of the gangs in Boston and got into some serious shit there. Was headed for the same road Ma was on. I was a willin’ partner when I found out I could get what I wanted by givin’ up a little tail.” Faith frowns heavily at the girl she had been, looking back up as Tara’s hand covers one of hers to gently squeeze it.

“Honey, you can’t blame yourself for what you did. You didn’t know any better. You grew up seeing that, living it every day. To you, that was the way life was supposed to be.” Tara searches pain-filled brown eyes. “You grew up thinking giving your body for what you want was normal. I grew up thinking I was going to turn into a demon and wouldn’t have a life after I turned twenty. We’re all a product of our earlier lives, to a certain degree.”

Faith frowns heavily at the blonde at her words, searching her eyes silently asking for more of an explanation.

Tara sighs and smiles sadly. “My family on my mother’s side are hereditary witch’s, Faith. My father believed it was evil and in turn the demon within us that made us able to do magic. Though my mama told me it was a part of us, and not evil, I ended up believing him. I let him control me because of it, and I became very… withdrawn.”

Faith grunts quietly at the woman’s words. “Where’s your ma at now?”

Tara’s eyes become even sadder. “She died when I was seventeen. I’ll probably always miss her. She was my best friend, my mom and my confidante growing up.”

“Did he ever…” Faith looks up, the worry obvious in her eyes as she looks at Tara.

“Hurt me?” Tara questions softly and at Faith’s quick nod, Tara sighs. “He was known to punctuate his words with a hit or a smack. He caught me practicing magic once when I was sixteen, not long before Mama died. He put a serious beating on me that time, swearing he was going to beat the demon out of me. I ended up with six ribs broken.”

Faith growls deeply in her throat, thinking about the woman across from her being used as a punching bag. Eyes snapping up as the waitress comes with their food, Faith gently eases her hand from under Tara’s so the waitress can place the food in front of them, the woman having continued to hold it as they talked. “Thanks.” Faith hoarsely thanks the waitress as she sets the platters of food on the table.

“I’ll be back with some more soda, anything else I can get for you?” 

Tara looks at the food and slowly shakes her head. “Not right now, thank you.”

Faith shakes her head and watches as the waitress quickly hurries away. “Eat, Tara. We’ll talk more later.” Faith quietly murmurs, watching as Tara smiles quickly at her before starting to dig into her spaghetti with mushroom sauce. Sighing quietly, Faith grabs a piece of garlic bread, placing it on the corner of her plate before she starts to cut the huge meatballs into bite size pieces before digging into her spaghetti.

***

Tara laughs quietly as Faith finishes eating her spaghetti, having been unable to finish the large plate overflowing with food. Shaking her head at the slayer as the woman wipes her mouth even as she looks at the empty plates. “Still hungry?”

“Maybe?” Faith smirks at the blonde. “Got room for dessert? They got a damn fine cheesecake with this raspberry toppin’.” Faith entices, remembering how Tara had picked up the raspberry jam from the store, the jar still sitting in her refrigerator untouched. She’d thrown the meat in the freezer and the eggs had gotten thrown out after her failed attempt of trying to cook them.

Tara moans and shakes her head even as she grabs her stomach. “No way. If I eat another bite, I’m going to explode. And an exploding Wiccan is not a pretty sight.” 

“We’ll pick up somethin’ when we go to the store later.” Faith looks up and nods her head to the waitress, pulling her money out to pay for their lunch.

Tara starts to open her mouth about Faith paying for lunch before Faith turns a raised eyebrow towards her, silently daring her to say something. Exhaling roughly Tara growls quietly under her breath at the slayer. 

Counting the money out, along with extra for the tip, Faith hands it to the waitress. “Thanks.”

“You two come back and visit us again.” The waitress smiles and hurries away.

“Come on, T-Bear. Let’s head home and maybe ya’ can relax and sleep a little before we go to the store.” Faith gathers all the items, carrying them out of the restaurant with Tara following her. As they slowly walk through Sunnydale, heading towards Faith’s apartment, Faith looks up at the beautiful blue sky. “I don’t know what I want from ya’, T-Bear. All I know is that I don’t like ya’ bein’ mad at me. I feel protective of ya’ and I really enjoy being around ya’. I don’t much talk to people… Hell I don’t much like people, truth told. So I guess that oughta tell ya’ somethin’.”

Tara swallows at the slayer’s admittance. “We really barely know each other, Faith.” Tara points out softly wondering silently if Faith realizes she cares for her more than as a friend.

“Yeah, and ain’t that a fuckin’ trip.” Faith shrugs. “But I wanna be honest with ya’. I’m a fuckin’ bitch and you have some experience with it, but I’ll try and keep it to a minimum.”

Tara reaches out to pull the slayer to a stop. Searching brown eyes for a moment, Tara shakes her head. “Don’t change, Faith. I want you to say what you think and feel… but maybe you could tone it down a bit? Right now I’m kinda sensitive and easily upset.” Tara explains softly, knowing her own emotions are all over the board from what’s happened. Gently reaching up she caresses the cheek she had smacked. “I’m sorry for smacking you. I never should have done that.”

Faith closes her eyes at the soft caress, her heart pounding in her chest at the gentle touch. “I deserved it, T-Bear. I never shoulda said what I did and the way I did it.”

“No, Faith. You never deserve to be hit. I don’t know what possessed me to do it, but I never, ever should have raised a hand to you. And I never will again.” Tara sighs quietly feeling tears coming to her eyes. “I don’t want to become someone that just lashes out, Faith. I’ve always been calm and controlled, that was so out of character for me, and I don’t want to EVER be like that.” 

“Yeah, well I have that effect on people.” Faith admits, shifting everything to her left hand to reach up and gently brush the tears from Tara’s cheek. Seeing the bone weary tiredness in blue eyes, Faith gently pulls Tara to her and kisses the woman’s forehead, not even paying attention to the fact that the move was a totally alien move for her. “Come on, let’s get ya’ into bed and get ya’ some sleep.” 

“Okay.” Tara allows Faith to urge her towards her apartment. The slayer keeping her arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

***

Faith runs a hand through her hair, staring down at the sleeping Wiccan. The woman had curled up in her bed at Faith’s insistence and had been sleeping straight for the last six hours without moving a muscle. Faith had went to the store and picked up a bunch of stuff, hoping Tara would know what to do with it, stocking the refrigerator and cupboards with different meats, vegetables and canned goods. Faith debates with herself as to whether or not to let the woman continue to sleep or wake her to tell her she was going to work. 

Faith eases down to sit on the bed in front of Tara, running a gentle hand over the woman’s cheek. Deciding she couldn’t just leave without telling the woman, though she could leave a note but not liking that option. “T-Bear, I gotta go to work.”

Tara unconsciously presses into the warm hand caressing her cheek. As the slayer’s words finally make sense, she drags her eyes open. “Thought you worked at night?”

“I do, T-Bear.” Faith quirks her lip up. “Its 7:30, I need to be there at 8:00.”

Tara blinks as she turns her head to see the time on the alarm clock, groaning quietly. “I can’t believe I slept so long.”

“Shhh.” Faith gently holds Tara down as the woman tries to sit up. “Go back to sleep. I’m workin’ till close tonight then I’ll come pretty much straight home. I’ve kinda been on a tear through the demon community these past few weeks, and they’re kinda far and few between so it won’t hurt for me to not patrol.” 

Tara reaches for Faith’s hand, pulling it to her chest, pressing it gently against her. “Be careful, Faith. Even if you aren’t patrolling…”

“Yeah, I got ya’.” Faith smiles at the woman being worried about her. “I left the number for the club by the phone, if ya’ need me. There’s some stuff here, hope ya’ can figure out what to do with it.” Faith’s surprised when Tara reaches up, pulling her down to softly kiss her. As the Wiccan releases her, Faith blinks a couple times, surprised at the flare of desire shooting through her from the simple caress. “Umm. Work.” Faith finally mumbles, standing up to quickly leave the apartment, snagging an extra stake on her way out the door.

Deciding to use the bathroom, Tara hurries to the bathroom, taking care of necessities before washing her face and brushing her teeth, noticing Faith had set items out for her. Smiling softly at the thoughtful woman’s actions, Tara makes her way back to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator Tara stares in stunned surprise at the packed appliance. Gently sifting through the items, she smiles at all the salad fixings, along with a couple large roasts, a pork butt roast and a standing rib roast. Tilting her head at the rib roast, Tara pulls it out, smiling at the thought of making the slayer prime rib. Figuring that it would probably be perfect by the time the slayer came home, after cooking for a couple hours before turning off the oven for the warmth to continue to somewhat cook the item, keeping it relatively warm but leaving it tender and medium rare.

Searching through the cabinets, Tara chuckles at the sight of the large bag of potatoes along with all the cans of vegetables and soups. “Oh, Faith, honey. We’re going to have to get you used to fresh vegetables. Canned are okay, but fresh are so much better, and better for you.” Tara murmurs quietly, deciding that she should maybe invest in a large crock pot so they can throw the roast in it without heating up the apartment with the oven all the time. Plus it’s something Faith could throw together without a problem if she couldn’t ever be there to cook for the woman.

Pulling out the obviously new pots and pans, Tara starts preparing the food for the early morning dinner, knowing Faith will probably be hungry when she gets in.

***

Danielle leans over the bar watching Faith curiously. Turning her gaze to Ginny when she gently rubs her lower back. “Is it my imagination or does grumpy bitch over there seem happier tonight?”

“She is.” Ginny chuckles quietly. “Were you ever able to get her to talk about whatever was bothering her?”

“Nope.” Danielle lifts her leg and rests her foot on the shelf under the bar, tilting her head. “She had that friend of hers here that night then when she came back she was almost spoiling for a fight. Now I swear I can almost see a smile on her face.”

Ginny snorts quietly, nodding her head in agreement. “And she actually just quirked an eyebrow at Zane when she was being her usual obnoxious self.”

“Yeah, but after Faith practically threw her out of here when she came back, Zane’s been a little more cautious with her.” Danielle chuckles quietly.

“Practically?” Ginny stares incredulous at her partner. “She picked her up by the back of her neck and her pants and literally tossed her out the front door. There was no ‘practically’ about it. I don’t know why you don’t just ban Zane.” 

“Can’t do that.” Danielle looks knowingly at Ginny.

“Yeah, you can. She may be my sister, but she’s a bitch, Dani.” Ginny pats her lover on the butt before heading down the bar to help the customers.

“True.” Danielle sighs quietly watching her bouncer curiously, wondering at the woman that was something of an enigma to everyone that comes to the club. 

***

Faith practically runs up the stairs to her floor. Nose twitching as the smells assail her senses, Faith hurriedly unlocks the door. Entering the apartment, she quickly locks it behind her, before tossing her keys and stakes on the table by the door before looking around the apartment, not seeing Tara. Frowning heavily she glances towards the door to the bathroom, noticing the lights off and the door's open. Worriedly sliding the doors open to the balcony, Faith sighs quietly in relief as she looks at the Wiccan sitting in a chair sipping on some orange juice. “You may be five stories up, but it ain’t necessarily safe to be out here at night.” Faith points out worriedly.

Tara turns and smiles at the slayer. “It is now. I put a little protection spell around your balcony so no uninvited guests could be here.” Quickly standing, Tara pats the slayer gently on the hip as she eases by the woman. “Dinner’s ready, I just need to serve it up.” 

“Dinner? It’s like two in the morning.” Faith points out following Tara curiously.

“Did you eat before you went to work, or later?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Faith admits. “I’ll go wash up.” Faith points to the bathroom before jogging towards it.

Tara chuckles quietly at the slayer, before pulling the meat out of the oven. Walking over to the refrigerator, Tara pulls out the large salad and a couple of the salad dressings, setting them on the table, having already placed plates and silverware there earlier. “What do you want to drink, Faith? Water, soda or a beer?” 

“Soda is good. I usually only have a beer when I relax in front of the television.” Faith calls out from the bathroom, washing her face and arms, knowing she smells like smoke, one of the downfalls with working in the bar. Having quit smoking after getting out of jail. “Can I take an extra five minutes and shower? The smoke is in my hair and bugging even me tonight. There were some serious smokers in the club.”

“Go ahead, Faith. It’ll give the meat a little more time to rest before I cut it.” Tara calls out to the slayer, turning the gas burners on under the other food on top of the stove, helping keep it warm. Slicing the loaf of bread Faith had bought, Tara’s eyes widen as she hears the shower shut off. “Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.” Tara repeats quietly to herself, realizing that Faith would probably end up coming through the apartment without any clothes on, since she didn’t take anything in with her again. 

Faith smirks as she hears Tara. Rubbing the towel over her hair, she strides through the apartment to her dresser. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Faith chuckles quietly as Tara shifts and makes sure her back’s to her. Half tempted to stay unclothed Faith shakes her head at her thoughts. Pulling on a pair of shorts and one of her many tank tops, Faith takes her towel back to the bathroom and tosses it over the shower rod before brushing her damp hair. 

Tara whimpers quietly as the one quick glance towards the slayer confirmed the fact that the woman wasn’t wearing any clothes when she came out of the bathroom. Determinedly keeping her back to the woman, she works on finishing slicing the meat, placing it on a large platter. Grabbing extra pot holders, she sets them on the small table and places the pots and pans on the holders just as Faith comes out of the bathroom. Inhaling deeply at the sight of the beautiful brunette, Tara drags her eyes back to the food. “Hope you like prime rib.” Tara points to the sliced meat. Grabbing the smallest pan, Tara dips out some juice into a small container she’d placed up above her plate along with a bowl for her salad. “Here’s the juice to dip the meat in, if you like to.” Tara offers the pan to the woman. “Be careful, the pots and pans are still hot.”

“Prime rib?” Faith frowns heavily looking down at the meat on the platter, having to admit it looks like prime rib but knowing she didn’t buy it.

“The rib roast you bought? You can use it to make prime rib.” Tara explains, a soft smile on her face as Faith’s eyes widen in surprise. “Eat, Faith.” Tara orders softly, pulling a small piece of the prime rib onto her plate before filling her bowl with salad and placing mashed potatoes on her plate, pouring some gravy over the top and scooping out some steamed carrots along with green beans onto her plate. Realizing if she keeps eating at night like this, she’ll gain back what weight she’s lost in no time. 

Faith hands a piece of bread to Tara even as she grabs one of the large pieces of meat, placing it on her plate, her mouth watering at the enticing aromas coming from the food. Quickly filling her plate with everything else she can cram on it, she scoops out some salad into her bowl and pours some Country French dressing on it before cutting the tender meat, realizing she could cut it with her fork it’s so tender. Dipping it in the juice, Faith groans quietly as the meat practically melts in her mouth. Licking her lips, she tries everything else quickly, having to admit she hasn’t ever had a meal that tasted so good. “Damn, girl. This is excellent. I ain’t gonna be able to go back to take-out.” Faith grumbles quietly. “Guess I gotta keep ya’ around.”

Tara chuckles quietly as Faith looks at her and winks. “You may end up regretting that comment.” Tara points out as she relaxes and starts to eat.

“Nah. Don’t think I’ll ever regret ya’ being around.” Faith whispers softly, before settling down to eat the food Tara had fixed.

Tara stares at the slayer for a few minutes, before going back to eating. 

Faith licks her lips after she finishes her first plate full of food, watching as Tara slowly works her way through her food. “Did ya’ do the spell thingy to block Red from being able to do any magic on ya’?”

“Yes, I did.” Tara admits quietly, pulling out the two necklaces from under her top. Pulling one of them over her head, she hands it to the slayer, seeing the confused look on her face, Tara smiles sadly. “Humor me, Faith. Just in case Willow freaks and decides to do something to you, just because we’re…” Tara trails off, not really knowing what they are. “Just in case, please wear it.”

Faith accepts the leather corded necklace. Putting it on, she tucks it in her shirt. “Can ya’ make it more like a choker type necklace?”

“I certainly can. I didn’t know if you would want it to be visible or not. After all, you don’t wear any jewelry that I can tell.” Tara explains softly.

“I don’t usually bother. It gets lost or broken most of the time.” Faith admits, pressing the small stone against her chest, surprised at the warmth coming from it. 

“I know you’re still hungry, Faith. Eat.” Tara orders chuckling quietly as Faith narrows her eyes at her.

“Eat, she says. I want to see you eating more, too.” Faith points to Tara’s plate. “You lost more weight that ya’ couldn’t afford to lose. I remember curves and…” Faith snaps her mouth shut as what she was about to admit as Tara’s eyes look curiously at her. “Yeah, well, you need to eat.” Faith finishes lamely.

Tara sighs quietly and puts a small amount of potatoes and cuts a small piece of the prime rib from one of the larger pieces and sets it on her plate. “I can’t gain all the weight back in a couple days, Faith. It literally took me months to lose it.”

“Yeah, well, ya’ better be eatin’ three meals a day from now on. I’m gonna want… never mind, got it.” Faith mumbles, realizing she was going to tell Tara she wanted her class schedule so she can make sure the blonde ate lunch, before remembering she already knows it by heart now.

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer as Faith becomes real interested in the food on the table, pulling another large slice of prime rib on her plate and more of the potatoes along with different vegetables. “Where do you keep your extra sheets?” Tara questions after she finishes the additional food she’d placed on her plate. 

“Ummm. In the bottom right dresser drawer.” Faith frowns as she watches Tara nod and stand to go to the dresser. “Whatcha’ doin’?”

“I’m going to make up the couch for me to sleep on.” Tara explains as she walks over to the couch. Noticing for the first time that the coffee table was a different coffee table, looking from it to Faith, Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. 

“Yeah, the other one had an accident.” Faith mumbles looking down at her plate poking at her food.

Tara sighs quietly before setting the couch pillows on the coffee table. Snapping out the flat sheet, Tara tucks it around the couch. 

“You ain’t gotta sleep on the couch. It won’t be comfortable on ya’.” Faith comments softly as she watches Tara finish tucking the sheet in.

“Last time I checked you only have one bed. And I have already kept it from you in the past.” Tara points out as she settles the pillows back on the couch. 

“I didn’t plan on havin’ you here and makin’ you sleep on my shitty couch. I hope I’ve learned a few manners in the past couple years. You don’t make guests sleep on the couch.” Faith growls quietly. 

“And I could have said no to coming here to stay! The couch is better than my thin useless mattress in my dorm room, so don’t worry about it.” Tara growls back. 

“Yeah, well, it’s a big fuckin’ bed, we could share.” Faith waves her hand towards her bed, but keeps eye contact with the witch.

“Like that’s a wonderful idea! That’s all we damn well need. You already drive me crazy when you decide to walk around your apartment in the nude! Goddess only knows that you probably sleep the same way. So just to give you a hint, in case you haven’t figured it out…” Tara takes a deep breath and points a finger at her chest. “ME LESBIAN.” Turning the finger towards Faith, Tara growls even louder. “YOU SLAYER. YOU ARE HOT, SEXY, AND EXTREMELY FUCKING DESIRABLE! I’M ONLY FUCKING HUMAN!” Tara yells loudly, her hands waving around her head by the time she’s done.

Faith’s lip quirks and her eyes start to twinkle as she stares at the blonde. “So maybe I was partially right before. Maybe you were looking for a little bit of me, but it wasn’t to get over Red.”

“GRRRRR!!!” Tara growls loudly and storms off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut on Faith’s laughter. “Damn bitch!” Tara snarls, stripping her clothes off before turning the shower on. Stepping into the shower, Tara shivers as the cold water hits her overheated body. “Damn know it all bitch.” Tara mumbles quietly as she waits for the cold water to calm down her overly excited body, silently wondering why the hell arguing with the slayer excited her so much. 

Faith grins as she finishes eating her dinner, the smell of arousal coming from the witch making her extremely happy. Laughing as she hears the water turn on and the low whimper that Tara probably wasn’t even aware she made. As the blonde calls her a know it all, Faith laughs uproariously. “Yeah, I may be. After all, I don’t remember you stopping to get towels outta the hall closet.” Faith continues to chuckle as she starts to put the food in containers and clean up from dinner. As she hears the water shut off, she hurries over to the closet, grabbing a towel. Leaning against the wall facing the bathroom door, she holds the towel dangling from her index finger. Smirking as she hears the witch start cussing up a storm as she realizes she doesn’t have a towel to dry herself off with. 

“Damn, damn, double damn.” Tara mutters, barely stopping herself from stomping her foot in annoyance of her own stupidity. “Stupid bitch can’t even remember to pick up a fucking towel before coming into the bathroom. No… have too many other things on her stupid brain.” Tara finally yanks the door open, whimpering quietly at Faith leaning against the wall across from her with a towel dangling from her finger. “Fuck me.” Tara mumbles, feeling the blush slowly working its way through her whole body. 

Faith waves the towel in front of Tara, allowing her eyes to look at the blushing witch, smirking at how the whole body of the woman becomes red, the smirk turning into a frown as she notices the prominent ribcage and the concave abdomen and stomach, practically no hips on the woman whatsoever. Surprised the woman still has breasts, though knowing those have to have shrunk, also. “Damn it, Tara! You’re nothing but fuckin’ skin and bones.” Faith quickly wraps the towel around the woman and picks her up to carry her towards the bed. “Don’t fuckin’ argue with me. I’ll sleep with fucking clothes on, or I’ll sleep on the couch.” Faith gently dries the woman, bitching quietly the whole time about how could she let herself go like this. “Shirt like before, or do ya’ want shorts also?”

Tara doesn’t make eye contact just looks down at her body, running a hand over a too thin thigh, finally seeing what Faith sees. Frowning heavily at the sight, Tara takes a deep breath before finally answering the slayer. “Shirt and shorts, please.”

Faith quickly moves off the bed to the dresser pulling out a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt. Moving back, she lays them beside Tara. “Put these on, I’m gonna get my brush.” Faith explains softly as she grabs the towel, heading back to the bathroom.

Tara lifts her head to watch the slayer stride angrily away. Standing, Tara pulls the shorts on, shaking her head at the realization that if it weren’t for the slayer’s penchant to wear clothes that fit like a glove, they would be falling off her body. Not having thought about the fact that all her pants she’s had to cinch tight with a belt to keep them from falling off, she’d just automatically done it.

Faith gives the Wiccan a few extra moments, as she washes her face and brushes her teeth, running the hair brush a couple times through her own wavy mop of hair. The woman had been skinny the last time she was here, but this time it’s like she’d lost another twenty pounds and looked emaciated. Faith frowns heavily at the thought the woman looks like a good strong wind would break her in two. Mentally making a note to be extra gentle with the woman, Faith finally heads back towards her bed. Setting the hair brush on the nightstand, she hurries to finish putting away the food, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. Walking back to Tara, Faith growls quietly. “I’ll wash the dishes, so don’t even think about trying to do them later, okay?”

Tara glances up at the slayer, quickly dropping her head back down. “I understand.”

Faith grabs the hair brush and maneuvers to sit at the head of the bed with her back against the headboard. Spreading her legs, Faith leans forward and taps Tara gently on the shoulder. “Come up here and sit so I can brush your hair for ya’.”

Tara sniffs quietly and does as ordered, settling between the slayer’s legs, her back towards the woman. As Faith gently starts to brush her hair, taking extreme care to work out each knot before continuing on, Tara looks at the woman’s strong, tanned legs, the muscles shifting slightly whenever the slayer moves. Trailing her eyes down to the woman’s feet, Tara sighs quietly as she realizes even her feet look strong and sexy, pouting slightly as the cute toes wiggle occasionally. Closing her eyes, Tara pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs.

Faith gently works out all the knots in the blonde’s hair, before continuing to brush it gently as the woman finally rests her face on her knees. Feeling Tara relax, Faith places the brush on the nightstand and softly runs her fingers through the silken mass before trailing her fingers over the woman’s shoulders and back. When Tara leans back into her, turning slightly, Faith wraps her arms around her, urging her to get more comfortable. As Tara snuggles her side against her and her face gets buried in her neck, Faith brushes her cheek over the top of her head, softly stroking a hand up and down her body, trying to ignore the bones protruding until she hears the deep even breathing of the witch having fallen asleep. “What am I going to do with you?” Faith questions the quiet apartment, frowning heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith quietly eases back into the apartment after glancing up to see Tara still sleeping in the bed, frowning at the sight though knowing that the woman hadn’t been sleeping properly either. Setting down the bag of vitamins and muscle builder, along with appetite enhancer, Faith bends down to untie her boots, kicking them off before walking over to Tara, brushing her fingers gently over the woman’s cheek, looking intently at the prominent cheek bones, thankful at least that the dark shadows under the woman’s eyes are somewhat lighter. Looking at the clock, Faith debates on whether to wake Tara up to insist she take the vitamins and stuff she’d bought for her along with eating breakfast, or to let the woman sleep. 

“Where’d you go?” Tara mumbles half asleep, unconsciously curling her body around the slayer’s body where Faith had sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“To the store to pick up a few things.” Faith sighs quietly as Tara buries her face against the side of her leg. “How about ya’ get some food in ya’ then you can lie back down?”

“Not hungry.” Tara mumbles, wiggling a hand under the slayer’s thigh, exhaling quietly as she falls back asleep.

“Ah, hell.” Faith grumbles looking down at the lightly snoring blonde. “Two hours, max. Then your ass is getting up whether you want to or not.” Faith warns the sleeping woman. Gently running her fingers through the blonde strands, Faith chews on her bottom lip considering Tara. Even with the obvious weight she had lost, the too thin woman was still beautiful. “Why would Red treat ya’ like that? From what little bit of time we spent together, even the arguing and stupid shit, you’re a wonderful woman. You deserve to be treated kindly and with love.” Faith murmurs softly, stroking her thumb gently over Tara’s cheekbone. “You deserve someone that can give ya’ the world, T-Bear. Worship the ground ya’ walk on and say ‘how high’ when ya’ ask ‘em to jump.” Faith chuckles quietly at the thought. 

Faith continues to sit on the bed, gently running her fingers through Tara’s hair to occasionally stroking a finger down her cheek. Not realizing with every thought and caress, she’s falling in love with the Wiccan.

***

Faith quirks an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at the blonde. 

“Damn it, Faith. You’ve been making me eat non-stop for practically the whole week I’ve been staying here. I’ve gained back ten pounds, and you’re making me exercise with you. What else do you want from me?” Tara growls deeply in her throat. 

“I want you to gain at least fifteen more pounds… Then we’ll see where you’re at as to how much more I want ya’ to gain. At least your fucking stomach ain’t caved in no more. Keep taking the vitamins, muscle builder and shit I bought. Your body was starting to resort to your muscles for sustenance, and they’re about wasted, so we got to get ya’ in shape.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a bitch?” Tara growls as Faith points to the floor and holds up her ten fingers. Lowering her body to the floor she slowly works on doing ten pushups. “Hate pushups, and you won’t let me do women’s pushups.”

“Because they’re fuckin’ useless and for wimps. Are you turning into a wimp on me? Because if ya’ are…” Faith trails off as Tara snarls at her and works even harder at doing her pushups.

“If you make Buffy get on my case one more time, I’ll stick your ass to the ceiling!” Tara warns, not believing that Faith had actually gone and talked with Buffy about her. The other slayer incensed had come and bitched her out about letting herself go like that. What had shocked Tara even more was when Dawn had come in remorsefully behind Buffy and said she was sorry for the way she had treated her. When she’d snapped her head around to look at Faith, Faith had quirked an eyebrow at her daring her to say anything. 

Still not having gotten the full story from the dark-haired slayer, all she’s been able to figure out is that Faith had went off on both Buffy and Dawn about their treatment of her and got even more information on the happenings and what all went on from the two Summers’ women from their viewpoint. 

Tara sighs quietly thinking about it. As far as she knows, no one had said anything to Willow about where she was or even the fact that Faith was in town. Though how Anya kept her mouth shut and didn’t tell Xander, no one understood. 

“If you’re a good little girl, maybe I’ll take ya’ out for ice cream before I have to go to work tonight.” Faith smirks and hops back away from Tara as the blonde swipes at her with her hand. Yelping, Faith’s hands fly out from her body as she finds herself three feet off the ground floating.

“Maybe if you’re a good little girl, I’ll let your ass back on the ground.” Tara mimic’s Faith’s tones as she stands crossing her arms to look at the slayer. “How’s the weather up there? Ohhh… I think I see a cobweb, while you’re up there.” Tara smirks as she moves Faith to the corner of the ceiling. Chuckling as Faith starts to cuss under her breath. 

“I said no fuckin’ with me after the last time!” Faith growls, trying to be serious as she looks into the laughing blue eyes of the Wiccan.

“I thought you liked standing on your head.” Tara chuckles.

“Walking around for two hours on my hands, because you fucked with me ain’t my idea of fun!” Faith swipes the cobweb out of the corner while she’s there. “Tryin’ to fuckin’ explain to B that I couldn’t flip around to walk on my feet was a bitch!” 

“Teach you to forget to tell me that you invited her here for dinner. Two slayers eat more than a football team does, Faith!” Tara points out, her eyes narrowed.

“I forgot! It ain’t like I did it on purpose. Plus she’s only come over for dinner the once.” Faith pouts as she looks down at the Wiccan. “Come on, T-Bear. Let me down, I was just pickin’!”

Tara has to laugh at the slayer’s pouting lip, the woman had been acting more like an adorable, cuddly teddy bear lately, than an angry, bad assed slayer… at least to her. Tara had finally talked her into letting her go out on patrol with her the night before and the way Faith ripped through the demons made her thankful that the slayer was on their side. “You know I’m going to need to go back to the dorm tomorrow, don’t you?”

Faith growls quietly, even as Tara floats her back down to the ground, releasing the spell. “Yeah.” Faith washes her hands of the cobweb stuck on them. “I want ya’ to come over every day when your last class is through. Leave me a list of what food ya’ want me to pick up, and I’ll make sure I get it from the store. Plus you’re gonna make yourself some pancakes and other shit that you can heat up to eat in the morning. Maybe buy ya’ some bagels and other shit to keep in your dorm room. I want ya’ to keep eating three meals a day and snacks. If it looks like you’re losing weight instead of gainin’ it, I’ll drag your ass back here and you won’t ever fuckin’ leave my apartment, got it?”

“Practicing your bossy attitude, are you?” Tara quirks an eyebrow inquiringly at the slayer, though she has to admit, the woman worrying about her makes her extremely happy on a certain level. Though somewhat at a loss as to why the slayer seems to have taken her under her wing. Faith had done everything humanly possible to make her feel at ease and comfortable while she was here the past week. She had even stopped walking through the apartment naked after taking showers, though Tara had to honestly admit that she missed the slayer doing that. The woman had even toned down the sexual innuendo’s and had pretty much been a perfect ‘gentleman’ while she’d been staying here.

“Yeah, I am. And what of it?” Faith growls with narrowed eyes on the Wiccan. 

“If you’re not careful, I’ll stick you to the ceiling and leave you there.” Tara warns, narrowing her gaze on the slayer, silently daring her, before the two women break down laughing. 

Faith chuckles and gently squeezes Tara’s shoulder after they stop laughing. “I like havin’ you around, T-Bear. You make me realize there’s more to life than slaying. Thank you for that.” Faith states seriously, surprised when Tara hugs her tightly. Closing her eyes and gently wrapping her arms around the Wiccan, Faith inhales deeply of the woman’s scent, the light lavender scent she always seems to smell of with that earthy smell that’s all Tara. 

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Faith. You’ve turned into a wonderful friend and confidante… even when you’re being bitchy.” Tara chuckles hugging the woman tightly around the shoulders enjoying the feel of the strong, warm body against hers. “Are you going to let me go to work with you tonight? I really don’t want to sit around the apartment.”

Faith groans quietly and drops her head down onto Tara’s shoulder. “Tonight’s dress-up night, T. I’m even havin’ to go in costume or Dan was threatening to fire my ass.”

“Costume… as in Dominatrix and Slave type thing?” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she gently eases away from Faith. 

Faith narrows her gaze on Tara. “Yeah.”

“You were going as a Dom, weren’t you?” Tara chuckles as Faith blushes lightly. “I can’t see you being a Sub to tell you the truth, Faith.”

Faith eases away from the Wiccan and heads over to her closet, shaking her head. “For the right person I would be.” Faith murmurs not realizing she spoke loud enough for Tara to hear. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the serious note in Faith’s words. Studying the slayer for a few minutes, she sighs softly. “I guess I’ll study some more tonight. I’ve worked so far ahead in all my classes that I could probably just show up for the tests and be done.” Tara plops down on the couch rolling her head to watch as Faith digs around in her closet.

Faith nibbles on her bottom lip as she hears the note of sadness in Tara’s voice. Knowing that the woman was wanting to spend more time together, having always been awake when she got home from working and patrol, the two women staying up until the morning light eating, talking and joking around until Faith insisted on them getting some sleep. More for Tara’s need than herself, since she didn’t need much sleep. After curling up in the bed, not long after Tara had fallen asleep the woman always ended up shifting to where she was practically draped across her. The first time Tara had buried her face in her neck and her arm and leg had come across her, Faith had been a nervous wreck, slowly calming down and holding the woman while she slept after a few hours. She had quickly become used to the woman snuggling up against her and knows she’ll miss it when Tara goes back to her dorm room. 

Sighing quietly at her wondering thoughts, Faith runs a hand through her hair as a heavy weight settles in her heart. “Damn it.” Faith mutters realizing she cares more for the blonde than she ever thought possible. Silently wondering when the woman wiggled her way under her defenses and into her heart. Finding a pair of leather pants that she had shoved into the back of her closet, realizing after she bought them that they weren’t sized right and never got around to taking back, she takes them off the hanger and puts them over her shoulder. Pulling out an old silver studded black leather belt, Faith places it over her shoulder before glancing over at Tara considering the woman for a minute. Looking back through her closet she scratches her head wondering what to grab for a top. Sifting through the clothes, she smiles as she sees the pale blue silk blouse. Grabbing it and a pair of her black boots, she sets all those items on the bed. 

Tara watches Faith curiously as the woman goes back to her closet pulling out another pair of leather pants and a couple more belts, silently wondering what the slayer is up to. 

Faith sets the other items on the bed before going to her dresser drawers. Digging around she pulls out a leather bra, a smirk crossing her face. Though knowing they were built somewhat differently, hoping that it might fit Tara. Pursing her lips she stops to think about what she is going to wear as a top. Chuckling wickedly, Faith heads back to the closet, remembering a wider belt that she bought that she can only wear with one pair of pants. Eyeing the length of the belt, she nods her head, figuring it’ll work, though she’ll have to wear a jacket over her outfit until they get to the bar.

Tara frowns as she watches Faith grab another belt and place it with the other items on the bed, what really worries her is the chuckles coming from the slayer. 

“Oh…” Faith’s eyes light up as she remembers the black leather leash she’d come across one night while out on patrol. Not knowing why, she’d picked it up and brought it home. Heading over to her chest, she digs around until she finds it, pulling it out. Tilting her head as she sees a metal u-shaped hanger on the end of one of her knives, she grabs it and quickly pulls it off. Never understanding why the knife came with it, unless people tied it to them somehow so they wouldn’t lose it. Turning, she catches sight of questioning blue eyes. Smirking wickedly at Tara, Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “Come on, Mistress. Let’s see what we got.”

Tara’s eyes widen at the slayer’s words. “Say… huh?”

“And you’re goin’ to college?” Faith chuckles and heads back to the bed. “I noticed it looks like we wear the same size shoes, and we’re pretty much the same height. Of course, your scrawny ass ain’t up to par yet, but I think we can make it work.” Faith waves to the items spread out on the bed. “Get over here.” Faith orders. 

“Faith, I don’t…” Tara trails off as Faith looks at her with a lifted eyebrow. Sighing quietly, she wonders exactly what the slayer has in store for her.

“Don’t worry, nothin’ major for you.” Faith waves her hand in the air urging Tara closer. “Here’s your clothes, I want you to try ‘em on and make sure they fit relatively well.” Faith points to the soft black leather pants, the black leather bra with silver accents and the pale blue silk shirt. 

“Faith…” Tara shakes her head as she looks at the leather pants. 

“Either that, or you can stay here again.” Faith shrugs her shoulders. “I thought ya’ wanted to come with me to the bar. That’s gonna be relatively mild to what most people are gonna be wearing. You’re gonna see some serious stiletto heels, and lack of clothes.” Faith gather’s the items and hands them to Tara, along with one of the belts. “Go.” Faith orders waving her hand towards the bathroom.

Tara whimpers quietly, looking into brown eyes silently daring her to change into the clothes. Groaning quietly, Tara nods her head and turns to go to the bathroom and get changed.

Faith chuckles quietly as she quickly strips everything off her. Sliding into her own pair of black leather pants, she takes the wider belt and wraps it around her chest, buckling it in front, whimpering at her breasts being squished, but realizing it will work, wondering silently if it would look better with being buckled at her back. Looking down at her chest, she tilts her head at the sight. Shrugging she pulls it off and sets it back on the bed. Taking up the older leather belt, she places it around her neck holding her hand in place to where she needs to punch another hole in the leather. 

Sitting down on the bed, she grabs out her multi-purpose knife and pulls out the leather hole punch, placing one where her hand is and one a little further in and one a little further out, between the silver studs, thankful for slayer strength as she pushes through the leather easily. Flicking the hole punch back in, she flips out the knife portion and carefully cuts the belt. Standing up she strides over to her chest and pulls out her leather cleaner, knowing it’ll darken the leather from where she’d just cut it. Pouring a small amount on the rag, she runs it over the edge of the leather, glancing up as she hears the bathroom door open and a blushing Tara walk out. Grinning at the sight of the leather pants fitting not perfectly, since they’re a little loose, but not bad. Looking up to the snug blue shirt buttoned up and covering the leather bra. 

“Nope. Ain’t gonna work like that, T-Bear.” Faith shakes her head nodding towards her chest. “Unbutton down past the bra.” Faith orders softly.

Tara blushes even darker and shakes her head. “I can’t, Faith. I’ve never…” Realizing the slayer is standing there without a top on, Tara moans quietly and tries not to look at the full round breasts. 

Faith quirks an eyebrow at Tara. “You got it, flaunt it. If you’re gonna be my Mistress you’re gonna have to play the part. I want attitude from you, and I want you to flash those babies around.” Faith waves a hand at Tara, chuckling quietly as Tara whimpers loudly. Looking back down she finishes with the edge of the altered belt, glad that the belt is only an inch wide but thick. Knowing she’ll be able to put the hook into the middle of the leather. Putting the belt up around her neck, she growls as her hair gets in the way. Pushing her hair to the side, she feels for the holes, realizing the first one is too loose. Working her way inward she finally finds the second hole. Fixing the belt, she runs a finger around the edge nodding her head that there’s a little play in it. 

Tara watches as Faith strides back to the bed, her eyes wide as the slayer picks something up from the bed and walks by her winking at her as she heads into the bathroom.

“Unbutton.” Faith calls over her shoulder as she walks into the bathroom.

Tara’s shoulders slump as she looks down at her chest, silently wondering if she really wants to spend the time with the slayer badly enough to do this. Realizing that, yes, she does, Tara slowly unbuttons the top, blushing at the sight of her breasts being pushed up and swelling over the cups of the leather bra. Almost stopping before the bra shows, Tara knows Faith will gripe. Unbuttoning a couple more, and easing the shirt out a little bit so it gapes showing more of the bra, Tara takes a deep breath. “You can do this.” Tara nods her head as she slowly stiffens her back and walks towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, she picks up the boots and slides them on. Pulling the leather pants neatly over the top of the snug boots she stands and strides around the room. Admitting they feel pretty good on her feet. 

“Strut, Tara. Act like you own the place. Act like you own me.” Faith calls from the bathroom doorway watching as Tara jerks her head towards her. “Come on, girl. Act like your God’s gift to women. Sway your hips, tilt your head up slightly and walk like you mean it!”

Tara growls at the slayer, shooting her a glare. “Put some fucking clothes on, Slayer!” 

“Ooh… There’s the attitude! Now use it when you walk!” Faith grins hugely as Tara strides towards her, a light amount of sway in her steps and a glint in her eye. “That’s it. Just like that.” Faith nods her head smirking as Tara comes to stand in front of her. With the slight heels on the boots she’s wearing, making her slightly taller than her right now, until Faith gets her boots on. 

“Hopefully you’re not going topless.” Tara taps the slayer on the upper chest, trying to keep her eyes from taking in the slayer’s body. Having noticed the scar previously on the woman’s stomach, taking a while to realize where it had come from, feeling a sadness and heartache at what the woman had gone through in her life.

“Nope, not completely. But I do need your help with it.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara, brushing against her on purpose as she walks by her, chuckling wickedly.

Tara moans softly as Faith’s breasts brush against her as the woman moves by her, silently calling the slayer every name in the book, along with a few in Ancient Sumerian and Latin while she’s at it. Following Faith, she stops when the slayer hands her the wide belt. Raising her eyes she looks at the slayer. 

“That’s gonna be my top.” Faith wiggles her eyes. “It’s gonna be snug and I want ya’ to try and get the buckle as close to the middle of my back as possible.” 

Tara holds up the belt and looks at Faith, her eyes widening as she realizes the slayer is wanting this to cover her breasts. Groaning deeply and closing her eyes at the thought, Tara shakes her head. “You’re going to kill me, Faith.” Tara mumbles, taking a deep breath.

“I have to go as a bottom, T-Bear, if you’re gonna be my Mistress. Bottoms usually wear a lot less than what I’m gonna be wearing, especially there at the club. You were probably a little too wasted the one time you were there before, but if I told ya’ that a lot of the bottoms didn’t wear anything coverin’ their sex, it wouldn’t be a lie.” Faith quirks an eyebrow at the Wiccan. “You sure you still wanna go?”

Taking a deep steadying breath, Tara slowly nods her head. “I’m already dressed, and…” Shaking her head, Tara smiles quickly deciding not to admit that she didn’t want Faith to go with the outfit she’s wearing without being by her, silently admitting that she’s jealous of the thought of other women hitting on the slayer. “Can you hold the belt to where you need it?” Tara watches as Faith nods and turns her back towards her. Lifting the belt over the woman’s head, she waits for Faith to grasp the belt gently. Adjusting it slowly to where the buckle should be in the middle of Faith’s back, she looks over the woman’s shoulder. “Ready for me to latch it?”

“Yeah.” Faith closes her eyes as warm fingers brush against her back as Tara latches the belt. Adjusting her breasts slightly under the tight belt, Faith takes a shallow breath, realizing she won’t be able to take too deep of breaths with this around her. 

Tara walks around the slayer, groaning quietly as the belt covers the woman’s nipples, but the flesh is flattened under the belt to where it bulges out above and below the belt. “Oh, Goddess.” Tara mumbles, running a hand across her eyes. “Please tell me you’re going to wear something over that at least until we get to the bar.” Tara begs softly, turning to walk away from the slayer, the woman’s perpetually tanned skin, with her muscled abdomen flexing and the breasts on display almost too much for Tara to handle. 

“What, you don’t think I should walk around Sunnydale like this?” Faith smirks as she looks down at her breasts.

“No!” Tara growls, heading towards the couch and sitting heavily in the corner. “Where the hell are you going to put a stake in that outfit?” Tara groans loudly as Faith just chuckles wickedly. “Goddess help me!” Tara looks up at the ceiling, silently praying for the strength to keep from attacking the laughing slayer and learning how all that warm flesh feels and tastes.

Grabbing one of her lighter black leather jackets, Faith tucks away a couple stakes in it and double-checks to make sure that the knife she usually keeps strapped inside is still there before tossing it on the bed. Grabbing her boots she yanks them on before pulling the jacket on, zipping it up to cover the majority of her naked flesh. Grabbing the leather leash, Faith folds it in half and walks over to Tara. Kneeling beside the blonde, Faith tilts her head forward. “Mistress, your leash.” Faith holds out the leash to Tara, her whole manner subservient.

Tara whimpers quietly as she reaches out for the leash. “Faith…” Tara runs a hand through her loose hair. “What should I call you?”

“Mistress, if you wish to call me Slayer, you may. No one will know, and if anyone asks, we can just say it’s a pet name, Mistress.” Faith explains softly.

Tara groans deeply. “If you keep this up, you may end up finding out what kind of Mistress I can be.” Tara warns jokingly, knowing there’s no way she’d ever be able to become that.

Faith fights the grin crossing her face. “Yes, Mistress. Whatever pleases the Mistress, Mistress.” 

“Ah, hell.” Tara taps Faith gently on the shoulder with the leash. “Come on, Faith. Don’t be playing on the way to the bar, please!”

Faith chuckles and slowly stands, holding her hand out for Tara. “I’m just getting into character.”

Tara rolls her eyes at the slayer, accepting her hand as she stands from the couch. “Please tell me I don’t actually have to play at being a serious Mistress tonight.”

Faith shrugs and grins. “You may have to. There’s no telling what Dan and Gin has planned. Though I doubt it’ll be anythin’ too bad.” Faith winks and reaches for the leash. Rolling it up, she tucks it away in one of her pockets. “Come on, Mistress. I don’t want to be late for work, now do I?”

Tara groans deeply and follows Faith out of the apartment, silently wondering what she’s getting herself into this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle grins as she looks over Ginny, knowing her lover hates it when they do the dress-up night, though the customer’s seem to enjoy the sight of the employees in ‘costume’. Ginny loved the bedroom games, but hated it to be public, but twice a year she dressed up like everyone else. 

“Why the hell did we open this bar again?” Ginny bitches quietly as she bends over showing her ass to perfection with the open chaps, though she is wearing a leather g-string, not willing to put her wares completely on display.

“Because all our lesbian friends wanted somewhere they could go without worrying about dealing with smart-assed comments. It kind of snowballed from there.” Danielle chuckles at the evil look her lover gives her.

“It was that fuckin’ whip and riding crop that you nailed above the bar.” Ginny looks at the two items. “After that people started to dress in leather and wanted to play.” 

Danielle shrugs, grinning. “We’ve done well, though.”

“Yes, we have.” Ginny grins back at her lover. “And for some odd reason, I enjoy it here. The cops don’t even bother the bar, which is really weird.” 

“They have enough weird shit to worry about than a little fun-time bar.” Danielle looks towards the side door when she sees movement, as they haven’t unlocked the main door yet. Not opening for another half hour. She watches Faith strut in smirking at the thick silver studded collar around her neck, but not noticing anything else different until the dark-haired woman peels off her jacket placing it over her normal seat. “Damn.” Danielle whispers at the only thing keeping Faith’s upper body from being on display is a leather belt.

“Is that the blonde Faith carried out of here over a month ago?” Ginny questions narrowing her eyes on the blonde, looking her over intently, Ginny slowly nods her head. “I’ll be damned, it is.”

Danielle looks at the blonde, blinking in surprise at the beautiful, though skinny, woman with her chest on display, striding towards them beside Faith.

Faith hands Tara the leash as they reach Dan and Gin. “Dan, Gin. This is Tara. Tara this is my bosses Danielle and Ginny.” Faith waves her hand at the two women as she slides behind the bar and grabs a couple sodas for her and Tara to drink. 

“Hi.” Tara blushes lightly and nods her head at the two women.

“Faith, she is the one you made Zane piss herself over, ain’t she?” Ginny questions curiously, looking at the bouncer.

“Yeah.” Faith nods her head as she hands the glass to Tara. 

“And she’s topping you?” Danielle grins wickedly at the dark-haired bouncer.

“The only one that’ll ever top me.” Faith growls, her eyes flashing. 

Tara unconsciously rests a calming hand on the slayer’s tense shoulder. “Faith…” Tara looks at the two women. “Is there somewhere we can talk privately?”

“Use my office.” Danielle waves towards the hallway that leads towards her office, surprised when Tara spins around heading that way with Faith slowly following her. 

Faith growls quietly as she follows behind Tara, surprised when she watches Tara step into the office, shutting the door after she follows her in. Turning around, she starts to say something to Tara, her mouth staying open in stunned surprise when Tara finishes unbuttoning the last couple buttons on her shirt before unbuttoning and unzipping the leather pants, pulling the shirt out and pulling it off to set on the shelf beside the door. 

Tara shakes her head as she quickly strips off the shirt, placing it and the leash aside before reaching up to unhook the leather bra, placing it with the items. Stepping forward, Tara reaches around the slayer and undoes the belt around her neck, nibbling her lip as she thinks about the necklace around her own neck not going with the ‘outfit’, but shaking her head as she isn’t willing to take it off. Thankful that Faith had left hers on under the collar.

Faith blinks as she watches Tara fumble for a moment as she puts the make-shift collar on. “What the fuck are you doin’?” Faith hoarsely questions, trying not to look at Tara’s breasts as she clenches her hands at her side.

“You’re going to be the Dom.” Tara explains the obvious, as she looks at the ‘top’ Faith’s wearing, remembering how Ginny’s breasts weren’t covered at all and the leather chaps with just a g-string barely covering her sex. “Can you make a couple holes in that belt?” Tara finally questions as she steps around Faith and unhooks the belt, frowning at the red indentions left on the slayer’s skin from the too tight belt. “I knew this was too tight.” Tara growls softly, running her fingers tenderly over Faith’s back, not even wanting to see what the woman’s breasts look like.

Faith groans and closes her eyes as Tara’s fingers stroke over her back. Enjoying the feeling for a while, Faith swallows hard before shaking her head at the desire coursing through her from that simple touch. Remembering Tara asking her a question, Faith finally answers. “Umm. Holes in the belt? Yeah, I got a knife with me. It’s in my jacket but I can get it.”

“Go ahead and dress. I’ll wait here.” Tara waves to the bra and top as she runs the belt between her fingers.

“T-Bear, you ain’t gotta do this.” Faith whispers turning to look at Tara, sighing at the stubborn look crossing Tara’s face.

Tara can’t help but see the creases in Faith’s breasts from where the belt had practically cut into them. Wincing as she knows that’s got to hurt the slayer, Tara starts to reach out before snapping her hand back in realization of what she was about to do. “Get dressed.” Tara orders quietly, turning and walking over to another shelf, acting like her attention is taken with the books lying there. 

Faith stares at Tara’s back for a few minutes, before finally turning and yanking on the bra and shirt. Unbuttoning and unzipping her tight leather pants, Faith tucks the ends of the shirt away before zipping and re-buttoning them. “I’ll be right back.” Faith growls as she strides out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her. 

Tara’s shoulders slump after the door shuts and she moves to sit in a chair, silently wondering what is possessing her to do something she never, ever would have contemplated with her past experiences. Running an unsteady hand through her hair, Tara closes her eyes in remembrance of the beatings she had received growing up from her father, and eventually her brother. Being touched roughly, let alone the thought of being abused, even if it isn’t meant as abuse, unsettling her. Knowing deep in her heart that’s part of the reason she’s gay, not wanting to take the chance with a man, and hoping that the women she does decide to be with will be gentle. Not understanding why she’s drawn to the dark-haired slayer, especially with the woman’s violent calling and her obvious strength.

Faith unconsciously rubs a hand over her breasts as they ache from the belt being around them, nodding her head towards Dan and Gin, she grabs her jacket and spins back around heading back towards Dan’s office. Frowning at the sight of Tara’s posture, Faith moves to kneel beside the Wiccan, reaching up to stroke a finger over her cheek. “You ain’t gotta do this, Tare. I got some spare clothes I keep here just in case. It’s only a tank top, but it’ll probably be more comfortable than what I’ve got on and definitely more comfortable than the belt.”

Tara smiles tremulously at the slayer. “It’s just this isn’t exactly my scene, Faith. I’m not one for this type of thing in any way, if you understand what I’m trying to say.”

“Yeah, I know, T-Bear. Let me get ya’ a tank top.” Faith starts to stand, surprised when Tara grasps her hand and shakes her head.

“No, Faith. It’s obviously dress up night and I’ll stick out like a sore thumb if I’m dressed. I’m sure it’s bad enough by wearing the leather pants I’m wearing.” Tara sighs quietly looking down at the item. 

“Don’t care if ya’ stick out or not. If ya’ ain’t comfortable, you ain’t gonna do it.” Faith growls her eyes flashing. 

Tara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “How about a compromise, I’ll start off like this and if I have a problem, then I’ll put on the tank top.” 

Faith lifts Tara’s hand and presses a soft kiss on the knuckles. “Okay, for now. What’cha wantin’ me to do with the belt?” Faith questions nodding her head towards the belt on Tara’s lap. 

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Cut out holes where my nipples will be.”

“FUCK NO!” Faith growls, shaking her head vehemently. “Ain’t fuckin’ happenin’. Your tits ain’t gonna be on fuckin’ display like that. And we ain’t fuckin’ discussin’ it or arguin’ about it. No.”

Tara blinks and stares at the slayer’s words practically flying from her mouth. “Ummm. Okay.” Tara finally whispers after a little while. “Will you at least buckle me up?”

“Yeah.” Faith stands and grabs the belt from Tara as she watches the Wiccan stand and turn her back towards her. Placing the belt around her, Faith let’s Tara hold it where it needs to be before frowning as she buckles the belt, having to put it on the second hole just to be snug enough to not fall off. 

“Is this going to be tight enough?” Tara questions as she wiggles the belt. “Someone comes up and tugs on it, it’ll slide down.”

“Someone fuckin’ touches you they’ll be answerin’ to me.” Faith growls deeply, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I want ya’ to stay close to me, Dan or Gin, ya’ hear? If any problem children come sniffin’ ‘round I’ll take care of ‘em.”

“Maybe I should have stayed at the apartment.” Tara mumbles as Faith urges her out of the room, her warm hand pressed against her lower back. 

Faith just grunts softly as she snatches up one of the padded bar stools with a back and moves it over to her area, ignoring the curious looks coming from the employees as everyone gets ready for the bar to open. “Here’s ya’ one of the more comfortable seats in the place. I’ll grab your drink.” Faith heads back to the bar where they had placed their glasses before heading back to the office.

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she stands by the chair, watching Faith while trying to ignore the looks they’re receiving, silently wondering at the looks Faith’s generating. “Faith, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah. Ain’t gonna guarantee I’ll answer, though.” Faith quirks her lips in a half smile. 

Tara rolls her eyes before looking at the bartenders, waitresses and the person she assumes must be another bouncer that all keep glancing curiously over at them. “Is this the first time you’ve brought someone here?”

Faith quirks an eyebrow at Tara, before turning around to stare at the rest of the crew, chuckling wickedly as they all find something else to entertain themselves with. Turning back to Tara, she just nods her head and leans against the wall beside Tara and crosses her arms over her chest as she stares out over the bar. “We do get some regular lesbians and bi-sexual women that show up here just to be able to dance together without shit from the other bars in town. Usually they’ll stick to that area of the bar and dance floor.” Faith nods her head to the area she’s talking about. “I don’t know what tonight’ll be like, though.” Faith shrugs as she watches a couple of the regulars come in, knowing with it being Saturday night that it’ll probably be a rocking place. The DJ already set up and playing music quietly in the background and will crank up of the volume as the bar fills. 

“Do they actually end up…” Tara trails off, blushing lightly as her hands wave around.

Faith quirks her eyebrow and turns her gaze on Tara. “End up what, T-Bear? I ain’t a fuckin’ mind reader. You gotta say it for me to understand it.”

“Do they end up having sex here?” Tara hisses finally, blushing darker.

“Oh, yeah. They got four private rooms downstairs, though the rooms are hooked up with multiple hidden cameras and the monitors are under the bar so the bartenders and waitresses can keep an eye and ear on what the fuck’s going on down there. But that hitchin’ post over there is well used.” Faith points out the long wood rail that’s a little below waist-level 

Tara blinks at the long, obviously well taken care of wooden post with supports going down and hooks at alternating intervals. Closing her eyes as it occurs to her how the women were bent over the item and then attached in some way to the hooks. Shaking her head at the thought, Tara sighs softly. “How did you end up working here?” Tara questions curiously as the bar fills and the music starts getting louder, wanting to get her mind off some of the possibly weirder happenings in the bar.

“Followed a vamp in here. There was four other’s of ‘em looking for an easy meal. I took ‘em out and Dan offered me a job. I knew I didn’t have to worry about the old group comin’ in here and I can always use the extra cash, so I figured what the hell.” Faith shrugs, her eyes continuously moving while she listens to the different conversations going on looking for any problems, though usually problems don’t happen till around midnight.

“They’re aware of the things that go bump in the night?” Tara looks in surprise at Faith.

“Yeah and no.” Faith quirks her lip at Tara. “They know what they seen, but they don’t talk about it. They just know that since I started workin’ here that the occurrences and the worse of the problem ‘people’ has went down and they’re able to keep their employees alive.” 

Tara finally shifts around, settling onto the stool, sighing quietly as she admits to herself that her body definitely has lost what muscle tone it had. 

“You okay?” Faith shifts to look at Tara intently. Not liking the fact that Tara seems to get tired so easily, though knowing with the way the woman had gotten to the point of not eating and only going to classes had taken a serious toll on her. Pure stubbornness was the only thing that had kept the Wiccan going.

“I’m fine, Faith. Thank you.” Tara takes a deep breath and relaxes into the chair as she looks around, surprised at the number of women in the bar and the lack of clothes the majority of them are wearing. “How different is the attire tonight?”

Faith continues to look over Tara, before shifting to stand beside her so she can look at the crowd, actually paying attention to what the women are wearing. “Not a lot, tell ya’ the truth. A few of the more ‘casual dressers’ are showing more, but it ain’t that different.”

“Do you know any of these women on a more personal level?” Tara finally gets up the nerve to ask after a while of the two women standing there in companionable silence.

Faith fights back a smile. “Are ya’ asking me how many of these women I’ve fucked?”

Tara groans and buries her red face in her hands. “Okay, yes. That’s more or less what I was asking.” Tara grumbles.

“Nope.” Faith answers, wondering if Tara will understand it was actually an answer to her original question about if she knew any of them on a more personal level.

“No?” Tara questions confused, looking at Faith as the slayer’s lips twitch. Narrowing her gaze, Tara thinks about their conversation, surprised as it finally sinks in what Faith was saying. “Why not? You could probably have your pick of any of the women in here.”

“Well, the majority of ‘em have hit on me at one time or another.” Faith admits softly, her eyes zeroing in on Zane, noticing the small arsenal the woman is wearing around her waist. Knowing she’s on the prowl for a woman or multiple women to abuse and fuck. 

“That’s a given, Faith. But that honestly didn’t answer my question.” Tara points out as she grabs her soda and sips on it.

“No, I guess it didn’t.” Faith sighs and leans gently against the woman. “I’m tryin’ to change, T-Bear. I ain’t wantin’ to be the ‘want, take have’ stupid bitch that I was before.”

Tara unconsciously presses against the slayer, sighing quietly as she thinks about what the slayer said. “What is it you want?”

“Somethin’ I probably ain’t ever gonna have.” Faith whispers softly. “I see trouble brewin’. I’ll be back in a few.”

Tara follows the slayer’s quick movements, watching as the other bouncer heads in the same direction as two women start to fight over another woman. “Starting to wonder if there’s more testosterone here than at a normal bar.” Tara murmurs her eyes serious as she watches Faith grab the bigger woman and push her towards the exit. 

“I didn’t fuckin’ start it!” Debbie growls as she looks down at the woman pushing her towards the exit.

“Don’t fuckin’ care who started it. Ain’t no fuckin’ fightin’ in this here bar and anyone that does is kicked out. You argue with me or try and come back in tonight you’ll be banned for a month.” Faith growls angrily at the woman. “Now get the fuck outta here.” 

Debbie bitches under her breath as she leaves the bar, but knowing better than to fuck with the smaller woman, having seen her manhandle and toss other women out of the bar without even breaking a sweat.

Faith turns and narrows her eyes on Lane, watching as she argues with the other bull dyke trying to get her to leave. Faith sighs as one of their other problem children argues back instead of leaving. Striding towards Sherry, Faith stops beside her and crosses her arms over her chest, staring at the woman. “Leave, now.” Faith warns her voice deep as her eyes start to narrow. 

“I didn’t do anything! I was here with my woman and Debbie tried to fucking horn in where she wasn’t wanted.” Sherry tries to explain.

“She ain’t your woman, you tried pickin’ her up at the same time Debbie did. You two need to fuckin’ take your shit elsewhere. Now get the fuck outta here before I carry your ass out.” Faith snarls her lip and takes a threatening step towards the black haired woman. 

Sherry pales slightly, knowing what it feels like for the brunette to toss her out of the bar. Waking up the next day bruised and aching from landing a good ten feet from where she was tossed shoots through her memory. 

Faith smirks as Sherry hurries from the bar without another word. Turning to look at the little bit of nothing that the two women were fighting over, Faith shakes her head. “If it happens again, you’re gone. Don’t fuckin’ pit people against each other ‘round here, understood?” Faith warns the small woman, never having seen her in there before. “That’s the only fuckin’ warning you get.”

Lane nods to Faith, letting her know she’ll keep an eye on the small woman before turning her gaze back to the petite dishwater blonde. “You best listen. She isn’t joking.”

Chrissy nods her head and quickly disappears onto the crowded dance floor, the rest of the bar having gone back to what they were doing when the bouncer’s had appeared to break up the fight.

Tara watches as Faith and the other bouncer quickly break up the fight. A small laugh escaping from between her lips as Faith’s eyes twinkle and a small smile plays around the slayer’s lips. As Faith gets closer, Tara laughs louder. “You enjoy that don’t you?”

“Knock a few heads together, toss a few people out on their asses and the majority of ‘em can be intimidated without much problem.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she allows the smile to cross her face. 

“And you enjoy the hell out of it.” Tara smiles back at the slayer. 

“Yeah. Better than beatin’ the hell outta ‘em and getting my kicks that way.” Faith shrugs as she grabs her drink, downing it. 

“Take your frustrations out on the demons, right?” Tara finally understands the slayer a little better and the viciousness of her fighting makes a little more sense to Tara. Realizing the slayer was taking out all her frustrations on the demons, even the frustration of her sexual desires being released that way. 

“Safest thing to do.” Faith looks down into her empty glass. “Would ya’ like some more drink?”

“Some water would be good.” Tara watches as Faith nods and heads to the bar. 

Ginny draws another beer, looking curiously at Faith before letting her eyes look at Tara for a moment before coming to rest again on Faith. “So, who is she, Faith?”

Faith growls quietly as she pours herself another soda and grabs a bottle of water for Tara. “Someone I met once a few years ago before I went to jail.”

Ginny stares in surprise after the dark-haired bouncer as Faith heads back to the blonde. “Once? Huh.” Ginny shakes her head before taking the next order for drinks from one of the waitress’.


	8. Chapter 8

Tara turns wide eyes on Faith as the slayer chuckles.

Faith had been watching Tara as the Wiccan’s eyes had been drawn time and time again to the hitching post that now had three different women laid over it and their hands and feet hooked to it. One was being whipped with a paddle another had the more personal touch of a hand being brought down time and time again on her butt cheeks while the third and most interesting one was being rode hard by a woman wearing a strap on. 

“I can’t believe…” Tara’s eyes are inexorably drawn to the woman pounding away in the other woman. From the sounds coming from the woman, she was obviously enjoying every minute of it. “Is it really that enjoyable?”

Faith quirks an eyebrow at the blonde her eyes going back trying to figure out what of the three things the woman is talking about. Finally deciding she has to be talking about the strap-on, considering her comments about her earlier childhood. “Like anything, it’s what you like and how it’s used.” Faith shrugs. “The angle with bein’ over the post like that, and being entered from behind, it’ll hit the hot spot each time.” 

Tara blushes darkly at the thought of doing something like that in front of a bar full of people. “I’m sorry, but that’s something I think should be done in the privacy of a person’s own home.”

Faith smirks as she looks at the woman. “You ain’t ever wanted to have at it in a dark corner, alleyway or the back room of somewhere?”

Tara’s eyes snap to Faith as she blushes even darker. “That’s different from being on display with a hundred people watching while having that type of orgasm! Goddess, a quick fumbling and a small climax is one thing… especially when you’re in a dark corner. But, but that is just…” Tara shakes her head at the thought.

“So, you wouldn’t be opposed to some public fun, just not in front of everyone?” Faith’s eyes twinkle as she looks at Tara.

Tara groans and closes her eyes. “Why do you always want to twist my words around?”

“’Cause it make’s ya’ turn all kinds of interestin’ shades.” Faith chuckles as narrowed blue eyes open and stare at her. Leaning into the Wiccan close enough that her hot breath caresses over her lips, Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “So, would ya’ be up for a little quick fumblin’ in a dark corner?”

“Are you offering?” Tara comes right back, staring at the slayer.

“FAITH! Could be a problem in three!” Ginny calls to the bouncer after double-checking the sound and video to be sure. “Has to be a full moon.” Ginny grumbles.

“FUCK!” Faith growls taking off towards the door on the other side of the bar that leads down to the private rooms.

Tara stares as Faith disappears, before her eyes turn worriedly to Ginny.

“She’ll take care of it. It doesn’t look serious right now, but we try to get it taken care of before it does become serious.” Ginny admits quietly watching the monitor as Faith comes barreling into the room, groaning as she notices who the Dom is. “That’s it, Zane. No more.” Ginny growls angrily, pressing the button under the bar for Dani to come out of the office.

Danielle growls and comes running out of the office, heading straight to her lover. “What is it?”

“She’s barred permanently.” Ginny nods her head towards the door to the basement as Faith literally drags Zane out by her hair.

“When someone fuckin’ safe words, you fuckin’ stop.” Faith snarls down at the woman, yanking her hair as she pulls her towards the front exit.

Tara heads towards Faith, watching as the other woman that had obviously been downstairs, shakily makes her way out after them. “Are you okay?” Tara questions softly.

“Yeah. She came in before it got too bad.” Pam wraps her arms around herself, surprised when the blonde hugs her gently. 

“That’s my knight in shining leather.” Tara murmurs, smiling after Faith. “Come on. Let’s see if we can get you something to drink of the non alcoholic variety.” Tara urges the woman towards the bar as Faith, Danielle and Ginny take care of Zane.

“Thank you.” Pam smiles as the blonde urges her over to the bar. “I thought Zane would be okay, I know her from where I work…”

“Knowing someone as an acquaintance and actually knowing them on a personal level is different, sweetie.” Tara comments softly, her eyes worried. Since there wasn’t anyone behind the bar with Ginny out front, Tara slides behind and snoops through the items, smiling as she comes across a couple packages of cocoa. “Do you like hot chocolate?”

“Uh… yeah.” Pam blinks and watches as the woman grabs a mug and opens a packet, dumping it in before turning behind her and pulling a bottle of water from one of the coolers.

Tara whispers a soft incantation to heat up the water as she grabs a stir stick and swirls it in the mug to mix the cocoa, not having seen a microwave to heat it up with. Setting the mug in front of the woman, Tara smiles and is surprised when one of the waitresses asks her if she’ll grab her a couple beers. Shrugging her shoulders she grabs two mugs and pours the requested beers and sets them on the tray. 

“Thanks for your help. My name’s Pam.” Pam smiles as she sips her cocoa as the blonde glances at her in between fixing drinks for the waitresses and bar patrons, having to ask on a few of the drinks what went into them.

“Tara.” Tara smiles as she finishes making a Sex On The Beach with the help of one of the waitress’. Making notes of the prices of the beers and drinks as she questions the women. 

***

Ginny stares at her sister shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re gone Jennifer. You’re not welcome back and if you do, I’ll call the police… Or maybe I’ll just let Faith knock some sense into you.”

Faith smirks at the woman she’s got pressed against the wall about three feet off the ground. Pressing a finger into the fleshy part of her side until Zane cries out, Faith growls deeply. “I can hurt you in more ways than you can imagine, Zane. You may be Ginny’s sister, but it looks like ya’ just cut all family ties. Don’t come here again, and don’t hurt nobody, understood? You know I can hurt ya’ bad, so don’t push it.” Faith removes her hand from Zane’s upper chest, letting her drop to the ground. 

Danielle shakes her head at her partner’s sister. “Do us all a favor, Jennifer. You want to play at being ‘Zane’… you have to find somewhere else. But to let you know, all our friends are going to get the word that you don’t play by the rules. You’ll have a hard time finding someone now.”

“Bitches.” Zane growls at the three women, before crying out as Faith picks her up and grasps one of her nipples twisting it viciously. 

“Like that Zane? You like to dish it out but not take it. Don’t fuck with ‘em. Or with anyone else, simple as that.” Faith twists a little more, knowing the woman’s breast will be sore for at least a week.

Zane cries out tears coming to her eyes at the pain. Quickly running to her vehicle after Faith let’s her go, peeling out of the parking lot.

“She’s gonna be a bitch.” Faith comments quietly, watching the brake lights come on as Zane turns the corner down the street before looking back at Dan and Gin.

“We’ll keep our eyes open and if she gives us any problems, I’ll contact the cops if I have to.” Ginny runs a hand over her face.

“How the hell did ya’ end up with her as a sister?” Faith questions curiously. “You two are like night and day.”

“I haven’t a clue. I sometimes wonder if she’s the mailman’s kid.” Ginny grins at the bouncer. “Come on, we better go back in. Your girlfriend might be getting hit on by everyone in there.”

“Better not be!” Faith growls angrily, her eyes flashing as she hurries back into the bar.

Ginny raises an eyebrow at the bouncer’s quick departure as she looks at Dani. 

“She didn’t deny that Tara was her girlfriend.” Danielle smirks as the two follow the bouncer back into the bar, surprised to find Faith just standing there a couple yards inside staring over at the bar. “Huh.” 

Ginny laughs at the sight of Tara fixing drinks and laughing with the waitress’ and patrons alike. “You gonna kick everyone’s ass, Faith?”

Faith narrows her eyes as she looks at Ginny over her shoulder. “Don’t think I can’t.”

Danielle chuckles and hurries after the bouncer as they head over to help Tara out.

***

“Come on guys… stop with the weird shit!” Tara laughs out loud as the group starts naming all different kinds of odd drinks for her to make. “Beer or regular mixed drinks, that’s it until Ginny gets back!!” Tara groans as someone yells out they want a Kissed Buttery Nipple. “Is there even such a drink?”

“Yeah there is.” Faith growls quietly, wrapping her arms around the Wiccan and pulling her out from behind the bar. “Fun time is over ladies. Find someone else to pick on.”

Ginny and Danielle laugh and slide behind the bar, making the drinks as the majority of the women grumble and move away after their entertainment was broken up.

“Thanks, Tara.” Pam calls out, smiling as the taxi driver comes into the bar, his eyes wide at all the women and their clothing. 

“Be careful.” Tara smiles and waves at the woman as she leaves the bar.

“You okay?” Faith questions softly, looking over Tara intently.

“Yes, Faith. I’m fine, sweetie. Actually that was kind of fun even with a bunch of the women trying to come up with very odd drinks just to see me getting frazzled.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith. “How did things go?”

“She’s gone and banned permanently. She’ll be a bitch and try to get back in, since she’s Ginny’s sister, but it ain’t happenin’.” Faith reaches up to brush Tara’s hair from her shoulder, letting her fingers linger on the pale skin. 

Tara moans softly at the warm fingers caressing over her shoulder, before Faith growls and pulls her hand away, shifting to move to the bar. Tara’s eyes follow the slayer as Faith grabs a bottle of water downing it before grabbing another.

“Would you like to dance?” 

Tara’s head snaps around and looks into smiling light blue eyes. “I… I uh…” Tara turns back to look at Faith whose back is to her as she talks to Ginny.

“Nothing else, I promise.” Linda raises her hands and smiles softly. “I’d rather not be torn limb from limb by the bouncer, but I feel like dancing.”

Tara turns back to the woman, sighing quietly as she looks at the light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, the woman’s clothes relatively conservative compared to the majority of the women there that night. 

***

Ginny purses her lips as she looks over Faith’s shoulder after the bouncer had questioned her about what the hell she should do about Tara, finally admitting she likes the woman but that Tara was a sweet woman and deserved better than a murderer. “Faith, you like her, obviously. And from what I’ve seen tonight, I would say the feeling is mutual. Maybe you should intercept Linda before she dances Tara right out of your hopeful arms.” Ginny nods, as she watches Linda lean in obviously trying to work her charms on Tara.

“WHAT?” Faith growls, her eyes narrowing as she spins around. 

“Easy, Faith. You know Linda’s one of the good ones. She won’t hurt Tara, that ain’t her style. She comes here more for the dancing and being able to enjoy herself than for the actual S&M scene.” Ginny holds Faith’s arm as she talks to her. 

Faith unconsciously growls louder as she sees the two women quietly laughing together, knowing Ginny’s right, but hating the sight of how easily Linda slid in to talk with Tara. Clenching her jaw, Faith watches the two women for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

“If you like her, tell her, Faith.” Ginny gives Faith a gentle shove after she felt the bouncer’s muscles finally relax under her hand. 

“Don’t like her. I’ve fallen in love with the damn woman.” Faith growls softly, before striding towards Tara and Linda, unaware of the shocked woman she leaves behind.

***

Tara laughs and shakes her head at the entertaining woman, having to admit she’s pretty and obviously smart, but she isn’t interested in her. “I don’t think so, but thanks Linda.”

“Can’t blame a woman for trying. If you ever change your mind, I’m usually here on Saturday nights.” Linda smiles hopefully at the blonde, before groaning as her eyes catch the bouncer heading their way. “Don’t let her kick my ass. I just wanted to dance.”

“Hmm?” Tara turns and looks at Faith practically prowling towards them, her eyes widening as she notices a predatory gleam in the slayer’s eyes, something she doesn’t remember seeing before.

Faith wraps her arm around Tara’s waist, nodding towards Linda as she practically carries Tara out on the dance floor. “Mine.” Faith growls possessively into Tara’s ear, pulling the woman tight against her as she slowly moves to the music. “I just realized I’m a very jealous person, T-Bear. I don’t like the idea of sharin’ you with anyone. And as for your question earlier, yeah, I’m offerin’, but not a quick fumble and not just a onetime thing. If I’m finally gonna do this, I wanna do it right. Will ya’ go out on a date with me tomorrow?”

Tara whimpers softly as Faith’s growled ‘Mine’ sends reverberations through her whole body, making her pulse rate pick up speed. With the slayer’s body pressed intimately against hers as they slowly dance to the music, Tara unconsciously raises her hands to run over Faith’s shoulder, one burying itself in the slayer’s hair while the other one caresses the nape of the brown-haired seductress as Faith sends her heart soaring with her words.

“I’m a murderer, T-Bear. I’m a bitch and I’ll be damn lucky if I live to see my twenty-fifth birthday. I’m completely fuckin’ wrong for you, and there ain’t no denyin’ it. But I care about ya’ more than I have ever cared about anyone else, I feel fuckin’ protective and jealous as hell about ya’. I ain’t usually a possessive person, and I don’t like that feelin’ but I can’t help it. Ya’ put a stamp on me, heart and soul, that says I belong to you, and I’d like to know if there might be a chance that eventually you might feel the same way about me.” Faith finally finishes, afraid to look at Tara almost expecting the woman to jerk away from her and slap the hell out of her again.

Tara inhales deeply at the woman’s words, at first feeling a slight tremor of unease with her possessiveness, but as Faith finally explains in her own way that she loves her and already feels like she belongs to her, Tara slowly relaxes and shifts her head back to look intently at Faith. “Look at me, Faith.” Tara orders quietly.

“Ya’ gonna smack me?” Faith questions hoarsely, still not turning her eyes to the woman.

“No. I want to look into your beautiful brown eyes and see what you’re feeling.” Tara bites her bottom lip as Faith slowly raises her eyes to look at her. Seeing the fear of being rejected in Faith’s eyes, Tara gently moves her hand from the slayer’s neck to her cheek, brushing her thumb softly over her cheek caressing the slight dip where one of the slayer’s gorgeous dimples appear. As the fear slowly recedes and the slayer’s eyes light up with love and caring, Tara smiles softly. “I’m not one for being possessive either, Faith. But if it’s a mutual possessiveness, I think I might be able to deal.”

“You… You care for me?” Faith hesitantly questions, afraid to hope.

“Stupid slayer. How could I not?” Tara whispers softly, pulling Faith in for a soft kiss. Groaning as Faith’s warm hands stroke over the skin of her lower back, the slightly scratchy, weapon roughened hands sending a serious bolt of desire through her body.

Faith growls into the kiss at the warmth and softness of Tara’s skin before sliding her tongue out to trail it gently over the Wiccan’s full lips, silently urging Tara to open to her. As Tara whimpers and eases her lips apart, Faith gently slips her tongue inside to tease and cajole Tara into a soft, tantalizing kiss. Dragging one hand up to bury in the back of Tara’s hair as the Wiccan presses harder into her, matching her stroke for stroke in the soft kiss, gradually gaining in heat and desire.

Tara groans deeply as they finally break apart, both women panting heavily. Burying her face in Faith’s neck, Tara tries to get control of her racing heart.

Faith gently kneads Tara’s back as she feels the Wiccan’s hot breath caressing over her neck. Closing her eyes at the feel of the woman pressed against her and the soft feeling skin under her fingers. “Damn.” Faith finally murmurs when she can finally speak again. 

Tara chuckles softly. “My thoughts exactly.” Pressing her lips against Faith’s neck, she allows her lips to caress slowly up the column of skin, smiling at the soft moans she’s getting from the slayer. 

“God, T-Bear.” Faith moans deeply as Tara’s teeth scrap gently over her neck before she swirls her tongue gently around the flesh. “Gotta stop that, T. I ain’t strong enough to fight me and you both.”

“Who said anything about fighting?” Tara questions roughly before sucking some of the flesh into her mouth, sucking gently.

“You ain’t in no shape to be gettin’ physical, T-Bear. We’ll go out together and see each other until you’re better. Get to know each other a little better.” Faith explains quietly, easing back from Tara, brushing her fingers down the blonde’s cheek. 

“We’ve been getting to know each other better the entire past week, Faith.” Tara points out, smiling at the slayer. 

“Yeah, I know. We’ve learned quite a bit about each other, but I ain’t gonna just hop into bed with ya’, T-Bear.” Faith growls softly.

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, her eyes starting to twinkle merrily. “But you have already jumped into bed with me, on more than one occasion.” 

Faith shakes her head and runs her hand through Tara’s hair, loving the silky soft feel of the dark blonde strands. Cupping the side of Tara’s head, Faith presses her lips softly against Tara’s. Easing back after a few seconds, Faith whispers softly against Tara’s lips. “I ain’t gonna just have sex with ya’, T-Bear. I want this to be a proper relationship. And I want ya’ back up to proper weight and strength before hand, so I ain’t afraid I might break ya’ by huggin’ ya’.”

Tara sighs heavily as she looks into Faith’s serious eyes. “No wiggle room whatsoever?” Tara questions roughly, her eyes sad.

“Nope.” Faith raises both hands to cup Tara’s cheeks gently, looking intently into blue eyes. “Let me do this right, T-Bear. I fucked up so much of my life and people I dealt with, I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

Tara nods her head, not able to argue with the honest sincerity in Faith’s eyes. Knowing that arguing with the woman isn’t going to do a damn bit of good, and might actually have the opposite effect of chasing the slayer off. “Okay. The way you want to handle this, but under protest.” Tara whispers, leaning in to kiss Faith softly.

***

“Damn.” Danielle whispers, watching Faith and Tara out on the dance floor and the obviously serious conversation interspersed with hugs and kisses. “I think they like each other.” 

Ginny snorts and smacks her lover on the ass. “Faith admitted she’s in love with her. Don’t know how or when it happened, but it’s pretty obvious it did. I’m also pretty sure that Tara was the reason Faith was a total bitch the past month.” 

“And probably the reason why she’s been so happy this past week.” Danielle smirks as the two women kiss in the middle of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the women around them watching the tender display. 

“You noticed the half smiles on her face too, huh?” Ginny laughs and leans against her lover. 

“A happy Faith scared me. So I was paying attention.” Danielle admits, chuckling as she leans in to press a kiss on Ginny’s cheek. 

“I can understand that. A growling Faith is more the usual.” Ginny wraps her arm around her lover’s waist and smiles softly at the two women as they finally make their way off the dance floor, Faith practically plastered against Tara’s side as the woman settles back on the stool. Chuckling quietly, Ginny squeezes her lover before making the drinks the waitress needs.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey!” Faith calls out, smiling as she jogs to catch up with Tara between classes.

“Hey back, honey. What are you doing here?” Tara questions curiously, smiling at the slayer. 

“Do ya’ mind if I invite B and Little D over for dinner tonight? And what do ya’ wanna cook that I should probably pick up?” Faith grins as Tara kisses her softly on the cheek. The two women having been dating for the past month and a half, making her happier than she would have imagined possible and the only dark cloud that Faith could see on the horizon is when and if Red found out.

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks at Faith. “Something that I can fix within a couple hours, so no roasts or anything like that. What do you feel like, Faith?”

Faith grins wickedly and wiggles her eyebrows before swooping in to kiss Tara hungrily. Smiling against Tara’s lips as the Wiccan laughs. 

“You won’t let us have that for dinner.” Tara grumbles good-naturedly at the slayer, before kissing her softly. 

Faith chuckles and runs her hands up and down Tara’s back, happier now that the blonde had gained some weight back, but still not happy with where she’s at weight wise. “Make it something that’ll be easy and quick to throw together. I know you’re tryin’ to study for finals and I told B we probably wouldn’t be doin’ any dinner dates for the next couple weeks because of that.”

Tara shakes her head at the dark-haired slayer. Surprised at the woman going out of her way to be friendly to Buffy, knowing in a way she’s doing it for her. Buffy and Dawnie having come to dinner a couple times a week and slowly becoming more like friends. When Buffy had walked her back to the dorm after dropping Dawn off at a friend’s house and Faith had to go in to work, the slayer had asked her how things were going between the two of them. Laughing quietly, Tara remembers her response. 

“Going? Going… The crazy damn slayer is being the perfect gentleman, is how things are going. She’s driving me crazy.” Tara grumbles waving her hands around.

Buffy stops and turns to stare in disbelief at Tara. “We are talking about Faith here, right? Original ‘want, take, have’ woman?”

“Yes, we are.” Tara sighs quietly, tucking her hands in her pockets as she looks at Buffy. “She’s got it in her head that she wants to take things slow and get to know each other. I think I know more about her than I know about myself.” Tara shrugs and smiles softly at the surprised look crossing Buffy’s face. “We’ve kissed, hugged and slept together, Buffy. And I mean LITERALLY slept together. No lovemaking involved. She even wears clothes to bed, and I know she normally doesn’t.” 

Buffy’s mouth opens and closes as she stares in surprise at Tara, blushing lightly at the thought of the two women making love. “So… no getting hot and heavy, huh?”

“No. And it’s about ready to drive me crazy.” Tara admits grumpily. “She bitches that she wants me to gain weight and get my strength built back up while we date and learn more about each other before we become more physical.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Faith I know.” Buffy whispers in surprise.

“No. The Faith you knew has changed, Buffy. She’s changed so much from the scared, frightened girl she was.” Tara’s haunted eyes look up into Buffy’s. “She had an absolutely horrible life growing up. And things just seemed to spiral out of her control.” Tara runs a hand through her hair as she slowly starts walking towards her dorm again. “Because of what happened before, she’s taking things extremely slow this time. Her own words were that she didn’t want to fuck this up. She wanted to do this one thing right in her life.” Tara lets the tears come to her eyes thinking about the slayer that has literally grabbed ahold of her heart and hasn’t let go of it. “I never did tell you the way we met this time around, did I?” Tara smiles at the blonde slayer.

“No, you didn’t.” Buffy shakes her head, her mind trying to wrap around the thought of Faith being responsible, caring and obviously loving with the way she treats Tara. Having seen it with her own two eyes on the nights she’s come over to the apartment, admittedly she’d done it to begin with to be sure Tara was okay. But seeing Faith literally doing everything for Tara that she could and the soft touches the slayer would place on Tara’s cheek at opportune times making Buffy realize that Faith had literally fallen head over heels for Tara.

“Well, I was kind of feeling sorry for myself, so I decided to visit the club Faith happened to be bouncing for…” Tara continues with the story, explaining what she’d been able to piece together from her time being passed out on through her less than stellar performance of smacking the dark-haired slayer. Finally ending with Faith’s stalking of her at the campus and them ending up at the Magic Box, leaving Buffy stunned and speechless.

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Faith questions quietly, stroking her fingertips softly over Tara’s cheek, seeing the faraway look in Tara’s beautiful blue eyes, admitting to herself that she’ll never get tired of looking into the blue depths.

“Just remembering shocking the hell out of Buffy by telling her about how we met up.” Tara admits softly, coming back to look at Faith. “Dinner… Ummm. Do you feel like baked chicken, mashed potatoes and salad? Maybe some corn on the cob or some other kind of vegetable to go with it?”

“Sounds good. Will three chickens be enough, or should I pick up four?” Faith brushes her thumb gently over Tara’s chin.

“Better get four. You and Buffy can eat at least one a piece and probably demolish a third between you.” Tara smiles as Faith’s thumb ends up traveling over her lips, knowing the slayer has a fascination with her lips.

“’Kay. I’ll pick up some additional potatoes along with the ears of corn and salad fixin’s while I’m at the store. I better go before I make ya’ late for your next class.” Faith leans in and kisses Tara softly, capturing Tara’s bottom lip between hers to suckle for a few moments before easing away. “Be careful. I’ll see ya’ in a couple hours.” 

“Bye, love.” Tara calls out softly after the quickly departing slayer. Her eyes following the dark-haired woman before she shakes herself out of her stupor to realize she’s going to be late for class. “Shit!” Tara growls before taking off running towards the building her class is in.

***

“Dawn! If you don’t hurry your ass up, you aren’t going!” Buffy yells as she jogs down the stairs looking for her steel toed boots, planning on doing patrol on the way home from Faith’s apartment. Dawn actually having been on her best behavior and doing what she’s supposed to since Faith had ripped into her about the way she’d acted towards Tara. Buffy shakes her head in remembrance of Faith coming to Tara’s defense, and even more surprised when Dawn had admitted she’d treated the Wiccan that way. 

The dark-haired slayer’s selfless attitude almost slapping her in the face when she’d realized how bad off Tara had gotten. There was no denying the fact when faced with the extremely skinny woman with the dark shadows under her eyes, knowing Tara looked even worse than she herself did. Faith being the one to bring the truths home to her and Dawn making her feel even worse for the way they had treated Tara. Giving the dark-haired slayer another chance was something she and Dawn both had discussed in some detail after Faith had left. 

Tara’s discussion with her about how she and Faith hadn’t even become intimate yet was a surprising shock to her. Though having watched the way Faith treated Tara, almost as if she was afraid she’d break the woman, gave her a serious clue as to how much the dark-haired slayer cared for the Wiccan. 

Buffy sighs quietly as she finds her boots, yanking them on and tying them as she hears Dawn mumbling as she heads into the bathroom. Smiling in remembrance of the way Faith had freaked out when Tara had accidentally burned her hand the last time they came for dinner cementing it in her mind that Faith would do everything in her power to protect Tara. 

“What’s Tara fixing for dinner?” Dawn yells out as she jogs down the stairs, her eyes opening wide as the front door opens and Willow walks in. “Oh, shit.” Dawn whispers softly, her eyes snapping over to Buffy’s, the worry obvious in her gaze, the two of them having decided not to tell Willow that when they went out they were usually meeting up with Tara and Faith. Of course, Willow didn’t even know Faith was back in town let alone that she and Tara are a couple now.

“You’re…” Willow blinks in surprise as she looks at Dawn before turning her gaze to Buffy. “She lives in the dorm, so how can she be fixing dinner? And since when did you guys start seeing my girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Dawn mumbles a little louder than she meant to, unconsciously stepping backwards up the stairs a couple steps when Willow glares at her. 

“A friend of hers was kind of like us with the lack of cooking skills and talked Tara into cooking for her. We ran into Tara and she asked if we would want to come over occasionally for dinner.” Buffy scrambles for the explanation, her eyes wide as she looks at an obviously angry Willow.

“And when were you going to tell me about the fact you’ve been seeing Tara?” Willow narrows her gaze on Buffy, her hands on her hips.

“I’m not ‘seeing’ Tara, Willow! It’s just friends getting together every now and again for dinner.” Buffy throws her hands in the air. “That’s all it is, nothing else. Plus Tara’s allowed to see whomever she wants to. She’s not anyone’s exclusive property the last I knew.”

“I’ve been trying to get her to come back to me!” Willow hisses, her eyes flashing at Buffy. “So is she dating this other woman?”

Buffy cusses internally as she glances up at Dawn before turning her gaze back on Willow. “I think that’s something you should maybe ask Tara, Willow. As far as I’m concerned, it isn’t any of OUR business who Tara dates or doesn’t date. As long as she’s happy, that’s the important thing.”

Dawn hesitantly works her way back down the stairs and maneuvers around Willow to stand in the doorway, looking nervously at her sister.

“Who is this other woman?” Willow finally questions, her eyes narrowing on Buffy as the slayer turns pale.

Dawn winces hard at the redhead’s question. “Buffy, we’re going to be late. Willow, maybe you should call Tara sometime and see if she wants to meet you out somewhere and talk about things?” Dawn suggests, thankful that Buffy hurried over and urged her on through the door.

“We’ll see you later, Willow.” Buffy calls over her shoulder as she and Dawn practically run down the walkway.

Willow stares after the two Summers’ as they hurriedly leave the house, her hands on her hips as she follows them out to stand on the porch, watching them disappear around the corner. “What the hell are you two keeping from me?”

***

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Buffy growls as they finally get a few blocks from the house. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she was coming into the house.” Dawn’s shoulders droop, her eyes worried as she looks at Buffy.

“It isn’t your fault, Dawn. It was bound to happen sometime. We’re going to have to tell Tara and Faith, though. That way they’ll be ready for whatever Willow might do.” Buffy admits, running a shaky hand through her hair. “Jesus! Those two have been broken up for over six months now! Tara even mentioned that she’d told Willow she wasn’t interested in getting back together with her, why isn’t Willow just letting it go?”

“Tara’s afraid of her, Buffy.” Dawn admits quietly, her eyes showing her tumultuous feelings. “I don’t know why, but I’ve noticed the way Tara becomes real antsy and stutters whenever we mention Willow’s name.”

Buffy sighs heavily and looks at Dawn. “You’ve noticed that too, huh?” Buffy looks ahead as they walk quickly towards Faith’s apartment. Silently thinking about her best friend and Tara, the two women had seemed perfect for each other, but now, seeing Tara with Faith, Buffy has to wonder. “Your honest opinion, Dawn. Who do you think Tara being with seems more…” Buffy waves her hands around, not knowing how to phrase it.

Dawn sighs and glances at her sister before looking forward again, watching where they’re going. “Before I would have said Willow without a seconds hesitation. But now…” Dawn shrugs, her eyes thoughtful. “I only ever heard Tara raise her voice once with Willow. They never seemed to argue, which I thought was a good thing. Now… Tara and Faith argue back and forth like crazy and the next moment they’re laughing and kissing. It’s almost like it’s something they enjoy. And Faith is so damn protective of Tara. I have to admit I like seeing that.” Dawn admits quietly.

“There is something about Tara and Faith.” Buffy nods her head in agreement, allowing a smile to cross her face. “Have you noticed how much more playful Tara is? I always thought she seemed quiet and serious the majority of the time.”

Dawn purses her lips and thinks about it for a few minutes. “She joked around, but the way she is now is so much more carefree than she was before. I think Faith has been good for her.”

“I think they’re good for each other.” Buffy comments softly. “I was really worried to begin with, but now… I’m thankful Faith and Tara hooked up. Tara was wasting away to nothing, and I think she was on a self-destructive path.”

Dawn pales in remembrance, and her own actions that probably added to the way Tara had been. “She’s getting better. Faith pisses her off the way she keeps adding food to her plate.”

“Yeah, but you noticed Tara eats it.” Buffy smirks at her sister as the two of them laugh as they make it to the block Faith’s apartment is on. Buffy surreptitiously looks behind them, quickly searching the area to make sure Willow hadn’t followed them, sighing quietly in relief when she doesn’t see the redhead.

“Yes, she does… after a few growls and grumbles at Faith. I think Tara’s picking up some of Faith’s bad habits.” Dawn jokes, her eyes twinkling.

“I think you may be right.” Buffy chuckles as they enter the apartment building, hurrying to the elevator and pressing the button. 

***

“You’re supposed to be studyin’ while the food cooks.” Faith closes her eyes and whimpers as Tara’s lips slowly make their way down her neck, groaning deeply as Tara’s tongue swirls around her pulse point before sucking the flesh into her mouth. “Fuck…” Faith arches her neck giving Tara better access to the flesh she’s torturing. 

“Tired of studying.” Tara mumbles as she releases the flesh, pressing in against Faith’s side. Slowly stroking her hand up Faith’s muscular thigh, groaning deeply at the feel of the slayer’s muscles flinching under her hand, letting her other hand continue to stroke through Faith’s wavy hair as the slayer sits tensely beside her. “Relax, Faith. I’m just kissing you.”

“That ain’t all you’re doin’.” Faith growls as Tara’s hand gets dangerously close to her apex. Capturing the digits, Faith threads their fingers together. “Stop it.”

“Faith…” Tara whispers into the slayer’s ear. “I want to make love to you. I want to touch and taste every single inch of your body.”

“FUCK!” Faith growls deeply, hopping up from the couch as she releases the blonde’s hand. Running shaky hands through her hair, she paces back and forth in front of the coffee table. “T-Bear, you can’t know how much I wanna carry you to that bed and spend the rest of the evenin’ and night touchin’, kissin’, tastin’ and makin’ love to ya’…”

“Then do it.” Tara whispers softly, her eyes dark with passion and love for the dark-haired slayer.

“God!” Faith cries out quietly, turning to look at Tara. Working her way over to her and kneeling on the floor in front of her after shoving the coffee table out of the way, Faith runs her hands up and down Tara’s thighs while she looks into blue eyes, never knowing that blue eyes could show so much until she’d seen Tara’s. 

Tara lifts her hands and places them on either side of Faith’s face, holding her still as she leans in to kiss her with all the love and desire she’s feeling, groaning deeply as Faith lifts her body up and presses her back into the couch.

Faith growls as she plunder’s Tara’s mouth. As Tara’s hands trail down her back to grasp her ass, squeezing her butt cheeks strongly, Faith breaks off the kiss and groans deeply as she presses harder against Tara, the two women shifting until she’s lying on top of the Wiccan on top of the couch. Grunting as Tara presses her thigh firmly against her apex. Burying her face in Tara’s neck, Faith rubs her body against her leg.

“Goddess, you feel good.” Tara whimpers as she works her hands under the slayer’s tank top, letting her fingers caress over the hot velvety skin, arching into Faith as the slayer nips gently on her neck before sucking the flesh into her mouth, knowing the slayer is marking her. 

Panting as she releases the hot flesh, Faith licks her tongue all the way up the blonde’s neck before kissing her way hungrily towards Tara’s lips. Shifting slightly, Faith presses her hip into Tara’s apex while continuing to rub against Tara’s thigh, capturing the loud groan coming from Tara as she invades Tara’s mouth, battling firmly against the blonde’s tongue. 

Tara grasps the slayer’s ass with both hands, urging her to move faster against her while battling against the slayer’s invasion until they break apart, panting heavily.

“Fuck…” Faith groans into Tara’s neck as she presses harder into Tara’s thigh picking up her speed as she feels the desire building even more. “NO!” Faith grunts as someone knocks at the door, knowing it's Buffy and Dawn.

Tara whimpers loudly as Faith slows down. Holding onto the slayer tightly, Tara unconsciously shakes her head. “Tell them to go away.” Tara growls lowly, her voice rough with desire.

Faith breathes fast and heavy against Tara, knowing it would have only taken a couple more minutes to reach climax for herself, and from the heat coming from Tara, probably not much more for her. “Sorry, babe.” Faith finally whispers after a few more moments as Buffy knocks on the door again. “I’m comin’, B. Hold your horses… While we get control of ours.” Faith finishes the last of that comment quietly against Tara’s shoulder.

Tara grumbles quietly, before finally chuckling at Faith’s comment. “I can’t handle much more, Faith. I’m half tempted to just throw you down to the floor and have my wicked Wiccan way with you.”

Faith nods her head in understanding. “Soon, babe. I promise I ain’t gonna fight much more. But maybe we should wait until after finals, that way I ain’t worryin’ that I’m distractin’ you from ‘em.”

Tara groans loudly as Faith finally eases from her. “Did you ever think that the sexual frustration that’s been building is a major distraction in and of itself?”

Faith stares down at the flushed Wiccan, her breath catching at the glow of desire coming from Tara, along with the mussed hair, swollen pouty lips and the dark blue eyes filled with passion. Trying not to take too deep a breath knowing if she inhales the woman’s desire right now that she may never open the door. As Tara’s words sink into her brain, Faith blinks and curls her lips up into a half smile. “A little frustration ain’t ever killed nobody.”

Tara snarls her lip at the slayer as Faith laughs and heads towards the apartment door. “No, but I damn well might.” Tara pulls herself up and runs shaky hands through her hair as she stands and heads to the kitchen to check on the food as Faith lets Buffy and Dawn in.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy’s eyes narrow as she looks at the disheveled slayer as Faith opens the door, before she’s hit with the smell of arousal coming from Faith. “Jesus.” Buffy mumbles, shaking her head at the smirking slayer. 

Dawn frowns and looks at her sister before shrugging and walking into the apartment, bopping over to Tara to give her a quick hug before grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator. 

Buffy follows Dawn and looks at Tara, sighing heavily as Tara glances back, grinning crookedly. The woman’s flushed face, swollen lips and messy hair a dead give-a-way, if she hadn’t already figured it out from the smell of sex in the apartment. “Do you two want us to leave? Maybe come back some other week?”

Tara opens her mouth to say yes, when Faith places a hand over it. 

“No, we’re okay, B.” Faith growls quietly at the blonde Wiccan as Tara grunts out a mumbled ‘speak for yourself’ against her hand. Removing the hand, Faith narrows her eyes on Tara. “Behave.”

“No.” Tara growls at the slayer before turning back to the stove. 

Dawn just shakes her head at the two women before sitting down at the table. Looking at Buffy, she sighs. “When should we…”

Buffy shifts uncomfortably as she looks from Faith to Tara, both women having turned to look at her after Dawn’s comment. “Ah, hell.” Buffy sits down heavily in one of the chairs at the table. “Sit down guys while I explain what happened…” 

***

“I’ll kill her.” Faith growls deeply, her eyes flashing with anger. “She needs to get it through her fuckin’ skull that T-Bear ain’t fuckin’ comin’ back to her!”

“Faith, honey…” Tara reaches over and grasps Faith’s hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s just going to take some reinforcement. I hope.” Tara whispers the last two words, her eyes worried.

“She’s gonna go off her fuckin’ rocker when she realizes I’m in town. And then that we’re together…” Faith shakes her head at the thought. “Gonna have to worry about the fuckin’ Hellmouth opening, then.”

Tara’s hand unconsciously grasps the slayer’s hand even tighter at the thought. “I… I’ve got to t-tell her soon. She isn’t g-going to wait now that she knows s-something’s up. I’d r-rather she was t-told than t-to see us t-together.” Tara looks imploringly at Faith, honestly not knowing what to do, or how to do it.

“You ain’t gonna be by yourself when ya’ tell her.” Faith growls softly at thought. “Don’t trust the bitch, and even if ya’ got the charm, I’d rather someone be there.”

“Since I’m the one that screwed up, maybe I should be there?” Dawn offers hesitantly.

“No, Little D. It ain’t your fault. It was bound ta’ happen sooner or later. It’s better it happenin’ like this instead of her seeing me and T-Bear suckin’ face on campus some day.” Faith runs a hand through her hair as she looks at Tara. “Let’s eat, we can figure out somethin’.”

Tara nods her head in agreement as she stands to start cutting apart the chickens, smiling as she hears Faith grabbing down the dishes to set the table with.

“Why don’t ya’ just throw a chicken apiece on these two plates, and me and B can tear it apart and eat it, instead of you cutting it up.” Faith sets the two large platter type plates on the counter, chuckling at them, remembering when Tara had insisted on buying them. 

“Won’t get an argument from me.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith as she slides a chicken on one plate before sliding another one on the other. 

“Hey! Maybe I like my chicken already… Oh, the hell with it. Give it here.” Buffy winks and grabs her plate before filling up the rest of it with the mashed potatoes, an ear of corn and steamed carrots, having already filled the bowl with salad. 

Faith settles down in her chair after Tara sits down. Filling up her plate, she automatically places items on Tara’s, ignoring the soft growl coming from Tara. Pulling a leg off, Faith starts eating as she watches Tara start to eat the food on her plate. 

“Where are you working at, anyway? I know you said you had a job and it’s at a bar.” Buffy looks curiously at Faith in between bites of food.

“Ummm. A bar downtown.” Faith mumbles, her eyes widening slightly as she darts a glance at Dawn, before sliding back to look at Buffy and shakes her head. 

Buffy frowns at Faith, mentally going over the extremely short list of bars in town. Her eyes widening in surprise as it occurs to her which one Faith is working at. Her eyes turning to look at Tara in surprise. “You went there?”

Tara blushes lightly and nods her head. “My defense, I didn’t realize exactly what kind of bar it was.”

“Yeah, but you decided to stay and get drunk.” Faith points out a soft growl in her voice.

“And look at how well that’s turned out.” Tara grins crookedly at the dark-haired slayer.

Faith grumbles under her breath, not able to argue the point as she starts eating with a vengeance, ignoring the quiet laughter coming from Tara.

“What am I missing here?” Dawn questions, her eyes going from one person to another.

“Never mind, Dawnie. It’s something that we would prefer you not be aware of.” Tara explains quietly, her eyes serious as she looks at the teenager. “It’s something that I’d prefer not to be aware of, to tell you the truth.” Tara smiles apologetically at the teen.

Dawn starts to argue until she sees the look in Tara’s eyes. Finally giving in, she goes back to eating as the rest of the group starts tossing ideas back and forth.

“Honey, I know you want to be close, but if she sees you it’ll just probably make her that much angrier.” Tara comments quietly. 

“Maybe we should tell Willow Faith is in town and has been for the last three…” Buffy trails off and thinks about it for a few minutes. “Is it four months now?”

“About that.” Faith nods her head at Buffy. 

“Well, how about I talk to her about Faith. Tell her that I’ve been aware of you being back in town, and that you’ve been helping with patrols and been on your best behavior the whole time.” Buffy offers.

“You could.” Tara purses her lips and thinks for a few minutes. “But what is your excuse going to be for not letting her and Xander know before now?”

“Because I was afraid of how they’d react.” Buffy shrugs and looks at Faith. “It isn’t like that wouldn’t be the truth.”

“I still can’t believe Anya hasn’t told Xander.” Tara laughs quietly at the thought.

“She’s already worried that she’s upset you with her comments, she doesn’t want to push matters by letting the cat out of the bag.” Buffy admits quietly, having been surprised herself until she’d questioned Anya about it one day when she was training at the shop.

“But I told her…” Tara sighs quietly. “I guess maybe I should go by again and talk with her.”

“Maybe take her out for a Mocha or somethin’?” Faith suggests her eyes serious. 

Tara smiles thankfully at her girlfriend. Slowly turning back to Buffy, Tara sighs. “Do you really want to tell Willow and Xander about Faith being here in town?”

“No, but I think I should. If I tell them I know about it and that I’ve been talking and dealing with Faith… It might make things easier.” Buffy winces and shrugs.

“No matter what, she ain’t gonna take you and me being together well, T-Bear. She fuckin’ hates my guts and always has. Findin’ out that you hooked up with me ain’t gonna be a walk in the park.” Faith offers softly, her eyes worried. “I don’t fuckin’ care what she says about me or does to me, but I ain’t gonna put up with her treatin’ you like shit. I’m gonna say that now.”

Tara reaches out to clasp Faith’s forearm, gently squeezing. “She isn’t going to say anything bad about you without hearing about it from me.” Tara blinks and takes a deep breath. “Okay. I guess the best thing to do is let Buffy break the news that you’re here in town and being a good doobie… at least as good as you know how to be.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith as the slayer growls playfully at her. “Then I need to break it to her that there is no way in hell I’ll ever be coming back to her and that I’m dating this wonderful, beautiful woman that surprisingly enough thinks the world of me.” 

“Ain’t that much of a surprise.” Faith blushes lightly, looking down at the table. “You crept into my heart the night I carried your ass here.” Faith admits.

Dawn keeps her mouth shut as she listens to the women talk, watching Faith and Tara’s interaction with each other cementing it in her mind even more that they are surprisingly right for each other. 

Faith shifts her arm and clasps Tara’s hand in hers, lifting it to place a soft kiss on her palm. “Eat.” Faith orders quietly. 

Tara smiles lovingly at the slayer before turning back to her plate as Faith releases her hand. 

“Maybe you should just tell her you’re seeing someone seriously and see what happens before you tell her it’s Faith?” Buffy offers later as they work on finishing up the meal. 

Tara turns her gaze on Faith and slowly shakes her head. “No. When I tell her I’m dating someone, I’m telling her who it is. I’m not going to hide Faith away. I was worried before about what might happen… But what can I do? We’ve just been extremely lucky that she hasn’t seen Faith or even us together. It isn’t like we’ve been hiding out while we’re on campus.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly at Faith.

Faith shrugs and looks at Tara. “I see her enough, especially when I was pulling my stalker act.”

“Stalker act?” Dawn questions curiously.

“Yeah. I pissed of T-Bear the night after I brought her here and she kinda stormed out of the apartment.” Faith frowns heavily, thinking about the way she’d been nasty to the Wiccan. “Anyway, it took me a week, but I finally went to the college campus tryin’ to find her. Kept catchin’ glimpses of Red but not T-Bear. I finally went in and worked my charm on the people in Registration and was able to get her class schedule and dorm room number.”

“And then she ended up following me for another two weeks until I finally confronted her a week after I realized I had a shadow.” Tara reaches up to stroke her fingers gently over Faith’s face. 

“Yeah, and I almost fucked up again.” Faith leans into the caress. “But we just talked and got to know each other during Spring Break… Then I told her how I felt and here we are.”

“More like she got jealous as hell when another woman was asking me to dance.” Tara gently ribs Faith.

“Yeah, but I already knew I cared for ya’. It just took that added incentive to get my ass moving.” Faith admits, leaning in to press a kiss to Tara’s lips. 

Buffy watches the loving display, sighing quietly at the obvious love and caring coming from both women. “Do you have to work tonight, Faith?”

“Yeah.” Faith eases back from Tara’s lips and works on finishing her food. “Do you mind walkin’ T-Bear back to campus?”

“Of course not. I was planning on doing a patrol on the way back home, anyways.” Buffy shrugs and smiles at the other slayer. “Maybe one day I need to stop in and check out your work place.”

Tara almost chokes on her water, tears coming to her eyes at Buffy’s smirk and Faith’s laugh, even as Faith gently pats her on the back. “Goddess, Buffy! Don’t do that to me.” Tara wipes her mouth with her napkin, shaking her head at the blonde slayer. “Go on Saturday, if you’re serious. I’m doing my normal evil eye on anyone that tries to hit on Faith.”

Faith snorts at the thought of tight-assed B coming to the club, turning a daring look on the slayer, Faith quirks her eyebrow at her.

Buffy sees the silent challenge in Faith’s eyes and chuckles. “I just might do that, especially since Dawn’s staying the night at a friend’s house on Saturday.”

Tara snorts and covers her mouth, her eyes twinkling merrily at the thought of Buffy in a lesbian S & M bar. Looking at her lover, Tara grins crookedly. “Is this Saturday your night at the door?”

“Yep.” Faith grins wickedly as she looks at B. “Show up, B. I don’t get to leave the door that much unless there’s problems, so someone to keep Tara entertained and maybe dance with wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“You’ll let Buffy dance with me?” Tara questions curiously, her eyebrow quirked in disbelief. 

“Yeah. She ain’t gonna hit on ya’, so I don’t have to worry about kickin’ her ass.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows and yelps as Tara pinches her thigh under the table. “That wasn’t nice.” Faith grumbles, even as she rubs the spot and grins at the Wiccan.

“They don’t hit on me there.” Tara snarks at her girlfriend. “They’re all afraid of you.”

“Are not. Linda always fuckin’ asks.” Faith points out gruffly. 

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “She does it to piss you off. And it works every single time.”

“She doesn’t!” Faith snaps her head up to look at Tara. As Tara grins and nods her head, Faith rolls her eyes. “When were ya’ gonna tell me that?”

“Why? You going all slayer-ish on her is entertaining. She even enjoys it, why do you think she continues to ask me to dance?” Tara shrugs, laughing quietly. 

“Thought she was dense.” Faith pouts, looking down at her empty plate.

“No… actually she’s a very smart woman, Faith.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Faith’s eyes narrow on her. 

“How the hell do you know that?” Faith’s eyes flash with anger, silently wondering when Tara and Linda had a chance to talk enough for Tara to know this.

“Honey, relax.” Tara reaches over to clasp Faith’s tense forearm gently, her eyes silently pleading for Faith to calm down. As the slayer slowly relaxes, though the anger is still flashing in her eyes, Tara sighs quietly. “I found out last week that she’s a Professor at the college. I literally ran into her when I was hurrying to one of my classes. She just started at the college this year, and teaches a class I took last year.” 

“And while you were hurryin’ to class you found out all this information?” Faith growls softly, her hands twitching, thoughts going through her head of letting Linda know in no certain terms to stay away from Tara.

“Honey, she was going back to her class room that just happened to be in the same building I was headed, so we talked on the way there.” Tara looks intently into her lover’s brown eyes. “She wasn’t hitting on me or following me, Faith. It was an accidental meeting and we talked as we both headed to our respective classrooms.”

“She didn’t hit on ya’?” Faith questions hoarsely, her eyes searching Tara’s.

“No, honey. She didn’t hit on me or flirt with me. We just talked. Honestly the only reason she does flirt with me and asks me to dance at the club is because it gets you irritated. If you relaxed about it, she would probably stop.” Tara explains softly to her dark-haired slayer, gently stroking her hand up and down Faith’s arm as she watches her slowly relax. 

“So I don’t hafta kick her ass?” Faith pouts at the realization. “Ain’t no fair.”

Tara chuckles and gently squeezes Faith’s arm before releasing it. 

Buffy watches the two women interestedly. Knowing she never would have believed how quickly Faith became worried and jealous of the thought of someone hitting on Tara if she hadn’t seen it, the slayer not coming across as the jealous type. “What happens when someone hits on Faith?” Buffy questions curiously as she looks at Tara in surprise when a low growl comes from the Wiccan.

“She’s just as bad as me.” Faith admits, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s somethin’ we’re trying to work on, but whenever someone comes up and hits on the other… It’s not usually a good thing.”

Tara sighs and relaxes from where she’d unconsciously stiffened. “I don’t know why, especially considering the fact I’ve never been jealous before, but with Faith I am. And it’s only gotten worse, it isn’t getting any better.”

Dawn listens quietly to the three women as they talk, surprised at Tara’s admittance. Though the way the blonde Wiccan has been acting since she and Faith had hooked up was different from the way she acted with Willow. The arguing, the kissing and touching was a lot more pronounced and weren’t just the sweet kisses she’d remembered between Tara and Willow. But the laughter was a lot more frequent as was the teasing and picking on each other in a good way. 

Buffy rubs her chin in thought. “Ummm. Just a stupid question, but have you two actually…” Buffy wiggles her hand around as she looks from Faith to Tara. “I mean, is Faith still being the perfect gentleman?”

“Yes, damn it.” Tara growls deeply at the thought, her eyes turned towards the dark-haired slayer. “Thought I had her earlier, but…”

“Sorry about that interruptus.” Buffy blushes lightly at the thought, but slowly continues along her previous line of thought. “Do you think that may be why you two are being so easily irritated by other people hitting on each other?”

“Huh?” Faith tears her gaze away from Tara to look at Buffy, her mind not quite catching what the other slayer was saying.

Tara considers Buffy silently for a few minutes before she turns her gaze on Faith, wondering if the fact that they haven’t become intimate may be the reason why they’re so quick to become jealous of other people being close to the other person. 

Buffy looks at Faith and sighs quietly. “The reason you two are so easily irritated by everyone else flirting with each of you may be because you haven’t had sex.” Buffy rolls her eyes and groans. “And I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud and in front of my sister.”

Dawn giggles and covers her mouth, shrugging her shoulders. “I have taken Sex Education in school, Buffy. I mean, I understand the whole sex with another person thing, and even sex by yourself, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“That’s it, I’m pulling you out of the school, they don’t need to be teaching you about that. You’re too young.” Buffy grumbles, though her eyes twinkle to let Dawn know she’s not serious. 

Faith purses her lips and looks towards Tara, seeing the contemplative look in Tara’s eyes, she quirks her eyebrow in silent question.

“Possibly. We’ll find out here soon.” Tara narrows her gaze on Faith, grinning crookedly as Faith actually blushes lightly. Standing, Tara gathers the dirty dishes, smiling at Dawn as the teen helps her.

Buffy taps Faith on the hand and tilts her head towards the living room area. As the two slayers sit down and Faith looks at her questioningly, Buffy sighs. “I’m going to say something to Willow either Friday night or Saturday, as long as she’s home. I don’t want to say anything tonight for fear she might put two and two together.”

“I don’t think she’d ever believe Tara would hook-up with me, B.” Faith admits, looking over at the blonde in question, smiling softly as Tara teases Dawn about new boyfriends.

“I wouldn’t have either, until I saw you two together.” Buffy sighs and shakes her head. “I have to tell you, I worried to begin with that maybe you had an ulterior motive or was just fucking with Tara, but it didn’t take long for me to realize you really care for her.”

Faith turns her gaze on Buffy and nods her head. “I don’t just care for her, B. I’m in love with her. She makes me feel things I ain’t never felt before. It about tore me apart when I realized how close she was to givin’ up. She looked bad, B. Real bad.” Faith whispers, her eyes shadowed as she looks at Tara. “She’s slowly filling out, but she’s still too skinny. I’ve got her takin’ vitamins, muscle builder and other shit, along with making her exercise and walk around town with me a lot on the weekends when she ain’t studying.”

“She’s looking a lot better, Faith. The circles under her eyes are completely gone and she seems to be developing a nice muscle tone. Just give it a little more time. It isn’t something that she can do in a couple months time.” Buffy comments, knowing from her own personal experience as she’s trying to build her own body back up from her decline into the bad ‘Spike’ era when she came back and didn’t care about anything. Silently wondering where the blonde vampire had disappeared to, having not seen him for the last three or four months, though she’s not complaining.

“Yeah, I know she’s looking better. Just wish she hadn’t let herself go like that.” Faith runs a hand through her hair, her eyes not leaving the blonde Wiccan. Smiling softly in response to the smile Tara gives her as she looks their way.

“You’ve become a sappy slayer.” Buffy grunts out quietly.

Faith growls softly at Buffy before shaking her head. “Only in respect to her, B. Only for T-Bear.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tara taps her fingers to the music playing on the stereo as she tries to study between classes, smiling as her mind goes to its own wanderings, thinking about Faith. “This weekend love. We’ve waited long enough.” Tara glances over to her small overnight bag that’s gotten a lot of use since she hooked up with Faith, spending every weekend with the slayer and occasionally during the week becoming a normal occurrence. Smiling softly as she thinks about the slayer’s quickly asked question before she’d run out of her apartment for work, leaving Tara standing stunned last night with Buffy and Dawn chuckling and giggling respectively. 

Re-crossing her legs, Tara shifts slightly against the headboard of her bed as she closes her textbook and tosses it to the side, giving up any pretense of studying as she continues to think about Faith, silently considering the slayer’s almost fearfully asked question as she ran out the door. “Do I want to move in with Faith? The answer is an inarguable yes. But I have to get a job to pay for my half of the bills, and if I do that, with her working nights we’ll hardly ever see each other.” Tara sighs heavily as she runs her hands through her hair in consideration, knowing Faith would never allow her to work somewhere at night if she couldn’t be there to walk her home during the evening.

Looking at the clock, Tara groans and rolls out of the bed, grabbing one of the power bars Faith had stocked her room with before snatching her book bag and heading out the door, happy it’s Friday. 

***

Faith whistles happily as she twirls the dusting cloth after she finishes dusting her apartment. Replacing the rag and Lemon-scented Pledge under the kitchen sink she gets the small vacuum cleaner out and plugs it in, silently wondering if Tara will move in with her. Hoping the Wiccan will, knowing nothing would make her happier than to have Tara living with her, but wondering if the woman’s stubborn streak would keep her from moving in. Knowing Tara’s penchant for wanting to be self-sufficient, Faith silently wonders if there’s a way she can keep her from wanting to pay half of everything if she does move in. 

Sighing quietly, Faith finishes running the vacuum cleaner and puts it away. Hesitating for a few minutes, she finally heads to her closet. Shifting items around, to make room for Tara’s clothes, her heart hopeful as she does the same with her dresser. Looking at the clock, Faith groans, knowing it’ll be at least another hour before Tara gets there. Grabbing the box of wood pieces from the bottom of her closet, she heads out to the balcony to make some more stakes as she waits for the blonde to come to the apartment.

***

Tara jogs up the stairs to Faith’s floor, smiling as she strides towards Faith’s apartment door. Pulling out the keys Faith had insisted she take, Tara unlocks the door and steps in, closing and locking it behind her. Glancing quickly around, Tara notices the sliding door open to the balcony. Dropping her bag of clothes by the bed, she quickly makes her way to the door, smiling at the sight of Faith whittling stakes. 

“How was classes today, babe?” Faith questions smiling as she turns her head towards Tara, having heard the woman coming into the apartment.

“Absolutely, positively boring. Especially when I wanted to be here instead.” Tara smiles down at the dark-haired slayer. Taking the stake from Faith, she tosses it into the box before gently easing the knife from her and setting it on the small table. Settling herself in Faith’s lap, she wraps her hands around her neck and kisses her deeply until they’re both panting for air. “But my day’s definitely looking up.” Tara breathes heavily as she presses her lips firmly against Faith’s neck. 

Faith moans as she tries to keep track of her mental abilities, though her hands are already stroking over Tara’s body and wiggling their way under Tara’s top. “I thought that this was the time they’re tryin’ to cram as much information into your brain as they can for finals?”

“Yep.” Tara answers as she nips her way slowly up Faith’s neck before capturing her ear lobe between her lips and sucking softly. 

“Jesus, T-Bear.” Faith moans, her body arching as Tara’s hand slides from around her neck and slowly trails down to teasingly stroke around her breast. 

Releasing Faith’s lobe, Tara whispers hotly into the slayer’s ear. “I’m not accepting you telling me we should wait, Faith. Not any longer. I’m feeling much better and though I’m still underweight, I’m probably stronger than I’ve ever been before in my life with the exercises you have me doing. Now I’m going into the apartment, stripping and am going to be on the bed waiting for you. I suggest you knock off the shavings and get your ass in there within five minutes. Because if you don’t I’m coming out here naked to float your ass inside.” Tara warns pressing her lips softly to Faith’s before easing from the quietly whimpering slayer’s lap and heading into the apartment.

Faith swallows hard, the desire already at a fever pitch within her, having been ignited as soon as Tara sat on her lap, a single touch from the blonde enough to make her want her. Hell, just thinking about Tara was enough to make her want the woman. As visions of Tara naked float through her mind, Faith groans as she feels her clit twitch with need and a flood of desire ease from her body. “Jesus, if she touches me I’ll fuckin’ explode.” Faith mumbles quietly, shaking her head at her wandering thoughts. “Shit.” Faith quickly stands, not knowing how much time has elapsed, but not doubting for a single second that Tara would make good on her threat. Shaking her body and wiping the wood slivers that want to stick off her shirt and jeans, Faith hurries into the apartment.

Tara smiles as Faith makes it in with a minute to spare. Lying on her side, she watches as Faith stops three steps in from the balcony, her eyes glued to her. Blushing lightly at the love and desire so obvious on Faith’s face, Tara looks down and plucks at the sheet, having slid the covers down to the end of the bed. Knowing she looks a lot better than the last time the slayer had seen her naked, but also knowing she has a ways to go yet to be the curvy woman Faith remembers and wants her to be again. 

Faith drinks in the sight of the Wiccan, a part of her wanting to just strip and literally give the woman immeasurable pleasure, while another part of her wants to just take her time and make this first time last for hours. Wanting to slowly touch, caress and kiss every part of Tara. Slowly pulling off her tank top, Faith unbuttons and unzips her jeans, sliding them down her legs. Smiling as she hears the slight inhale from Tara and the smell of arousal become stronger.

Tara slowly wets her lips as Faith walks towards the bed, finally allowing her eyes to take in all of the slayer’s charms that she’d only gotten quick glimpses of before she’d turn her head away. Looking over the strong body, Tara lets her eyes linger on the full round breasts before slowly working their way down the defined abdomen, her eyes caught by the scar on her stomach for a few moments before continuing down to the small triangle of brown curls at Faith’s apex. Swallowing hard as the light glints off the curls, showing the slayer’s desire, Tara finally continues down the obviously strong legs. Slowly trailing her eyes back up the slayer’s body as Faith finishes closing the distance to the bed, Tara groans at the absolutely sensuous smile on her soon to be lover’s face.

Faith slowly kneels on the bed, her eyes caught in Tara’s blue depths. Gently trailing a finger down the blonde’s cheek, Faith leans in to place a soft kiss on her full lips. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Faith questions, her voice rough and low with desire. “A simple look melts my heart. I ain’t never felt this way about no one before, and I don’t ever see me feelin’ this way about anyone else.” Faith admits softly, her eyes searching Tara’s, seeing the love shining from her beautiful blue eyes. “I’m fallin’ for ya’, Tara. And I thank whatever powers there were that made ya’ come into The Bitch Club and had me recognize ya’.” Faith presses her lips softly against Tara’s again, not giving the blonde a chance to say anything. Gently urging Tara onto her back, Faith settles beside the blonde, pressing softly against her side as she slowly deepens the kiss.

Tara moans into the gentle exploration of Faith’s tongue even as she slowly arches into the weapon roughened hand trailing so tenderly over her chest. Threading one hand through Faith’s silky hair, Tara trails the other hand down her side, slowly touching the velvety hot skin before grasping Faith’s hip, gently tugging on it to pull Faith more into her, urging the slayer to lay on her.

Faith pants lightly as she slowly ends the tantalizing kiss. “I weigh too much.” Faith growls softly, as Tara tugs more insistently. “T-Bear…”

“No you don’t.” Tara finally whispers. “I want to feel you touching me, Faith. I want to feel our breasts, stomachs, and mounds pressing against each other without anything to hinder it.”

Faith whimpers softly as she buries her face in Tara’s neck. Gently shifting she rolls over onto her back, pulling Tara carefully on top of her, arching as their breasts press against each other, loving the feel of Tara’s body sliding over hers as the blonde settles more fully onto her. 

“This’ll work.” Tara exhales softly at the feel of the slayer’s soft, hot skin. “Goddess, you feel wonderful.” Tara presses her lips over Faith’s neck, darting her tongue out occasionally to get a taste of the slayer. Not able to help herself, her body already aching, Tara gently rocks her body against Faith’s.

“Oh, fuck!” Faith groans, shifting her legs further open and shifting her lower body up to come into more direct contact with Tara’s mound rocking softly against hers. Trailing her hands down to gently cup Tara’s ass, she growls as Tara presses harder into her.

Tara lifts her upper body to look down into Faith’s darkened eyes, the desire obvious on Faith’s face. Arching her body harder down into Faith’s and slowly gyrating, Tara whimpers as she finally gets the pressure she needs and starts rocking faster as Faith cries out softly.

“Shit…” Faith groans and presses into Tara’s body as the blonde rocks faster and harder against her, their clits sliding effortlessly against each other with the desire coming from both women. Realizing she isn’t going to last much longer, Faith finally whispers. “Not much… longer.” 

Tara growls and doubles her efforts, feeling her own climax literally just seconds away. As Faith pushes up into her at the same exact moment she presses down, Tara cries out the slayer’s name as she climaxes, her body shaking as she collapses on top of Faith.

Faith groans loudly as she quickly follows Tara over the edge, the Wiccan’s climax and resulting flood of liquid finishing her off. Collapsing back flat onto the bed, Faith runs her hands up Tara’s back and holds the heavily breathing woman, even as she tries to get control of her own breathing. Pressing her lips to Tara’s shoulder, Faith gently suckles on the flesh, closing her eyes as the flavor of the Wiccan slowly invades her body. Loving the earthy, salty taste of Tara’s sweat, Faith growls softly as she fights the urge to roll Tara over onto her back and find out what she really tastes like. Dragging her tongue over Tara’s neck, before nipping softly at her earlobe, Faith finally gives in.

Tara moans quietly as Faith starts to suck, nibble and lick over her shoulder and neck. Squeaking as Faith quickly rolls her over and hovers above her, Tara unconsciously licks her lips at the sight of Faith’s eyes almost black with desire.

“I have to taste you.” Faith finally admits, diving in to kiss Tara hungrily for a few minutes before quickly making her way down Tara’s body.

“Oh, Goddess…” Tara whimpers burying her hands in Faith’s hair as the slayer makes her way inexorably down her body, knowing the slayer won’t stop until she’s reached her goal.

Faith smiles as she presses quick, hot, wet kisses across Tara’s chest, suckling gently for a brief moment on each nipple before continuing down Tara’s body, planning on coming back in the very near future to work slowly over Tara’s body and find every single spot that’s sensitive on the Wiccan. Finally reaching Tara’s mound, Faith presses her face against the small triangle of dark blonde curls, inhaling deeply of the blonde’s scent. 

“Faith!” Tara whimpers the slayer’s name as she feels the hot exhale of breath caressing over her clit even as Faith brushes her face against her mound. 

“Smell so goooood.” Faith murmurs, pressing her lips softly over Tara’s glistening mound even as she inhales deeply of Tara’s most intimate smell. The earthy, musky scents making her mouth salivate with want. Finally giving in to the want, Faith slides her hands under Tara’s gyrating hips and slides more comfortably between her legs even as she drags her tongue over Tara’s desire covered, swollen outer lips.

Tara tugs gently on Faith’s head, urging the slayer to move a little quicker even as she lifts her head to look down at the dark-haired slayer between her thighs. Moaning at the sight and dropping her head back onto the pillow as another flood of desire eases from between her lips, Tara closes her eyes as Faith’s tongue strokes softly and tenderly over her lips. 

Gathering the flood of liquid easing from between Tara’s lips Faith groans deeply at the flavor before gently easing Tara’s lips apart to learn Tara’s inner folds with her lips and tongue, gathering all the juices along the way. Nuzzling further into Tara’s body, Faith teasingly taps Tara’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Faith!” Tara cries out softly, finally pulling the slayer in tighter to her body. Needing the slayer’s touch as her body quivers with desire. “Please, Faith.” Tara begs softly.

Faith groans deeply, her lips and tongue vibrating against Tara’s clit, making the Wiccan’s body shake more. Finally wrapping her lips around Tara’s clit, Faith suckles gently on the sensitive flesh, occasionally flicking the tip of her tongue over the hard muscle. Feeling the muscle starting to flinch and quiver in her mouth, Faith flicks her tongue more quickly over it while keeping up a steady suction, groaning as Tara stiffens and explodes in her mouth. Lapping gently at Tara as she gathers all the liquid she can find, Faith slowly drags her tongue down to wiggle around Tara’s opening before finally sliding in as deep as she can, swirling her tongue around to gather the Wiccan’s essence.

Whimpering as Faith continues to stroke within her body, Tara feels her desire building again. “F-f-faith…” Tara arches into the slayer’s mouth as Faith slides her tongue out to drag it over her clit and slowly trailing it over her body, feeling Faith’s hands shift and one slide to gently stroke between her legs before a finger glides gently within her, stroking softly.

Faith circles Tara’s nipple with her tongue as she gently eases in and out of the Wiccan, gradually pressing a second finger gently within her lover, moaning at the hot wet body wrapped around her fingers, clenching and unclenching at a feverish pace. Straddling Tara’s thigh, Faith presses her center against the Wiccan and rocks to try and ease her own ache. Working her way further up Tara’s body, Faith groans as Tara pulls her down for an invading kiss. Battling firmly against Tara’s tongue, Faith matches Tara’s rocking hips, pressing more firmly and quickly into the Wiccan’s heat. 

“Lift up…” Tara urges, sliding one hand down between their bodies, whimpering at the flood of liquid coming from her lover as she slides two fingers quickly within Faith. Grinding her palm into the slayer’s clit while stroking in and out of her lover in a matching pace to what Faith’s doing to her as the two women’s foreheads rest against each other and all the sounds heard coming from them are the heavy panting breaths, interspersed with groans and whimpers with the wet clicking sound as they stroke in and out of each other faster and harder.

Faith arches and cries out, flooding Tara’s hand as Tara’s fingers curl within her, hitting her sweet spot and tipping her over the edge immediately. Barely having any functioning brain cells left to bring Tara to climax before collapsing on top of the Wiccan, panting heavily as she buries her face in Tara’s sweaty neck.

Tara presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Faith’s forehead as she gently wiggles her hand from between their bodies and hugs Faith with her shaky arms. Groaning quietly as Faith finally eases her fingers from within her and the wet digits slowly trail up her body to gently squeeze her shoulder.

Faith closes her eyes and waits for her body to calm down and her brain to start functioning again. Unaware of the time passing until she feels Tara’s hands gently kneading her back. Groaning as she realizes she’s lying on top of her lover, Faith shifts slightly to ease part of her weight off the blonde, while keeping as much of her body in contact with Tara as possible. 

“You were fine.” Tara whispers, her voice scratchy as she runs her fingers through Faith’s damp hair.

Lifting her head, Faith looks into Tara’s eyes and smiles gently at her lover. Running a finger gently over Tara’s lips, she leans in and kisses her softly. “Let me get you somethin’ to drink.” Faith presses her lips to Tara’s again before easing from the bed, groaning quietly at the slight ache between her legs. Realizing she’s using muscles that she hasn’t used for too many years, pleasing herself not counting as she usually just got off as quickly as she could when the urge struck. Grabbing a couple handfuls of bottled water, Faith strides back towards the bed, smiling at the crooked grin on her lover’s face. Gently sitting beside Tara, facing the woman, Faith hands a bottle to her after opening it. 

“Thank you.” Tara quickly swallows two thirds of the water while watching as Faith downs the entire bottle she opens for herself. Reaching out with her free hand, Tara runs her fingertips lightly over Faith’s thigh while taking in the sight of her lover sitting Indian style, completely at ease with her body on display. “You’re a beautiful woman, Faith. Inside and out.” Tara whispers quietly, her eyes captured by surprised brown eyes.

“No I ain’t, T-Bear.” Faith whispers quietly, looking into Tara’s loving blue eyes. “Though I do feel beautiful when you look at me.” Faith smiles shyly before leaning in to kiss Tara gently. “But I’ve fucked up so much in my past, I’m fightin’ an uphill battle to try and make things right, ya’ know?”

“Personally, I think you’re doing a damn fine job, Faith. You’re saving lives by fighting evil. You’ve made amends with Buffy and Dawn. You’re keeping control of your anger and being helpful and dozens of other things. Don’t put yourself down so much for an accident and one bad mistake.” Tara brushes her fingertips gently over Faith’s cheek, looking into warm brown eyes. 

“What would my life have been like if you’d been in it when I first came to SunnyD?” Faith wonders quietly, leaning into Tara’s loving touch. “You help ground me, T-Bear. You make me feel like I’m finally doin’ something right with my life.”

“You were doing right before I stepped into your life, Faith.” Tara whispers softly, cupping the slayer’s cheek and brushing her thumb gently over the slight indention that becomes one of a set of beautiful dimples. “You saved me, love. And no matter how horrible I felt when I first came to, I’d do it all over again if it would bring us together again.” Tara chuckles at the remembrance of her major hangover.

“All I could do was pray you wouldn’t get sick on me.” Faith shifts to press a soft kiss against Tara’s palm. “Damned if I knew what to do with ya’. You know that was totally outta character for me.” 

“You obviously did a good job.” Tara leans in to kiss Faith softly, leaning over to place her bottle of water on the nightstand, Tara takes the empty bottle from Faith’s fidgeting hands and sets it by hers. 

Faith whimpers softly at the gleam of desire flaring in Tara’s eyes, her body reacting to the look. “I think I’m gonna be glad I have tonight off.”

“I seriously hope so.” Tara smiles seductively at her lover as she gently pushes Faith to lie back on the bed before sliding her body tantalizingly over hers. “We have some serious time to make up for. I want to see if it’s possible to wear out the slayer.”

Faith groans deeply at Tara’s words before the blonde kisses her firmly. Threading her hands through Tara’s silky blonde strands, Faith arches her neck as Tara slowly kisses and nibbles her way down the sensitive flesh. “God, I think I can get used to this.” Faith murmurs as Tara’s tongue trails down to slowly circle her breast. 

“Not too used to it, I hope.” Tara chuckles before nipping gently on one of the slayer’s hard nipples. “I don’t want it to become second nature with no fun involved. Need to keep it… spicy.” Tara growls and sucks as much of the slayer’s breast into her mouth as possible. Kneading the breast as she suckles firmly, enjoying the size, weight and feel of the firm flesh.

“Don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Faith moans and arches her back as Tara gently scrapes her teeth over her nipple before laving it with her tongue. As Tara nibbles her way over to the other breast, Faith releases the grip she has on her head to rub Tara’s shoulders and back. Enjoying the tender ministrations of her lover, Tara giving her something she’s never had before, gentleness, caring and love. 

Slowly trailing her tongue down her lover’s body, along with her fingers Tara hums appreciatively at the unique flavor of her lover, the slightly tangy, spiciness making her mouth water in appreciation. Finally making her way down to the scar on her stomach, Tara presses soft kisses across the healed wound. “I’m sorry for the pain you went through, love.” Tara whispers softly.

“I deserved it, T-Bear.” Faith tilts her head to look down her body at Tara as the Wiccan looks up at her while pressing more kisses along the scar. “I was outta control, then. It was exactly like giving a kid superpowers that didn’t have a clue what to do with ‘em. I needed guidance, but after my watcher got killed, I wasn’t willing to let anyone in again. Not completely.”

Tara reaches up to stroke softly over Faith’s cheek. “You took the long road around, but you made it here. Don’t keep kicking yourself for what you did, Faith. Remember it, yes. Kick yourself over it, no.” Tara smiles softly as Faith captures her hand and presses soft kisses over each finger, silently wondering if anyone else has ever seen the soft, tender side of the slayer before, or if she’s the first. Easing back up the slayer’s body, Tara kisses her tenderly, trying to show her how much she loves her with the kiss.

Faith wraps her arms around her lover, immersing herself completely into the woman’s embrace and lips, knowing with certainty that she loves Tara, the feeling of warmth slowly spreading outwards from her chest. As Tara leans back to press a soft kiss on her lips, Faith brushes her thumb gently down Tara’s cheek and finally over kiss-swollen lips. Looking intently into dark blue eyes that show so much, Faith finally whispers three small words that she’s never told anyone before. “I love you.”

Tara feels the tears come to her eyes at the slayer’s vocalization of her feelings. “Goddess, Faith. I love you so much.” Tara whispers kissing her softly before tucking her face in her lover’s neck as Faith hugs her lovingly.

Faith swallows and closes her eyes at Tara’s words. Knowing the Wiccan loves her, but hearing it meaning so much more. Pressing her lips to the side of Tara’s head, Faith trails her hands up and down her back, the feel of Tara lying on her feeling right in so many ways. After a few minutes, Faith finally questions her softly. “Have you thought about moving in with me?”

Tara smiles at the hesitant note in her lover’s voice before pressing her lips to Faith’s pulse point. “Yes, I have. I’ll need to get a job to help pay the bills.” Feeling Faith tense, Tara shifts up and presses her fingers gently against Faith’s mouth as the slayer starts to say something. “I’m not going to live off you, Faith. I’ll pay my fair share, or I’ll look for my own place to live. Then move as I can afford something better.”

“Please don’t.” Faith whispers, her eyes serious. “The Council gives me an allotment for my bills, and I earn pretty good money at the club. I kinda own this apartment. Wilky bought it for me so it’s paid for. As a matter of fact, I contacted the Council and told ‘em they needed to help B out, too. Now that we’re on speakin’ terms and she ain’t out to thump me.” Faith admits, blushing lightly at the admittance. Actually having contacted the Council right after she and Buffy had come to somewhat of a truce, knowing that the slayer should be receiving a hefty lump of money in her bank account soon.

Tara’s eyes widen in surprise as she realizes Faith doesn’t have as many bills as she thought. Though knowing how the woman could eat, she could understand needing a decent amount of money to come in for food. Pulling her hand up to rest on Faith’s chest, Tara shifts slightly and rests her chin on her hand as she studies the slayer.

“What?” Faith questions nervously as Tara continues to look at her intently but doesn’t say anything.

“You went to bat for Buffy with the Council?” Tara purses her lips as Faith slowly nods her head in answer. “They send you money and you work at the club. Being a slayer is expensive, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Not only what food I can put away, but clothes and weapons needing to be replaced on a regular basis gets expensive, too. If I have a pair of leather pants that lasts a month, it’s been a good month.” Faith admits quietly. 

“I won’t take advantage of you, Faith.” Tara starts softly, watching Faith for a few minutes. “But if you don’t mind my being a little picky to find something where I can work half days or something like that, so we can still have time to spend together, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to let me slide until I get a job. I do have some money put away, just not a lot.” Tara admits quietly. 

Faith closes her eyes and sighs quietly before nodding her head. “You ain’t working at night when I can’t be there to pick you up or walk you to your job. So keep that in mind. If… if you get a job during the day, I don’t know if it’d be better for you to work like five four hour shifts, or maybe just work two to three full days a week and have the rest of the time off. What’cha wanna do?”

Tara smiles and shifts forward to place a soft kiss on Faith’s chin. “I’ll take whatever job I need to. I’m planning on putting in at the new high school for a teaching position next year, if the rumblings about them building it, are true. If not, I’ll see if I can’t find some office to work at. I’ve taken a lot of business courses to fall back on.”

Faith tilts her head slightly and smiles at her lover. “In other words, you can do it all, huh?”

Tara laughs softly and shakes her head. “I wouldn’t say that. But I’m well-rounded with what I can do. I usually fill in for Anya when she needs someone, that’s where my little nest egg has come from. Grants only get me so far.” 

Faith watches as Tara yawns, knowing the woman is probably tired. “Nap time, T-bear.” Faith orders softly.

“But, I want…” Tara growls softly as Faith presses her lips against her lips effectively stopping her words.

“After the nap. Just an hour or two. We’ll order a pizza or something and stay up half the night making love. How’s that sound?” Faith offers, smiling as she runs her fingers gently through Tara’s damp hair. 

“Promise?” Tara smiles as Faith nods her head. Shifting slightly, she reaches down for the sheet and slides it up over her body, settling more comfortably on top of Faith, as the slayer wouldn’t allow her to move. “I do love you, Faith.”

Faith closes her eyes and smiles at the declaration. “I love you, too, Tara. Go to sleep, we’ll get up to mischief later.”

“’Kay.” Tara mumbles against Faith’s neck, pressing her lips against the hot flesh even as she slowly falls asleep.

Faith gently strokes her hands up and down Tara’s back as she listens to her lover’s breathing, knowing Tara’s asleep. Her mind working fast as she tries to think of something for Tara to do, that’ll let them spend as much time together as possible. An idea forming in her head, but needing to talk with someone first, Faith smiles and wraps her arms around Tara to take a nap with her lover.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy stops at the bank to deposit her check, only half looking at the print-out the clerk gives her as she starts to head out the door. Blinking a couple times as it occurs to her that something isn’t right. She looks back down at the balance she almost trips and falls in shock. “No, this can’t be right.” Buffy spins back around and walks back into the bank, heading to the Manager’s office.

***

Buffy walks home stunned after finding out that the money was in the right account, and that it had been wired into her account from England. After making sure that it was correct, she had the bank pay off the house with a good portion of the balance, so she didn’t have to worry about that payment. Figuring Monday was soon enough to take care of the money owed to the electric company and the phone company. A happy smile crossing her face as she realizes that the biggest problems looming over her was pretty much taken care of in one fell swoop and not knowing how or why.

Starting to walk with an almost bounce in her step, Buffy grins from ear to ear. Almost jogging up the steps, she lets herself into the house, sighing as she realizes it is her house now. Not the mortgage company, and not about to be foreclosed on her for the money owed. “YES!” Buffy yells loudly and starts laughing as she does a little happy dance.

***

Willow jumps as she hears Buffy yell. Hurrying out of her room and down the stairs she stares in disbelief as Buffy does an impromptu dance in the living room. “What has you so happy?”

Buffy grins, grabbing Willow in her arms and dancing around the room with her. “Money from heaven…” Buffy sings off key and hums before laughing again. 

“Buffy! Put me down, you nut.” Willow laughs at her happy friend. 

“Money… account… house paid off….” Buffy hugs Willow before setting her down on her feet and running to the phone as a thought occurs to her, somewhat shocked at the possibility but having to call. 

Willow stands in shock as Buffy’s words finally make sense to her. “Money from heaven? She received enough money to pay off the house?” Willow chuckles quietly as she slowly walks into the kitchen, watching as Buffy bounces on the balls of her feet.

“Yeah?” Faith grumbles into the phone, rubbing her eyes as Tara whimpers softly and rubs her face over her chest before falling back asleep. Smiling at her lover, Faith gently rubs her back. 

“I want the truth from you. Since I know the Council got you out and told you to come here, you’re obviously on speaking terms with them. Did you talk to them about giving me money?” Buffy hurriedly asks her eyes closed as she ignores everything but the sounds coming over the phone, her answer in the sharp inhale of breath coming from Faith. “Why?”

Willow shifts her hand to steady herself against the wall as she realizes who Buffy’s obviously talking to, deciding to listen more intently to the conversation.

“B…” Faith shifts the phone to a more comfortable spot, and sighs quietly. “It ain’t right. They’re helpin’ me out with my expenses and I told ‘em their asses needed to make things right for you. That’s all I did, it ain’t that much of a big.”

“Yeah, it was.” Buffy smiles and leans against the wall. “Thank you. You didn’t have to talk to them about me, and I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well forget it. Like I said, it ain’t that much of a big. I just talked to ‘em is all, B.” Faith shifts slightly, becoming uncomfortable. “Look, just pay off your bills and get a fuckin’ job that you ain’t gonna smell like a grease factory. That’s all I care about. Hell, bouncing is a pretty good gig, might wanna look into it. I gotta go.” Faith hurriedly hangs up, before Buffy can say anything else. 

“Damn you.” Buffy chuckles softly as she pulls the phone away from her ear. Having heard the uncomfortable note in the slayer’s tones before she practically hung up on her. Tensing slightly as she hears the quiet whimper behind her. Cursing her own stupidity, Buffy plays over the conversation in her mind, knowing if Willow had heard the beginning of the conversation that she would definitely figure out who she was talking to. The redhead was extremely smart and there is probably no way she can talk her into believing she was talking to someone else. Taking a deep breath she slowly turns to face Willow.

Willow shakes as she stares at Buffy. “Tell me she isn’t here. Tell me that murdering bitch is not out of jail and here in Sunnydale.”

Buffy winces at the paleness of Willow, knowing the woman is obviously still afraid of Faith, besides the fact she has some serious issues with the slayer, not that she blames her, but… Taking a deep breath, Buffy cautiously approaches Willow. “I know you two will probably never be friends.” Buffy starts softly, in a low calm voice, while mentally rolling her eyes at the thought of Tara now being with Faith, knowing there would be no way in hell Willow would ever accept the slayer with that happening. “But she’s been back for over five months.”

“Five months?!” Willow starts to hyperventilate, staring in shock at Buffy. 

“Easy, Willow.” Buffy urges the redhead to a chair, making her sit down. Opening the refrigerator and grabbing a couple bottles of water out, she takes her time trying to think of what to say to her friend. “Here.” Buffy twists off the top and sets it down in front of Willow before leaning against the side of the island, playing with the label on her bottle after twisting her cap off. “As soon as she arrived in town, she called me to let me know she was here, Willow. She’s been working here in town and been patrolling every night. I threatened her when she called, telling her I didn’t want her here and that I wanted her to stay away from my friends and family. I didn’t hear from her again for a couple months, though I could tell she’d been patrolling.”

“So, what? Is she like being all goody two shoes, now? That murdering bitch should be put out of everyone’s misery and let a new slayer be called.” Willow practically snarls, the anger replacing the fear she’d been feeling.

“She’s served her time, Willow! She’s working and patrolling. Hell, even the Council that was willing to take her out is giving her another chance. I don’t expect you to be buddy-buddy with her. Hell, I don’t even expect you to talk to her, but can you just think about the fact that she’s been on her best behavior since being here? She even talked with the Council about sending me money! Enough money to pay off the house and catch up on all the past due bills, bills that have been piling up for a long time!” Buffy waves her hand around her eyes serious as she looks at Willow. “Please, Willow. Just try. She fucked up before. She knows it and she wouldn’t do it again if she had it to do over.”

“I’ll never forgive her, Buffy. NEVER! How you can obviously talk with her and be around her, I don’t know. Did you forget what she did to you? When she switched bodies with you and fucked Riley? How about when she held me at knifepoint? Is that all so easily forgotten and forgiven?” Willow growls angrily at Buffy.

Buffy winces at the venom in Willow’s tones. “No, Willow. It’s not all so easily forgotten or forgiven. But I have forgiven her, Willow. I know a little better what went on then and I can look past it. It doesn’t make things right, but I’m willing to forgive her. I remember a couple people that were willing to forgive me for shit that I pulled. Or have you forgotten me running away? Hiding Angel? Being a bitch to you by fucking with Xander’s mind when I knew you liked him? Want me to go on, Willow? We’ve all done things that we’re not proud of. Want me to rattle off some of the shit you’ve done?” Buffy finally growls the words at the redhead, losing her temper as all she gets in return is a stubborn look. “Admittedly we never did anything as bad as Faith, but DAMN IT! We forgive each other and go on, we don’t keep bringing it up to throw in each other’s face. Faith’s done her time and is making amends. Whether you believe her, or not, forgive her, or not is entirely up to you. But I have forgiven her, and actually consider her a friend now.”

Willow watches in stunned shock as Buffy finally strides angrily out of the kitchen. Having flinched at Buffy’s comment about what she’d done in the past and when she’d thrown it in her face that she had done stuff, she silently wonders what exactly Buffy’s talking about. Not able to let it go, not able to think of anything she’s done, she runs after the slayer. Taking the stairs two at a time to barge into Buffy’s room. “I haven’t done anything!!! What the hell do you think I’ve done that you can throw in my face?”

Buffy blinks in shock at the redhead. “You can’t believe…” Buffy shakes her head and laughs. “How about the fact that you almost fucked Xander while you were with Oz? That ring a bell? How about the fact that you hid Tara from all of us for how long before you admitted you liked her AFTER Oz came back? Wanna discuss the fact that you helped ‘nudge’ Dawn towards the spell to bring mom back? How about what you did to Tara?” Buffy’s eyes darken with anger. “How about bringing me back from heaven? And you want to say you haven’t done anything? None of us are perfect Willow! NONE OF US!”

Willow falls back against the door frame in shock. “But… but I didn’t mean to do any of those things. Except…” Willow trails off, her face pale.

“And you think Faith meant to stake the Deputy Mayor? NO! From there it spiraled out of control for her. She’s spent the last two years in jail. Do you think she had to turn herself in? Do you think a jail would actually be able to hold a slayer? Jesus, Willow! Use that damn brain from hell for a moment and think things through! If she had wanted to actually cut your throat, don’t you think she would have?” Buffy’s voice is rough. “I’ve had a chance to think things through a bit here recently. And you know… I honestly believe she wanted us to stop the Ascension. I’m not going to ask her, because it’s over and done with. But if she had truly wanted you dead, she would have killed you.”

Willow pales at Buffy’s words, shaking her head in disbelief. Not knowing whether to believe Buffy or to ignore everything the slayer is saying, wondering for the slayer’s sanity for a few minutes before she sees the seriousness in Buffy’s eyes along with the sadness. 

“I can probably talk till I’m blue in the face, but I’m finished, Willow. Either you can deal, or not deal. But personally I consider her a friend now. And eventually I plan on inviting her here to visit and possibly have dinner occasionally, since that’s what friends do. So, if you decide you can’t handle that, you have a choice to make.” Buffy wearily sits down on her bed, starting to feel drained from all the ups and downs of the day. Looking sadly at Willow as she looks questioningly at her, Buffy shakes her head. “You can disappear when she comes here, or you can move out. The choice is yours. But I do plan on having her here. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get cleaned up, grab something to eat and take a nap before patrol tonight.”

Feeling a slight thread of fear going through her, knowing that ultimately this could potentially be the end of her friendship with Buffy, Willow nods and slowly leaves Buffy’s room to think things through.

Buffy sighs as Willow leaves, her eyes shadowed as she didn’t want to be so brutal to the redhead, but ultimately having lost her temper when Willow literally shut down and wasn’t listening to what she had to say, and then when she didn’t believe that she had done anything wrong in the past. Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. “Where do we go from here?” Buffy whispers, silently wondering what turns their lives are going to take now.

***

“Who was on the phone?” Tara mumbles, slowly waking up, remembering the phone ringing and Faith talking to someone. Brushing her cheek over Faith’s breast, Tara keeps her eyes closed and smiles at Faith’s fingers gently drawing circles on her back. 

“B. She kinda figured out I musta had somethin’ to do with the money that got deposited in her account.” Faith wiggles a little, still feeling uncomfortable about the things the blonde slayer said, honestly not thinking what she’d done was that big of a deal. 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Buffy’s a lot smarter than she likes to act like she is. Kind of like some other slayer I know.” Tara lifts her head and presses a quick kiss to Faith’s chin. “Be back in a couple minutes.”

Faith blushes lightly at Tara’s words while her eyes follow Tara to the bathroom, enjoying the sight of the Wiccan striding easily through the apartment without any clothes on. Easing out of the bed, Faith heads toward the refrigerator and grabs a couple waters and sets them on the table. Heading towards the bathroom when Tara comes out, she smiles as Tara stops her and kisses her softly. 

“Hmmm.” Tara murmurs as she releases Faith’s lips, blinking slightly. “Do you still want to order something to be delivered for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah. No sense in cooking, we can just have pizza and wings delivered if that sounds good to you.” Faith smiles as Tara grins crookedly at her. “Why don’t you go ahead and order a couple pizzas and fixings while I hit the bathroom.”

“Assortment?” Tara questions as she heads to the phone, smiling as Faith just laughs. Nodding her head and rolling her eyes at her lover, Tara punches in the speed dial and quickly places an order, looking out at the night approaching after disconnecting the phone and setting it down. Leaning back into Faith as she steps up behind her and hugs her gently. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Faith nuzzles into Tara neck, loving the scent of the woman and how she smells lightly of sex, planning on her reeking of it before the night is through. 

Tara rests her arms over Faith’s, closing her eyes to the loving kisses. “Night’s coming on.” Tara murmurs softly, knowing that Faith will be going out to do a patrol in a little while.

“Yeah.” Faith nibbles gently across Tara’s shoulder, grinning as Tara shivers and goose bumps come up on her body. “Would ya’ like to keep me company?”

“Yes.” Tara smiles at the offer, slightly surprised, knowing her lover still hates to have her out at night. 

Resting her chin on Tara’s shoulder, Faith tilts her head to lean it against her lover’s as she looks out the sliding glass doors. “Is that what you were thinkin’ about? Night?”

Tara chuckles and slowly shakes her head. “I was just wondering if you would mind if I moved in before the end of the school year.”

“Shit, let’s go get your stuff now.” Faith hugs Tara tightly, grinning as Tara laughs before becoming serious. “Babe, I want you here with me all the time, that’ll make me a very, very happy slayer if you go ahead and move in.”

“Tomorrow?” Tara offers, turning her head to press a soft kiss against Faith’s cheek, keeping her eyes closed and her lips against the warm soft flesh as she feels it move under her lips as Faith smiles. 

“Tomorrow morning.” Faith presses her cheek more firmly into Tara’s soft caress.

“I was thinking about afternoon. Want to have warm sleepy lovings tomorrow morning.” Tara chuckles quietly at the low groan coming from her lover. 

Turning her head, Faith captures full pouty lips with hers and kisses Tara, letting the passion build slowly as she searches within Tara’s mouth. 

Whimpering softly as Faith slowly ends the kiss with a couple of soft gentle presses against her lips, Tara tilts her forehead against her. “Goddess. Does anyone have the slightest clue how gentle and tender you can be?”

“Don’t think so.” Faith sighs quietly. “I never really was before, T-Bear. You know I pretty much took my pleasure where I wanted. If they couldn’t perform, I’d kick their asses out and take care of it myself. Hell, even if they could, their asses still got kicked out.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but did any of your past lover’s touch your heart, Faith?” Tara questions softly.

Faith gently strokes her fingers over Tara’s stomach and thinks about her lover’s question. Understanding what she’s really trying to say, if she actually ever cared for anyone on a deeper level. “Maybe when I first got here, I mighta let B in if things hadn’t gone so wrong, so quickly, and if she’d been interested. But there ain’t been nobody else.”

Tara blinks in surprise at Faith’s words. She never would have thought about the possibility of Faith and Buffy, though she could see where Faith would be interested in the petite blonde slayer, but the two women so far apart in temperament that it’s hard to picture. Chuckling quietly as it occurs to her, that they were probably more alike than she and Faith were. Relaxing more into Faith’s strong arms, Tara strokes her fingers gently over the muscular forearms. “I could never picture Buffy with a woman, not after seeing the way she was with Riley, but Willow swore up and down that there was something going on between you two.”

Faith grunts quietly. “I might have had somethin’ to do with that.” She admits shifting slightly as a streak of guilt works its way through her. Not even having to look at Tara, she knows her lover wants an explanation. “I kinda alluded to the fact that B and I were intimate when I held Red captive. She had such a fuckin’ crush on B and neither of ‘em even noticed it that I knew it’d bug the fuckin’ hell out of her.” Faith drops her forehead on Tara’s shoulder. “She’s got good reason to hate me, T-Bear. They all fuckin’ do. And I ain’t stupid, I know the only reason B’s givin’ me a chance is ‘cause you stuck up for me. And I appreciate you doin’ that.” 

“I didn’t do it just for you, Faith.” Tara admits quietly, sighing softly.

“I know, T-Bear. I know. They have this thing for forgivin’ each other for shit or overlookin’ it, but whenever it’s someone outta their group they have a hard time dealin’.” Faith gently squeezes Tara as there’s a knock at the door. “Either climb in bed, or disappear. Don’t wanna give the pizza boy that kinda tip.” Faith smirks as Tara chuckles quietly and heads for the bed. Grabbing a pair of shorts and t-shirt, Faith yanks them on quickly while striding towards the front door, picking up the cash on the stand she keeps by the door just for such purposes.

Tara grins crookedly as Faith glances back towards her before opening the door. As Faith pays for and accepts the pizzas, shutting the door with her foot, Tara throws off the covers and trots to her to help carry some of the food. 

“Shit, what now?” Faith growls, dropping the food on the table before heading towards her phone glancing at the caller ID and rolling her eyes. “Yeah, B?”

Tara looks curiously over at Faith as she hears a low, heartfelt ‘shit’ come from her before she disconnects the phone and slams it back into the base. 

“B’s comin’ over. Seems her and Red had a blow-up and B’s wantin’ to blow off steam.” Faith strips off her shirt and shorts, tossing them onto the bed as she digs out a pair of jeans, shirt and socks. 

“She told Willow about you being here?” Tara approaches Faith as her lover yanks on her clothes. Reaching down to pick her clothes up and slowly dressing. 

“I guess. She just said that Red knows I’m here, and that it was her own fuckin’ stupidity to make it happen different than she was plannin’. Then she said she was gonna come over to try and work through some of her anger.” Faith shrugs sitting down on the edge of the bed as she pulls on her socks. 

Tara flinches slightly and hesitantly sits down beside Faith, unconsciously twisting her shirt in her hands until Faith places a hand over hers and squeezes gently.

“What’s wrong?” Faith looks into worried blue eyes, wondering where the worry’s coming from.

“She… she isn’t planning on you two fighting, is she?” Tara hesitantly questions.

“Huh?” Faith blinks as she plays over Tara’s question in her mind trying to figure out why the witch would think that. 

“You s-said she needs to b-blow off steam, and work through h-her anger.” Tara’s hands flinch uncontrollably as she draws in on herself.

“Shit! No, Tare. Not like that. She’s wantin’ someone to bitch to, that she ain’t gotta worry about what she says. Get the shit off her chest. The physical shit she’ll take out on the demons.” Faith explains hurriedly, wrapping her arms around Tara and hugging her to her tightly. Really not liking the fact that Tara’s stuttering, only remembering Tara doing it the once since she’d been around the Wiccan other than her original meeting with her, or when Willow is brought up. 

Tara slowly relaxes as one of Faith’s hands stay wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly while the other one strokes tenderly over her head and down her back in a soothing gesture. 

“I shoulda phrased that better. I’m sorry.” Faith whispers, pressing her lips to Tara’s head, knowing about Tara’s past, and the beatings she’d taken from her father and brother, Tara finally explaining that it was more than what she had originally admitted to. The woman’s natural shying away of the real physical abuse understandable. Though she has shown that she’s becoming more acclimated to and understanding the differences of actual abuse and the pleasurable pain that happens at the bar.

“It isn’t your fault, Faith. Just my mind thinking the worse.” Tara shifts her cheek against Faith’s upper chest and pressing her lips to the cloth covered flesh. “I better get dressed. Don’t think Buffy would deal well with seeing a partially naked me when she comes in the apartment.”

Faith chuckles wickedly. “She’ll see more than that, if she has balls enough to show up at the bar.”

Tara laughs at the thought. “I can’t see her there.”

Faith slowly releases Tara watching as her lover finishes getting dressed. Sighing quietly, Faith stands up and quickly fixes the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tara rubs a hand over her forehead as Buffy finishes telling them pretty much word for word what happened with Willow earlier. Pushing her plate away, losing her appetite after only eating half a slice, Tara leans back in her chair.

Faith starts to say something to Tara, until she sees the worried, pale face of her lover, knowing if she pushes the blonde, she’d be just as likely to throw the food back up, than being able to keep it down. “Did she say anythin’ to ya’ before you left?” 

Buffy shakes her head, poking at the piece of pizza in front of her as she pulls a piece of sausage off it. “No. She was in her room and wouldn’t answer my knock.”

“B, I don’t wanna come between you guys.” Faith drops her fork on the table and stands, striding to the sliding glass doors, opening them to step outside. 

Buffy’s shoulders slump as she looks from Faith’s stiff back to Tara’s worried eyes.

“She’s going to hate her even m-more with us being together.” Tara whispers, tears filling her eyes. 

“Don’t tell her.” Buffy offers, seeing Tara shake her head almost vehemently. 

Faith silently listens to Buffy and Tara, waiting to see if Tara will finally change her mind.

“No. I can’t, Buffy. Not just can’t, I won’t do that to Faith. I love her, and I’ll never treat her like a dirty secret, or like she isn’t good enough. I can never hide her away. She deserves to be loved for who she is. Because the good and the bad of her past has made her what she is today, just like the past has made me who I am and who you are.” The words are passionate as they come from Tara, her feelings undeniable. 

Faith eases down onto one knee beside Tara after striding quickly back into the apartment. Reaching up to brush the tears flowing silently down Tara’s face, Faith sighs and looks over at Buffy. “We’ll keep an extra eye out for Red. There ain’t much we can do. And I ain’t gonna give up T-Bear.” 

Tara closes her eyes and leans into Faith as she shifts to stand by her, wrapping her arm around her. “I’ll give W-w-willow a little while to get used to Faith being here. Then I’ll see about meeting her and talking to her. Hopefully get her to understand that we’ll never be a couple again. I’ll take it from there, if she asks me about my having a girlfriend, I’ll answer her questions, but I won’t offer anything.”

“That’d probably be for the best.” Faith whispers as she gently runs her fingers through Tara’s soft blonde hair. “And I’ll be somewhere close by, just in case.”

Tara sighs, hearing the tone in Faith’s words, knowing there will be no arguing with her about this point. 

“And maybe I’ll be right there with you as additional back-up.” Buffy murmurs not really liking how Willow reacted earlier. The redhead having a problem with seeing her own mistakes and shortcomings really not sitting well with her. “Look, I’ve got the urge to beat up on some demons. I just needed to get what happened off my chest. You two have a quiet night, okay?” Buffy smiles quickly at Faith and Tara before turning to head towards the door.

Tara looks up questioningly at Faith. “Can I still go with you on patrol? Maybe the three of us out together wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Faith nods silently in agreement. “Wait up, B. We’re coming with.”

Buffy stops at the door and turns around to look at the two women, having a feeling there was more of a conversation that went on, than what she’d heard. “Look, I know you two don’t get to spend much time together, between school and work…”

“We’re going with, B.” Faith growls softly at the blonde slayer. Having seen the worried look in Tara’s eyes and understanding that she didn’t want Buffy out by herself tonight with what happened. “Plus, ya’ can buy me and T-Bear a hot chocolate while we’re out.”

“Hot chocolate?” Buffy has to grin at the concept of Faith drinking hot chocolate.

“No skimping on the marshmallows, either.” Faith slides on a jacket, after hooking the short sword in it. Tara having been getting on her lately about only going out with a couple stakes. Having to admit that having the sword has come in handy on more than one occasion. 

Tara slides on her fanny pack even as she accepts the two stakes Faith hands her, tucking them into her cargo pants pockets along with tucking the knife away in the back of her waist band.

“Maybe we should hit the warehouse district then, since we’re all together.” Buffy gives in, knowing that she doesn’t have much of a choice as Faith and Tara stride towards her.

“Nah. We usually cover that part of town. We just cleared it out not long ago, and haven’t caught anyone tryin’ to set up shop there again, yet.” Faith makes sure the door locks behind her, before the three women head for the stairs. Buffy leading with Tara in the middle as Faith brings up the rear.

“Damn slayer.” Tara growls quietly under her breath, remembering how Faith was going to go to the warehouse by herself when they first met up. Seeing Buffy tossing a curious look over her shoulder at her as they turn to go down the next flight of stairs, Tara rolls her eyes and explains what Faith had intended on doing, ignoring the quiet bitching coming from behind her. 

“Jesus, Faith!! That’s asking to be killed!” Buffy pushes open the door out onto the street, turning to glare at the dark-haired slayer, seeing the somewhat guilty look crossing her face before it disappears quickly. Realizing in that instant that Faith probably had wanted to call it quits. “Shit!” Buffy looks up at the dark night to take a deep breath before shaking off the thoughts going through her head. “Will you even consider doing something so asinine again?”

“No.” Faith basically whispers the word, knowing Buffy had seen the guilty look before she could conceal it, Tara already knowing about it and still getting pissed off at the thought. Actually even more pissed off recently since they’d become closer, than she was when it happened. Seeing the look on her lover’s face, Faith tucks her hands in her pockets and hunches her shoulders slightly feeling guilty for the anger, pain and worry in Tara’s eyes.

Tara sighs quietly, stepping up beside Faith, threading her arm through the crook of Faith’s arm and pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. “I know you won’t do something like that again, Faith. I trust you to think before you act… to a certain degree.” Tara jokes softly, trying to get Faith to look at her, not liking it when the slayer becomes quiet or feels the guilt for past actions. 

Faith slowly raises her eyes sighing quietly as she sees the worry and love in Tara’s beautiful blue eyes. Pressing a quick kiss to pouty lips, Faith pulls her hand out of her pocket and threads her fingers together with Tara’s as the three women slowly work on doing a thorough patrol.

***

“We’re gonna walk ya’ to your street.” Faith argues again with Buffy, Tara standing to the side as the two slayers practically bristle as they argue over the fact that Faith wasn’t willing to just let Buffy walk back to her house by herself. They had run into two rather large groups of vampires roving Sunnydale, along with the normal newly risen and the few by themselves. If either slayer had been by themselves the groups probably wouldn’t have been able to take out either slayer, but they would have probably hurt them. 

“And what if Willow’s out and about, or looking for me?” Buffy growls as she gets right in Faith’s face.

“I ain’t fuckin’ walkin’ ya’ to the door and givin’ you a fuckin’ kiss goodnight, you dumb ass. We’re just walking ya’ to the end of your street and makin’ sure that you get in okay, before heading back to the apartment.” Faith growls loudly ignoring the quiet chuckle coming from Tara.

“Maybe that’s what she’s wanting, a good night kiss.” Tara starts laughing, finally relaxing as the two slayers turn to look at her incredulously. “She’s a damn good kisser, Buffy.”

Faith narrows her eyes on Tara, seeing the glimmer of amusement in the blue depths. “Pawnin’ me off, are ya’?”

Tara’s eyes crinkle with merriment as she looks at her lover. “Just remembering something someone said earlier today.”

Faith growls playfully at Tara, while Buffy looks from one woman to the other trying to figure out what they’re talking about. “That ship done sailed. Got what I want, and I ain’t willin’ to fuck it up.”

“Good.” Tara accepts the tight hug from Faith as the slayer wraps her arms around her and nibbles gently on her neck. “Let’s take Buffy home, that way we can go home and play.”

“Get your ass movin’, B. Got places to go and Wiccan to see.” Faith leers at Tara, before laughing as her lover lightly smacks her on the arm. 

“I don’t know about you two.” Buffy finally gives up, knowing this isn’t an argument she’s going to win. Not with both women ganging up on her. 

The women walk quietly towards Revello Drive, slowing down as they turn the corner. 

Faith looks at Buffy for a second then looks down at the sidewalk, kicking at a stone. “Look B, if she gives ya’ shit you can come by the apartment. The couch ain’t too bad to sleep on.”

Tara gently squeezes Faith’s waist, the slayer’s offer coming from her heart.

Buffy stares in surprise at Faith, before slowly smiling. “Thanks, Faith. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Faith shifts uncomfortably at the thanks as Buffy pats her on the shoulder before jogging down the street towards her house. 

“You keep doing nice things, you’re going to have to get used to that.” Tara comments intuitively.

Faith blushes lightly and shakes her head. “Ain’t used to it, T-Bear. Being thanked and treated like this is weird.”

Tara smiles softly at the slayer. The Bad Ass, Rogue Slayer that gets embarrassed and blushes when she’s thanked or treated like a person, instead of a possession or thing. Her heart expanding even more with the love she feels for the dark-haired woman standing in front of her makes Tara close her eyes for a second. Gently reaching up with a hand to either cheek, Tara urges Faith to look up from where she was concentrating on the ground again. “You’re a wonderful, caring woman, Faith. I love you.” Tara whispers with utmost sincerity before capturing the slayer’s full bow-shaped lips with hers.

Faith moans quietly into the soft, loving kiss as Tara slowly deepens it, her tongue lazily searching out her mouth like she has all the time in the world and is planning on taking in all the different textures and flavors available. Grasping Tara’s hips, Faith pulls her tightly against her, loving the feel of Tara’s body against hers, the slight height difference in Faith’s favor barely noticeable. 

Panting heavily as she breaks the kiss, Tara tilts her head against Faith’s, smiling as Faith’s hot breaths caresses over her lips. “Don’t think this is the best place to be making out.”

“Probably not.” Faith agrees, letting her fingers caress over Tara’s hips from where she’d been grasping them firmly. “Let’s go home.” 

Tara leans into the slayer as she wraps her arm around her shoulder and urges her back towards town and their apartment.

***

Buffy glances back down the street, smiling at the sight of the two women embracing and kissing each other like there’s no tomorrow. Sighing quietly at the beautiful sight, she turns and strides up the walkway. Pulling her keys out, she unlocks the door entering the house and locking it back behind her. 

Stiffening as she hears movement in the living room, Buffy takes a deep breath, surprised that Willow’s still awake with it being almost two in the morning. 

Willow turns to look towards the hallway as she hears Buffy enter the house and lock the door behind her. Clenching her jaw tightly, she watches as Buffy walks into the room, her face shut down. Not able to see what the slayer is thinking, Willow crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture. “Were you patrolling with her?”

Buffy quirks an eyebrow at the question before slowly taking her weapons from the various hiding places, setting them on the coffee table. “Not that it matters, but yes. I was doing a patrol with Faith tonight. There were actually two large groups of vampires that were canvassing Sunnydale and it was a good thing we were together.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.” Willow snarks turning away from Buffy.

Buffy snatches her head up to look at Willow in confusion. “What?”

“Come on! I know you and Faith had a thing going on back in high school.” Willow’s hands start waving around feeling like her world’s falling apart. “You two were practically inseparable there for a while. And she taunted me when she held me captive with what you two did.”

Buffy rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Faith having already admitted to her what she’d told Willow while they were out on patrol tonight. She’d actually laughed when Faith admitted it, surprising the slayer. “Yeah, I know all about what she told you, Willow. God forbid, she did it to piss you off. That never occurred to you, did it? If I wanted to sleep with a woman, it wouldn’t have been Faith. Not then. I was, and am looking for a more serious relationship than she would have provided at that time.”

Willow stops dead from where she’d been fidgeting nervously at the matter of fact words coming from Buffy. “Then? But now…?” 

Buffy shrugs and heads towards the kitchen, not wanting to tell Willow that Faith had a girlfriend already, that might lead to more questions as to who it is and she knows she’s not the best liar in the world. 

Willow trots after Buffy as the slayer doesn’t answer her question. “Are you seeing her now?” Willow questions, her voice almost squeaking on the words.

“Yeah, I’m seeing her, Willow. We just did patrol together.” Buffy pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, twisting off the cap and sipping it.

“DAMN IT! Are you two dating each other? Sleeping together? Fucking each other? I think it’s pretty strange that she’s been here in town for this long and you haven’t told anyone!!! Is she your little secret plaything?” Willow questions hoarsely, her eyes flashing.

Buffy snaps her head around to stare at Willow. “No, Willow. That’s your gig, not mine. Not anymore. If I’m seeing someone, whether it be man, woman, vampire or whatever, I won’t hide it. It ain’t worth the heartache and trouble it causes, not anymore.”

Willow jerks back as if she’s been slapped. “I wasn’t hiding her.”

“Really? How long did you know Tara and were more or less dating her before we found out? And would we have found out, if your hand wasn’t tipped?” Buffy tilts her head staring at her best friend.

Willow pales and looks away, feeling a streak of guilt shooting through her as she realizes Buffy has a point. She probably would have continued to hide her relationship with Tara even longer, if things hadn’t played out the way they had.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Willow, Tara is a loving, kind woman. She deserves better than that. She’s been there for all of us at one time or another, do you think what you’ve done to her is right? How would you feel if your roles had been reversed? What if Tara had done a spell on you?” Buffy sees the shock crossing Willow’s face. “Yeah, I know about what you did, Will. Tara and I have become close friends lately. Luckily enough she was willing to take me back after I pretty much treated her like shit by not checking on her and just visiting her, without an ulterior motive. That’s what friends do. I got so tied up in my own life, and problems I didn’t even notice she was fading away. Did you know she probably lost almost fifty pounds? She’s doing a lot better now, but she’s still on the skinny side.”

Willow stumbles slightly at the thought as she finally leans back against the wall, feeling physically ill at the thought of Tara wasting away. Having noticed that the woman seemed skinnier when she’d seen her on campus, but whenever she’d tried to approach Tara, the witch had turned and headed in the other direction. “I didn’t know… she won’t talk to me or let me anywhere near her.” Willow admits softly, slowly sliding down the wall and pulling her knees against her chest as she rests her forehead on her knees.

Buffy sighs quietly and slowly drops down on her haunches to look at Willow. “Willow, you hurt her. And she may one day be able to forgive you, but she won’t ever be able to be with you again. You do understand that, don’t you?”

Willow looks up with haunted eyes. “Why not? I won’t do it again.”

“How many times did you do a spell on her, Willow? The one time that backfired and the other time that she’s aware of. Do you realize she trusted you, loved you and then you went in to play with her memories? Do you even think about the fact that what you did was worse than what Glory did to her? Being someone that she trusted and doing that to her, hurt her deeply.” Buffy tries to explain quietly to Willow, her eyes sad as she realizes how much Willow had hurt the blonde. 

Willow plucks at the material of her jeans, not looking at Buffy as what she did slowly settles inside her. The slayer’s calm words bringing it home to her more than anything else has. Not realizing how much she’d hurt Tara, but as she remembers how Tara explained to her about her controlling father and brother, how they tried to keep her under their influence, she feels physically ill that she did the same thing. Just with magic, instead of violence. As a hard sob escapes her lips, she drops her head onto her knees and starts to cry. “I lost her, didn’t I?” She questions between sobs, not even daring to look at Buffy.

“Yeah, you did.” Buffy eases down to sit beside her best friend, resting her hand on Willow’s shaking back as it finally sinks in that she wasn’t getting Tara back. 

“Is she seeing the other woman?” Willow finally questions roughly a half hour later as she gets control of her tears as Buffy gently rubs her back. 

Buffy stops her comforting motion, not knowing whether she should answer that question or not.

Willow turns her head to look at Buffy, she sighs quietly as she knows the answer without Buffy having to say anything. “How long have they been dating?”

Buffy looks down and shakes her head. “I guess a few months, more or less.”

“Is, is she nice to her?” Willow hesitantly questions.

Buffy has to smile at the thought. “Yes, she is. She’ll do anything for Tara, and practically worships the ground she walks on.”

Leaning against Buffy, Willow rests her head on her best friend's shoulder. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve done, and what’s even worse is that I didn’t even realize what I was doing. How could I…” Willow’s shoulders slump even more, trying to think how she got from being the shy computer hacker to the all-powerful, never wrong person she is. And how wrong she actually is. “I’ve fucked up. Badly. I.. I know she doesn’t want to see me or talk to me, but next time you see her, could you tell her I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Buffy hugs Willow tightly. “Give her time, Willow. Time and space, you know she’ll forgive you, it’s not in her to hold a grudge.”

“No, it’s not. But she’s also a very stubborn woman. Once she makes up her mind, it’s made up. No changing it.” Willow admits, a soft smile of remembrance coming across her face at how stubborn her ex-lover could be when provoked. Knowing that Tara’s mind is made up not to come back to her, unless she wants to go completely evil and give up all her hard-earned ground from cleaning her act up, she’ll never have Tara again. And that is something that is not an option. She mentally growls to herself, not wanting to be that person anymore.

“Come on, Wills. It’s almost three in the morning. Let’s get some sleep.” Buffy hops up gently pulling Willow to her feet.

“Did she really contact the Council for you?” Willow’s mind hits on what Buffy had said earlier on the phone while talking to Faith.

Buffy blinks in confusion, feeling a surge of worry until she realizes Willow hasn’t put together that Tara and Faith are together, just that Willow’s busy mind is jumping all over the place like it normally does. “Yeah, she did. And a real interesting thing is the fact that Faith can actually blush.” Buffy smirks at the remembrance of seeing the slayer blushing and grumbling about leaving it alone.

“She blushes?” Willow blinks at the un-believability of that comment. 

“She doesn’t like being thanked.” Buffy shrugs, laughing quietly as she follows Willow up the stairs. “She has changed, Willow. She knows you two will never be best buds and she understands that. But she wants you to know she regrets the things she’s done and said to you in the past.”

Willow stops at the threshold to her room. “I need to think about things, Buff.” Willow turns to look at Buffy, searching the slayer’s hazel eyes, seeing the understanding there. “I’m sorry for the pain and heartache I’ve caused by my actions. Maybe I should use this a little more.” Willow taps the side of her head, smiling sadly at Buffy. 

“Or maybe not so much?” Buffy quirks her lip up in a half smile, relaxing a little as Willow laughs quietly. 

“You may have a point.” Willow impulsively hugs Buffy. Closing her eyes as Buffy hugs her back. “Thanks for making me see some of the shit I’ve done and pulled. I have a lot of deep soul searching to do, and eventually a lot of apologizing.”

“We’re friends, Willow. No matter what happens, we are friends.” Buffy whispers, patting Willow’s back before releasing the redhead.

“Thank you.” Willow smiles before stepping back into the room. “’Night.”

“’Night, Wills.” Buffy smiles softly before turning to head towards her room, sighing in relief that Willow’s calmed down, hoping internally that she can stay that way once she realizes Faith and Tara are together, the smile dropping off her face at the thought. Sending up a silent prayer to the PTB that they’ll help Willow with her anger when that day comes. Taking a deep breath, she grabs her items to take a shower before crashing for the night, her mind on the thought that she can actually look for a better job now, the smile coming back.


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh, SHIT!” Faith bolts up, awakening as the dream she was having causes her to have an orgasm, it taking her a few minutes to realize that there’s giggling and an extremely talented mouth and tongue teasing her body, not letting her calm down as Tara works on bringing her to another climax in short order. “Tara…” Faith whimpers, falling back on the bed, pushing her hips into Tara’s mouth as another climax flows through her.

Tara licks her lips, smiling up at Faith as the slayer tosses the covers off them to look down at her with dark brown eyes trying to focus on her. “Relax.” Tara orders softly, reaching up to push gently against Faith’s chest as the slayer had propped up her upper body with her elbows.

Faith groans and falls back on the bed, closing her eyes enjoying the attention she’s receiving from her lover as gentle fingers glide over her body, touching her with fleeting, teasing touches. Arching as Tara’s tongue glides between her inner lips to dip into her opening, Faith clenches the pillow under her head, grasping it tightly at the feel of the strong muscle wiggling inside her.

“Goddess, taste so good.” Tara breathes heavily as she drags in some much needed oxygen before diving back in to enjoy Faith more, the slayer not letting her return the favor last night with it being late by the time Faith had spent a couple hours bringing her to multiple climaxes. As Faith shifts her legs, digging her heels into the bed while spreading her body open further to her, Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks at the clenching body of her lover even as the desire trickles from her. Inhaling deeply of the slayer’s unique scent, Tara trails her fingers from where she’d been clenching the slayer’s thigh, smiling as the strong muscles flinch under her fingers, finally circling her lover’s opening for a few minutes while Faith growls softly, Tara grins crookedly at the impatience in that growl, finally pressing firmly into her lover with two fingers burying them deeply as Faith’s muscles flutter around her. Nipping gently on Faith’s inner thigh, she gradually eases out to where she’s barely inside her lover, pushing back into the grasping opening with three fingers.

“YES!” Faith’s hips jerk up at the fuller feeling of her lover’s three fingers stroking within her firmly. Rocking against the strong fingers, Faith grasps the sheet beside her with one hand while trailing down her body with the other one, stopping to pinch her nipples into hardened points before continuing on its journey.

Tara watches entranced as Faith plays with her own breasts, her breath catching in her chest at the sight. Something she could never get Willow to do, the redhead being embarrassed at the thought of touching herself while Tara watched. “Oh, Goddess…” Tara more breathes out the words as Faith’s hand works its way lower over her body.

“Don’t stop.” Faith lifts her head to look down at Tara who had unconsciously stopped her hand’s movements. Smiling at the wide-eyed look her lover gives her before blue eyes drop back to her hand’s movement.

Tara glances up at Faith, hearing her words, but it taking a few minutes to sink in as her eyes lock in on the strong hand that was pulling the hood away from the swollen flesh already poking out from her previous ministrations. “Oh…” Tara shakes her head, blushing lightly as she starts her hands movement again as she watches Faith’s fingers dip down a little further barely entering herself with Tara’s fingers to gather some liquid. Jerking, Tara groans deeply at the sight before the strong, tanned hand shifts up and two fingers slowly circle around the hard clit.

Faith has to smile at the mesmerized look on Tara’s face as her eyes stay glued to her fingers. Fighting closing her eyes as her body shakes and shifts uncontrollably in direct response to Tara’s fingers curling and stroking within her even as her own fingers are rubbing faster and harder over her quivering clit, but the sight of Tara watching everything with an almost wide-eyed innocence keeps her watching her lover until she can’t help but close her eyes, crying out her release as Tara presses into the bundle of nerves inside her firmly, causing her to flood the witch and press her fingers punishingly against her own clit, causing a small orgasm to follow quickly behind the major release.

Tara swallows hard at the sight before her, finally diving in to lick and suck at her lover’s body until Faith finally releases her fingers to let her clean her properly, nudging Faith’s hand from her mound so she can kiss and nibble her way slowly up Faith’s body as her lover whispers that she can’t handle anymore right now. 

Faith wraps her arms tightly around Tara as the blonde settles gently on top of her, burying her face in her neck and pressing hot kisses to her pulse point. Her body still rocking slightly, Faith presses a soft kiss to the top of blonde hair, keeping her eyes closed as she slowly comes down from the high she’s on. Chuckling a little while later, Faith slowly rolls over so she’s above Tara, but only her lower body is pressed into her lover. “You weren’t joking when you said you wanted to have some morning lovings.”

“When it comes to making love, I very rarely joke. I’ll laugh and enjoy having fun while making love, but I won’t joke about what I plan on doing.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith. Trailing her hands down the strong back, digging her fingers gently into the flinching muscles.

“Do you like to watch?” Faith questions softly as she dips her head down to nibble gently down Tara’s neck, smiling as the woman tilts her head to give her better access to the white column of flesh.

Swallowing, Tara blinks as she makes sense of Faith’s question. “This is the first time, and yes I did.”

“Hmmm.” Faith sucks the flesh at Tara’s pulse point for a moment, causing just a light pinkness to the skin before nibbling her way across a collar bone. “Have you ever put on a show for a lover, T-Bear?” Faith trails her lips down Tara’s chest, smiling at the hard, fast heartbeat.

“N-no…” Tara stutters out as Faith’s lips wrap around her aching nipple and sucks strongly, causing her to arch up into the hot mouth. 

Letting the nipple pop loudly from her mouth, Faith works her way over to the other breast, circling the hard flesh, smirking as it hardens even more as she breathes hotly over it. “Why not?”

“Goddess, she wants me to think.” Tara groans trying to follow the spread out conversation. “Never been asked.” Tara finally answers whimpering as strong teeth scrape gently over her sensitive nipple before a soft tongue laves the flesh.

“Would you, for me?” Faith trails her tongue slowly down Tara’s ribs, still not liking how prominent they are, but knowing Tara’s a lot better than she was physically and mentally before they finally got together.

“Anything you want.” Tara buries her fingers in damp brown hair, pressing her body up into Faith as the slayer’s tongue dips inside and circles her belly button, making her pant heavily with desire.

“Right now, I want to taste you and bury my fingers inside you.” Faith growls, while nipping gently on Tara’s mound as she works her way towards her goal. 

“Goddess yes, Faith!” Tara whimpers, wrapping a leg around Faith while pushing with the other leg urging her lover to touch her. 

“So wet…” Faith trails her tongue over the swollen outer lips, gathering the escaped juices, sucking one lip then the other in her mouth, tonguing the silky smooth flesh. Grinning as Tara tugs on her head, urging her to stop teasing. “What do you want?”

“You.” Tara bites her bottom lip as Faith growls against her clit the vibration making her jerk as a small flood of liquid escapes her with her mini-orgasm.

Faith eagerly laps at the liquid, flicking the tip of her tongue over the quivering muscle with each stroke of her tongue, grinning as Tara starts squirming and pulling on her hair, the moaning getting louder from her lover. Enjoying the sound, taste and feel of Tara, Faith finally eases her middle two fingers into Tara’s clenching depths while wrapping her lips around the pulsing muscle.

Tara starts bucking into Faith’s hand and mouth as her lover curls her fingers, searching within her to slowly circle around the bundle of nerves while suckling gently at her clit occasionally flicking her tongue over the aching, swollen muscle. “Faith!” Tara squeezes her lover’s head between her thighs tightly as her lover presses firmly inside her in a tight circular motion taking her to the edge and throwing her off.

Faith groans deeply, releasing the muscle to replace her fingers with her mouth, tilting her head to get a tight fit on her lover’s opening, sucking the juice from inside her lover into her mouth, eagerly swallowing everything she can pull from Tara.

“Oh, sweet Goddess!!!” Tara jerks as Faith literally pulls another orgasm from her, causing a rainbow of flashing colors to sparkle across the inside of her tightly closed eyelids.

Panting heavily, Faith shifts back a short distance to try and catch her breath, resting her cheek against Tara’s quivering thigh. Looking upon her lover’s swollen sex, Faith groans and presses her lips to her mound as she slowly eases up Tara’s body, being careful not to press against her apex. Pressing a soft kiss to each of Tara’s nipples, Faith eases to Tara’s side, leaving one arm thrown over Tara’s waist while lying on her stomach and burying her face against Tara’s shoulder. Chuckling as Tara wiggles a leg under hers. “Nap time?”

Tara smiles at her lover’s words. Threading her fingers with Faith’s that are starting to tickle from where they were playing over her side, she turns and opens her eyes to look down at their perspiration coated bodies. “More like catch our breath, shower and move me, then come back for a nap.”

“Food.” Faith rubs her cheek against Tara’s shoulder as she shifts slightly. 

“Food is a definite in there somewhere.” Tara chuckles, shifting her arm to wrap around Faith’s neck, hugging her as well as she can at this angle. 

“Treat ya’ out to a big stack of waffles and a side order of bacon?” Faith offers, smiling as she feels Tara nod her head. 

“Won’t get an argument out of me.” Tara closes her eyes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

Faith shifts slightly to look up at Tara, smiling at the beautiful sight. With the half smile, flushed face and general look of contentment, Tara is even more beautiful than she normally is. Pressing her lips against Tara’s chin, Faith takes a deep breath and relaxes as she makes a promise to herself to see that look on Tara’s face as often as she can.

***

Tara laughs delightedly as Faith growls playfully behind her, tapping her gently on the butt with the stake she’s carrying as they head towards The Bitch Club. After they had moved her in, Faith seemed to have let the kid in her loose and wouldn’t talk or do anything serious as they unpacked her stuff and put it away. Tara having been somewhat shocked when she’d noticed Faith had made room for all of her stuff.

Remembering Faith picking her up to twirl around the room before nipping playfully all over her body as her hands quickly stripped her, Tara groans, knowing from what she could see in the mirror that there were quite a few marks along her body where Faith had suckled for a few moments here and there in enjoyment.

The slayer had actually suckled on certain areas for quite a bit longer than others, cautiously rubbing a hand over a nipple that’s still somewhat tender from the ministrations of the slayer, but in definitely a good way. 

“If Linda shows up, you can dance with her, if ya’ want.” Faith offers, finally easing up beside Tara and wrapping her arm around her waist, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek as they get closer to the club.

Tara blinks in surprise and looks at her happily smiling lover. “Getting laid obviously agrees with you.”

Faith snorts and bumps her hip gently against Tara. “Look in the mirror lately? I ain’t the only one.”

Tara blushes lightly, remembering her own flushed face and glowing eyes, knowing Faith is right. Hooking her thumb on one of the loops in Faith’s leather pants, Tara leans her head down on her lover’s shoulder. “I love you, Faith. And I would be a very happy woman if we could have a million more days like today.”

“If it’s in my power to give it to ya’, I will.” Faith presses her lips to Tara’s head, inhaling her lover’s scent, smiling as she still gets a slight whiff of sex coming from Tara. 

“I know you will.” Tara brushes her cheek against the strong shoulder as they walk up to the side entrance, Faith pulling her keys out to unlock the door. “You really don’t mind if I dance with Linda?”

“Nope. But if anyone else comes sniffing around, I reserve the right to kick their ass.” Faith grins wickedly at Tara as she lets her lover into the bar ahead of her. “I trust you, but if they so much as try and place a hand or finger somewhere they shouldn’t, they’ll be minus that particular body part!”

Tara groans, hearing the laughter in her lover’s voice, but also knowing that she wouldn’t put it past Faith to break a few digits here and there if someone did push themselves on her. “I think the regulars already know we’re both off-limits, Faith. I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

“Yeah, well when they see ya’ dancing with Linda, they might think differently.” Faith nips gently on Tara’s ear as they walk into the bar, both women automatically heading to the bar to grab something to drink. 

“They might think differently for all of two seconds before I straighten them out.” Tara growls playfully, letting Faith grab them a couple sodas.

“Straight ain’t a word used around here that often, babe.” Faith grins as Tara rolls her eyes at her. “Here, I gotta talk to Dan about somethin’. I’ll be back in a few. The bar don’t open for another twenty minutes.” Faith presses a quick kiss to Tara’s lips before heading back to the office, smirking at the confused look that she gets.

Tara shakes her head as she settles down at the bar, waiting for Ginny to make her way over. 

“Hey, Tara.” Ginny grins as she tosses the rag in the sink from having re-wiped down all the tables, making sure they didn’t miss any the night before after closing the bar down. 

“Hi. Do you need help with anything?” Tara offers as Ginny reaches down and pulls out a case of water.

“Nah. Just going to throw this in the cooler. I’ll have Faith make a run to the storage room later tonight when we get low on the beverages, like normal.” Ginny leans over the cooler re-arranging the cold waters so they’re at the front and placing the warm ones in the back, glancing up at Tara, Ginny quirks an eyebrow as she sees the light marks on the pale throat, and one extremely dark mark. Looking into twinkling blue eyes, Ginny smirks. “Finally bag her?”

Tara almost spits out her soda with Ginny’s phrasing. Wiping her mouth she laughs at the woman and shakes her head. “Isn’t that something geared more towards men?”

Ginny snorts before laughing. “Ain’t you seen some of the butches coming in here?”

Tara closes her eyes and laughs before slowly nodding her head. “You have a point.” Tara’s eyes twinkle even more as she opens them. 

“Don’t understand it, myself. I like a woman to look like a woman. If I wanted a man, I’d be with a man.” Ginny smirks as Tara laughs even more, enjoying the sounds of the quiet, unforced laughter. 

“I finally got the stubborn woman.” Tara admits, smiling softly as she looks down into her glass. 

“Thank God! I was going to end up locking you both in a room and not letting you out until you got it on, if you kept dancing around each other. Faith’s been in a better mood since you two got together, but our ice bill tripled.” Ginny jokes, having noticed the amount of ice Faith went through.

“She did seem to like crunching on it.” Tara admits, remembering the same thing, and how much they’d gone through at the apartment.

“Trying to cool down.” Ginny explains as she puts the last water in the cooler and slides the top closed. “Where is she, anyway?”

“Talking to Danielle.” Tara blushes at the insinuation. 

Ginny pats Tara’s hand, chuckling quietly at the sometimes shy woman. “Let me get a couple pots of coffee brewing. Help yourself if you need anything.” Ginny orders quietly, wishing the woman would come here more often. She was a breath of fresh air compared to some of the jaded, hard women that came in the bar, including Faith, though noticing a marked difference in the dark-haired woman in the last month or so. 

“Thank you.” Tara glances up, smiling quickly before looking in the mirror above the back of the bar as everyone does last minute clean-up and double-checking items, chuckling at the small bar on the other side of the room that did strictly sodas and beer, the bartender over there snapping her bar towel at the other bouncer as Lane snags a bag of pretzels and dances out of the way.

***

Faith knocks on the door, sticking her head in after hearing a softly growled ‘come in’ from Dan. “Hey.”

Danielle sighs and tosses her pen down, not able to get the figures added up, grumbling quietly about damn paperwork. She loved the bar and running it, but hated all the paperwork that it involved. “Faith, something I can help you with?”

“Hmm. Maybe more of a help you and me both.” Faith settles down in the chair Dan waves her too.

Danielle quirks an eyebrow questioningly at the bouncer as she leans forward and picks up her bottle of water silently telling Faith to continue.

Faith shrugs and just dives right in. “I know you hate doing that shit.” Faith waves to the paperwork. “T-Bear has a lot of office classes under her belt, along with a degree she’ll have for teaching when she graduates in a couple weeks. She’s gonna be lookin’ for a job, and I don’t want her to be out at night when I can’t be with her, and neither one of us like the thought of her working while I’m off.” Faith takes a deep breath, before continuing. “I know you ain’t lookin’ for a bookkeeper, but do ya’ think you could use one? Maybe give her a trial or somethin’ and see if she can help ya’ out?”

Danielle blinks in surprise before leaning back in the chair considering Faith for a few minutes. She and Ginny had actually talked a couple times about hiring someone part time to do the paperwork, since she hated it. She loved the bar, and running it, but doing the paperwork never failed to irritate her. She’d much rather be out with Ginny behind the bar mixing drinks and being with the customers. “What does Tara say?”

“I ain’t mentioned it to her.” Faith admits looking down at her pants, running a hand over the leather. “I didn’t want ta’ get her hopes up, in case there wasn’t a chance.”

Danielle has to smile at the woman, Faith never failing to surprise her. “I need to give her a trial run, see if she likes doing it, and it would only be part-time. We don’t really need a bookkeeper full-time, more like a few hours each night type deal. Or, if you’d rather her work the same nights you do, having off together, then a couple extra hours the following night.” 

Faith looks up, grinning hugely. “Gotta ask her, but it’d make me feel better knowing she’s close by.”

Danielle chuckles and nods her head. “Why don’t you ask her to come in here? It’s getting close to time to open, and you’re working the door tonight. I’ll ask her and see what she thinks. She may not want the job.” Danielle points out.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Faith shrugs as she stands. “But it don’t hurt to ask, does it?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Danielle laughs softly as Faith strides from the room, the bouncer somewhat of a surprise. “She’s got you hook line and sinker, doesn’t she?” Danielle’s laughter trails from the office at the thought of the stubborn, growling bouncer being caught by a shy, quiet blonde.


	15. Chapter 15

Tara smiles as she finishes re-adding up the columns, making sure the ledger sheet balances, before handing it to Danielle, the woman having just stepped back into the room a couple minutes ago. Having been somewhat shocked and surprised at the offer of a part-time job, when Danielle had given her the paperwork, to see how she did, Tara had settled in behind the desk and gotten straight to work, knowing that Faith had obviously talked to the woman.

“Damn, that’s where I screwed up.” Danielle grimaces as she realizes she’d transposed a couple numbers, noticing the neat figures placed in the middle of her figures, glancing up at the desk and the neat piles of receipts and deposits that the figures were transferred from. Settling her hip against the desk, she sets the papers down. “I know you’re not normally a drinker.” Danielle smirks as Tara blushes and squirms slightly in the chair. “But free sodas, waters or whatever and munchies are provided for all employees. I just ask that if you decide to come here on your nights off, not to get drunk and make an ass of yourself, which I really don’t foresee us having a problem with.” Danielle chuckles at the surprised look on Tara’s face. “I know you are getting ready for finals, you can come to work afterwards, if you want the job.”

“Goddess, yes.” Tara grins crookedly, standing up to shake Danielle’s hand firmly.

“Go tell your girlfriend you’ve got a job, I think she’s on the nervous side.” Danielle chuckles as Tara rolls her eyes. 

“I doubt that she’s nervous, probably more like having withdrawals. We haven’t really been out of each others’ sight since yesterday afternoon.” Tara tosses over her shoulder as she hurries out of the office and through the hallway out to the bar, grinning hugely as she sees warm brown eyes watching her intently. Seeing an answering smile and wonderful dimples appearing, Tara laughs as she dodges and works her way over towards Faith.

“Good. That settles that.” Faith hugs Tara tightly, telling from her lover’s expression that she got the job. Groaning as Tara captures her lips in a heated, intoxicating kiss. Blinking and licking her lips after Tara finally eases away, Faith shakes her head. “Damn.”

Tara blushes lightly and hugs Faith again. “I’m going to get a bottle of water, do you want something?”

“Yeah, I’ll take one, too.” Faith grins as she watches Tara head back to the bar. Happy that she got a job working at the bar, that way she can keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens. As the next group of women come in, Faith checks ID’s, groaning quietly as Linda comes in grinning at her.

“So… where’s the hot little blonde you keep all to yourself? You going to let me dance with her tonight?” Linda wiggles her eyebrows, waiting for the usual growl and narrowing of eyes she gets from Faith, surprised when she doesn’t see Tara beside the bouncer. 

“She’s grabbing a couple waters right now, but you can ask her when she gets back.” Faith smirks at the shocked look coming across Linda’s face. Turning to the next woman in line and waving the regular in. 

“Huh?” Linda blinks in shock at the bouncer, shifting to the side to let a large group of laughing women into the bar as Faith checks their ID’s and looks them over judging them to see if they’re going to be trouble makers.

“Hi.” Tara grins crookedly at the Professor as she waits for Faith to finish with the group of women before handing the bottle of water to her lover.

“T-Bear, Linda was wonderin’ if ya’ wanted to dance with her.” Faith smirks and winks at Tara as she twists the cap off the water and takes a couple huge swallows. 

Tara laughs quietly at the confused look on Linda’s face. “Maybe in a little while, right now I kind of want to stick by you, if you don’t mind.”

“Stupid Wiccan, like I’d ever turn that down.” Faith growls pulling Tara against her side and nipping gently on her neck.

Tara giggles as Faith’s nipping tickles her neck. “Half hour?” Tara smiles as Linda nods her head, still somewhat in shock before she wanders off.

Faith chuckles into Tara’s neck. “I think that fucked with her brain more than me being bitchy does.”

“I’d have to agree with you.” Tara laughs softly, before settling down in the chair Faith motions her to. Watching as her lover checks over the women coming into the bar while looking at their ID’s, knowing Faith is sizing them up and seeing if she can see any noticeable weapons. Whenever anything out of the ordinary is noticed, Faith asks them nicely to either hand the items over, or they were asked to leave. Having watched her before, it still never fails to amaze her at the number of women that bring weapons into the bar and how easily Faith spots them. Knowing it isn’t because of the normal ‘night-life’ that they are carrying, but just because they were looking for trouble, and her lover being able to conceal weapons so no one can notice them, makes it easy for her to detect them on other people.

“Looks like it’s gonna be a busy night.” Faith finally turns towards Tara as the latest women enter the bar. 

“Who knew that there were so many lesbians and bisexuals here in Sunnydale?” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. “To think I missed out on this…” Tara laughs as Faith growls before swooping in to kiss her. 

“Mine.” Faith grumbles, though her eyes are glinting with amusement, after she releases Tara’s lips.

“All yours.” Tara smiles lovingly at the slayer, gently brushing a lock of hair from her cheek. 

Faith sighs quietly as another small group of women come in. “Go dance and have fun. If you have any problems, you know where I am.” 

“I love you.” Tara whispers softly, gently running a hand over her lover’s back as she stands, before weaving her way towards the area Linda and the women that just come to have a good time usually end up.

Faith smiles as she watches Tara, before turning her attention back to the women coming in while occasionally looking around the bar for any problems, knowing the other two bouncers will let her know if there’s a problem, but still liking to keep an eye open.

***

Faith tilts the barstool against the wall as she looks out over the sea of women, grinning as she watches Linda and Tara dancing, her lover having been somewhat nervous to begin with before finally relaxing and just letting go to enjoy herself. 

“Do you make it a habit to leer at your girlfriend?” Buffy questions softly sneaking in on the dark-haired slayer and smirks as Faith turns a shocked look on her.

“Fuck!” Faith laughs, slowly shaking her head as she takes in Buffy wearing her red leather pants and a tight black lycra top. “B, they’re gonna take a look at you and come runnin’. You couldn’t have worn somethin’ baggy so you wouldn’t be hit on by almost every woman in here?”

Buffy shrugs, blushing lightly as she looks over the crowd of women, her eyes opening wide as she takes in some of the outfits. Squeaking as one woman strides by wearing a pair of chaps, boots and nothing else. 

Faith bites her lip to keep from busting out laughing at the shocked look of disbelief on Buffy’s face as her eyes widen and follow one of their regulars. “Welcome to my world.” Faith finally gives in and laughs at the dark blush coming across Buffy’s face. “T-Bear is over there in the corner. Anyone gives ya’ a problem, tell ‘em you’re with me or her and most of the regulars will leave ya’ alone.”

Buffy whimpers quietly, almost afraid to enter the sea of women, some that were dressed normally to women dressed like the one that had walked by. “What did I get myself into?”

“You’re here now, go have fun.” Faith orders, snorting back a laugh as she checks the ID on another woman coming into the bar.

Buffy slowly nods her head before carefully working her way back to where Tara is.

***

Linda laughs and gently squeezes Tara’s shoulder after they’d been dancing off and on for a couple hours, enjoying the time with the smart, normally somewhat quiet woman. “Yeah, yeah. So you got the big bad bouncer to finally chill out. I noticed you still haven’t told me how.” Linda points out, glancing around the bar, almost stumbling at the sight of the small blonde weaving her way towards them. “Oh, my, God. Am I drooling?” Linda whispers to Tara, even as her hand goes up to her chin. “And if she’s here with someone, I am going to be soooo pissed.”

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the Professor in surprise, Linda never talked about anyone that way. Slowly turning around, she grins as she sees Buffy approaching somewhat shocked the slayer had shown up, but also knowing it was hard for Buffy not to accept a dare. Turning back to Linda, she tries to figure out who she’s looking at, before following her line of sight and opening her eyes wide as she realizes it most likely is Buffy. “Ummm… if you’re looking at who I think you’re looking at she’s actually straight.”

“NOOOOO!! She can’t be. Not coming in here.” Linda begs softly, her eyes trained on the woman that walks with almost a predator’s grace, her hips swaying slightly while her shoulders stay squared. Finally able to make out the hazel eyes curiously looking at her.

“She’s a friend, and was kind of dared into coming here.” Tara admits, watching as Buffy’s eyes narrow on her. Grinning crookedly at the blonde slayer, knowing she can hear her, Tara just shrugs. “It’s the truth.”

Buffy growls softly at Tara before nodding her head to the fact that she was dared into coming here. Dodging another woman, Buffy finally closes the distance to stand by Tara, accepting the hug and giving one back. “It has definitely been an eye-opening experience so far.” Buffy grins at Tara, her eyes darting over to the ‘hitching’ post, shaking her head and looking back at Tara, blushing darkly. 

Tara giggles before hugging Buffy again. “You surprised me by showing up, sweetie. I honestly didn’t think you would.”

“Yeah, yeah. I finally decided I had to see how the other side lives. A lot more interesting than the Bronze, I got to give them that.” Buffy brushes a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the thought.

Tara smacks gently on Linda’s hand that was tugging insistently on her shirt. “Buffy, I’d like you to meet Professor Linda Carlisle. Linda, this is Buffy Summers, a good friend.”

Buffy smiles in thanks at Tara before holding her hand out to the taller blonde, trying not to stare at the pale blue eyes looking at her. “So you’re the one that had Faith all worked up?”

Linda chuckles and nods. “She’s so much fun to irritate. The only thing is, I think my fun has now been taken away.” Linda grumbles good-naturedly. “But..!! But, I will definitely accept being able to dance with Tara as a consolation prize.”

“Oh, thanks.” Tara grumbles, gently bouncing shoulders with the woman. “I’m going to go get a couple waters, do you ladies want anything?”

“Water, please.” Linda nods her head in agreement to Buffy’s answer, her eyes taking in the small blonde woman. 

“Behave, Linda. I already explained to you about Buffy.” Tara warns chuckling at the pout she gets in response. 

“Duly noted. But maybe I could at least get her to dance a couple dances.” Linda looks hopefully at the woman as Tara just laughs softly as she makes her way to the bar.

Buffy blushes and shrugs. “Maybe. I was kinda planning on dancing a dance or two with Tara, since we know each other.”

“I’ll be good.” Linda raises her hands, putting on her best puppy dog look. “You can have Faith kick my ass if I’m not.”

“I can kick ass myself. I don’t need her help.” Buffy chuckles and slowly shakes her head. As one of her favorite songs come over the speakers, Buffy tilts her head towards the dance floor. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Linda grins hugely and steps back out onto the dance floor from where they’d moved to the edge. Groaning quietly as Buffy sinks into the music quickly, the woman dancing in a way that definitely made her libido stand up and take notice. Looking up at the ceiling, Linda mumbles quietly to herself, or so she thought. “You’re trying me, I know you are. But I’m going to behave.”

Buffy blushes lightly as she spins around, so Linda won’t see her blush, continuing to dance until the heat leaves her face and works her way back around to dance with the taller woman.

***

Faith nods to Lane who steps up to give her a break from the door for half an hour. Quickly striding towards the bar, having seen Tara heading that way, she glances over to Buffy and Linda on the dance floor, smirking at Buffy as the slayer starts to really let loose. Stepping up behind Tara, Faith rests a hand on her hip as her lover leans back against her, making eye contact in the mirror above the bar. “You left B with Prof?”

“Linda promised to behave.” Tara hands a bottle of water to Faith, before opening her own, taking a couple swallows as Faith practically downs hers.

“Maybe ya’ shoulda got the same promise from B.” Faith rumbles softly into Tara’s ear. “She’s gonna make Prof all hot and bothered she keeps that up.”

Tara’s eyes jerk to the dance floor, groaning at the sight of Buffy doing her normal dancing that she liked to do at the Bronze to tease the men. “Does she not realize doing that is just as much of a tease to women as it is to men?”

“Don’t know, but I ain’t gonna tell her.” Faith chuckles wickedly. “This could be entertainin’.”

“To say the least.” Tara groans, closing her eyes as she shakes her head. 

“I got to make a pit stop. Then maybe dance a couple dances before I gotta go back to the door.” Faith murmurs, before giving her a quick nibble on the neck, chuckling at the quiet groan she gets in response before trotting off towards the bathroom.

Tara accepts a couple more bottles of water that Ginny places in front of her, blushing lightly at the smirk and wink she gets from the bartender. Carrying the bottles back to the small table she and Linda had commandeered earlier, she settles in the chair, laughing quietly at the look of suffering on Linda’s face as Buffy presses her body back into the taller woman’s body as she gyrates to the song playing.

As the song comes to an end, Buffy motions that she’s going to hit the bathroom, Linda whimpers quietly as she settles in the chair across from Tara, smiling at the sight of the blonde sitting in Faith’s lap and Faith looking like she’s trying her best to nibble on all the flesh she can expose. “Are you positive she’s straight? No bend whatsoever?” Linda begs quietly, her eyes pleading.

Faith snorts, burying her face in Tara’s neck, hugging her tightly.

Tara takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “She’s never seemed interested in a woman before, Linda. And as far as all of us are aware and from what she’s said, she’s never dated one.” Tara glances around to make sure Buffy wasn’t sneaking up on them before leaning across the small table to look at Linda seriously. “And her last boyfriend was a very macho, soldier type that they basically couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. So, take what I’m telling you and you decide.”

Linda moans and sinks down in the chair, playing with the bottle of water. “Just my luck. Find someone that can dance, doesn’t have a significant other, and that really, really piques my interest and she’s straight.”

Faith laughs quietly, before standing up and gently setting Tara on her feet as a slow song comes on. “Dancin’.” Faith let’s Linda know simply, before leading Tara out onto the dance floor and pulling her into her arms.

Linda sighs as she shifts so she can watch the two women, smiling at the sight. 

Buffy eases up beside Linda, looking out at the dance floor and watches Faith and Tara for a few minutes quietly. “Two people that are more opposites I’ve never seen. But they definitely belong together.” Buffy smiles before looking down at Linda. “Did you want to dance?” Buffy finally questions after a few moments. Feeling more comfortable as the evening wore on, dancing with the tall professor. 

“Buffy, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think I can handle too much more of your kind of dancing.” Linda admits after taking a deep steadying breath after being caught up in smiling hazel eyes, her days of falling for heterosexual women long over with.

Buffy sighs quietly, before looking back at the dance floor. Looking at the different couples, she’s able to pick out the women that actually care for each other. The ones that are in love with each other and even the ones that are looking for an easy one-night stand with no commitments. Pulling up the chair to settle right next to Linda, Buffy doesn’t look at the woman, but starts to softly speak. “My love life has left a lot to be desired. The first man I fell in love with was totally wrong for me, and in so many ways.” Buffy takes a deep breath, thinking about Angel, before continuing. “Another guy I thought that I might have a chance at a relationship with, only wanted another notch on the bed post. Which he got before I realized what was happening.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head as she sees Linda lean forward and open her mouth as if to say something. “My third relationship lasted for over a year. I honestly thought I loved him, and eventually we’d get married and have the 2.3 kids and all that other shit. But there were irreconcilable differences between us. The main one being our lives… he was able to shut off at a certain time, and he thought I should be able to do that, too. Unfortunately I couldn’t, and still can’t.”

Linda watches the emotions playing across Buffy’s face as she talks. The young woman not looking at her, but knowing she’s speaking from her heart. Swallowing at the pain in her voice as she speaks, Linda unconsciously reaches out and gently grasps her hand in support, not even aware of Buffy threading their fingers together and squeezing gently. 

“And my latest foray into…” Buffy tilts her head, before shaking it. “It wasn’t a relationship. It was just cold, hard fucking. There was no love involved, no caring, it just was something I allowed to happen and I never should have. Maybe if you’re around long enough and become part of the group I’ll eventually give you more details than these bare bones.” Buffy finally looks over at Linda and smiles sadly at the blonde woman. “All I have ever wanted is what those two have.” Buffy’s eyes trail back to the dance floor, watching as Faith gently strokes the back of her fingers over Tara’s cheek as they dance closely together, the love obvious in the tender display. “And I’m honestly wondering if I need to open my eyes to what is around me, instead of the pre-conceived notions that I grew up with.”

Linda’s eyes stay on Buffy as the blonde watches Faith and Tara out on the dance floor with a look of longing on her face. The look so poignant, that Linda feels her heart catch in her chest. For one of the few times in her life, Linda doesn’t know what to say. For someone that makes a life talking to a classroom full of college students Buffy’s age, and trying to help prepare them for the real world, Buffy’s quiet comments about her personal love life struck home that the small woman already knows what the real world is like, and the lessons have been hard fought. Finally just standing, Linda tugs silently on Buffy’s hand and leads her out to the dance floor.

Buffy relaxes into the woman’s body as Linda wraps her arms around her waist, holding her loosely, letting her decide how close she wants to be. Realizing that Linda’s roughly four inches taller than her, Buffy rubs her cheek on her shoulder and closes her eyes, letting her hands rest on her shoulders as they slowly dance to the music.

Tara smiles softly at the sight of Buffy dancing with Linda as they make their way back to the table.

“I need to get back to the door.” Faith brushes her lips over Tara’s ear before letting them linger for a few moments in contentment. “I think you lost your dance partner.”

“I think so, too.” Tara turns her head and presses a quick kiss to Faith’s lips. “I may come join you in a little while at the door.”

“’Kay.” Faith gently squeezes Tara’s hip before grabbing her bottle of water and striding back to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Faith sniggers quietly as she glances up at Tara pacing back and forth, snapping her eyes back to the television as Tara glares at her. 

“I thought you would be pissed about this!!” Tara points an accusing finger at her lover, watching as Faith shrugs and smirks at her. 

“Up to you. We’ve been invited to dinner, even if it is take-out. It’s her way of ‘testing the waters’ is how I think she put it.” Faith leans down, finally pulling on her Doc Martin’s, lacing them tightly. 

“But…” Tara takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling for divine help. “Three weeks they’ve sort of been seeing each other, now Buffy wants to have Linda come to her house as sort of MY other woman?”

“Not quite.” Faith shakes her head, chuckling. “Linda’s coming by here to pick us up, and we’re stopping at the Chinese place to pick up the food and take it to B’s. Lil’ D is gonna be there, and she’s already cool with Linda.”

“I know she likes Linda, who doesn’t? But she’s still in shock over the fact that her very straight, man-loving sister is sort of dating a woman!” Tara waves her hands around and stares at her laughing lover. “And you aren’t helping matters!! You know Buffy probably made it sound more like Linda was my girlfriend than you, when she told Willow she was inviting us all over for dinner!”

“I know.” Faith admits, shifting slightly. “But my ass is gonna be parked right next to you the whole time. I already told B, I ain’t fuckin’ playin’ games. If I wanna hug ya’, kiss ya’, or fucking drag your ass somewhere private, I’m gonna.”

Tara chuckles quietly before sitting beside her lover on the couch. Resting her cheek against Faith’s shoulder, Tara feels the tension in her lover’s body. Stroking a hand firmly up and down Faith’s tense thigh, Tara squeezes her knee firmly. “I’m going to talk with Willow while we’re there tonight. With you, Dawn, Buffy and a woman she doesn’t know being there, I think she’ll be on her best behavior. If she even decides to stick around. Buffy did mention she’s still a little wigged at the thought of you being here.”

Faith slowly relaxes at Tara’s touch. “I want it out in the open, T-Bear. I love ya’ and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that little redheaded bit…” Faith continues grumbling against Tara’s lips as her lover slowly derails her thoughts, making her kiss her back longingly. 

“It isn’t like we’ve exactly been hiding.” Tara points out after breaking off the kiss, grinning crookedly at the desire obvious in Faith’s eyes. Loving the sight of her brown eyes darkening and how her pink tongue darts out across her bottom lip trying to capture any trace of her flavor left. Having asked Faith once why she kept doing that and the slayer had smirked and commented that she loved her flavor, from both lips, making Tara blush darkly at the comment until she was crying out the slayer’s name a little while later as she demonstrated how much she liked her flavor. 

Faith smirks as Tara’s eyes are focused on her lips. Slowly trailing her tongue over her bottom lip again, Faith inhales deeply when the smell of arousal coming from Tara becomes stronger. Growling softly, Faith shifts and presses her body gently against Tara’s, smiling as Tara laughs and falls back on the couch, pulling her down firmly on top of her. “What’cha want?” 

Tara doesn’t say anything, just hooks her hands behind Faith’s neck, pulling her down for a deep, invasive kiss. Capturing Faith’s tongue to suckle firmly on it for a few minutes before finally releasing it to try and catch her breath. Arching her neck as Faith slowly kisses her way down to her shirt, hands busy unbuttoning to keep from impeding her descent.

Faith growls before nipping gently on the flesh she’d just uncovered. “Never fuckin’ fails.” 

Tara laughs as Faith rolls off her and strides to the door. “Maybe if we weren’t playing when we know someone’s coming over…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith grumbles, opening the door to allow Linda in. Smirking at the woman as she glances over to where Tara’s fixing her shirt. “Everythin’ ready for later?” Faith whispers softly, so Tara won’t hear her.

“Yep.” Linda smirks at Faith, all of them getting together, planning on a graduation party at Buffy’s house under the guise of just a dinner. With Tara graduating Summa Cum Laude, Faith had been sneaking around with her and Buffy to get the group of friends together for a small celebration, the actual graduation taking place the following day.

“How are you and B doin’?” Faith questions curiously, her eyes trailing back to Tara as she works her way towards them.

Linda shrugs, but smiles sadly. “It’s more of a friend thing right now, Faith. We dance, go out to eat, talk and occasionally hold hands when we go out on patrol. You know that, Faith. You’ve seen what happens and doesn’t happen when we’re together. I don’t think it’ll advance much past that.” 

“Uh, huh.” Faith bites back the smile as Tara smacks her on the ass as they follow Linda out of the apartment. 

Tara chuckles quietly, knowing that her lover is thinking about two nights ago when Buffy had come pounding on their door after her latest non-date with Linda. The blonde slayer had paced back and forth rambling for over an hour before finally collapsing on the floor to look at the two of them and asking how the hell can she tell Linda that she wants more than just friendship with her. Of course her lover, in her usual blunt way, told Buffy to grab her and carry her to the nearest bed, rip off her clothes and do what came naturally. That ended up making Buffy go off even more, this time about what the hell was she supposed to do when things reached that point.

Faith looks back at Tara as she hears the quiet giggling coming from her lover. Shaking her head as Tara wiggles her eyebrows at her, Faith trots down the stairs behind Linda, Tara laughing outright as she jogs behind them. Glad to hear the laughter, knowing that Tara is extremely nervous about actually being in close proximity with her ex. Though Faith wonders how much of its nervousness just being around Willow, or at the thought of what might happen when Willow finds out that she and Tara are a couple. 

Faith opens the front passenger door to Linda’s car, letting Tara sit in front before gently shutting the door behind her and climbing quickly in the back and settling behind Tara, reaching up to rub a thumb gently over her neck in a soothing gesture, smiling as she feels Tara slowly relax.

***

“I am in Tara’s good graces now, and I don’t want you to do anything to upset her. So you are to be on your best behavior.” Anya warns Xander as they make their way to Buffy’s house. 

Xander looks at his fiancée in shock, silently wondering, not for the first time, what happened to where Anya was going out of her way to be extremely nice and less… offensive around Tara. Add to that fact that Anya closed the Magic Box early to go to the Graduation party that Buffy was putting on still makes his head hurt. 

“And Faith is going to be there along with another woman that is either her, Buffy’s or Tara’s friend. I am confused on that matter, but…” Anya shrugs, dismissing it as unimportant. “You have already discussed things with Buffy and she has explained to you that the evil slayer is behaving and harming only demons, so you have nothing to worry about. She will not try and choke you again.” 

Xander whimpers quietly, sometimes wondering what he sees in Anya and how her mind works, but shakes it off as he pays attention to where he’s driving. “I know, Anya. Buffy’s already explained all that, though I can’t say as I’m happy about the fact that she kept Faith’s being released from jail and being here in Sunnydale a secret for so long.”

“She had her reasons.” Anya crosses her arms over her chest, looking out the window, still not telling Xander that Faith and Tara are a couple, leaving that for Tara to decide. Not wanting to upset her friend anymore, since Tara is the one person that actually talks with her instead of to her. Checking the back seat again for the rare potion, herb and spell book, Anya smiles remembering how reverently the Wiccan had run her fingers over it when she saw it in the store, surprised when Faith had slid it over to her after Tara had set it back down and actually shopped for a few items she needed. The slayer asking her to keep it aside, that she’d pay for it, if she would wrap it and bring it to Tara’s graduation party. And true to her word, a couple days later while Tara was taking her last exam Faith had hurried in tossing the money to her, along with extra for wrapping it before hurrying out to finish planning the party.

Smiling at the thought of the two women, Anya darts a glance towards Xander, silently wondering how he’s going to react, knowing that he’ll probably take his cue from Willow. Sighing quietly she hopes that it doesn’t become World War III here in Sunnydale.

***

Buffy finishes straightening the banner as Dawn sets out the drinks in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to try and calm down her nervous stomach, Buffy glances up the stairs, still waiting for Willow to come down. When she’d mentioned that they were having a graduation party for Tara, and that she’d invited Faith along with a couple other people, Willow had been slightly upset. Not mad, more like hurt and she’d kept to herself not even helping with the decorations. 

Trotting over to the bookshelf entertainment unit, Buffy places the CD’s Faith had given her with a lot of mixed songs on it, the majority of bands and groups that Tara enjoyed, or were good songs to dance to. Pressing play, knowing it won’t be long before people start arriving, she hurries up the stairs. Hesitating for a moment outside Willow’s closed door, Buffy debates silently before knocking gently.

Willow looks up at the soft knock before glancing back down at her computer for a moment, finally easing off the bed and opening the door.

“Umm. People will probably be arriving here soon, so I thought I’d let you know if you wanted to join in.” Buffy offers somewhat nervously, her eyes searching sad green eyes.

“I think I might just stay up here, Buff.” Willow shrugs, dropping her eyes to the floor. “I mean, I’m not exactly on best friends list with Tara and this is for her.”

“But…” Buffy starts only to stop as Willow shakes her head.

“I might drop down to say congratulations or something eventually, but right now I think I’m just going to stay in here.” Willow motions to her bedroom.

“If you’re sure?” Buffy’s shoulders slump slightly as Willow nods her head. “Well, I’ll bring you up a plate with food and munchies on it in a little while, along with a soda or two, okay?”

Willow smiles at Buffy trying to make her feel better, honestly having felt bad since the big blow up with Buffy and the slayer bringing home to her exactly what she’d done in the past, not just to Tara but to Buffy too. “I’d appreciate it.”

“Consider it done. And you can still come down, if you change your mind, okay?” Buffy quirks her lip at Willow watching as a small smile crosses Willow’s face. 

“Okay.” Willow smiles a little more, relaxing slightly. “Have a good time, and tell her congratulations for me, okay?”

“Will do.” Buffy pats Willow gently on the shoulder, before Willow steps back into the room and slowly eases the door closed. Heading quickly to her room to do a quick clothes change and freshen up in the bathroom, Buffy grins at the thought of her plans for later that night. The small group of women planning on going to The Bitch Club for an evening of dancing and partying since Faith and Tara have off. 

“And you, my Professor, are hopefully going to be pleasantly surprised.” Buffy chuckles as she changes.

***

Dawn bounces to the front door, opening it to let Anya and Xander in. “Come on, they’re on their way here.” Dawn grins at Anya, knowing the ex-demon knows pretty much the basics of the group dynamics now. “Gifts on the small table by the mantle.” Dawn motions, seeing the one item wrapped that Xander’s carrying while Anya has a bag with tissue paper showing from the top. Almost afraid to ask what Anya got, Dawn decides to leave well enough alone for once. Shutting the door, she chuckles as Xander hurries over to place the gift he’s carrying on the table before looking around at the balloons, streamers and banner decorating the living room. 

“Buffy’s been busy.” Xander comments smiling at the sight. 

“HEY! I helped you know!” Dawn grumbles before laughing. “We’ve got munchies and sodas in the kitchen. Going to have some major Chinese food to go with everything also.”

“Food good.” Xander jokes, his voice deep as he follows Dawn into the kitchen. “Where’s Buffy and Wills?”

Dawn rolls her eyes. “Buffy’s primping, you know how she is. Willow…” Dawn shrugs and nervously shifts things around. “I think she’s almost afraid to see Tara, now that she understands a little more what she did.”

“But if she talks to her…” Xander looks hopefully at Dawn, surprised when the teenager shakes her head almost vehemently.

“She won’t go back to her, Xander. Trust me on this. Even Willow knows that she destroyed what was between them.” Dawn pours some Coke in her glass, sipping it as she looks down at the island.

“You know what happened?” Xander looks at Dawn, surprised when the teenager slowly nods her head. “No one’s ever told me what happened.” He admits, grabbing a pretzel to munch on it. “Other than Willow said it was her magic usage, which I figured Tara would come back to her after she got control.”

Buffy steps into the kitchen, not wanting Dawn to be caught in the middle of what’s going on, surprised when Anya follows right on her heels. “It was partially the magic usage, Xander. But it was the fact that Willow actually did a spell ON Tara that ultimately ended things between them. Any more than that, you’ll need to talk to Willow, we’re here for Tara graduating college with top honors, and we’re going to celebrate before we have to go on patrol. No arguing, no nasty looks, no smart-assed comments, understand?”

Xander’s mouth opens and shuts as he looks from Buffy to Anya and back again, not believing that Willow would actually do a spell on Tara, but seeing the serious look on Buffy’s and his fiancée’s face, he slowly nods his understanding. “Okay, party, fun time.”

“Good.” Buffy snatches a handful of pretzels before humming along to the music as she works her way back to the living room.

***

Tara laughs as the three women carry the bags of food up to Buffy’s house. “I know you and Buffy can eat, honey, but isn’t this a bit much?”

“Uh, uh. You can eat Chinese food and a half hour later you’re hungry again.” Faith wiggles her eyes at Tara as she lets Linda get a short distance ahead of them. “Kinda like eating somebody else… half hour I’m hungry for more.” 

Tara blushes at her lover’s insinuation before leaning in to whisper softly. “Takes a half hour to get hungry for more? Here I thought it was a never ending hunger.” Tara chuckles and hurries up the steps where Linda was waiting for them, a smirk on the blonde’s face. “Don’t even.” Tara warns.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Linda’s eyes look at Faith who has a decidedly wicked look on her face as she quietly eases behind Tara.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Linda.” Tara throws Faith a warning glance over her shoulder, stopping the slayer in her tracks.

“Shit.” Faith grumbles quietly at having been caught. 

“Try and behave, at least somewhat.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover before turning to knock on the door, shaking her head at the soft growling coming from behind her.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!” Buffy yells as she opens the door, laughing as Tara almost falls over backwards. “Get your butts in here.” Buffy grabs the bags from Tara’s hands and heads to the kitchen while the rest of the group congratulate the Wiccan.

Tara blushes as she gets hugs from everyone, it taking a couple moments to realize Willow isn’t there. Sighing quietly, she doesn’t know whether to be happy or sad. 

Faith grins before following Buffy into the kitchen, helping her unpack the Chinese. “Where’s Red?”

“Upstairs.” Buffy sighs as she looks at Faith. “I think she’s decided she’s persona-non-grata around here.”

Faith crosses her arms over her chest as she leans back against the counter looking intently at Buffy. “She finally understands what she did, huh?”

“Yeah.” Buffy goes back to finish unpacking the bags. “I think she’s feeling guilty as hell for what she’s done, and doesn’t have a clue as to how to make up for it.”

“Trust me, you can’t make up for stupid shit you do. You can apologize and do your damnedest to do what’s right from then on, but you can never really make up for it.” Faith shifts and gathers the empty bags, folding them as she shakes her head. “It’ll always be with ya’, no matter what you do from then on.”

“Faith…” Buffy starts, stopping as the dark-haired slayer just smiles sadly at her. Sighing quietly, Buffy pats Faith on the shoulder. “Let’s get out of the doom and gloom shit. We’re partying because your girlfriend is one of the smartest people we know and graduated college with top honors.”

“Yeah, imagine that. Me with a college grad.” Faith smirks and bounces her hip against Buffy’s. “Makes ya’ wonder how smart she is, don’t it?”

“She’ll kick your ass for saying something like that.” Buffy chuckles as they make their way back to the living room, both women laughing quietly at the sight of Xander being smacked as he stares at Linda. 

“Ya gonna attack tonight, B?” Faith watches the interaction as Tara talks with Dawn about what she’s planning on doing during the summer as Linda laughs as Anya picks on Xander. 

Buffy takes a deep breath, thinking she’d feel more nervous than she does. “Not attack, but I am going to let her know that I’m interested in more than friendship.”

“Good. Do ya’ think Xander thinks Tara and Linda are together and should I disabuse him of that thought?” Faith grins wickedly.

“You won’t have to.” Buffy grins back before striding over towards Linda, gently grasping her arm. “You met Xander, I take it. Of course, you know Anya from the Magic Box.”

“Yes, I’ve just been introduced to Xander.” Linda chuckles as Anya smacks him again. 

“I just asked if she was seeing anyone.” Xander whimpers as Anya smacks him again. 

“You were drooling.” Anya looks away, trying to fight the smile crossing her face. “And who were you hoping she is dating?”

“Nobody.” Xander pouts, as he looks from Buffy and Linda, surprised to notice how close Buffy is standing to the woman. “So, what do you do for a living, Linda?”

“I’m a professor at the college.” Linda smiles down at Buffy as she feels her small hand shift to rub her back gently. 

“Cool. So you know Buffy and Tara, huh?” Xander shifts out of the way as Anya tries to backhand him in the stomach. “What? I’m just trying to get to know her.”

“Yes, I know Buffy, Tara and Faith. Actually I sort of knew Faith first.” Linda watches as Xander’s eyes narrow and the wheels start to turn in his head. “She bounces at the bar I go to.”

“Bar? Which bar?” Xander perks up.

“The Bitch Club.” Buffy answers for Linda, smirking as a shocked look comes across Xander’s face before he blushes darkly. Laughing, she pats Linda on the back. “Guess he’s heard about that particular club.”

“I had to explain it to him.” Anya admits, grinning. “One night he mentioned he wanted to go there and see what it was like, instead of The Bronze. I think he was even more upset when he found out he wouldn’t be welcome inside.”

“Every man’s fantasy.” Faith mutters as she and Dawn join the conversation, having already explained to Tara about Willow, surprised when Tara had taken a deep breath and looked up the stairs before hurrying upstairs. 

“Where’s Tara?” Buffy questions, her eyes darting around the living room.

Faith shifts her eyes to the stairs before looking back at Buffy. “She wanted to get it outta the way. I think if she waited she’d become more nervous.”

“And you aren’t right there by the door waiting?” Buffy looks in surprise at the dark-haired slayer, watching as she blushes darkly.

“She threatened to kick my ass if I did.” Faith admits, shifting slightly. “Would ya’…” Faith looks imploringly at Buffy.

Buffy nods her head before heading over to the stairs, quickly climbing them to sit at the landing to make sure nothing bad happens.

Faith sighs in relief watching Buffy, before smiling nervously at a confused looking Xander.

“She’s going to tell her?” Anya blinks in surprise as Faith nods her head. “Oh, boy.” 

“Tell her what?” Xander frowns heavily looking from Anya to Faith, then to Linda and Dawn who both seem to shift and back away somewhat. “How come I have this feeling that everyone knows something but me?”

Faith rubs the back of her neck, trying to think of the best way to explain to Xander that she and Tara are a couple, though other than being upset for Willow, not really knowing why it’s any of his business.

“Faith and Tara have become close the last two or three months, and are seeing each other. That’s all you need to know.” Anya gives Xander a warning glare. “And before you freak out that Faith’s the reason that Tara won’t go back to Willow, you should know better. Even if Faith wasn’t in the picture, Tara would never go back to that mind-raping redhead.”

Linda tilts her head for her and Dawn to head to the kitchen, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves, glancing up at Buffy, surprised to see hazel eyes watching her intently. It still shocks her that the small, petite woman was a world savior, multiple times over. Though getting to know her over the past weeks and Tara actually talking with her quite a bit, finally explaining about the group, she’d been shocked to begin with, but as she thought about it, it made a lot of things that she’d seen make a lot more sense.

Linda smiles softly at the blonde slayer, knowing it had surprised the two slayers and Tara somewhat at her acceptance about things that go bump in the night. Of course watching the two women and Tara while they were out on patrol cemented it in her mind, but never doubting them for one minute. Finally turning to follow Dawn into the kitchen, she smiles at the teenager.

“So… You dragging Buffy out dancing again tonight?” Dawn hops up on an empty counter, clicking her heels together as she smirks at the professor. Having seen some of the looks Buffy had given her, knowing it’s only a matter of time before Buffy takes the plunge into advancing their relationship past the friend stage. Having gone out with the group a couple times in the past week when they met up for dinners or to go to the movies, she’d gotten to know the woman halfway decently and honestly liked her. 

“I think it’s more of the opposite. She insisted I go with them tonight. Of course, Tara and I are going to drive beside her and Faith while they do patrol tonight on the way to the club.” Linda grabs a potato chip and munches on it. “So, any new boyfriends for you?”

Dawn giggles and shakes her head. “Not after the whole vampire one, no. Buffy’s keeping an extra close eye on me here lately.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t know. I mean, your sister is a slayer, shouldn’t you automatically check for things like that?” Linda grins as she picks on the teenager.

“Yeah, yeah. So she kept telling me. Of course, even dating a normal boy freaks her out.” Dawn blushes before giggling. “Should tell her I ran into this cute girl at the mall and see what she would say? Wonder if she’d freak out any less?”

“Did you?” Linda laughs as Dawn blushes even darker and looks away. “I’ll take that as a yes. Buffy seems okay with gay people, Dawn. I mean we’re friends, then there’s Tara and Faith, so I don’t foresee her having a problem on that end of the spectrum.”

“No!! I know she wouldn’t have a problem that way, it’s more of the fact that I’m interested in anyone, that she would have a problem with.” Dawn sighs as she becomes serious. “This whole younger sister thing is a drag.”

“Well you are fifteen years old, Dawn. Admittedly from the few things I’ve heard that’s happened with this group of people would cause anyone to grow up fast, but she just wants you to have a childhood. Something she never really had a chance at.” Linda shifts to lean against the counter beside Dawn, gently patting her on the leg. “I think that’s what bothers her the most. That because of her calling, you don’t have a normal life growing up.”

“But…” Dawn’s shoulders slump and she nods her head. “I understand that, but I just wish she wouldn’t be such a worry wart about things.”

“That’s a sister’s responsibility, Dawn. To worry about things.” Linda chuckles and pats the teenager on the knee. “Now think about it, has she been better lately?”

“Yeah.” Dawn kicks her leg out, pouting. “She lets me hang around more and she talks about things that she used to not talk about in front of me.”

“See. I bet it’s because you’re acting more grown up, she’s starting to treat you more like a grown-up, right?” Linda pokes Dawn in the leg, actually having talked with the teen one night extensively about things when Buffy had to bail out on a movie night the three of them were going on when she saw a group of vampires. She and Dawn going by the rental place and renting a couple movies before going back to the Summers’ residence.

Dawn rocks her shoulder to bounce off Linda’s shoulder. “Stop making sense.” Getting a calculating look in her eyes, Dawn turns to look at Linda. “Sooo, when are you going to kiss her and make her see what’s right in front of her?” 

Linda’s eyes widen as she stares at the teenager, before shaking her head. “Dawn, I’m not going to push her for a relationship. We have a good friendship going here, and she’s okay with gay people, but that doesn’t mean she’s interested in a relationship with another woman.”

“Uh, huh.” Dawn purses her lips. “What if she kissed you?” Watching intently as a soft smile crosses Linda’s face and her eyes get distant, Dawn has her answer. Laughing at the thought, she hops down. “Let’s see if the living room and upstairs are still intact. Though I haven’t heard any yelling and screaming, it still makes me worry about what’s going on.”

Linda slowly follows Dawn out of the kitchen, her mind on the thought of the blonde slayer kissing her. Knowing she shouldn’t even think about it, but unable not to with Dawn putting the thought in her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Tara leans against the door, watching as Willow fidgets after letting her in the room. Trying to think of the best way to approach the subject of her and Faith, Tara glances down at the carpet.

“Congratulations on graduating first in your class.” Willow smiles nervously at Tara still somewhat shocked that the blonde Wiccan had sought her out. 

“Thanks.” Tara sighs quietly. “I wish you would join us downstairs, Willow.”

Willow feels the tears gathering behind her eyes and turns to look out the window at the back yard for a few moments, fighting them off. “I don’t know how you could want me to be around you, Tara. The things I’ve done to you are unforgivable.”

“Not unforgivable, Willow. But I can’t ever forget them.” Tara murmurs softly, her eyes on the redhead. “I honestly believe that you understand now, what you did. And I can’t tell you how happy I am that you have control of your magic.”

“Thank you.” Willow let’s some of the tension ease out of her body, but doesn’t turn to look at Tara. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but I contacted Giles, and he’s found a Coven in New Hampshire that has offered to help me cleanse myself and help me learn what you were trying to teach me. I plan on leaving in another week’s time, and though I don’t know if I’ll ever actually use magic again, I think this is for the best.”

“That’s wonderful, Willow.” Tara hesitates for a minute, seriously debating on whether to continue on with her planned conversation, or wait, since Willow’s leaving. Knowing she can’t keep Faith a secret, Tara takes a deep breath. “I have something else I need to tell you, Willow.”

Willow slowly turns to look at Tara, watching as the blonde looks at her somewhat nervously. “I know you’re dating someone, Tara. If that’s what you want to talk to me about.”

Tara unconsciously wraps her arms around her waist and nods her head. “But it isn’t the fact that I’m dating someone, it’s more of who I’m dating.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches Willow frown.

“Well, if it’s Buffy, I’m going to kick her ass because I already asked her if you two were dating and she said no.” Willow jokes trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

Tara chuckles and slowly shakes her head, a quick smile crossing her face. “No. Buffy and I aren’t dating. I honestly think of her as just a good friend.” 

“Is it someone I know?” Willow finally questions after a few minutes as Tara doesn’t continue. Watching as Tara nods her head sharply, just once. “I know I’ll never have you for a lover again, Tara, but one day I hope to have your friendship. If you want to tell me, tell me. If not, you don’t have to. I gave up any rights I had to knowing anything about you a long time ago.” 

“Maybe. But our relationship helped make me who I am today, Willow. Your love, caring and understanding helped me to become stronger and, I think, a better person.” Tara looks sadly at Willow. “Though we aren’t a couple any more, I don’t want to hide things from you. And friendship is something I hope one day we can have, without the hurt feelings between us.”

Willow twists her hands together and nods in agreement. “Things are still kind of fresh, right now. I didn’t help matters with basically stalking you for a while, either.”

“No, you didn’t. You scared me, Willow.” Tara finally admits as Willow turns pale. “I was afraid you were going to try and make me come back to you.”

Willow swallows hard and looks up into sad blue eyes. “You had a reason to be. I honestly thought about it for a while. I…” Taking a deep breath, Willow makes the admittance. “Then when I looked at you, I really saw you. Saw the look in your eyes when you turned and strode away from me. It took me a while, but I finally realized what that look was. It was pure and unadulterated fear… pointed straight at me. I’ve never seen that look on your face before, not even when we were fighting demons and some of the close calls we’ve had in the past. To see it pointed at me…” Willow shakes her head and looks down at the carpet. “I didn’t like myself very much. I stayed to myself for a while until Buffy’s conversation with Faith. I kind of blew up at Buffy, being all denial gal again until she pretty much let me have it.”

“Willow…” Tara starts, then stops, honestly not knowing what to say to the redhead. 

“It’s okay.” Willow smiles sadly, finally making eye contact again. “I deserved what she said and more. I still wonder if there might not be something going on between her and Faith, though. I asked her one night, and she never truly answered me.”

“There isn’t, Willow.” Tara states quietly.

Willow blinks at the knowledge that Tara knows for a fact that nothing is going on between the two slayers, no doubt whatsoever in her words. “But how…” 

Tara sighs and tucks her hands into her jean pockets. “I… Faith…” Tara groans and looks up at the ceiling for divine help before slowly dropping her eyes back to confused green eyes. “Faith and I are a couple, Willow. We have been for the last three months, more or less.” 

Willow stares at Tara, her mind not understanding what she’s saying. Tilting her head she looks at Tara in confusion. “You and…”

“Faith, yes.” Tara nods her head, waiting for a moment before plunging on. “I was feeling sorry for myself and decided to get drunk off my ass… literally. She saved me from an overzealous woman and took my drunk, passed out ass to her place since she didn’t know where I lived. She took care of me, even after I was a bitch to her before I passed out. We talked the following night, I went out on patrol with her and then when we came back to her apartment we argued and I slapped her before storming out of her apartment.”

“Did she…” Willow starts, the anger flowing through her at the thought that Faith had tried to do something to Tara.

“She didn’t make advances on me, Willow. She didn’t try to force anything, but she was trying to explain to me that she was a murdering bitch, and that she thought I was under the impression that she was a nice person, which she did her damnedest to disabuse me of. She made a smart assed comment, and I lost it. I slapped her hard across the face before I gathered my stuff and walked out. I’m disgusted with myself with the way I acted and I still feel guilty as hell for hitting her. But she’s done nothing, NOTHING to hurt me. As a matter of fact she’s been kind, sweet, gentle and caring with me, Willow.” Tara hurriedly explains her eyes serious.

Willow stares at Tara as she lets what Tara said seep into her mind, before turning to look out the window again. “So, you and Faith have been sleeping together for three months?”

“No. Not in the way you mean it.” Tara shakes her head, sighing quietly. “Faith put off our being physical until after I had gained back some much needed weight. And even then, I was the one that had to force her hand. She didn’t, and still doesn’t, want our relationship just to be about sex. She’s admitted what she was like before, Willow. She doesn’t like the way she was, and doesn’t want to be that person anymore.”

Willow swallows hard at the thought of Tara and Faith together. Having a hard time understanding the attraction Tara has for Faith, still not able to get over the cleavage-y slut-bomb factor. “Do you…” Willow takes a deep, steadying breath, before trying again. “Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Tara answers softly, watching as Willow’s shoulders slump.

“Thank you for telling me. I… I need a little while and then I might come down, if you don’t mind?” Willow turns her head partly, but not far enough to look at Tara.

“No, I don’t mind. I wish you would, Willow. The little get together downstairs isn’t complete without you.” Tara murmurs shifting to open the door.

“Wait.” Willow walks over to the dresser, opening it and pulling out a box. “I… I know…” Willow finally puts the box in Tara’s hands. “Take it. It’s not a graduation gift, per se. But I think it’ll mean more to you than anything else I would have gotten you.”

Tara looks at Willow for a minute, before easing the lid off the box, gently moving the tissue paper to uncover the Dolls Eye Crystal she had given Willow all that time ago. “But I gave this to you.”

“I know. And now I’m giving it back. It should be with you, Tara. I may never practice magic again, and though it will always hold a place in my heart just on sentimental value, it belongs with you.” Willow looks from the crystal up into watery blue eyes, smiling sadly. 

“Thank you.” Tara hesitates for a moment before hugging Willow with one arm. “We’ll be okay, Willow. I know we will.”

“I hope so.” Willow sniffs hard as Tara releases her and heads out the door. “Thank you.” Willow whispers, before shifting back to the window, staring out at the late afternoon sky as the sun slowly sinks. Thinking about Faith and Tara, knowing she may never understand the two women being together, but realizing deep inside that she doesn’t have a say in their relationship. 

***

Faith shoves her hands in her pockets to stare at the dumbfounded brunette. “Yes, Xander. Tara and I are together. No, I didn’t threaten her to be with me, for some strange reason she likes me.”

“More than likes.” Anya purses her lips, as she considers the dark-haired slayer. “And you know it, too.”

“Yeah.” Faith shifts, slightly embarrassed. “I ain’t gonna hurt her. And anyone or anything that harms her, will be answering to me.” Faith warns quietly, her eyes serious as she looks at Xander. “So, if you’re gonna be a bastard, you might as well hit that door, because I won’t hesitate to toss you on your ass out in the yard, understand?”

Xander unconsciously takes a step back, seeing the seriousness in Faith’s eyes, though surprised at the lack of anger there. Realizing that when she was in Sunnydale before she would have just shoved him against a wall and told him to leave things the fuck alone, he blinks in surprise. “Yeah, I understand.” He finally looks at Anya, before glancing around, sighing in relief as Linda and Dawn come walking back into the living room, the two laughing quietly. 

Linda glances up the stairs, hesitating for a minute before walking slowly up them to sit beside Buffy. “How are things?” 

“Actually not that bad.” Buffy admits, having slowly relaxed as she listened to the two women talk. “I think the conversation’s about over, though. And I would rather not be caught eavesdropping. I’ll leave that for Faith to tell Tara.” Buffy grins, patting Linda on the leg. “I think it’s time to eat, what about you?”

“Won’t get any arguments out of me. Smelling the food on the ride over here about made me want to pull over and start shoving it in my face.” Linda jokes as she stands, holding her hand out to Buffy. 

“And fight Faith over it? So not a good idea.” Buffy chuckles, following Linda down the stairs after she releases her hand. 

“There’s enough in there for all of us, and then some, even with your two’s appetites!!” Linda jokes.

“That’s what you say.” Buffy smiles at Faith as the slayer looks at her, concern obvious in her eyes. “They’re bringing the conversation to an end, Faith.”

Faith relaxes as she sees the understanding and lack of worry in Buffy’s eyes. Shifting to move to the bottom of the stairs, Faith leans against the wall, waiting patiently for Tara to come down.

“I think its food time, anyone else wanting to eat?” Buffy looks at the group grinning when she gets some serious head nods. 

Faith chuckles as the group traipses into the kitchen, her eyes lifting to look up the stairs as Tara finally makes her way down them. Looking at her lover intently, she breathes out a sigh of relief when she gets a loving smile pointed in her direction. “Everythin’ okay?”

“Pretty much. She’s in shock, but she isn’t going to freak out.” Tara sets the box with her Dolls Eye Crystal in it on the stair a couple steps up from the bottom before practically melting into Faith’s offered embrace, burying her face into the strong neck. 

“Good.” Faith brushes her cheek against Tara’s head, gently rubbing her hands up and down Tara’s back, smiling as her lover relaxes even more into the caress. 

“How did things go down here?” Tara asks after a few minutes, smiling as she hears the good-natured ribbing and joking coming from the kitchen.

“Not bad. Think Xander’s mind wanted to implode or somethin’, though.” Faith chuckles, hugging Tara to her. “I had B make sure nothin’ was gonna happen.”

Tara sighs and presses a lingering kiss against Faith’s pulse point. “I figured you would do something.”

“I had to be sure you were okay, T-Bear. You know that as well as I do.” Faith wiggles her hands under the back of Tara’s shirt to stroke over her lover’s lower back, loving the feel of the silky soft skin. 

“I know. My protector.” Tara grins as she shifts back to look into warm brown eyes.

“Your Warrior, ya’ mean.” Faith chuckles at the crooked grin on her lover’s face. Lifting one hand, she cups the back of Tara’s head, urging her to close the short distance, kissing her softly before slowly deepening the kiss.

“Eeeep!” Xander jumps when he sees Tara and Faith in a serious full-bodied lip-lock as he works his way into the living room. Shaking his head and mentally trying to think of evil disgusting things to make Xander Junior go back to sleep as he turns his head away from the two women.

“Get used to it, Boy Toy.” Faith growls after finally easing away from the kiss, smiling as Tara nips gently on her bottom lip. “If we wanna kiss, we’re gonna kiss.”

“Glad you said we there, Slayer.” Tara jokes, nipping gently on Faith’s pulse point. 

Faith snorts. “I know better’n not including you. You’ll kick my ass, or stick it on the ceiling.”

“Ummmhmmmm.” Tara gets sidetracked from the conversation as she slowly twirls her tongue around the hard heartbeat under her tongue, smiling as it starts to beat faster.

“T-Bear.” Faith warns, closing her eyes as Tara’s lips close around the flesh and suckles for a few minutes. Feeling her body clench with desire Faith growls while gently digging her fingers into Tara’s waist, urging her away.

“Faith!” Tara growls as Faith shifts so they’re not in contact any more. 

“House full of people, graduation party, Boy Toy’s head about to fuckin’ explode.” Faith growls back, ticking off the reasons why they can’t continue.

“Fine.” Tara smacks Faith gently on the hip before reaching and grabbing her crystal. “But later tonight, you’re mine.”

“Like there was any doubt.” Faith smirks as she follows her laughing lover to the kitchen.

Xander whimpers as he rubs his face, waiting for another smack from Anya, surprised when he doesn’t get one. Slowly lowering his hands he winces as he looks beside him, surprised to see his smiling fiancée. “How come you aren’t hitting me?”

“Because this time you actually saw something instead of just imagining it.” Anya grins before sitting back into the couch and starts to eat.

Xander stares at Anya in stunned silence, wondering if he will ever understand her. Looking up as Dawn giggles and sits down on one of the chairs. 

***

“Is that for Willow?” Tara questions Buffy softly, seeing a plate piled with items that Willow likes to eat.

“Yeah. I figured I’d take her up a plate, since I don’t know for sure she’ll come down.” Buffy shrugs, sighing quietly. 

“Try to get her to come down. Maybe between what I said and you talking with her…” Tara trails off, smiling sadly at Buffy. 

“I’ll try.” Buffy grabs a couple sodas with one hand and the plate with the other before hurrying from the room. 

Faith watches Buffy leave before turning back as Tara starts to pile food on a plate, that she knows isn’t for her. As Tara puts quite a bit of pepper steak on it, Faith rolls her eyes. “You know, I can get my own food, don’t ya’?”

“Ummhmmm.” Tara more hums her answer as she places a couple egg rolls on top before handing the plate to Faith, winking. “But I like to do things for you.”

Faith grunts quietly, accepting the plate, leaning in to kiss Tara firmly on the lips. “Love you.”

“Goddess. I love you, too, Faith.” Tara murmurs, pressing her lips back against her lovers for a few moments before releasing her. “Go get settled. I’ll bring you a couple sodas.”

“I got ‘em.” Faith grabs a couple cans before heading towards the living room. 

Linda chuckles as Tara’s eyes stay glued to Faith as the dark-haired slayer walks out of the kitchen. “You’ve fallen hard.”

“You have no earthly idea.” Tara whispers, finally turning back to Linda after Faith is out of sight. “My life has definitely been strange for the last few years.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly. “And how long has this little get together been planned?”

Linda shifts and laughs quietly. “For the last couple weeks, honestly. Faith’s been doing some major running around while you were taking finals. She enlisted Buffy’s help, figuring it would be best to have the small get together here, instead of at your guys’ small apartment.”

“And easier to decorate, without me being at the apartment, I would suspect.” Tara murmurs, shaking her head at the thought of her sneaky lover. Placing a few of her favorite items on her plate, she puts more of her lover’s favorite items on it, knowing Faith will probably be about halfway through her food by the time she gets out there. “So, how are things between you and Buffy? I haven’t really had much time to talk to either one of you lately.”

Linda groans quietly and rubs a hand over the back of her neck. “Does being in a perpetual state of arousal tell you anything? I’m going to have to back off here soon she’s literally driving me crazy.”

“Tell her, Linda. She may not realize what she’s doing is having that much of an effect on you.” Tara purses her lips to try and keep from laughing, already knowing Buffy knows exactly what kind of effect it’s having on the professor. If the blonde slayer hadn’t come practically busting down their door with the mini-meltdown she had, Faith’s comments about how the poor professor became an aroused mess as soon as Buffy walked into the room would have clued her in. With both women being slayers, she knows for a fact that Buffy can smell the professor just like Faith can.

Linda groans and shakes her head. “Then if I do that, she may not come around, and honestly I don’t know what’ll be worse.”

Tara gently pats the older woman on the shoulder. “I’m sure things will work out. Give it time, and you might be surprised at what happens. Look at me and Faith. Two more different people in the world I don’t think you could find.”

Linda chuckles and grins at the blonde Wiccan. “You definitely have a point there. But you can see how much you love each other. It’s in your eyes whenever you look at one another.”

Tara blushes lightly. “I know, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Food.” Tara looks down at her plate, before sighing and grabbing another plate, piling it high for her lover before winking at Linda. “Get the food before the other bottomless pit comes back down.”

“Tara, we literally bought a couple hundred dollars worth of food, I don’t think we’ll run out that quickly.” Linda jokes, smiling at Tara’s laughter in response to her comment. “God help me tonight. The dancing may end up making me run to the bathroom for a little alone time.” Linda mumbles as she fixes her plate.


	18. Chapter 18

“Come down.” Buffy softly orders Willow, still holding the drinks and food in her hands. “Tara wants you down there.”

“Why?” Willow looks up, the look of loss obvious on her face. “Why does she still care, Buffy? I mean… the things I did to her.” Willow rubs a hand over her face. “How can she be so willing to forgive me, if someone had done those things to me…”

“That’s Tara, Willow. You know that as well as I do. She wants her family and friends down there, and that includes you.” Buffy leans against the door frame. “Come on. I have a friend I’d like you to meet. The couple times she’s come over, you’ve been over at your parents.” 

Willow groans quietly. “Let me wash my face and straighten up somewhat.”

“Go. I’m staying right here.” Buffy grins as she gets a disgusted look from the redhead. 

“Okay, okay.” Willow grabs a nicer shirt and eases by Buffy, heading towards the bathroom. “Damn stubborn slayer.”

“Yep.” Buffy smirks as she hears a growl come from Willow before the door shuts. “Finally.” Buffy groans quietly, before setting down the drinks and picking at the food. “She takes too long, I’ll eat it all.” Buffy mumbles around an egg roll, chuckling at the thought.

***

Tara chuckles as Faith sits on the arm of the chair she’s sitting in while picking on Linda. Leaning into her lover’s side, she works on eating the rest of her food, Faith already growling softly at her when she noticed she hadn’t eaten much. Feeling Faith stiffen slightly, Tara glances up at her lover before turning to look up the stairs watching as Willow slowly makes her way down them with Buffy behind her. Her green-eyed gaze locked onto Faith.

Faith’s hand digs into the back of the chair as she watches the redhead, silently waiting to see what happens. Swearing that she won’t do anything that will upset Tara, but also knowing herself well enough that if Willow wants to start something, she’ll be more than happy to punch her lights out. Still feeling anger at the redhead for what she’d done to Tara, she’d tried to put those feeling aside, but looking at Willow has them right there, waiting to be let loose. Feeling Tara place her hand on her thigh and gently squeeze, Faith tries to relax, though she doesn’t look at her lover, but continues to keep eye contact with Willow.

“Don’t hurt her.” Willow states simply as she comes to a stop directly behind the chair the two women are sitting on. “I’ve put her through enough shit, so don’t you dare do anything that will hurt her. Understand?”

Faith unconsciously growls softly until she feels Tara’s fingers gently digging into her leg. Dropping her gaze, she looks into loving blue eyes, slowly calming down to smile softly at Tara.

“She won’t, Willow.” Tara answers for Faith, keeping eye contact with her lover. 

“Never.” Faith whispers for Tara’s ears only, gently brushing some blonde hair behind her lover’s ear. “B has my permission to kick my ass back to Boston and bury me fifty foot in the ground, if I do. That is if T-Bear don’t take care of it first.”

“Not a worry.” Tara grins crookedly, her eyes twinkling. 

Willow watches the interaction between the two women, seriously shocked at the look on Faith’s face along with her gentle touch. Never would have believed it, if she hadn’t seen it for herself. “Huh.” She looks at Buffy, then looks down at the plate the slayer had filled for her. Quirking an eyebrow she stares at Buffy.

“What? You took too long.” Buffy shrugs, noticing the acceptance in Willow’s eyes. “Wills, I’d like you to meet someone.” Buffy nods her head towards Linda. “Willow, this is Linda Carlisle. Linda this is one of my best friends, Willow Rosenberg.”

Linda steps forward, holding out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Willow…” Linda tilts her head and chuckles. “You’re in my class, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Willow blushes lightly. “You’re a wonderful teacher.”

“Don’t suck up, Wills. Knowing you, you’ve already passed with a 4.0, plus schools out for the summer.” Buffy grumbles bouncing her hip gently into the redhead, though she’s grinning at Linda. “Let’s get you some food, so we can join the argue fest they have going on here.”

“I want to get some more of the fried wontons before they disappear.” Linda narrows her gaze on Faith, before hurrying behind Buffy and Willow.

“Why’d I get that look?” Faith grumbles, snatching one of the said wontons off Tara’s plate.

“Probably because you already ate something like twenty of them.” Tara grins as Faith wiggles her eyebrows at her. 

Faith leans down as she finishes eating the wonton to whisper softly in Tara’s ear. “Would rather be snackin’ on somethin’ else, but I think that wouldn’t go over too well here.” 

Tara whimpers at the low, husky tone and the hot breath blowing in her ear before Faith presses a quick kiss against her earlobe and leans back. “How come I think I’m going to be a complete useless mess before the night’s through?”

“Don’t know.” Faith chuckles, slowly trailing her fingers through Tara’s hair. “Yo, Demon girl. When are you and Boy Toy gonna finally tie the knot? T-Bear’s told me you were planning on gettin’ married.”

“As soon as we can set a date.” Anya grumbles, narrowing her eyes on Xander. 

“This is a bad time. The summer is the busiest time in construction, Ahn. You know that.” Xander shifts uncomfortably as the look Anya sends him makes him worried.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject.” Faith winces as she looks down. “Figures I’d put my foot in it.”

“It’s okay, honey.” Tara pats Faith’s thigh. “You know, you could always get married then take your honeymoon at a later date when you can get away easier, if you wanted to.” Tara suggests, looking at the couple.

Anya blinks at the suggestion, turning to look curiously at Xander to see what he thinks about it. Seeing the considering look on his face, she smiles slowly. “We will talk about this. Maybe we could get married on a Friday evening and at least have a little getaway for the weekend, then go on an actual honeymoon later.”

“That could work.” Xander nods his head smiling at Anya as he relaxes from where he’d stiffened at the mention of the marriage, knowing his putting Anya off because he couldn’t leave the construction crew is a sore subject.

Faith sighs in relief, leaning down to press her lips to the top of Tara’s head in silent thanks. “I owe ya’.”

Tara squeezes Faith’s thigh in response, loving the feel of the strong muscles under her hand. Actually just loving to touch the slayer whenever possible, preferably touching the warm, soft skin but not complaining when she can’t. 

Threading her fingers with Tara’s, Faith snarls her lip at Dawn as the teenager makes a small whipping motion towards her. 

Dawn giggles as Faith’s snarl and twinkling eyes are in contradiction with each other, knowing Tara has the slayer wrapped around her little finger.

Tara rolls her eyes at her lover and Dawn’s antics, the teen loving to egg the slayer on whenever possible. Of course her lover was just as bad as the teen, if not worse. Looking curiously at Faith as her lover leans down with a serious look on her face. 

“You know Red better’n I do. Is she gonna be okay with us?” Faith unconsciously presses her forehead against the top of Tara’s head as she softly questions her lover.

“Eventually. I think she may get a little freaked and may not want to be around us that much, but… Eventually she’ll come to terms with it.” Tara closes her eyes as the sweet hot breath of her lover caresses over her cheek sending a shiver of desire through her body. 

Faith smirks as she smells Tara’s arousal even as her lover leans more into her. Pressing her lips against Tara’s temple, she reaches down for her plate. “Let me get a little more for ya’ to eat, T-Bear. You’re gonna need your strength with the night I got planned for ya’.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara takes a deep breath to try and get control of her libido as Faith’s low, rough, sexy voice sends a streak of desire straight through her body making her ache and throb. 

Faith chuckles as the smell of arousal increases, along with the temperature of her lover. Trailing her fingers along Tara’s thigh before finally grasping the plate, Faith laughs delightedly at the growl she gets from Tara as she strides towards the kitchen.

“You are so in trouble.” Tara grumbles softly, knowing Faith heard her, especially when the slayer laughs even louder.

“Good trouble.” Faith murmurs to herself as she steps into the kitchen hesitating as Willow’s eyes seem to freeze on her. Fighting the automatic anger and tension working through her body Faith sets the plate down on the counter and starts sorting through the food, finding some sesame chicken, she places it on the plate for Tara before dumping the rest of a container of vegetable lo mein for the witch to eat, surprised when she sees a delicate freckled hand settle a spring roll on the plate.

Willow shrugs as Faith finally looks up, seeing the caution in brown eyes. “She likes spring rolls.”

Faith nods her head in silent agreement. “Thanks.” 

“Need a couple more sodas?” Buffy questions a few minutes later as Faith and Willow seem to be staring at each other. 

“Yeah a couple sodas is good. Ya’ got another of those waters T-Bear likes?” Faith questions curiously. “Peach if ya’ got one.”

“I think so.” Buffy’s voice is slightly muffled from her head being stuck in the refrigerator. 

Willow blinks in surprise that Faith knows Tara’s favorite water and more so the fact that she specifically asked for it for the blonde. Watching as Buffy finds the water and sets it on the island along with a couple cans of soda, Faith making sure she has everything secured before striding out of the kitchen with a look of thanks at Buffy. Willow sighs quietly as she turns from watching Faith leave the kitchen to look at Buffy who was watching her intently. “She really loves her, doesn’t she?”

“Completely.” Buffy answers quietly, unconsciously leaning back against Linda as the woman had moved behind her in silent support. “I honestly believe Faith would give her life for Tara in a heartbeat if the occasion should ever arise, Willow. Faith shows a tenderness and caring for her that I never would have believed if I didn’t see it with my own two eyes.” 

Willow looks sadly down at the food she’d placed on her plate. “Yeah, I saw that earlier.” Willow takes a deep breath and stiffens her resolve. Having already decided that she wasn’t going to go down that destructive road again, and with that decision having been made, she knows she’ll have to accept the two women’s relationship, even if she can never forgive Faith for what she’d done. “Come on, we have some celebrating to do.” Willow puts on her best smile before heading into the living room.

Linda blinks, having been quiet during the discussion, the tension in the room thick enough that it was almost visible. Wrapping her arms around Buffy and hugging her, she chuckles quietly. “How come I have a feeling you are breathing out in serious relief?”

“You have no idea.” Buffy closes her eyes and relaxes even more into the arms of the professor. “Saying that Willow could literally go off the deep-end and cause the Hellmouth to open would not be past the realm of possibility, Linda. She’s a very powerful witch that has had serious problems with control in the past. You’ve heard some of the stories, but there’s really bad blood between Faith and her. Throwing Tara into the mix…” Buffy shakes her head and strokes her hands over Linda’s arms. “We’re all a pretty fucked up crew. I’m surprised you’ll hang with us.” Buffy grins at the harrumph she hears coming from behind her. “Come on, grab the rest of those wonton thingy’s you were bitching about and let’s head back into the living room.” Buffy pats Linda’s hands as the woman pulls her arms away. 

Linda let’s her fingers slide over the strong stomach muscles of the slayer, closing her eyes at the feel before mentally smacking herself for taking the liberty with Buffy. ‘I have got to end this, I’m going crazy!’ Linda whispers mentally before placing a few items on her plate as Buffy piles her plate high with food, the two women companionably heading into the living room where a burst of loud laughter comes from.

***

Tara smiles softly as she watches Buffy and Faith talking in the distance as they wait for the vampire to rise. “I can’t believe she went to all that trouble for my graduation party.” Tara finally admits quietly, turning to glance at Linda, whose eyes are glued on Buffy. 

Linda blinks as it takes a minute for Tara’s words to sink into her head. Turning to glance at Tara, Linda chuckles. “She loves you, Tara. If it wasn’t for you, she’d probably still be living alone, patrolling by herself and working at the club. You made life worth living again for her. And those are her words, not mine.” Linda admits quietly, the dark-haired slayer having admitted she had pretty much given up on everything when Tara had come into her life. 

“No more than she made it worth living again for me.” Tara murmurs softly, her eyes going back to watch Faith. Smiling as her lover doesn’t even give the vampire a chance and stakes him quickly as Buffy strides over to another grave, not even waiting for the vampire to get completely out of the grave before dusting him. 

“How come I have this feeling they’re in a hurry to finish patrol?” Linda chuckles as the two women trot towards the other exit as they wave at them to follow. Putting the car in drive, Linda follows the two slayers as they jog down the street towards the next cemetery. “And can I just say how weird it is that people don’t really talk about the death rate or how many damn cemeteries this town has in it?”

Tara chuckles and nods in agreement. “They always explain everything away to people on LSD, PCP or serial killers that are going through town, freak accidents and Goddess only knows what else. If they just don’t ignore it like it didn’t happen. Though if you notice, the majority of people don’t spend a lot of time out walking around at night.”

“With those two patrolling, I’m assuming incidents have been down. At least I don’t remember reading as many odd reports in the newspaper lately.” Linda admits as she pulls up outside the next cemetery the two women dart into. 

“Not as many, no. Unfortunately the Hellmouth is like a beacon to evil and more come here, replacing the ones they take out.” Tara sighs, silently wondering if it will always be this way, or if one day that someone, or something might finally be able to take out all the demons walking the earth. Shaking her head slightly to get the sad thoughts out, Tara grins crookedly as she looks at Linda. “Sooo… What exactly is going on with you and Buffy?”

Linda groans, shifting slightly in the seat to look at Tara easier while talking to her. “Tara, I hate to say it, but I don’t think I can handle a hell of a lot more of Buffy. Here soon I’m going to have to take a break to get my head on straight. She’s literally driving me crazy, and I’m just kidding myself that she might actually like me. I think she likes to flirt with me, because she knows it’s safe.” Linda makes the admittance in a soft, sad voice. 

“Linda…” Tara almost tells the woman that Buffy definitely likes her as more than a friend, but bites her bottom lip to keep from slipping. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head. “Give her time, Linda. At one time I never would have believed she would even flirt with another woman, let alone how she acts with you. I honestly believe she cares for you, a lot. Actually, let me rephrase that… I know she cares for you a lot.” Tara reaches out to grasp Linda’s hand firmly in hers. “Just a little while longer, and if she doesn’t come around me and Faith will knock some sense into her, okay?”

Linda chuckles and nods, squeezing Tara’s hand before turning her gaze towards the two slayers as they wait for the next vampire to rise before they continue on their patrol.

***

“I think Linda’s gettin’ antsy.” Faith comments to Buffy as they make their way towards the next cemetery as they draw closer to the club. Glancing over to the car, seeing the worried look on Tara’s face as she looks obviously from Linda to Buffy and back again before looking at her.

“I kind of got that vibe. I’m going to talk to her tonight.” Buffy promises quietly, glancing back at the vehicle, eyes connecting with pale blue eyes, smiling at the professor.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna fuck up and lose her, B. Not if ya’ really care for her. I almost lost T-Bear before I had a fuckin’ clue what she could mean to me, and has come to mean to me.” Faith finishes on a whisper, sighing quietly. 

Buffy grabs Faith gently on the shoulder as they walk into the next cemetery. “But you didn’t, Faith. You went after what you wanted, apologized and look at what you have now.” Buffy glances over her shoulder towards the car waiting for them, this the last cemetery that they will hit before going to the bar. 

“Yeah. Look at what I got now.” Faith grins as she looks towards the car and her lover. “I still do and say stupid stuff, but she gives me a chance to dislodge my foot outta my mouth. Or lets me know when I fuck up and better yet, tells me what I’m doin’ that bugs her or hurts her feelings. She kinda didn’t say much to begin with until I noticed her withdrawin’. This feelin’ thing is a rough road, B.” Faith admits quietly finally dragging her eyes away from Tara as she looks at Buffy.

“But it’s worth it.” Buffy chuckles as Faith nods her head and smiles at her. “Tara’s a very understanding, forgiving woman, Faith. Anyone would be lucky to call her a friend, let alone a lover. Just love her, and treat her right and she’ll stand by you forever.”

“I plan on doin’ just that, B.” Faith whispers seriously, catching hazel eyes with hers. “My life ain’t worth shit without her. I was just going day to day waitin’ for somethin’ to take me out. She made me realize there’s more to life than what I’d had before now. I’d die happy today, ya’ know?”

“I know, Faith. But I don’t suggest you do. That’ll just piss her off and probably make her come after you.” Buffy grins, though she’s only half joking. “You want this one, or me.” Buffy tilts her head towards the grave as they hear the vampire digging his way upwards.

“You go ahead, B. I got the last one.” Faith shifts back to give Buffy room, in case she wants to actually fight the vampire.

Buffy shakes her head as Faith shifts. “He isn’t even going to make it all the way out of the grave. I have other things on my mind than fighting evil tonight, Faith.” Buffy grins as she hears the laughter coming from the slayer, having to admit that before Tara she honestly couldn’t remember the slayer ever laughing so much or easily before in the time she’s known her.

“Yeah, I think we could both say that.” Faith smirks, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Do you think she’s ready to become closer?” Buffy hesitantly questions Faith as she pulls the stake out, quickly dusting the vampire before sending her senses out to make sure there isn’t anything else nearby for them to fight. 

“B, as soon as you let her know you wanna be with her, your ass may not even make it outta the bar! Surely to God ya’ know when she goes to the bathroom it’s to get some relief from what you’re doin’ to her!” Faith smirks as Buffy’s eyes dilate and the blonde slayer nods her head.

“Oh, yeah. And she smells absolutely…” Buffy cuts herself off, blushing even as she growls softly at the remembered smell of the woman. 

Faith smacks Buffy on the shoulder. “Come on, B. You’re in for probably one of the best experiences of your life tonight. And remember, just follow your instincts. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy ta give ya’ any instructions if you want ‘em. She is a teacher after all.”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t teachers make you do things over and over and over again until you get them right?” Buffy licks her lips as they make their way back towards the vehicle unaware of the extra sway to her hips as she thinks about what she’d like to do to the professor again and again.

Faith snorts and doesn’t even bother answering the blonde slayer, having a feeling Buffy wouldn’t hear it if she did.


	19. Chapter 19

Linda sips on her water as she watches the three women dancing on the dance floor… well, Buffy was dancing, she wouldn’t consider what Tara and Faith are doing as dancing, so much as vertical sex. Having decided to take a much needed bathroom break, she’d stopped at the bar to pick up four bottles of water for all of them and was now watching the show. Though compared to some of the other women in the bar, was very tame indeed.

Swallowing hard as Buffy strides off the dance floor towards her, Linda leans back in her chair and drags her eyes away from the younger woman, trying to bring her reaction to Buffy down within normal parameters. 

Buffy grins as she grabs the chair, shifting it so she’s practically sitting against Linda. Shifting slightly to press her leg along Linda’s, she reaches for the bottle of water. “Thank you.” Buffy tilts the water towards Linda, to let her know what she was thanking her for before twisting off the lid and sipping a third of it quickly. Debating with herself for the last hour, since they arrived at the bar, how to broach the subject of wanting to actually date Linda as a girlfriend instead of a friend, Buffy sighs quietly, no closer to an idea than she was before. Smiling slightly as she remembers Faith’s suggestion, though knowing she couldn’t literally… well she literally could, but she wouldn’t just pick up the woman, throw her on a bed and show her how much she’s come to mean to her. 

“Are some of these women blind?” Linda questions rhetorically, as the tall butch woman comes up to Faith and Tara, obviously asking Tara to dance. 

“No, I think the ones that come here frequently and know they are a couple like to just irritate Faith more than anything. Now the ones like her…” Buffy smirks as Faith growls at the woman and gets in her face, pushing her away, chuckling as a real look of fear finally crosses the woman’s face and she takes off across the bar. “They see a hot woman and go after her, not really noticing that they’re with someone. And there is no denying those two women are together, anyone with eyes can tell that.” Buffy chuckles quietly, as Tara practically melts into Faith’s body, kissing her intensely. 

“They make a damn good couple.” Linda admits softly, playing with the cap from her water, glancing towards Buffy. 

“Yes, they do.” Buffy searches Linda’s pale blue eyes intently. “Do you think we would make a good couple?” Buffy hesitantly questions, watching as shock, desire and want cross Linda’s face. 

“I… I don’t know how to answer that question, Buffy.” Linda finally admits, knowing that she would dearly love to be coupled with Buffy, figuratively and literally. But the fact the woman was straight makes her pause, wondering if Buffy thought if she was with another woman she might find what Tara and Faith have. “You can’t just want something and have it happen. You have to care about the person and love them, Buffy. Love them as more than a friend to be a couple. Though I’m sure there are people that make relationships work based just on friendship… but I’m holding out for more.” Linda admits softly, looking sadly at the slayer. 

Buffy thinks for a few minutes about what Linda said, trying to decipher what’s between the words and the underlying wants and desires. “You want to be in love, and the person to be in love with you.” Buffy finally offers, seeing the slight nod from Linda, though the woman doesn’t make eye contact with her. “You want fire and desire in your relationship.”

“Yes.” Linda agrees quietly, her eyes dropping to the table from where she was watching Faith shift to dance pressed up against Tara’s back with her hands stroking slowly and lovingly over Tara’s body, but with a heavy flame of desire obvious in both women, their feelings for each other almost a physical entity.

“Do you think it’s possible to have that type of a relationship with a person that was a friend first?” Buffy unconsciously holds her breath as she watches Linda.

Linda slowly turns her gaze to Buffy’s, making contact with hopeful hazel eyes, it finally hitting her that Buffy’s not just making conversation, all the questions and comments were leading somewhere. “Buffy?” Linda tilts her head, whispering the slayer’s name questioningly. 

Buffy bites her bottom lip, thinking for a few moments. Even knowing that Linda is obviously attracted to her, and cares about her, it doesn’t mean that the woman is in love with her. The time she’d spent around Faith and Tara, and even Willow and Tara before that had slowly broken down her own thoughts about two women being together, knowing her biggest hang-up was the fact that she had grown up with the thought that two people of the same sex being together was wrong… or not so much wrong, but wrong for her. But watching the obvious loving relationships, Buffy finally came to the conclusion that love is love, whether it’s between two women, two men or a man and woman, and that she was short-changing herself by not even opening her eyes to what was in front of her. Looking into questioning pale blue eyes, Buffy smiles nervously before taking a big, deep breath. “I’m not saying that I’ve all of a sudden decided I’m gay. And this is definitely not an experiment.” Buffy narrows her gaze slightly to let Linda know how serious she is. “But I’ve realized over the past months that I care for you a hell of a lot more than just as a friend. That I have very deep, very real feelings for you, and not only have I been driving you crazy…” Buffy smirks as Linda blushes but doesn’t look away. “But I’ve been driving myself just as crazy.”

Linda is unaware of her mouth opening and shutting in shock, not having expected Buffy to admit she has feelings for her. Knowing the slayer enjoyed flirting with her, but honestly thinking it was just fun and games for the woman with no worries about it becoming something more. Now, to find out that Buffy does care for her and the flirting was for real not just a game, Linda isn’t sure what to say or do. 

Buffy watches as Linda seems at a loss for words, blinking as she hears Faith whisper softly to kiss her, Buffy smiles thankfully at the slayer’s suggestion, though she knows she’s going to have to harass her for listening in on her talk with Linda. Reaching up to cup the Professors cheek, Buffy closes the short distance between them and presses her lips gently against Linda’s. As she makes contact with the soft, full lips, Buffy unconsciously whimpers as she slowly presses more firmly as she brushes her lips back and forth across Linda’s.

Linda moans softly into the kiss as Buffy’s tongue finally caresses over her lips, silently asking permission to enter. Eagerly opening her lips, she meets Buffy’s in a slow, mating dance as they taste and tease, their bodies shifting to press against each other as Buffy’s hands bury themselves in her hair and her hands grasp Buffy’s legs tightly as the slow dance becomes more heated. 

Growling softly into the kiss, Buffy presses more firmly against Linda, unconsciously shifting and straddling to sit on the taller woman’s lap, their bodies straining against each other as the flirting and teasing that had been going on for over a month finally coalesces into the flaming inferno of desire that had been burning below the surface.

***

Faith smirks as she watches the display. “I think we’re gonna have to get a couple buckets of ice to break ‘em up.” 

Tara laughs and buries her face in her lover’s neck and hugs her tightly. “The same could be said for us on occasion.”

“Well, at least B didn’t decide to have this discussion in a restaurant, or somethin’. Could you imagine?” Faith laughs as she hears the quiet snort coming from her lover. 

“I think she knew better than to have this conversation anywhere else than here, or somewhere private.” Tara nuzzles against Faith’s neck, inhaling deeply of her lover’s scent. “Goddess, you smell so good.” Tara starts to nibble gently along the slayer’s strong neck, smiling as Faith grabs her ass, pulling her tighter against her as she does a slow grind letting her know in no uncertain terms that her lover is past the point of being turned on. “I really, really would like to go home now.” Tara whispers hotly into Faith’s ear, nipping on her lobe gently. “I plan on spending the rest of the night and most of the morning making love with you, until we both pass out from exhaustion.”

“Shit!” Faith groans at Tara’s words even as her lover presses her thigh more firmly between her legs and her fingers dig firmly into her ass. “Your graduation is early afternoon, babe.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara darts her tongue briefly in Faith’s ear. “And the problem with that is?”

Arching her neck as Tara places teasing nips down along the flesh, Faith’s mind loses track of the conversation for a few minutes. Kneading Tara’s butt firmly, Faith whimpers softly as Tara’s teeth scrape gently over her pulse point before she sucks the flesh into her mouth marking her. “Speech.” Faith finally growls the word, lifting one hand up to gently pull Tara away from her neck, looking into passion-filled eyes. “You’re gonna go to the graduation, and give your speech to the idiots that probably won’t take your words to heart. Then I’m gonna take you out to an early dinner and spend hours making love to you afterwards. So you’re gonna need a few hours sleep.” 

“Could sleep through graduation.” Tara wraps her arms loosely around Faith’s neck, urging her close to kiss her deeply. 

“No you won’t. You worked too hard to get where you’re at, babe. You earned that privilege, and I want the honor of being able to stand in the crowd, whoopin’ and hollerin’, and basically makin’ an ass out of myself over ya’.” Faith whispers after Tara finally releases her from the toe curling kiss, speaking the words against Tara’s lips, an answering smile coming to her as she feels Tara’s lips quirk up.

Threading her fingers through the soft strands of Faith’s wavy locks, Tara can’t help but tilt her head and kiss her lover again. The strength, rough exterior, tenderness, gruffness, and caring all bundled up in this enigma of a slayer something she wouldn’t trade for the world. Slowly ending the kiss with a swipe of her tongue over Faith’s full bottom lip, Tara grins sexily at her slayer. “Take me home, and have your wicked way with me.”

“Wicked’s for the witch.” Faith growls playfully. “I’m a slayer, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Tara looks down from where Faith had some time or another during their kissing picked her up off the ground, holding her firmly to her body. 

“Ooops.” Faith looks down and smirks. “When did that happen?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Let’s say goodbye to…” Tara turns her head and laughs at the sight of Buffy and Linda still kissing each other hungrily, blinking in surprise as she can swear Linda’s top is partially undone. “Ummm… maybe we should get those two to head to Linda’s place.”

Faith snickers quietly at the sight. “We might have to drive ‘em. Hell, we might have to throw them in the back seat still attached to each other, don’t look like they’re breaking it off anytime soon.”

“You may be right.” Tara starts to laugh even more as Faith grins wickedly at her. 

***

Groaning, Linda finally pulls away from the slayer’s very talented mouth, whimpering and arching into fingers that had somehow managed to unbutton the majority of her shirt and were stroking teasingly over her breasts. Dragging her eyes open, she looks into desire-filled hazel eyes, whimpering again she not only sees the flame of desire in those gorgeous eyes, but also the caring and budding love reflected there. 

“Damn, I should have done this weeks ago.” Buffy groans, feeling the hard nipples under her fingers covered by the soft lace. Pinching the flesh, Buffy growls at the guttural moan coming from the Professor and Linda arching even harder into her touch. Dipping her head down, Buffy nibbles on Linda’s neck, breathing in deeply of the professor’s musky aroma. “God, I’ve been stupid.” Buffy finally whispers as she works her way up Linda’s neck, placing gentle, soft kisses along the flesh before tenderly kissing Linda’s panting mouth, finally easing her hands away from her body. Shakily buttoning the top back together, resting her forehead against Linda’s. “I just meant to kiss you, so you could tell I was serious.” Buffy admits. “I didn’t exactly mean for it to get this out of hand, at least not here.”

Linda lets out a strangled laugh and digs her fingers into the slayer’s butt cheeks, having been kneading the slayer’s back and butt the whole time. “Definitely serious.” Finally opening her eyes, Linda takes a couple deep breaths to try and get control of her body, but knowing there is no way in hell that she’ll get by ignoring it for long.

“Ladies, my woman here wants me to take her home so she can ravish me for hours on end. I think it might be a good idea for you two to head out, too.” Faith smirks as she grabs a bottle of water off the table, handing it to Tara before grabbing the last bottle and opening it to down it quickly. 

Buffy doesn’t turn to look at Faith, keeping eye contact with Linda instead. “Ravishing for hours on end sounds like fun.” 

Linda groans deeply, closing her eyes for a few moments to get control of her thundering heart and her pounding sex. “Talk about wanting to jump from the frying pan into the fire.” 

Buffy chuckles lowly and shakes her head. “I’ve been in the flames for a while now, just trying to figure out how to bring you in there with me.”

“I can vouch for that. Nothin’ like a damn blonde slayer banging on our door at three in the fuckin’ morning wantin’ to talk about how to tell ya’ she wants you.” Faith smirks at the growl she gets from Buffy. “Babe, I say we should go home and let these two do whatever they’re wantin’ to do. See ya’ tomorrow.” Faith pushes a laughing Tara away from the table and towards the door to the club before Buffy decides to kick her ass for telling on her.

Linda’s eyes widen in shock at Faith’s words, even as she stares at Buffy. “You didn’t?” Seeing the tell-tale flush of embarrassment coming up Buffy’s neck, along with her refusal to admit or deny the fact, Linda curls her lips up in a sensuous smile. “So…” Linda whispers sexily, dragging the single word out until Buffy’s eyes finally make contact with hers again. “Am I driving you back to your house, or are we going to head to my house?”

Buffy whimpers even as she searches pale blue eyes. “I want.” Buffy finally whispers against Linda’s lips as she delves into the welcoming heat, conveying to the Professor what her answer is.

“God, so do I.” Linda pants heavily after Buffy releases her lips. Groaning loudly as Buffy presses her lips hard to hers once more even as strong, talented fingers trail over her breasts again, fingertips plucking through the cloth at her hard nipples. 

“Go, now.” Buffy finally growls hungrily against Linda’s lips, having to admit that if she doesn’t get some relief soon, she’s going to go crazy. 

Linda nods and let’s Buffy help her up from the chair as she staggers after the striding woman that’s pulling her along behind her, ignoring the whistles and congratulations from the other women in the bar. 

Buffy growls as she pushes Linda against the side of the car, threading her fingers through the blonde hair and pulls her down for a deep, invasive kiss.

Linda whimpers as Buffy finally breaks off the kiss. “Home.” Linda digs the keys out of her purse with shaky hands, taking a couple tries to get the keys in the lock and unlock her door as Buffy hurries around to the other side of the vehicle. Unlocking the car doors, Linda slides in behind the wheel, whimpering loudly as Buffy shifts in the seat and her hand starts at her knee and slowly slides up her thigh. “Fuck! Buffy hands off, unless you want to consummate this relationship here in my car.”

Buffy works her hand around the side of the seat and pushes the seat back, growling as it only goes back so far. Her eyes on the console between the two seats gets another growl. 

Linda snorts at the slayer’s obvious machinations. Shaking her head, she starts her vehicle and puts it in gear to hurry to her house with the slayer mumbling softly under her breath about SUV’s having more room.


	20. Chapter 20

Linda starts laughing as they stumble up the stairs to her house. Buffy having attached herself and they were slowly making it to her front door. Catching her foot on the top step, she falls down, Buffy grunting softly under her as the slayer continues to kiss and nip at her lips while her hands knead her ass. “We are not going to do this on my front porch.”

“Why not?” Buffy smirks up into laughing pale blue eyes. “I behaved in the vehicle on the way over here.”

Linda groans and buries her face in Buffy’s neck. “I don’t consider your hand rubbing, pinching and twisting my nipples through my shirt behaving, Buffy! I almost wrecked twice on the five minute drive here.”

“Good. That means I was doing something right.” Buffy chuckles and grasps the firm flesh in her hands and pulls Linda more tightly against her. 

“I don’t think you’re going to have any problems, Buffy.” Linda mumbles against Buffy’s neck, nipping gently on the flesh. “You’ve been doing a damn good job so far.”

“Watch Faith and Tara enough, eventually something will rub off.” Buffy jokes, her eyes sparkling with merriment. “Then all the happenings in the bar…”

Linda groans and rubs her nose against Buffy. “Inside while we’re halfway coherent.”

“Why? I kind of like where we are.” Buffy laughs as she slides her hands around Linda’s hips and up her sides, letting her thumbs play over the outer edges of Linda’s breasts.

“The first time we make love is going to be on a somewhat softer surface.” Linda finally pushes herself off Buffy to stand, holding her hand out to the slayer.

Letting Linda help her up, Buffy sighs heavily before asking hopefully. “Second time we can initiate the porch?”

Linda rolls her eyes as she hurriedly unlocks the door, groaning as she feels small warm hands stroking over her butt again. “I think you have an ass fetish.”

“There aren’t a lot of other places I can touch in public without causing a scene.” Buffy laughs. “Plus it’s convenient, since I’m following you.”

“Jesus, do you have the slightest idea what you’re doing to me?” Linda growls deeply as Buffy’s hands stroke down the seam of her jeans as they stumble into the house, Linda trying to make it to her bedroom.

“The same thing you do to me, I hope.” Buffy smirks as she feels the dampness and heat coming from the Professor, chuckling wickedly as she shifts her hand a little further and gets a loud whimper as she presses firmly against the seam of the jeans. 

“Strip, slayer.” Linda prays that that’ll give her enough time to get her own clothes off without octopus hands all over. Unbuttoning her shirt as quickly as she can, she kicks her shoes off as she hurries down the hallway, chuckling quietly as she hears Buffy quietly bitching behind her.

“Figures I’d wear the damn boots I have to unlace halfway down to get off.” Buffy growls angrily, hopping on one foot as she unties and yanks on the strings.

Sending a silent thank you to the Gods, Linda pulls off her shirt, tossing it aside as she works on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, yanking them down as she turns around when she hears a thump behind her, laughing softly at the sight of Buffy on the floor snarling at her boots.

“That’s it.” Buffy pulls her knife out and slices through the laces, kicking the boots off and yanking the socks off before standing and pulling her shirt off as she advances on Linda, her eyes drinking in the sight of the woman. Inhaling sharply at the lacy black bra and underwear she has on, the sight of the tall woman’s body almost stopping her in her tracks. “Damn. I don’t think I ever realized how beautiful a woman’s body is before now. Or, at least your body is beautiful.” Buffy admits softly, her eyes captured by passion-filled blue eyes staring back at her.

“Thank you.” Linda breathes out the thanks as her eyes caress over the tanned skin of the slayer, groaning at the hard brown nipples that seem to be calling out to her to caress, kiss, lick and suck on them. As Buffy finally pushes her leather pants down her strong legs, Linda whimpers at the sight of the small strip of dark brown curls at the slayer’s apex. 

“Don’t.” Buffy shakes her head as Linda starts to reach behind her to unhook her bra. “I want the privilege of finishing undressing you. And sometime in the near future I want to do this slowly and learn every square inch of your body. But right now…” Buffy closes the distance between them hurriedly, wrapping her left hand behind the professor’s neck and pulling her down for a heated kiss while reaching around with her right to work on unhooking the bra. Finally getting it on the second try, she works on pulling the straps down Linda’s arms. 

Linda pants heavily as Buffy finally breaks off the kiss, stepping back a short distance to finish easing the bra from her arms, smiling at the sight of the slayer obviously entranced with what her eyes are glued on. 

Flicking the bra somewhere behind her, Buffy tilts her head down and captures one of the pale, hard nipples between her lips and suckles hungrily at the flesh. Wrapping her arms around Linda’s waist, she lifts the woman and steps back towards the bed, groaning against the flesh in her mouth as she feels the wet heat pressing against her abdomen as Linda wraps her legs around her waist. 

Groaning loudly as Buffy nips her way over to her other breast and starts to lick and suck on it, Linda pushes up into the slayer’s mouth as she’s pressed into the bed, Buffy’s body pressing firmly into hers. Rocking her hips, Linda buries her hands in Buffy’s blonde hair and pulls gently. “Panties… off…” Linda moans the words, needing to feel skin against her.

Buffy grunts and releases the flesh she’d been alternately sucking and nipping on to kiss her way down the abdomen flinching almost uncontrollably under her lips, inhaling deeply of the rich, musky aroma coming from Linda. Carefully sliding her fingers under the edges of the underwear, Buffy pushes the cloth gently, whimpering softly at the small tuft of blonde hair revealed to her while she takes in the sight of the flushed and swollen flesh glimmering with desire. Forcing herself to continue pushing the panties down, Buffy clenches the piece of cloth in her hand for a moment before setting it aside on the bed, running her hands slowly up Linda’s legs, effectively spreading them as she climbs upwards.

Linda whimpers loudly as she feels hot breath caressing up her inner thighs and a warm mouth kissing and licking its way upwards toward her center.

“God, you smell good.” Buffy nips gently on the flesh under her mouth her eyes caressing over the professor’s body, smiling at the whimpers and groans coming from the blonde. “Can I…?” Buffy trails off, so close to her destination, but not knowing if Linda likes this or would prefer something else. 

“If you stop now I may very well kick your ass.” Linda pants the words, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as her body starts to shake. 

“Guide me, if you need to.” Buffy whispers as she finally settles between the professor’s thighs, wiggling her hands under the gyrating hips to clasp Linda’s butt cheeks firmly. Tentatively sticking her tongue out, Buffy flicks the tip over the desire covered lips. Moaning as the rich, musky flavor bursts upon her palette, Buffy wiggles in closer and laps hungrily over the professor’s body, gathering all the liquid she can find before finally delving between the swollen lips, her eyes opening to watch Linda as she finds the small, hard muscle and slowly drags her tongue over it. Grinning hugely as Linda moans her name loudly and buries a hand in her hair, holding her against her. Licking softly across the muscle before flicking her tongue firmly over it a few times, Buffy finally wraps her lips around the throbbing clit and starts to suck softly at first, moaning as she feels it start to spasm and flinch in her mouth. Continuing to suckle on the flesh, she starts to flick her tongue continuously over the hot muscle while holding onto the professor as Linda starts bucking uncontrollably. 

Linda cries out hoarsely, yanking on the slayer’s head to hold her against her exploding body as she clenches her thighs tightly against the sides of the slayer’s head, rocking and shifting as Buffy alternates lapping gently over her body and pressing kisses against her hot flesh.

Buffy hums happily as she continues to suckle and lick on all the flesh available to her, finally nipping gently on the swollen outer lips as she feels Linda tugging insistently on her head, urging her upwards. 

Linda chuckles at the sight of the hugely smiling slayer. “You’re a natural.”

Buffy blushes lightly and presses a soft kiss against Linda’s lips. “But there are so many other things I want to try…” Buffy smirks before nipping on Linda’s bottom lip and starting to work her way back down the older woman’s body, pouting as she’s stopped by arms wrapping tightly around her. 

“No you don’t. My turn you rotten slayer you.” Linda rolls them over, so she’s resting on top of the smaller woman. “Plus, I’m hoping that you’ll come to visit more often.” Linda admits softly, her eyes serious. 

“I was kind of hoping you might want to come stay with me occasionally, if you weren’t planning on going anywhere over the summer break.” Buffy offers, biting her lip as she looks hopefully at the professor. Running her fingers through the damp blonde hair, Buffy sighs softly. “I care for you, Linda. I would even say I’m falling in love with you.”

Linda feels tears coming to her eyes at the slayer’s words, and the love shining brightly from hazel eyes. “You can’t know how much that means to me, or how happy that makes me.” Linda whispers, pressing soft kisses over Buffy’s lips, chin and cheeks in between each word. “I’ve been fighting my feelings for you for a while now. Hell, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I’ve been fighting them.”

“You don’t have to fight them anymore.” Buffy gently brushes the tears away from Linda’s cheeks as a couple fall. 

“I love you, Buffy Summers.” Linda whispers, leaning down to kiss the slayer tenderly. “May I make love to you, now?”

“Please.” Buffy breathes against the lips still pressing lightly against hers, moaning softly as soft fingers trail gently down her neck and across her chest to tease her nipple. 

“I’m going to learn the feel of your body with my fingers first.” Linda warns before kissing across Buffy’s cheek to her ear as she shifts her body to lie half on the bed beside the slayer, giving her more flesh to learn the shape, texture and feel of. “Then, if you stay the night, I’ll spend the morning learning your body with my mouth and tongue. Nothing like making love to a sleepy, warm body first thing in the morning.” 

Buffy moans loudly at the professor’s words, along with the fingers plucking firmly at her nipple before the warm hand cups her breast and squeezes gently. “Who said anything about sleep?” Buffy arches her back as strong fingers pinch and twist her nipple firmly, making her whimper with need. 

Nipping gently on Buffy’s earlobe, Linda grins around the flesh before laving it with her tongue. “I’m an old lady, slayer. I need a few hours of sleep to function partially coherently. And I am supposed to be at the Graduation Ceremony tomorrow.”

“You’re not old… How old are you?” Buffy’s brows furrow slightly, honestly not knowing how old Linda is. 

Linda snorts softly and buries her face in Buffy’s neck. “Hell of a time to worry about my age, Buffy.”

Buffy shrugs and runs her hand down Linda’s shoulder to her fingers, threading them together before gently urging Linda further down her body. “Doesn’t mean a hell of a lot, Linda. I was just curious, after all, 240 year old vampire as my first lover. I don’t think you’re that old.”

Linda chuckles and nods her head against Buffy’s neck. “When you look at it that wayyyy…” Linda groans as her fingers finally come into contact with Buffy’s apex. The outer lips coated heavily with desire, making her delve between the swollen flesh as Buffy releases her hand. “Twenty-nine.” Linda groans the words as she suckles on Buffy’s neck, stroking her fingers slowly over the folds, smirking as she hears the low groan coming from Buffy. 

“Not old… Please.” Buffy begs as Linda’s fingers tease her body, fingertips barely stroking over her clit. Pushing her body upward, trying to get more pressure on her aching body. Gently digging her fingers into Linda’s shoulders she widens her legs, lifting one to put her foot on the bed, pushing upwards quicker and harder. “Linda!” Buffy begs again as Linda’s fingers shifts with her body.

Linda shifts and captures Buffy’s lips hungrily with hers even as she slides two fingers down and inside Buffy, both women jerking slightly at the feel. Breaking off the kiss, Linda looks down into passion-filled hazel eyes. Panting softly, she watches the differing emotions crossing the slayer’s face as she starts to slowly stroke inside the tight canal. “You feel so good.” Linda whispers as the clenching of the slayer’s muscles around her fingers starts to increase and Buffy’s tongue darts out to lick her lips as she starts to pant heavier. 

Buffy finds her eyes captured by beautiful blue eyes watching her intently. Biting her bottom lip as she whimpers loudly between panting breaths, Buffy trails one hand down Linda’s body while her other one buries itself in blonde hair. Rocking her whole body against the fingers starting to stroke faster and harder inside her, she groans, arching her neck and closing her eyes as she calls out Linda’s name with her release as the professor’s thumb presses firmly against her clit, tipping her over the edge.

“Beautiful.” Linda whispers as she watches the pleasure cross Buffy’s face as the slayer’s muscles clench tightly on her fingers, keeping her from continuing her stroking inside her lover. A slow smile crosses her face at that thought. “My lover.” Linda whispers out loud, dipping her head down to bury her face in Buffy’s damp neck, pressing her lips firmly against the flesh and leaving them there.

Wrapping both arms around Linda, Buffy hugs her gently to her, closing her eyes as she slowly comes down from her climax. Whimpering quietly as Linda finally eases her fingers from within her. Smiling as the professor leaves her hand cupping her sex gently. Buffy shifts her head and presses her lips against the top of Linda’s. “Tired?”

Linda chuckles and nips gently on the flesh under her lips. “Yes and no.”

Buffy smirks at the answer. “Which one is it? Because if you aren’t tired…”

Linda growls playfully and shifts to where she’s covering Buffy’s body with hers, her thigh replacing her hand as she presses gently against the slayer. “If I’m not tired… what, slayer?” 

“Ooohhhh.” Buffy whimpers and closes her eyes as Linda starts to rock against her, her thigh gliding and pressing against her clit deliciously while Linda’s hard nipples rub against hers. Grasping the professor’s ass tightly in both hands, she pulls the woman firmly against her, urging her into a firmer and faster motion.

Linda nips gently up Buffy’s neck before capturing her earlobe, suckling on it as she presses harder and faster against the slayer. “Do you like this?”

“God, yes.” Buffy groans, wrapping one leg around Linda’s and arching her throat as Linda starts working her way slowly over her throat with her lips, teeth and tongue. Grasping Linda’s hip with one hand, Buffy finally slides a hand slowly around from where she’d been clenching on her butt cheek. Trailing her finger tips over the damp flesh, Buffy smiles as she feels Linda press into her hand. “May I?”

“Please…” Linda groans deeply as Buffy’s fingers glide down between her legs, slowly and gently stroking over her body. Feeling the hesitation of the slayer’s fingers outside her opening, Linda nuzzles against Buffy’s ear. “There’s no other feeling like being buried inside a woman, Buffy. The warmth, the velvety feel, the muscles wrapping around your fingers and clenching tightly onto you is incomparable. To feel the flutters, to have your hand coated with the wetness of your lover’s climax, knowing that you can keep stroking and caressing and pulling more orgasms from your lover, to curl your fingers inside her stroking over the pleasure giving spot driving her over the edge and if you’re really, really lucky, she’ll come screaming your name in your ear while flooding your hand and passing out to where only her body twitches and jerks in the aftermath.”

Buffy moans low and deep, Linda’s voice, low and sexy as she more breathes the words into her ear than says them making her body ache even more with desire as she paints the picture in her head. Turning her head, she captures the professor’s lips in a voracious kiss, literally invading her mouth with her tongue at the same time she slides two fingers deep into the woman, groaning into the professor’s mouth at the feel of the wet heat literally wrapping around her fingers, it being everything the professor had said and so much more. 

As Buffy slides inside her, Linda whimpers quietly, her hips rocking and rotating slightly, urging the slayer to learn and explore this new environment. Moving her body slightly, she rests her hands on either side of Buffy’s head and lifts her upper body up, pressing her thigh hard into the slayer’s apex. Rocking harder and more firmly to give the slayer the pressure she needs.

“Shit…” Buffy groans, her own explorations derailed at the added pressure and feel of the thigh rubbing against her. Growling as she realizes what’s happening, she wraps her free arm around Linda, pulling the woman down against her and rolls them over. “My turn.”

Linda chuckles then arches into the slayer’s hand as Buffy glides her thumb over her clit. 

“You’re right.” Buffy rubs her cheek against Linda’s as she starts to stroke inside the welcoming heat. “Warm, wet, velvety soft…” Buffy groans as she feels the muscles clenching on her fingers. Feeling Linda’s hand stroking down her body, Buffy whimpers. “If you touch me, I might forget what I’m doing.”

“I want us to come together.” Linda admits, groaning softly as Buffy’s fingers start to stroke and play inside her, the searching digits caressing over her inner walls. Finally cupping the slayer’s mound, Linda jerks as Buffy curls her fingers and caresses over her g-spot.

Growling softly in triumph of feeling Linda’s response to her caresses, Buffy lifts her upper body to watch the professor intently as she strokes over the inside of her lover while letting her thumb caress over the outside bundle of nerves. “Do I have the right spot?” Buffy questions softly as Linda’s body bucks and shifts under her hand uncontrollably, smirking as she feels the muscles around her fingers convulsing while the muscle under her slowly circling thumb throbs in tandem with the professor’s pounding heartbeat. Moaning deeply as Linda’s hand unconsciously clenches her sex firmly, squeezing her swollen outer lips and putting pressure on her aching clit.

“BUUUUFFFFFYYYYYY!!!” Linda finally cries out, her back arching and hanging there for infinite seconds as the orgasm comes crashing through her body.

Buffy bucks into the hand holding her, a small orgasm working its way through her body even as Linda drenches her hand and arm with her climax. Somewhat collapsing on Linda, Buffy buries her face in her neck, while enjoying the feel of the muscles around her fingers continuing to tighten and relax uncontrollably. “God.” Buffy exhales heavily, panting softly against the damp flesh as Linda wraps her arms around her and hugs her loosely. 

“You have a great learning curve.” Linda finally mumbles into Buffy’s hair, her eyes closed and her body placid in the aftermath of a great night of making love. 

“I’m going to have to check with Tara and see if there’s some kind of spell she can put on my room as a noise dampener.” Buffy mumbles, gently shifting her fingers part way out of her lover before letting them glide back in, smirking at the low groan and hips shifting slightly under her. “You feel so good.” Buffy finally eases her fingers all the way out of Linda, before trailing the wet digits up Linda’s flesh and cupping the breast she doesn’t have covered with her body. “I would ask if we could continue, but I vaguely remember you saying something about needing a few hours sleep.”

“Uh, huh.” Linda mumbles, a slow smile crossing her face at the chuckle she gets from the slayer. “Cover us, slayer. We’ll see what kind of mischief we can get up to in the days and nights to come.”

“I like the sound of that.” Buffy admits, lifting herself to look at Linda, chuckling quietly. “Though you know what I would like the sound of even more?”

“What?” Linda reaches up to gently brush the damp strands from Buffy’s cheek, searching serious hazel eyes. 

“That you re-word it to be years to come instead.” Buffy whispers, her heart in her eyes knowing she’s in love with the older woman. 

“Days, weeks, months, years, decades, whatever I can have I’ll take.” Linda finally offers, kissing Buffy tenderly. “I’ve fallen in love with you Buffy Summers.”

“Thank God this isn’t a one way thing.” Buffy brushes her lips softly over Linda’s a couple times. “Because I’m definitely in love with you. Now, let’s get you situated under the covers and the alarm set so that way we don’t miss the graduation. I have to go home in the morning to get cleaned up for it.”

“I’ll drive you.” Linda smiles at the huge, happy smile that crosses Buffy’s face. Groaning as she shifts from the bed, her body aching deliciously. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy questions worriedly as she sees the way Linda’s gingerly moving and the groan.

“Definitely okay, just using muscles that haven’t been used in far too long. It’ll take me a couple days to get back in the swing of things. But once I do...” Linda wiggles her eyebrows and smirks as Buffy blushes lightly. 

“Definitely like the sound of that.” Buffy grins, relaxing in realization before shifting the covers and letting Linda climb back in under the bedding before turning to the clock. “What time?” 

“Don’t worry about setting it. I’m sure we’ll get up in plenty of time. Hell, Tara or Faith will probably end up calling just to see what’s up, knowing those two.” Linda groans as Buffy quickly climbs into the bed and presses her body against her side. 

“Knowing those two, they may be here at the front door bright and early to see if I spent the night.” Buffy grumbles, though smiling at the thought. “If they even bother to get any sleep tonight.”

“Maybe about as much as us.” Linda murmurs as she urges Buffy to throw her leg over her body, gently running her hand up and down the strong thigh as she relaxes sleep claiming her in record time.

Buffy brushes her cheek against Linda’s shoulder before pressing a kiss to the flesh. “I love you, Linda Carlisle.”


	21. Chapter 21

The glowing red tip of a cigarette flares from the darkness within the old Towne Car, blue eyes tinting towards yellow watch as the two blondes finally stumble their way into the house. Ignoring the quiet whimpering coming from the back seat, he takes another hefty drag on the cigarette before flicking it out the window. 

“Decided to get a bit of the strange, luv?” Spike growls softly into the night, having been following Buffy around town at a safe distance for the last couple weeks. Shocked beyond belief at the sight of Glinda and the rogue slayer obviously a couple, he’d shaken that off relatively quickly before being put on his ass at the sight of Buffy, his slayer, panting after the older woman like a dog in heat. 

“We’ll see how well you pant after her when I’ve turned her.” Spike snarls, his eyes turning completely yellow, fangs elongating, his forehead ridges coming up as he reaches behind him and yanks the small blonde woman that he’d had gagged and tied in the back seat forward, sinking his fangs deeply into her neck, shaking her somewhat, tearing at the flesh as he gulps down the hot, sweet blood greedily until there’s nothing left to drink. 

Tossing the empty husk into the back seat, Spike slowly licks the leftover blood off his teeth and lips. “I didn’t run with Angelus all those years and not pick up a thing or two, you stupid bint.” Spike smirks as he starts the car and slowly drives away. It having taken him a few months to find someone that could get the chip out of his head, but it was worth all the pain and money it had cost him to get it done, already having an idea in mind of how to bring about the downfall of the bitch that had nerve enough to throw his love back in his face.

***

“Ah, hell.” Faith growls angrily as she looks outside, seeing the dark, overcast day. The rain already starting to come down in heavy sheets. “What’re they gonna do in case of a storm, babe?” Faith questions hoarsely, turning to look towards Tara who’s rolling over in the bed, sleepy eyes looking back at her in confusion. Chuckling softly at her lover’s look, Faith strides towards Tara setting her coffee mug on the nightstand as she crawls in bed and pulls the witch firmly onto her. 

Snuggling into the warm flesh, Tara sighs contentedly, almost falling back asleep until she feels a firm pinch on her ass. “Stop that.” Tara grumbles, biting almost roughly on Faith’s breast in retaliation. 

“Ouch!” Faith wiggles at the bite before rubbing a hand firmly down Tara’s back as she feels the smile coming across Tara’s lips. “It’s storming, babe. It’s already raining pretty good. What’s the back-up plan for graduation?”

“Two hours later in the Auditorium.” Tara clasps Faith’s other breast with her hand and relaxes further into her lover’s body. “Sleep.”

Faith chuckles and presses a kiss on top of Tara’s head. Tara having only fallen asleep two hours ago after they’d spent the whole night and early morning kissing, touching and making love. She’d waited until Tara was sound asleep before easing out from under her lover and making a pot of coffee, slowly working her way through it as she stood on the patio watching the dark clouds rolling in before the rain started to come down, having her step back into the apartment. 

Reaching over for the alarm, Faith sets it for a couple hours, deciding she’ll try and get a little sleep. Reaching for the sheet that was only halfway covering the witch, she pulls it over them both and smiles at the feeling of contentment working through her as Tara shifts more on top of her and seems to almost burrow against her. Admitting the woman had wiggled her way into her heart and there was no way she’d ever be able to deny it. Not that she wanted to.

***

Buffy jumps as she hears a loud rumbling noise, her eyes blinking in confusion as she looks around the dark room. 

“Storm.” Linda mumbles, pulling the slayer back down against her. “Rain, lightning. Delaying graduation for a couple hours. Sleep.”

Buffy chuckles at the words coming from Linda, knowing the professor is still asleep. “Are you awake?”

“No.” Linda wiggles and snores softly, holding Buffy tightly to her in her sleep. 

Buffy fights with her conscience for a moment, debating on asking Linda questions while she’s asleep, silently wondering if she knows she talks in her sleep. Deciding to behave for the time being, Buffy relaxes back against her. “Love you, Professor.”

“Love you, too, Slayer.” Linda answers back in her sleep.

Buffy whimpers at the words and presses her lips softly against Linda’s flesh. “I want you to tell me that again when you’re awake.” 

“’Kay.” Linda mumbles almost incoherently as she continues to snore softly.

***

“Where’s my cap, I lost my cap?” Tara runs around the apartment, throwing cushions and shifting furniture around in her haste to look for her cap.

“Babe… Babe…” Faith tries to get her lover’s attention as Tara runs around the apartment in a panic. Growling she finally grabs Tara in her arms and lifts her while staring into panicked blue eyes. “It’s in the closet in the little box beside your shoes, that are in their little box, which are on top of the bigger box that is holding your gown and stole thingy.” 

“We didn’t have sex last night with me just wearing the cap?” Tara blinks at Faith, having sworn she remembered wearing the cap while Faith did all kinds of naughty things to her.

Faith allows a slow, sexy grin to cross her face as Tara blushes darkly. “No, we didn’t. But I have a feeling we will tonight if that blush is anything to go by.”

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara rubs a hand over her face in embarrassment. “Okay, that was a dream.”

“A dream I wanna re-enact.” Faith smirks as Tara whimpers quietly. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Not right now, or we’ll never be ready in time for Linda and the rest of the group to pick us up.” Tara shakes her head, finally grinning crookedly at her lover. 

“No fun.” Faith chuckles and strokes a hand down Tara’s back as she sets her lover back on her feet. “Go ahead and finish gettin’ ready. I’ll put your outfit in a bag to carry out.”

Tara reaches up and captures Faith’s face in her hands and kisses her soundly. “You’re absolutely wonderful.” Tara murmurs, kissing her again deeply, showing her how wonderful she thinks she is with the kiss.

Faith groans as Tara finally pulls away from the kiss, unconsciously leaning forward as Tara steps back, trying to keep in contact with the witch.

Tara chuckles and strokes her fingertips down Faith’s cheek. “I love you, now let’s get ready.”

Faith licks her lips and groans as she opens her eyes, watching Tara smirk before she hurries to the bathroom. “Damn. Glad we got the weekend off from the club.” Faith murmurs before shaking her head of the desire that’s trying to take over and strides towards the closet, pulling out the boxes with Tara’s stuff in them, smirking as she wonders exactly what happened in Tara’s dream as she checks the boxes, seeing the cap. 

***

Linda chuckles as she follows Buffy into her house, the slayer running at full tilt. Leaving the umbrella on the porch, Linda heads towards the kitchen to make some coffee while Buffy hurries through her showering and primping for Tara’s graduation. 

“Good morning.” Dawn smirks as Linda steps into the kitchen, having seen them pull up and Buffy come flying into the house, the huge grin on her sister’s face a surprising sight. 

“Barely.” Linda looks at the clock, chuckling as she pulls the coffee pot out and fills it with water. “Where’s the coffee and filters?”

Dawn snorts and pulls out the pre-packaged coffee, throwing it in the coffee maker. “If you don’t buy it already pre-measured there’s no telling how the coffee will turn out around here.” 

Linda chuckles and presses the button to start the coffee brewing. “Where’s Willow?”

“She’s upstairs on the computer.” Dawn crosses her arms over her chest and tries to outstare the professor. When all Linda does is quirk her eyebrow and lean casually against the counter until the coffee finished brewing, Dawn finally gives in. “Come on! What happened?”

“We went dancing, we went to my place and we came here.” Linda fights the smirk wanting to cross her face at the disgusted look Dawn sends her way.

“A little more details! Jeez.” Dawn grumbles narrowing her gaze on the older woman.

“Hmm… We danced mostly together, since Tara and Faith couldn’t be parted. We drank a lot of water, then I drove us to my house and eventually we fell asleep. The storm woke Buffy up for a few minutes, but she fell back asleep quickly then I got up and showered to get ready for the graduation and I drove us here. Detailed enough for you?” Linda laughs outright as Dawn grabs the partial loaf of bread and knocks her over the head with it. 

“You’re worse than everyone else.” Dawn finally plops down on the bar stool by the island, pouting heavily. “Did you kiss her? At least tell me that much.”

Linda snorts softly as she pulls down two coffee mugs, opening the refrigerator door she grabs the milk and puts a small splash in her mug before she replaces the milk. 

“What is it you want to know?” Buffy growls softly behind Dawn chuckling as she gets a loud squeak and Dawn falling out of the chair onto the floor. 

“Damn.” Dawn grumbles, rubbing her butt cheek as she slowly stands, watching her sister with a disgusted look on her face. Her eyes slowly widening as she watches Buffy.

“Mine?” Buffy questions seeing that Linda was spooning some sugar in a mug, knowing the woman doesn’t take sugar in her coffee. 

“Of course.” Linda chuckles softly as Buffy presses gently into her back and wraps her arms around her waist. 

Reaching one hand up, Buffy gently turns Linda’s chin and places a soft kiss on her lips. “Thank you.” Buffy smirks at the loud squeak coming from behind them. 

“I take it you’re going to let everyone know in your own way?” Linda laughs at the extremely wicked look crossing the slayer’s face. 

“Do I even need to answer that question?” Buffy picks up her coffee mug and wiggles her eyebrows at Linda before turning back to her shocked sister. “You never answered. What did you want to know?”

Dawn groans and shakes her head. “Never mind. You’re an evil, extremely evil sister. And you two look cute together.” Dawn admits, smiling hugely before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

“I think that was her way of saying she approves.” Linda comments, gently tugging Buffy back against her body, wrapping her left arm around her waist as she sips on her coffee. 

“She likes you.” Buffy wiggles against Linda’s body, smirking as she hears the low groan coming from the older woman. “How long do we have before we have to pick up the other evil slayer and her brilliant lover? I see a very scary correlation here.” Buffy furrows her brows in thought before laughing as Linda’s hand lifts up to pinch her firmly on her nipple.

“Enough time to drink a couple cups of coffee.” Linda leans down the short distance and brushes her lips over Buffy’s ear, the slayer having pulled her hair back in a loose upsweep, a few strands curling down by her ears. “By the way, I think I promised to say this when I was awake. Love you, too, Slayer. And I want to thank you for not trying to take advantage of my speaking in my sleep.”

Buffy blushes darkly before she finally laughs quietly. “It did occur to me, though. But I’m damn glad I didn’t, if you have a tendency to remember your conversations.”

“I normally remember them. I think my conscious mind must be more in residence than most people when they sleep.” Linda admits as she gently urges Buffy around after setting her coffee cup down. 

“I need to tell Willow about us here today or tomorrow. I thought it might be too much of a shock after finding out about Faith and Tara to say something to her yesterday.” Buffy admits softly, moaning as she presses into the professor, loving the feel of breasts and softness pressing against her. 

“We weren’t even technically together yesterday, Buffy.” Linda closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of the slayer burrowing against her.

“Yes, we were. I just hadn’t explained I liked you in more than a friend way yet.” Buffy nuzzles against Linda’s neck before pressing a firm kiss against the flesh, smiling as she feels Linda’s heartbeat pick up with the caress. 

“That sure of me?” Linda questions curiously.

Buffy stops nuzzling and kissing Linda’s neck with that question, biting her bottom lip in thought. “How come I feel like there’s no real right answer to that question, but they’re all wrong?”

Linda watches as Buffy finally lifts her head to look at her after a couple minutes, when she doesn’t answer her. Seeing the worried and hesitant look on Buffy’s face, Linda smiles softly at the slayer. “Just tell me how you knew that you had me.”

Buffy exhales softly, realizing she isn’t going to be in trouble, that Linda was just curious how she felt. “Slayer senses helped a lot, Linda.” Buffy admits softly, smiling shyly at the confused look on Linda’s face. “All our senses are extremely tweaked. Our sight, our hearing… our sense of smell.” 

Linda groans and closes her eyes, knowing whenever she’s around the slayer, she’s a turned on, horny mess. 

“Then there’s the fact that you haven’t exactly been hiding your thoughts or feelings.” Buffy reaches up to gently stroke over Linda’s cheekbone. “Your feelings are pretty obvious when I actually looked, instead of being afraid.” Pressing her finger against Linda’s lips, Buffy shakes her head, shifts back and turns around, waiting for Willow to finish coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

“I thought I heard you come in. Did you have fun last night?” Willow questions smiling, her eyes going curiously to the professor. “Hello, Professor Carlisle.”

“Linda, Willow.” Linda shakes her head, smiling at the redhead as she reaches back for her coffee cup and the pot, adding some more coffee to her cup. 

“I had a wonderful time last night.” Buffy darts a quick smile at Linda. Turning her gaze back on Willow, Buffy tilts her head towards the living room. “Wills, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” Willow blinks in confusion but follows Buffy out of the kitchen and towards the living room. 

Buffy fidgets slightly as she turns and looks at Willow. “This is going to probably sound very, very strange. Especially coming from me, but I have to tell you something.”

Willow furrows her brows as she stares at Buffy. “Is it bad? I mean, I didn’t think anything could be worse than finding out Tara and…” Willow trails off, wrinkling her nose at the thought, still not able to say it out loud.

“I don’t think it’s bad.” Buffy whispers softly. “Actually I think it’s pretty great, wonderful in fact.” Buffy looks up from where she’d unconsciously looked down at her feet. “Linda and I are seeing each other, dating, whatever you would like to call it.” 

Willow’s mouth drops open in shock, looking intently at Buffy to see if the slayer’s pulling her leg. Unconsciously her head turns and looks back towards the kitchen before turning back to Buffy. 

“Yes, Linda and I.” Buffy nods her head to the unspoken question in Willow’s eyes. “I’ve kind of fallen in love with her over the last couple months, Wills.” Buffy whispers, her eyes serious. “And I just finally let her know that last night.”

“Ohhh.” Willow’s eyes widen in surprise and shock, before she really takes in Buffy’s more relaxed state. “Last night?”

Buffy blushes and nods her head. “Last night.” Groaning Buffy smacks Willow lightly on the shoulder as a huge smirk crosses her best friend’s face.

“I want to be there when you tell Xander.” Willow chuckles loudly at the loud groan coming from Buffy. 

“You can be there, but I wasn’t exactly planning on telling him, more like showing him.” Buffy grins as Willow starts to laugh hysterically. 

“I definitely have to be there, then.” Willow steps up and hugs Buffy. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy for you, Buffy.”

“Thank you, Wills.” Buffy hugs Willow tightly. “We need to probably get going. You sure you don’t want to come?”

“No, you guys go. I need to do a few more things. I need to tell you about something. Are you coming back here tonight?” Willow bounces on the balls of her feet worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Buffy’s eyes narrow on Willow.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just want to talk to you. You need to get going so you’re not late for the ceremony. I’m sure Linda’s supposed to be there for that, being one of the professor’s at the college.” Willow urges Buffy towards the kitchen.

“We’re going to talk.” Buffy growls quietly. “Dawn! Get your ass down here now, or you’re not going. Linda? We’re going to need to head out so I don’t have you in trouble with your boss.”

“Good, I was about ready to say something.” Linda strides from the kitchen, looking curiously at Buffy and Willow. 

“I’m here.” Dawn comes pounding down the stairs, grinning hugely at Buffy and Linda. “Shotgun!”

“I don’t think so.” Buffy growls as Dawn grabs the umbrella and darts out the door laughing. “I’m going to kick her ass.” Reaching out for Linda’s hand, she threads their fingers together. “Come on, sexy professor. We have people to see and each other to do.” Buffy snickers quietly as she tugs a shocked Linda behind her out the door.

“Oh, Goddess.” Willow starts to laugh as what Buffy said sinks into her head. “Linda, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Willow chuckles as she heads up the stairs to finish e-mailing her parents to let her know she was spending the summer in New Hampshire, but not exactly where knowing they won’t understand.


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy rubs the back of her neck as she glances around. Having the uncomfortable feeling that someone’s watching them. Shaking her head at not finding anyone, she smiles at Linda. “Come on, let’s go get Faith and Tara. I’m sure we’re both going to be in for some ribbing.”

“You think?” Linda smirks as Buffy blushes darkly. 

“More than kissing went on, I take it?” Dawn pipes up, laughing as Buffy growls at her.

“You’re too young to know exactly what went on last night.” Buffy grumbles as the three make their way into the apartment building.

“And this morning.” Linda mumbles, brushing a hand across her mouth, chuckling as Buffy groans loudly ahead of her. 

“You’re a lot of help.” Buffy punches the button for the elevator, glaring at the older woman. 

“You thought I was last night and this morning.” Linda bites her bottom lip, her eyes dancing merrily with amusement as she leans against the wall on the other side of the elevator. 

“Not in front of my sister.” Buffy moans and rubs her eyes.

“Like what I’ve seen Faith and Tara getting up to isn’t worse than this?” Dawn scoffs and grins at Linda as the professor taps her on the leg with her shoe. 

“They make it a habit of making out in front of you?” Linda steps into the elevator, jumping slightly as she feels a warm, strong hand caress her butt cheek firmly. 

“They don’t make it a habit, but if they get the urge to kiss, hug or touch, they do. It’s actually kind of nice.” Dawn admits shyly. “They love each other and they show it from the simplest look to serious kissage.”

Buffy groans and bangs her head against the back of the elevator as it dings and opens, arriving on Faith and Tara’s floor. “I think my little sister is growing up.”

“I’ll be sixteen in another two months. Old enough to drive.” Dawn points out, grinning as she hurries out of the elevator as Buffy whimpers. 

“Hope you don’t plan on me teaching you.” Buffy finds herself stopped before she steps out of the elevator, groaning softly as Linda presses her gently against the opening with her body and kisses her. 

“I’ll offer my services.” Linda whispers, so only Buffy can hear, so she can make the decision.

“The services I want from you don’t include driving instructor. At least not the way you meant it.” Buffy smirks and presses a quick hard kiss to her lips before urging her out of the elevator, ignoring the quiet giggles coming from her sister. 

Linda growls and hurries after the slayer, winking playfully at Dawn. 

“And you thought she wasn’t interested in you.” Dawn giggles as Linda rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I have a feeling I’m going to be picked on by everyone for months to come.” Linda tosses her arms around the taller Summers companionably. 

Dawn snorts. “Try more like years.”

“COME ON!! We’re going to be late.” Buffy bangs on the door, chuckling as Faith slings it open, growling at her while fixing her clothes. 

“You guys are already late. We can’t help we spent our time waiting for ya’ in interestin’ ways.” Faith smirks as she finishes tucking her button up shirt in her jeans before zipping and buttoning the jeans. 

“My fault.” Tara blushes coming up behind them, fixing her hair into a tight ponytail. 

“I got ‘em babe.” Faith murmurs, reaching down for the bag holding Tara’s clothes as her lover starts to pick them up. “You got your speech?”

Tara takes a deep breath and checks her slacks pocket and nods as she feels the comforting crinkle of paper under her hand. “I’m ready. Everyone else ready?”

“Let’s go. We can’t have the smartest person graduating and one of the Professors late for the graduation ceremony, now can we?” Buffy urges the group from the apartment.

“She’s bossy for a little thing, isn’t she?” Linda smirks as she looks over her shoulder at a softly growling slayer. 

“Try being her baby sister.” Dawn snarks and yelps as Buffy pinches her on the butt. 

“Move it, baby sister.” Buffy growls, before smacking Linda firmly on the ass as she laughs at her. 

“Just one big happy family.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover after watching the other three’s happy antics. 

“Yeah.” Faith agrees softly, tucking the boxes under one arm so she can thread her fingers through Tara’s, squeezing gently. “Let’s get this over with so we can come back and you can tell me about that dream you had.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as Tara blushes darkly. 

“You’re not going to leave it alone, are you?” Tara finally grumbles quietly as they step onto the elevator. 

“Nope. I have a feelin’ whatever it is, is gonna be fun.” Faith snorts as Tara pokes her gently in the side.

“Ten minutes.” Linda mumbles as she looks at her watch. “I have to be there in ten minutes, hopefully we’ll make it.” 

“Driving from one side of town to the other only takes ten minutes. We’ll make it there with at least four minutes to spare.” Buffy pats Linda gently on the back as they hurry out of the building and climb into her car.

Linda narrows her gaze as Buffy purses her lips and tries not to laugh at her. “You’re a menace.”

Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and grins. “That’s not what you…” Snapping her mouth shut as Dawn leans forward from the back seat, her eyes wide as she looks at her. “Sit back, Dawn. We better get going.” 

Tara giggles quietly as Faith pulls her tightly against her side. “She’s going to get herself in trouble the rate she’s going.”

“Us slayer’s have this tendency of putting our foot in it, that’s for sure. Though occasionally it works out for the best.” Faith admits, rubbing her cheek against Tara’s head. 

“Who knew Faith would be such a sap.” Dawn smirks as she settles back in the seat as Linda starts the vehicle and pulls out.

“I like my sappy Faith.” Tara murmurs shifting her head so she can nuzzle against the slayer’s neck. “Why are we going to the graduation instead of staying home, again?”

“Because my brilliant lover graduated first in her class and we want to embarrass her by yellin’ and screamin’ and makin’ asses of ourselves over her while she gives her speech and gets her diploma.” Faith smiles at the grunt coming from her lover. 

“I’m blessed.” Tara murmurs, the happiness she feels in the words that should sound sarcastic, but that sound heartfelt and honest, obvious. 

***

Leather coat billowing behind him, Spike strides down the street, smirking up at the dark sky. “If this wasn’t a sign, I don’t know what is. Be ready to say goodbye to your sweetheart.” Spike chuckles wickedly, his eyes flashing yellow as he hesitates watching the college graduates heading into the college, his eyes glued on the blonde slayer. 

Forgetting all the times he’d jumped the gun and how that had always come back to bite him in the ass, Spike follows at a distance, his eyes watching with curiosity the group of people joking and running towards the college auditorium.

“You’re mine, luv. Nobody else’s and it’s about time you remembered that.” Spike snarls as he dodges into a side exit, using vampire strength to force the door open as he slips inside, watching the people mill about. “Happy meals, all of you.” Spike grins at the sight, his eyes tingeing towards yellow at the sight. 

***

“Faith!” Dawn groans and smacks the slayer on the thigh. “Calm down!”

Faith continues to bounce her legs as she sits in the bleachers between Dawn and Buffy, growling as both sisters press on her legs. 

“Jesus, Faith! You’re more nervous than Tara is.” Buffy nods her head towards the blonde that’s sitting on the stage watching them with a smirk on her face.

Faith shifts and wiggles in her seat again. “I can’t help it, B. After Tara and me becomin’… well ya’ know, this is like the most important thing that’s happened to me, and it ain’t even happenin’ to me!” 

Buffy rolls her eyes as she looks at Dawn, laughing quietly as her sister groans and shakes her head. “Calm down, they’re starting.” Buffy clasps Faith’s thigh tightly, using slayer strength to press down on the bouncing leg until Faith grunts and finally stops bouncing.

***

Linda grins at Tara as the witch turns to look at her with a smirk on her face, both women having been watching the shenanigans up in the bleachers. Faith looking like she couldn’t sit still as she shifts and literally seems to bounce up and down. Only half paying attention to the Dean starting the graduation ceremony, since she was just here because of being part of the faculty, she wasn’t slated to make a speech. Looking around at the different students, she silently wonders how some of them managed to graduate, having some of them in her class and knowing they barely passed her class. 

Relaxing back on the folding chair, she crosses her legs and lets her eyes trail up to the bleachers again, a small smile playing on her face, as Buffy is staring unwaveringly at her. Groaning quietly as a decidedly sensuous smile crosses the slayer’s lips, Linda wiggles slightly in her chair as her libido takes notice.

“Someone interesting up there?” John questions curiously as he sneaks in beside her, smirking at the light blush crossing Linda’s face. “Come on, Professor Carlisle, you can tell me.”

“Shut up, Professor Johnson.” Linda growls at the history professor. 

“Who is she?” John pokes at a bruise on Linda’s neck, snorting back a quiet laugh as she whimpers and pulls up on the collar of her shirt, trying to cover the mark. 

“Like you’ll actually be able to pick her out from here, even if I pointed her out to you.” Linda finally laughs and looks at the skinny professor. 

John turns his gaze to the area that he thinks Linda had been looking. Furrowing his brows as a small blonde suddenly stands and flies down the bleachers, the dark-haired woman that had been sitting beside her two steps behind her. “I hope it ain’t them, they look worried.”

Linda’s eyes dart back to the stands, eyes opening wide in shock as Buffy and Faith come tearing down the bleachers, her eyes turning to Tara’s wondering if the witch knows what’s going on. Seeing Tara turn to look at her and suddenly becoming pale as she looks past her, Linda starts to spin around to look behind her when she feels a rough grip and stale, soured, cool breath caressing over her face.

“She’s mine, bitch. And once I take you out of the picture, she’ll be mine for eternity.” Spike snarls angrily as he yanks the woman out of the chair and back against his body, already shifting her head as he start to sink his teeth in her neck. 

***

Buffy stiffens as she swears she gets a glimpse of peroxided hair on the stage in the shadows behind where the Professors are sitting. Getting another glimpse, she growls and doesn’t even think, just takes off down the steps, aware of Faith starting to question what’s happening before the slayer follows right on her heels.

Faith follows Buffy starting to ask her what the hell is going on, until she gets a glimpse of almost white-blonde hair behind the Prof, something clicking in her head about the bleached blonde vampire that she had flirted with when she was in B’s body, the slayer having admitted to her about her fucking the fixed vampire when she came back from the dead, though she’d admitted she hadn’t told anyone else except her and Tara. Catching Tara’s blue eyes with hers, she silently prays that Tara can do something, because they’re too far away to reach Linda in time, if the vampire was serious about draining or killing her. 

***

As Tara watches Faith and Buffy it occurs to her what might be happening with the remembrance of how overcast it was outside. Turning in her seat, she pales at the sight of Spike about ready to pounce on Linda, her eyes turning to look into the pale blue eyes of the professor before the woman turns to look behind her. Now understanding the pleading and hopeful look Faith had cast her way, she knows there’s no way the two slayers will make it in time to save Linda from Spike, the vampire’s teeth already starting to sink into the flesh of Linda’s neck. A part of her wondering how the hell he’s able to hurt the professor with the chip in his head, while the other part of her is already casting the spell to send him spinning away from Linda.

Jumping up, she hurries over to the professor as she falls out of her seat, pressing her hand firmly against her neck, thankful it looked like her major artery wasn’t hit, but not taking any chances. Glaring as Spike finally picks himself up from where he’d landed ten yards behind them, she snarls as he grins cockily before licking his lips of the blood.

“Tastes good. After I finish draining her, I think I might try a little witchy-snack, what do you think Glinda? Like the thought of me sinking into you?” Spike grins maniacally, his yellow eyes flashing.

“You’ll never get that close to her, ya’ bastard.” Faith snarls as she flies in from the side of the stage as Buffy comes at him from the other side. Buffy taking him high, while she takes him low. 

“FUCK ME!” Spike cries out, his body wrenching in two different directions, as he feels his spine being severed by the force of the two slayer’s slamming into him.

“NEVER AGAIN!” Buffy snarls loudly as she rolls and hops up onto her feet, her eyes flashing angrily as she stares at the vampire lying broken on the stage as he glares up at her.

“Ya’ told your girlfriend that ya’ fucked a soulless vampire that’s killed two previous slayer’s and thousands of people? Betcha’ she won’t be too happy to learn that.” Spike snarls, already knowing his life is forfeit. There’s no way he can get away from the two slayers, especially with half his body not working.

Faith watches as Buffy ignores the vampire and runs to Linda, sliding on her knees as she gets close to the woman. Looking up, she breathes out a sigh of relief as her lover smiles at her, letting her know that Linda will be alright. Ignoring the pandemonium breaking out from the people on stage, the other people in the audience and on the graduating class on the floor, not real sure as to what is happening in the shadowed area of the stage. Striding over to the vampire, Faith snatches him by the hair on his head and drags his ass back further into the shadows before snapping his neck and leaving him lying there. Knowing it didn’t kill him, since he’s still there in the flesh, but figuring Buffy would rather have the pleasure of dusting his ass, and she didn’t want to take the chance of him disappearing on them again.

***

“Linda?” Buffy whispers, as she brushes blonde hair away from Linda’s cheek with a shaky hand.

Linda smiles up at the slayer and reaches for her hand, pulling it down against her chest. “I’m okay, Buffy. He was only able to get his teeth in me, and that’s as far as it went.” 

Tara pulls her stole from around her neck and hands it to Buffy with her free hand. “Tear it in half and fold up one side of it into a small section, and we’ll use the other part to bind the wound until we get her to the hospital.”

“After I make sure you’re okay and settled comfortably, either at the hospital or at home, I’m going to take that bastard and dismember him one tiny piece at a time over the next six months.” Buffy coldly states, the slayer’s words all the more scary for the lack of heat and anger in her voice. Accepting the cloth from Tara, she rips it in half easily and quickly folds one section up into a small padded piece before gently pressing it against the puncture wounds on Linda’s neck when Tara shifts her hand out of the way. Holding it in place as Tara grabs the other half and carefully wraps it around Linda’s neck, ignoring the people coming over to them to see what happened. 

“B? He ain’t goin’ anywhere for a while. What’cha want me to do?” Faith questions softly as she settles down on her knees by the small group of women, resting her hand gently on Tara’s back. 

Buffy looks up at Faith and Tara almost lost. “We need to get her to the hospital, and checked out.”

“Then we’ll take her.” Tara calmly states as she gently ties the cloth and smiles down at Linda. Pleased to see the sparkle in the woman’s eyes, the shock finally starting to recede. 

“But your speech.” Linda whispers, reaching out to grasp Tara’s hand. “You worked so hard to get to this point.”

“Like anyone will remember what I said next year… hell, tomorrow.” Tara shrugs. “I graduated, earned my diploma and I’m happy with that.”

“Are you okay?” Dawn finally pushes her way through the crowd around Linda, smirking as someone yelps when she nails them with an elbow. “And where is that creep? To think I used to believe he was a good guy.” Dawn snarls, her eyes gleaming with anger. 

“He’s mine.” Buffy warns before gently scooping the taller woman in her arms and lifting her effortlessly as she stands.

“Buffy!” Linda opens her eyes wide as she glances over at the rest of the group, watching as quite a few of them blink in stunned shock as the petite woman lifts her so easily. “I can walk, Buffy. I’m really okay. Hell, I could probably stay here for the rest of the ceremony it isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is.” Buffy warns softly, no give in her eyes. “Faith, can you take soon to be departed and throw him in Linda’s trunk? I’ve got plans for him.”

Tara sighs and slowly stands, looking at the gathered crowd. “Sorry, it looks like some guy high on drugs or something attacked Professor Carlisle. She’s going to be fine, but she needs to be taken to the hospital and checked out.” Tara looks around until she sees the Dean press his way forward. “Sir, she’s become a friend to me over the last few months, and unfortunately I won’t be able to perform my speech.”

“That’s fine, Ms. Maclay. If you need anything, Linda, please contact me. I’m sorry this happened.” The Dean sighs heavily, wondering, not for the first time, about the happenings in this town before he turns and starts to work on dispersing the crowd and settling everyone down so they can continue on with the graduation ceremony. 

“Buffy, this is embarrassing.” Linda hisses quietly as the slayer holds her firmly against her as she carries her across the stage. 

“Deal.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face at the loud growl she gets in response to her comment. That cementing it in her mind that Linda is okay, finally relaxing a little as she finally looks down into irritated blue eyes. “I love you, Professor.” 

Linda feels her heart stutter at the absolute love in Buffy’s words and eyes, there for everyone to see and hear. “I love you, too.” Linda wraps her hand around Buffy’s neck and pulls her down the short distance to kiss her.

Faith glances over at the two women heading off the stage before looking back down at the broken remains of the vampire. “Thought you killed two slayers. I tell ya’ what you’re a fucking idiot.” Faith smiles a Tara leans in to kiss her soft on the cheek. 

“Go ahead and dust him. I’ll take the heat from Buffy. I think all I’ll have to do is remind her that Linda’s okay and it was easier than trying to explain why we were toting him around.” Tara smiles softly at her lover. 

“Yo! Little D…” Faith turns to stare in shock as Dawn snatches the stake from her pants and slams it home into the bleached blonde vampire.

“Now you don’t have to explain anything.” Dawn tosses the stake back to Faith, her eyes turning back to look at the dust pile. “Bastard.” Dawn spits out the word before striding away after her sister and Linda.

“Well… I didn’t see that comin’.” Faith admits, blinking a couple times as she turns to watch Dawn stride away.

Tara nods her head in agreement as she takes a deep breath. “I think she’s growing up.”

“That’s a given.” Faith agrees, wrapping her arm around Tara’s waist. “Come on, T-Bear. I can hear B starting to bitch.”

“I love you, Faith.” Tara kisses Faith firmly on her full bow-shaped lips before wrapping her arm around the slayer’s waist as they hurry after the other women.

“I love you, too.” Faith grasps Tara’s hip firmly, pulling her tightly against her side as they walk together.


	23. Epilogue

Faith and Tara laugh and dodge the streamers being thrown at them.

Linda smiles as Buffy leans back against her, the small slayer practically melting into her body as they watch Faith and Tara.

“I never would have believed it, if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.” Buffy admits, running her hands over the arms wrapped around her waist. “A year ago, things were so different. Faith was released from jail and came here, telling me she was here to help, and I was a total bitch to her. Tara was wasting away to nothing and the world was looking pretty grim.”

“Now, two people that you couldn’t think are more different have just gotten married at the place they really met, though for the second time. You’ve been dating Linda for roughly six months and we were extremely lucky in finding out about The First trying to take out the slayer line.” Willow offers, smiling at Buffy after dragging her eyes away from Faith and Tara, still feeling a sense of loss at losing Tara, but finally having come to terms with it. 

“Who knew that Tara could be a conductor for other witches to be able to combine their strength and powers to take him out without too many lives being lost?” Anna smiles at the thought of the blonde haired witch who’s now being swung around and kissed heartily by her wife.

“I should have. My spells very rarely worked until I met her, and I was always so much stronger when we were together. It makes sense now.” Willow smiles shyly at the head of the Coven from Devon, blushing as Anna turns a gentle smile on her.

“Yes, well, now that we know this, after those two finish their honeymoon…” Giles trails off at the laughter coming from Linda and Buffy.

“They’ll be on their honeymoon probably until they’re old and gray, Giles.” Buffy finally explains their laughter, looking over at the two women that are so entwined, it would be hard to tell one from the other, if it wasn’t for the fact that Faith was dressed all in black leather and Tara was wearing all white leather. Still somewhat shocked at the sight of Tara in the tight outfit, and how easily it was for Faith to talk her into that being her ‘wedding finery’. Though having a wedding in an S & M bar… it makes sense.

“Yes, well…” Giles blushes lightly and shrugs his shoulder. “When they come back from Hawaii, then.” He grins in response to the laughter he gets from his rewording. “Tara going with the coven members to the different Hellmouths to help cleanse them, will be a major step in helping rid this world of the demons on it. Are you still planning on living here, my dear?” Giles let’s his eyes trail from Buffy to Linda and back again. Having been somewhat shocked and surprised to find his slayer dating a woman, but seeing the two together it made his old heart happy.

“Yes, I do. I have someone very important here, and besides, if this is going to be the main active Hellmouth with the other ones being shut down completely, most of the demons will probably eventually end up working their way here.” Buffy admits, sighing quietly at the thought. 

“Faith will be here with you the majority of the time. So will Tara, until she’s needed. They’ve decided to just fly in for the ritual and spells before flying back here, so at the most they’ll probably only ever be gone a couple days at a time.” Anna pats the small slayer gently on the shoulder. “Plus I’m in contact with different covens around the world, locating some combative witches to help you keep Sunnydale under control.”

“And that is very much appreciated.” Linda hugs Buffy tightly to her, leaning down to nuzzle gently on her neck, smiling at the quiet groan she gets in response. “Maybe, one day, there can be another wedding here for another couple that met and fell in love in the most surprising of places.”

Dawn bounces up, hearing the words, squeaking at the thought and grinning hugely. “This place is so cool!! But what’s that railing type thing over there used for?”

Groans, whimpers and blushes are pretty much the majority of the answers to the teenager’s question, before Buffy growls softly at her sister. “Come back when you’re forty, then you can know.”

“BUFFY!” Dawn whines.

“Some things never change.” Buffy shakes her head and turns in Linda’s arms, looking up into loving blue eyes. “And some things change for the best. Name the day and the time, my beautiful Professor, and I’m here.” Buffy finally whispers.

Linda moans quietly as Buffy captures her in a kiss that starts off soft and loving that slowly becomes more heated. Realizing that over the months of being with the slayer that, if anything, their desire and love for each other keeps growing. Praying that it always will, she pulls Buffy tighter to her as she battles strongly against the tongue invading her mouth.

Faith chuckles at the sight of Buffy and Linda as she continues to hold Tara in her arms. “And ta’ think. All this because you decided to get drunk off your ass on that bar stool right there.” Faith comments, tilting her head towards the bar stool.

“My Knight in Shining Leather saved me. In more ways than I can count.” Tara whispers running her fingers gently through her lover’s wild mane of hair. “I love you completely, my beautiful slayer.”

“I love you, too, my beautiful witch.” Faith looks lovingly into Tara’s eyes before placing such a loving and tender kiss on Tara’s lips that it brings a tear to most of the crowd’s eyes.

Ginny and Danielle smile at each other, before Ginny leans against her lover. “Did you tell them what we were actually planning on doing as a wedding gift?”

“Nope. They think us throwing this party for them was it. I was surprised when Giles approached us about the bar, but I like the thought of starting over somewhere new.” Danielle admits, smiling as the sight of the people that she calls friends partying and celebrating.

“You just like the challenge of starting from scratch again. And I can’t think of anyone better to own and run this bar than Buffy, Tara and Faith.” Ginny smacks her lover on the ass before turning to make more drinks as a couple women sidle up to the bar, smiling at the thought. One of the unlikeliest places to find love, an S & M Bar called The Bitch Club sitting on top of a Hellmouth. Shaking her head at the thought, Ginny grins happily. “Sometimes things are just meant to be.”

***

The End


End file.
